Parts of a Whole
by MacFie
Summary: Five years after victory old friends reunite for a coronation, a surprise courtship and a celebration of a life well lived. Rated T for eventual language and violence. Avatar world & characters belong to Nickelodeon. I'm just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction. I actually completed this in September 2007 but I've had to make revisions due to FFN's deletion of all the symbols I used to separate locations and time skips. I'm currently in the process of revising each chapter so if you're coming new to this story, please be advised that you might come across a few chapters I haven't gotten to yet. I apologize if it's confusing but I'm revising as fast as I can!!

MacFie xoxo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

She's standing at the bow of the ship, the wind whipping her hair like a banner. Tired of constantly refastening her braid, she's left her long hair loose to unfurl in the breeze. Sea sprays her face and she licks the salt from her lips, breathing deeply the warming air that accompanies the Fire Nation's waters.

Volcanos stretch out before her making her stomach feel cold, unsettled. The last time she was here this nation was awash in blood and violence. If Prince Zuko's correspondence was accurate, it had remained a place of fear and death until about two years ago, a bloody insurgency rising up from the ashes of the Hundred Years War. She can almost feel the ghosts crowding her, demanding answers and retribution.

She turns to the helm, waving at Sokka, with a well-practiced smile on her face. Tall, tan, muscular and goofy as ever, he is an excellent sailing man with a loyal crew at his command. Katara thinks of the times he declared himself the leader of their group and chuckles remembering how little respect he was given compared to how much he deserved. The disrespect of the benders could not dampen his pride however, and he continued to declare himself the chieftan regardless of the others sarcastic barbs. In fact he was their leader and they all knew it.

Sokka grins at her, hands over the helm to his first mate and makes his way toward his sister.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Sokka notices her licking her lips again.

"Yeah. Who doesn't like salt?"

"You know you could take on the sea life any time..." This is a discussion they've had. Many times.

"I love the ocean, but I don't want to work on it." Katara cuts him off before he can start the lecture.

"You could come aboard the Yue and be my first mate. Kiani's ready for his own ship so I could easily have an opening in a few months." Sokka doesn't give up. He's been insisting that Kiani is ready for a promotion for two years, but the younger man seems not the least bit interested in leaving the Yue.

"No. I miss you when you're gone, but I don't want to work your ship. You'll just have to write me more often, brother." Katara is firm, as always.

"The discussion isn't closed." Stubborn as he is goofy.

"I know. Even if I want it to be, it'll only be closed when you say so."

"Or when you change your mind."

"Won't happen."

"We'll see about..."

"How does the palace look?" Katara changes the subject abruptly, needing a way out of this perpetual argument. "Last time I saw it I thought it might crumble to the ground before we'd get out the door."

"I've only ever seen the outer chambers, the public areas, the throne room, but they're pretty impressive. Knowing Zuko I'm sure rebuilding the palace was a top priority."

"Unfair Sokka. Remember he saved your life once."

"And I saved his so..."

"Best behavior Sokka. Gran Gran said." Katara smirks. Gran Gran still treats them both like they're 14 and 15 and just leaving to rescue Aang from the very person whose coronation they're traveling to attend.

Sokka laughingly punches her arm and leaves to take his place on the bridge, their journey's end imminent. He guides the ship skillfully into the Fire Harbor and docks without incident. Katara remembers the ice/rock dodging from years ago and smiles at the memory.

As they prepare to leave the ship there is a commotion on shore. A palace guard has come to meet them complete with banner and a half dozen soldiers in formal uniforms. Dock workers and vendors gawk at the royal splendor. _This must be an important ship. Good money to be made here!_

Sokka's eyes light up. He feels important, which is a plus for the Fire Nation prince - soon to be Fire Lord. Katara bows to the captain of the palace guard, takes Sokka's arm like a proper lady and walks down the pier to the waterfront promenade.

Her stomach flutters up to her chest and her breathing shallows. She feels like fainting. Or throwing up. Or both.

_It looks like a normal place. What did I expect? Death and blood and screams and suffocating smoke, that's what. There's not a fire in sight. The only smoke is from chimneys._

The trees burst with red and gold leaves as if to make up for the lack of actual flames in the common areas of the Fire Nation. The volcanic mountains rise up to kiss the sky with stately grace. The palace rises above it all like a beacon with its gold tiled roof and spires of copper.

The Fire Nation wears peace well.

_So why the hell am I so damned nervous?_

But she knows why. The last time she was here she was reviled, hated, spit upon. Even Iroh, beloved former General and new Fire Lord, was heaped with scorn. She had never before felt that kind of disgust directed at her and it cut her deeply. She casts her eyes downward now to avoid looking at the faces of the Fire Nation. Faces of people who had been so ill informed, so confused that they hated the very people who had risked their lives to save them from a madman. Despised the very General and Prince who had helped to end the lives of their own family members in order to secure a future for their nation.

And the victory was quickly followed by an uprising orchestrated by Ozai's dead enders. The cruel generals and nobles who had made up his administration. Not willing to accept change, they fought it. They killed wantonly their own people as they terrorized town and countryside in a brutal effort to regain the power they had lost.

They had eventually been pacified, but the scars remained. The scars always remain.

Katara hears a shout and sees a flash of pink and crimson. What looks like a pinwheel flips toward them, landing in front of Sokka and squeezing him into a tight embrace. Ty Lee turns to Katara, bows to her and then jumps her as well. Laughing, they part and give each other a long look.

Ty Lee is as lovely as ever. Still looks like a child and seems always on the verge of bouncing away if you don't hold her tightly enough. The one difference is her right hand. She hides it now in the folds of her puffed pants, but Katara knows what it looks like. Curled into claws her fingers, shattered by Azula's cruel vengeance, can't hold a brush with which to write, or a pair of chopsticks and they can't support her in a handstand.

So she learned to write with her left hand, eat everything with a spoon and do a damned fine one-handed handstand.

Ty Lee had been an inspiration to many, especially Iroh in those first years of his short reign. His nephew gone to fight against the insurgents, his country at war with itself, and his palace in ruins, he was perilously close to despair several times. And when those times came, a fluttering flag of pink would appear in the throne room, leaping high in the air as if to capture his heart and infuse it with the buoyancy it had lost.

And he would always smile.

They would have tea and he would laugh.

Sometimes when her crippled hand became sore and her eyes wet with tears needing desperately to be shed, he would have her lay her head on his knee like a toddler while he stroked her hair and told her stories of mischievous clowns and clever spirits and romance. And she would fall asleep like a child. A soft smile would make a dimple appear on her tear-stained cheek while Iroh continued to caress her hair as he whispered prayers for love and joy in her future.

"You look wonderful, Ty Lee." Katara tells her truthfully. It's as if the girl is sent by the spirits to make a terrified waterbender smile.

"Thanks, sister!" Ty Lee had taken to calling Katara and Toph "sister" during the campaign against Ozai. She'd been so afraid of Azula that she was quite overwhelmed by the supportive and trusting nature of the Avatar's small family. "You don't look half bad yourself." She giggles.

"Is Aang here yet?" Sokka asks, wondering why nobody ever notices how good he's looking these days.

"He got here yesterday. He's been in meetings with Zuko and the Frowny Men all morning." Ty Lee answers.

"The Frowny Men?" Katara asks.

"That's what I call the Cabinet. They're always frowning but when the doors are closed I hear them laugh sometimes. I peek in really quickly, but by the time I get there, they're all frowning again. It's a better name than 'cabinet' anyway. That's a place to keep your clothes not a group of people running the government. I'm supposed to interrupt them when we get back to the palace though, so you'll get to see them for yourself." Ty Lee finishes without taking a breath.

"I'm looking forward to it." Katara grins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka is always reminded of the Earth King's palace in Ba Sing Se as he walks up the steps to the Fire Lord's residence. Not to compare them -- the styles of architecture are incredibly different -- but just to remember that he's actually been inside multiple palaces and broken bread with kings. Some peasant he turned out to be, he smirks.

The giant, dark wooden doors open through the exertions of two large men. It's quite a spectacle as it takes at least a full two minutes for the doors to open wide enough for their entire entourage to enter without walking single-file. Once inside they are surrounded by marble and gold leaf. The entry hall is a gallery of exquisite art and ancient artifacts.

Displays from each of the nations are in evidence and the effect is breathtaking. Especially the exhibit dedicated to the Air Nomads. Aang had painstakingly supervised its construction and had donated artifacts from two air temples. It is a tribute to their existence in the very palace from whence the order for their genocide had come. Incongruous, yes, but Aang couldn't deny the power of the gesture and so he contributed his portion gladly. Iroh and Zuko had wanted the Fire Nation to remember what they had done, even as they tried to keep their people from falling into a malaise, which could ruin them economically and destroy any future toward which they might build. It was a fine-line they were treading. They wished to express remorse without indulging in the crippling effect of guilt and self-loathing.

"It's beautiful." Katara breathes.

"Check out the Water Tribe display. That's the boomerang I hit Zuko on the head with when we first met him." Sokka keeps his voice low. "He doesn't know that though. He thinks it's just a generic, every day boomerang." He chuckles.

"Sokka, you need to move on." Katara smiles.

"The throne room is over here, down this hall." Ty Lee pulls them along. "You can look at that old stuff later."

"Some of that 'old stuff' is priceless." Sokka reminds her.

"And it will still be there when we get back." Ty Lee keeps her patience, "I was told to bring you two right in when you arrive and I'm not going to blow my first task of the day!"

"It's alright Ty Lee, " Katara says comforting her, "Sokka's just obsessed with his own artifacts and wants to worship himself. You understand..."

Ty Lee giggles at this and nods to two more giant door openers as they reach their destination.

The huge doors swing slowly open and Katara and Sokka are met with a cavernous room large enough to fit twenty igloos. It's a nice space. It's been rebuilt since the last time Katara was here. Marble floors, a large stone fire pit and an elaborate, gold and scarlet throne, which stands empty at one end of the room.

_They mopped up all the blood I see._

She mentally shakes her head and bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself focused.

The conference table sits at the other end, surrounded by men sitting on cushions. Frowning men. Sokka barks out a laugh before he can stifle it and Katara hisses a smothered giggle as she mercilessly chews her cheek even harder in an effort to regain her composure.

Zuko and Aang stand quickly and simultaneously. They've both gotten taller and stand nearly the same height. As they step forward it's almost as if they've choreographed the move.

"Katara!" Aang grabs her in a smothering hug. He always acts as if he hasn't seen her in years when he makes frequent trips to the South Pole to visit with his "adoptive" family.

"It's good to see you Aang." Katara's muffled voice comes from his shoulder.

"Let her breathe Avatar." Comes Zuko's voice. Prince Zuko. Soon-to-be Fire Lord Zuko. Former enemy to all mankind, now a friend Zuko.

"Sorry" Aang says sheepishly. "I like to hug."

"I know." Three voices -- Katara's, Sokka's and Zuko's --, intone together.

Aang releases his grip and shrugs, grinning like a kid.

"Katara, you remember Prince Zuko," Aang acts like he's introducing virtual strangers rather than former fellow combatants. "He's the one who will become Fire Lord in two days."

"Nice to see you again Prince ... Zuko was it?" Katara jokes.

"Yes, it's nice of you to remember me, Lady Katallah." Zuko smirks, bowing courteously.

"It's _Katara_" Ty Lee whispers to Zuko wondering how in the world he could have forgotten a name he's heard so many times in the past few days, not to mention the close quarters they shared in combat...she finally gets the jest and laughs out loud.

"Yes, it's Katara, " the bearer of that name reminds him. "And I do remember you. You're the young man who played the sungi horn so poorly on music night."

"Yes, that's me. And I believe you're the young lady who knocked herself into a ravine trying to waterwhip a noisy hog monkey in the middle of the night."

"Yes, yes, the same." Katara blushes, laughing at the memory of her utter humiliation.

Sokka guffaws loudly. "I remember that! Best night of my life!"

"I'm glad you could make it to the coronation, Katara." Zuko holds out his arm for her to take.

"I wouldn't miss it." Katara takes his arm as he walks her to the conference table.

"Katara's the Cultural Heritage Minister of the Southern Water Tribe," Aang announces proudly.

"Also known as a librarian." Sokka pipes up.

"Gentlemen, this is the Cultural Heritage Minister of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara and her brother Sokka, Captain of the Yue." Zuko introduces the siblings in such a formal manner that Katara fears she'll bite a hole in her cheek. Certain that he is joking with his stiff formality she launches a sideward glance at him, forgetting that his expression from the left side of his face is impossible to read, so marred is it by his father's scar. The sudden shock of remembrance puts a damper on her festive feelings and her smile becomes a mask rather than a genuine display of good humor.

The Frowny Men bow and greet and harumph their way out the door and the five -- Zuko, Aang, Katara, Ty Lee and Sokka -- are left on their own. A fresh pot of tea is set on the hastily cleared conference table and the group sits down for a nice, easy chat. Katara takes a deep breath and truly relaxes for the first time since she sent her acceptance to the Fire Nation's very official invitation to the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** this chapter's a bit long, but hopefully enjoyable enough for you to stick with it. I'd like to thank my two lovely reviewers for their encouragement. If you're the only two who are reading this that's fine with me. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

"You're joking!" Aang laughs when Katara finishes telling them about the woman who keeps donating her cast-offs to the Cultural Heritage collection. The woman has been known to bring Katara a month old beaver-seal carcass as an example of a "modern artifact." She once donated a ripped parka and some five-year-old underwear, declaring it "authentic Southern Tribal Wear."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm working in 'waste management' rather than cultural heritage." Katara laughs.

"But you did use those casks of Demon Wine I confiscated from those drunken pirates, didn't you?" Sokka asks.

"They hold up some shelves in the storage room." Katara counters dryly.

"Those were treasures beyond price!" Sokka fumes before suddenly becoming concerned. "You didn't drink any of it did you?"

"No. Hali did and he didn't come back to work for a week. I wouldn't touch it. Nobody else would either when they saw Hali's hangover." Katara grinned. Hali is her over-zealous assistant who revels in the history of the tribe and the person without whom the collection would not even exist.

"That's why we were able to board the pirate's vessel and confiscate all their weapons and cargo without a single scrap. They woke up in the brig and didn't even care how they got there." Sokka chuckles. "It's good stuff."

"You were lucky. We've had some not so funny encounters with pirates recently." Zuko says, "they can be vicious when they're sober enough."

"True. We were prepared for battle, but it was nice not to need it all the same." Sokka agrees. To Katara he says, "I'll devise a drainage system so the leftover wine doesn't blow the collection sky high."

"I'd appreciate that. We thought about pouring it out but we were afraid we'd melt the ice caps." Katara laughs.

"You would." Sokka assures her.

"Iroh once told us those pirates with the waterbending scroll that we fought with were the ones that destroyed your ship." Katara turns to Zuko.

"Yeah. They were incompetent. Fortunately. For me anyway." Zuko says quietly.

"That's what Iroh said." Katara nods, taking another sip of her tea.

"I have a few things I need to attend to," Zuko suddenly rises from the conference table, "If you don't mind we'll meet up again at dinner."

"Okay... um ... see you later then." Katara speaks for the group, filling the awkward void.

They watch Zuko as he walks tall and straight from the room. It's as if he's already a king, his bearing is so regal. But every move seems rehearsed, almost as if he's counting his steps.

"He still gets a little sad when somebody mentions his uncle." Ty Lee explains lamely after the door closes behind Zuko.

"Of course he does! Oh I'm so sorry I brought him up! Iroh's only been gone a few weeks, of course Zuko's still feeling a little raw." Katara sighs, feeling terrible.

"One of the reasons we're here is to pay tribute to Iroh. I think the stories we share that include him are an important part of that. It's going to happen whether Zuko's ready for it or not." Sokka says sensibly. "But seriously Katara, can you get your foot any farther in your mouth?"

Katara fixes her brother with the iciest glare she can muster.

"I didn't mean to make him sad!" She grumbles.

"We know, Katara. It's just your way." Aang says feigning a comforting tone of voice and winking at Ty Lee who blushes.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Katara warns them between clenched teeth.

"I've got your back sister!" Ty Lee chimes in. "These two are beggin' for a beat-down."

Katara laughs out loud at Ty Lee's tough talk. She sounds like Sokka when he's trying to impress a girl.

"Let me show you to your rooms so you can rest before dinner." Ty Lee bounds off her cushion heading for the door to the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guest wing of the palace is newly remodeled and shines like a new coin. Dark, polished marble covers the floors, the walls, and every support pillar in sight. Sokka nervously looks up at the ceiling to make sure they haven't stupidly tried to put marble tiles up there as well. He relaxes when he sees it's just bolted metal plating -- not likely to fall and crush any of them.

"Sokka, did Zuko seem okay to you? I think he looks tired." Katara says, keeping her voice low in a palace where every nook and cranny can be sporting a pair of unsympathetic ears.

"Didn't notice. He's always sort of moody. He probably just doesn't like us." Sokka tosses it off, even though he had noticed the somberness of Zuko's mood as well.

The prince of the Fire Nation has never been one to make boisterous jokes. His playful banter with Katara during their reunion is about as far as he'll ever go. His stoic countenance is something they're all used to, but he seems tired and lonely somehow, even as old friends are visiting. There's a sense in his demeanor that he's haunted by something rather than just grieving.

"Why don't you ask him what the problem is?" Sokka suggests.

"I already did." Aang says, "He just said he was tired from all the preparations for the coronation on top of his regular duties."

"See, that makes perfect sense," Sokka will almost always accept the first, most convenient explanation for something that might make him uncomfortable.

"It's probably just grief over Iroh." Katara says.

"It's more than that." Ty Lee says in a voice so quiet they can hardly hear it.

"What is it then?" Aang asks, concerned.

"I'm not sure. He was given a box of scrolls yesterday and he went to his office and when he came out he was like that." She explains. "I mean, he's been grieving for Iroh, but we were all prepared. Zuko spent the last three weeks of Iroh's life in his room sitting with him. He even had the room across the hall converted to a temporary conference room so he wouldn't have to go far to take meetings. We all knew it was coming. But something else is bothering him now. Poor guy. Can't even enjoy his own coronation without some new problem."

"Who gave him the box?" Sokka asks, not really wanting to know, figuring Zuko will snap out of it when he's ready.

"A sage." Ty Lee answers.

"Why couldn't it just be a messenger?" Sokka whines knowing this makes the information much more important and his sister's curiosity that much stronger.

"That means whatever was on the scrolls was archival." Katara says more to herself than to anyone else. "Well, we shouldn't push it. If you asked him and he gave you an excuse, Aang, he probably doesn't want to talk about it." Katara advises.

Sokka doesn't believe for a second she's going to let it drop.

"Here we are!" Ty Lee exclaims as if surprised by finally reaching their destination.

Their rooms are luxurious. Heavy maroon drapes accenting windows that look out on a courtyard of sublime, natural beauty. A pond in the center, red and gold trees shade the grassy setting, dappling the ground with their shadows mixing with the bright sunshine. Stone benches are placed here and there in locations conducive to viewing the nature, meditating and socializing. It's a peaceful place that calls to Katara as she stares out her window.

She looks back at the large bed with its luxurious coverlets, satin sheets and big, fluffy pillows and she's drawn to that too. She and Sokka are so exhausted from their journey she imagines she hears him snoring through the stone walls.

The tapestries in her room depict myths of the ocean, some with Water Tribe ships battling sea serpents and spirits. Katara wonders if they change them for each guest, appreciating the welcoming touch.

She turns back to the window where her attention is caught by a flash of crimson fabric at the other end of the courtyard. She hadn't noticed before but Zuko had been meditating outside of the palace. Well, trying to meditate, she realizes as she watches him wearily rise and go to a door, disappearing inside.

_I'm going to see what's up. He'll tell me._ Katara thinks as she makes a snap decision.

She heads down the hallway, seeking the inner door to the room that now holds Zuko.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka wants to be sleeping. He is laying in a luxurious bed, with a fluffy, feather pillow under his head and satin sheets against his skin. He should be dreaming. He should be snoring. But he's thinking, damn it and it's ticking him off.

How many times had Sokka tried to swallow his empathy where Zuko was concerned? He had even suggested once that they leave the prince to die in the wilds of the North Pole in a blizzard.

Sokka had known he was full of it at the North Pole and so had everyone else. He wouldn't have left another human being to freeze to death any more than he would ever fulfill his threat of eating Momo.

Well, he _is_ likely to eat the lemur someday, but that's beside the point.

And when the group had set up camp miles from Ba Sing Se after Azula had "killed" Aang, Sokka should have been the first one to bury his machete in the prince's head. Just Zuko's proximity to his sister in the crystal cavern should have gotten him killed, but his alliance with the sadistic princess was tantamount to a plea for execution in Sokka's view. But the Water Tribe peasant had become the Fire Nation prince's advocate instead. It was not a role he was comfortable with at the time, and he still has trouble reconciling it with his current feelings.

Katara and Toph had gone back to Ba Sing Se to rescue Iroh. Katara had described the battle below the city and how Iroh had sacrificed himself to allow her to escape with Aang and they felt it was their duty to help him. The added possibility that his gratitude on being freed might compel him to teach the Avatar firebending had only been a small incentive. Well, a medium incentive. Okay, a large incentive, but honor was the chief catalyst.

Sokka had agreed to stay with Aang. They had left the Earth King at an army outpost with his bear and there really was no one else to watch over the still unconscious avatar. Sokka had wanted Katara to stay in case Aang needed more healing, and also in case she was not up to the task after her ordeal in the catacombs, but ultimately he agreed that her bending skills would be an asset in this particular situation.

The two girls returned with the former General nearly 24 hours later. Sokka had been sick with worry and scolded them for taking so long, but they launched into the story of the rescue, distracting him quickly from his pique. They had had to make three passes at the palace the Dai Li were so numerous. When they finally located Iroh they'd had to fight their way out. Apparently there had been some bending of chamber pots involved and a certain Fire Nation princess had gotten in the way of some of the contents. They had not wasted time battling her, but grabbed Iroh and fled for their lives. The old man hadn't even had a chance to aid in his own rescue. He began good-naturedly referring to the event as his "kidnapping."

Two days later, Zuko showed up at their camp.

"Um…excuse me." He had said, appearing from a stand of trees.

Katara had gasped and immediately bended all of their wash water at the boy, freezing his legs to the ground. He hadn't fought back, only raised his arms in a gesture of surrender.

Katara was not satisfied, however. She ordered Toph to "rock cuff" him hand and foot, declaring Zuko their prisoner.

"If we let him leave he'll just go back to his sister and tell her where we are. He's her minion now," Katara had said, "We can't let him go."

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Sokka had asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll think of something." Katara had said in a voice that trembled with fury. Sokka had never seen her so filled with hatred and anger. He didn't like it and he blamed Zuko.

"I don't want to fight with you. I won't tell Azula where you are." Zuko had promised wearily.

"Like anyone could ever believe anything you say," Katara had hissed at him. "You've probably already lead her to us!"

"No, she has no idea I'm here." Her captive assured her.

"He can't be trusted." Katara had turned away from him, refusing to look at him, or address him again.

"I came to give you some information." Zuko explained.

"Shut up." Sokka told him, noticing his sister tense when she heard the prince's voice. "Katara, we can't really hold a prisoner." Sokka quietly tried to reason with her.

"We should have left him out in the blizzard like you said Sokka. It was a mistake to save his life." Katara said in a strangled voice. "He can't be trusted Sokka. We'll figure out something to do with him, but we can't just let him go. He's our enemy."

Sokka felt uncomfortable with the whole thing. The logistics were daunting. _How do you immobilize a firebender? _He wondered. The only way he knew was the rock cuffs and they couldn't stay on indefinitely. Incapacitating a person for a long period of time seemed inhumane, but Katara was adamant and he humored her.

"Katara is right, Sokka." Iroh finally interjected. "My nephew cannot be trusted. His goals are not yours."

Toph stood near the trussed up prince and launched an impromptu interrogation.

"Are you here working for Azula?" She barked at him.

"No." He answered calmly.

"Are you here to fight with us?"

"No."

"Are you here to hurt or recapture your uncle?"

"No!"

"He's telling the truth." She concluded.

"His truth will change." Iroh said sadly. "My nephew cannot be trusted. He is your enemy and you must treat him as such."

There was silence at that. Zuko, sitting against a tree with his legs rock-cuffed together and his wrists rock-cuffed behind his back, stared sadly at the ground.

Aang was thankfully not visible from that side of the campsite. He lay on the other side of Appa in a small rock hut of Toph's creation. He still had not regained consciousness, which added to Katara's ill temper.

It had been decided after a few hours that Sokka would guard Zuko. He had volunteered because he was afraid Katara might kill the prince and he didn't want that on her conscience. If there was any prince killing to be done, Sokka intended to do it himself and bear the burden of the deed.

Every time Zuko tried to say something to Sokka the Water Tribe boy would tell him to be quiet. He could feel Katara's trembling anger from where he sat and he wanted more than anything for her to simply forget her enemy was there. A ridiculous notion, but something to cling to nonetheless. When Zuko became insistent on speaking Sokka would put his hands over his ears and hum a cheerful tune. The prince finally lapsed into a brooding silence.

Guarding the prisoner was no small task Sokka soon learned. By turns it was boring and demoralizing. The most annoying aspect was the fact that Sokka had to actually feed the other boy. He complained to Katara, but she would not be moved to allow Zuko the freedom to feed himself. So the Water Tribe warrior found himself forcing spoonfuls of fish soup into the mouth of the struggling prince. Since Zuko didn't like the situation either, he clenched his teeth and made the task as difficult as possible by turning his head from side to side evading the food. Sokka's only enjoyment came at realizing he'd gotten more soup on Zuko's fine clothes than he'd gotten down his gullet.

And then it came to Sokka that the other teenager may need at some point to relieve himself. He brought this up to Katara and declared that he would not have their prisoner sitting in a pool of his own bodily waste.

Katara's decision was to allow Zuko ten minutes to wash himself and see to his other needs, but during that time Iroh must be rock-cuffed. Sokka and Toph were appalled and said so, but Iroh said nothing. He didn't complain once as they secured his restraints, Zuko looking on in abject misery. It worked however, and the prince never tried to escape as long as his uncle was bound

When it came time for bedding down, she refused to allow Toph to remove the rock-cuffs from Zuko's wrists and place them in front, so he could sleep more comfortably. She was afraid he'd use them to smash Sokka in the head and make his escape. So Zuko was expected to sleep sitting against the tree with his arms pulled together uncomfortably behind him. Sokka really didn't like that as sleep was precious to him and he respected other people's right to enjoy it as well. Even a rotten, no-good, filth-spewing, black-hearted, conniving, arrogant, swine of a Fire Nation prince deserved a decent slumber.

The next morning Sokka awoke to Zuko nudging him with is feet.

"Hmmmph?" Sokka was not eloquent in the morning, particularly after a night of conscience-induced restlessness.

"I have to tell you something." Zuko whispered.

"What?" Sokka yawned back at him forgetting that he wanted the prince to shut up.

"I came here to tell you that you need to get further away. Azula is looking for you." Zuko confided in a hushed voice.

"Why?"

"The Avatar." Zuko said.

"But he's…" Sokka wanted to say Aang was dead to throw off the prince and allow that information to get back to Azula, but the words wouldn't go past his throat. He was afraid if he said it aloud, it might come true.

"He's alive, isn't he?" Zuko deduced. "Your sister used the water from the spirit oasis to heal him." He watched Sokka closely to see if he was correct.

"I won't be telling you one way or the other." Sokka stretched nonchalantly although he felt a slight chill down his spine.

"You don't have to. It doesn't matter. She still wants to find him." Zuko shrugged.

"Why?"

"She wants to make a gift of his remains to our father."

"What?!" Sokka nearly screeched with his shock.

"His head to be more specific. She wants to give our father the Avatar's head."

The scene plays itself out in Sokka's mind as he tries to rest in the luxury of the Fire Nation palace where he is the honored guest of the soon-to-be Fire Lord who at one time had been his prisoner. He still feels sorry for the guy and it rubs him the wrong way. He wants to hate him…no he wants to think nothing of him. He wants to feel no gratitude for his life, no kinship for battles fought and won together, and certainly no pity. If for no other reason than the fact that Zuko can never appreciate someone's pity and therefore it is a wasted emotion where the prince is concerned.

Sokka rolls over, plumps his pillow with his fist, imagining it is Zuko's face, and seriously gets down to the business of napping.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara makes her way down one of the hallways that seem to be pointed in the direction she saw Zuko. Many turns and corridors later she is hopelessly lost.

_It didn't look this big from the outside!_ She swallows the panic she's starting to feel as she imagines the rest of her life being a desperate search for the exit.

She finds herself in a wing that has not yet been refurbished. There are barricades to some of the hallways and most of the doors are boarded shut. She comes to the end of a hallway with barricades on both sides and turns around to go back the way she came. Straight ahead she sees Zuko leaving a room.

"Zuko!" She calls to him happy to find someone who might know how to lead her back to civilization.

"Katara! What are you doing over here? It's not safe in this wing." Zuko reprimands her.

"I didn't go past any barricades." She assures him. "I was looking for you and then I got lost and ... well, it's all pretty embarrassing." Katara blushes.

"I'll show you the way back to the guest wing." He smiles. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I guess I wanted to see if you're okay." She tells him.

"Yes, I'm okay." He says, not very convincingly.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Katara offers.

Zuko stops and looks at her, a bemused expression on his face. Then the corner of his mouth turns up.

"No there isn't."

_Is he laughing at me?_

"Well, I just thought you seemed like you had something on your mind..." She nervously begins to explain, "and sometimes it helps to talk about it."

"I always have something on my mind. A million things really. Foremost right now is the coronation and more guests than I have rooms for. In addition to that I'll be leaving with a caravan to visit the outer provinces shortly after the celebrations so I have to plan for my absence from the capital. I've just lost my last remaining family member." He clears his throat. "And all that in addition to my usual bureaucratic marathon. You're right. I have a lot on my mind these days."

"I didn't mean to be condescending." She's says quietly, her words an accusation as well as an apology.

"I'm sorry Katara." Zuko says, taking the hint. "I guess I'm not used to baring my soul. And I certainly don't want to spend what little time I have with old friends complaining about my problems." Zuko takes her elbow and leads her down yet another hallway.

Katara is suddenly filled with sadness and tears come to her eyes. She stops walking and Zuko turns to look at her, concerned.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"I just...I'm sorry. I didn't come looking for you for your sake. I came for my own. I'm sorry, it was stupid..." She shudders, fighting off the tears that threaten to spill down her cheeks.

Zuko leads her to a bench in a marbled alcove and sits down with her.

"I don't understand" He tells her calmly.

"It's just that I …" Her thoughts are jumbled and don't make sense even to her but she presses on, "It just seemed like you needed somebody to talk to and that made me feel like I used to. Like I had some purpose. It's hard to explain. And it's not like I want you to have a problem or be sad, it's just that I've been buried in my tribe's cultural heritage for more than three years, I haven't left the South Pole in nearly five and…." She takes a strangled breath. "I miss everything else. Not the war, of course, but ... the feeling that I knew my mission. That I was a part of something bigger than myself. That I was ... helpful." It all spills out between gulps and trembling breaths. "Everyone else has their place. Aang's the Avatar, you've got a country to run, Toph's a general in the Unified Army. Even Sokka's fulfilling his dream of captaining a ship -- meeting obstacles like pirates and storms and ... I don't know what _I'm_ supposed to do." She stares helplessly down at her hands.

"Hmmm. Well, Sokka told me he's been trying to get you to be part of his crew. Wouldn't you like that?"

"No!" She says it so strongly that they both laugh.

"I don't know what to tell you Katara. I know it looks like you fulfilled your destiny with the end of the war and seeing the Avatar safely through his own mission, but maybe that was only a part of it. Uncle once told me to start with _who_ I am and then _what_ I am when I felt like everything was spinning out of control. It simplifies things and gives you perspective. You're Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Start from there."

"Ugh, that's my problem. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe bores me to tears."

"Then _what_ are you? You're a waterbending master. Start there." Zuko says patiently.

Katara takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment before she begins. "I'm daughter of an elder of the council of tribal chieftains. I'm sister to the captain of the Yue...friend of the Avatar..."

"That's what everybody else is, not what _you_ are." Zuko's reminds her.

"I'm a waterbending master." She says.

"I already said that."

"I know, I'm just using it as a springboard...I'm a healer..."

"That's more like it."

"aaaaaaaannnnnd..." It's hard to think of anything else. "I'm a good listener." She smiles up at him.

Zuko cocks his eyebrow at her.

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Maybe."

"I'll show you how to get out of this maze if you promise never to ask me what's bothering me again." Zuko tells her, a grin in his voice.

"And if I don't promise that?"

"Have a nice life as the phantom of the Fire Nation palace." Zuko stands and starts to walk back the way they came.

"I promise!" She jumps up, wiping the unshed tears away from her eyes.

Zuko smirks and holds out his arm for her to take.

"I can't believe I just got advice from Prince Zuko." Katara mutters, taking his arm and letting him lead her down the hall.

"You _are_ in trouble." He says soberly as he turns down another seemingly endless hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zuko executes a spinning back kick, shooting fire across the sparring field at one of his opponents who stumbles back before launching a focused stream of fire from his fist back to the prince. Zuko ducks the flame and, not forgetting his second assailant, pulls his arms in toward his body and hurls a ball of fire at him, watching the other man evade the attack only to lose his balance and fall to his knees anyway.

The three stop their sparring long enough to drink water and wipe sweat from their damp brows. It's less than an hour past dawn and the sounds from the awakening waterfront are starting to drift up the cliffs to the palace.

Suddenly, Zuko's bare arm is stung by a thin but, potentially lethal, stream of water. His opponents take up fighting stances and the prince turns quickly to see Katara, dressed in a sleeveless, light blue tunic and dark leggings, grinning wickedly at him.

"You wanna spar with someone who doesn't work for you?" She asks mockingly.

"They don't hold back!" Zuko grumbles before a flicker of doubt crosses his face and he turns to his opponents. "Do you?" He asks them.

"No your highness!" They quickly reply in unison.

Zuko closes his eyes and drops his chin to his chest as Katara's laugh fills the sparring grounds.

"How long has it been since you've fought a water bender…your highness?" She asks him.

"About five years, give or take." He answers, putting his towel down and walking toward her.

"Hmmmm. Probably pretty rusty. Maybe I should look elsewhere for a challenge." She teases.

"Look no further peasant." Zuko smirks.

Zuko's earlier opponents clear the field. The two benders face off against one another, Katara toying with a stream of water from her pouch. In an explosive motion Zuko pushes a blast of fire straight at Katara and knocks her on her behind.

There is an expression of shock on both of their faces as she regains her breath and hauls herself to her feet.

"Um…sorry?" Zuko says sheepishly.

Katara gifts him with a dazzling smile and says, "not as sorry as you're about to be."

With that she sends a stream of water toward the ground beneath his feet and quickly freezes it creating an ice sheet, causing him to slip and fall on _his_ behind. She melts the ice and pulls it back in a watery ribbon to her hand where she lets it glide over her arm like a snake, smirking malevolently.

Zuko laughs and gets to his feet, taking a wide stance as he gets down to business.

A bald head pops into view just as the sparring begins in earnest.

"I call winner!" Aang cries excitedly, sitting down to watch the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's mid-morning now and Katara, Sokka and Ty Lee head away from the palace and toward the Fire Harbor Market, money in hand and eager to shop the day away. The promenade at the harbor had excited Katara upon her arrival the day before with its colorful shops and stalls. Smells of exotic cuisine fill the air, mingling with the smells of the ocean and tickling the senses of the Water Tribe pair.

Ty Lee is so used to the marketplace that it doesn't interest her so much anymore, but when they had first opened it she had made it a second home. There are cafes and taverns and shops catering to every possible need, but the best are the alcoves where fortunetellers and magicians hawk their talents. Ty Lee visits every one of them repeatedly, asking questions and getting strange answers that she doesn't understand yet trusts implicitly. Seeing it through the eyes of her "sister," Ty Lee is once again enamored of the atmosphere and how festive and celebratory it is.

The marketplace was a stroke of genius by Iroh. He had wanted to give the first impression to visitors entering their harbor of a nation prospering on the simple joys of life. Armories had previously lined the shore and that would certainly not convey the message the new Fire Lord was looking to send. His first order of business was to convert all of those armories to sectioned shops, giving preference to artisans and sellers of exotic products and commissioning bright, colorful murals for the bleak exteriors of the one-time warehouses of war.

Even the Jasmine Dragon has a home in the Fire Harbor Market. Iroh had opened the tea shop as one of the first businesses to grace the new waterfront in order to give the other merchants confidence that the endeavor was sanctioned and supported by the palace. Fire Lord Iroh was more proud of the success of that tea shop than he was of any of his other accomplishments as ruler of the Fire Nation. The early success of the promenade had encouraged merchants from near and far and the Fire Harbor Market became a destination spot for tourists across the globe.

Sokka is eating some kind of meat on a stick as they cross the walkway to a shop selling hand-dyed scarves. The shop owner shoos Sokka and his greasy snack away from the merchandise and the warrior finds a bench to sit on in disgust as the ladies browse.

Katara pulls out a scarf with silver threaded through azure silk and holds it to her skin reveling in the cool softness. She feels a tug on her sleeve and looks down to see a short woman no taller than Katara's shoulder, her gray hair in a severe bun atop her head and wearing all black but for an amulet carved from a stone veined with red, brown and gold.

"Don't turn back now," The woman whispers, "you're almost home."

"Excuse me?" Katara assumes the woman is insane.

"Hey Amiki," Ty Lee greets the tiny woman, "will I have a good day today?"

"Do you deserve a good day my dear?" Amiki asks her.

"Oh, yes!" Ty Lee gushes. "I deserve an excellent day!"

"Then you shall have it." Amiki smiles as she leaves the shop.

"Yay!" Ty Lee celebrates.

"Who was that?" Katara asks, unnerved by the encounter.

"Amiki. She's one of the fortunetellers here, but she doesn't make any money because she never charges people so she's kind of a beggar too." Ty Lee shrugs.

"She told me I'm almost home. What could she have meant by that?" Katara asks, afraid the comment had been inspired by a vision of the waterbender's imminent demise.

"She was probably talking about that scarf. You really have to wear that thing. It matches your aura perfectly!" Ty Lee gushes nonsensically arranging the scarf around Katara's neck so it hangs seductively down her back.

Katara grins and allows Ty Lee to arrange her attire at will, dismissing the fortuneteller as a quack.

Sokka watches as Ty Lee fiddles with the blue scarf. She's given the silken strip a nice little twist that highlights Katara's long, slim neck and he's amazed that Ty Lee can do such a thing with only one hand. He's also amazed that she can be such an impish delight while still being incredibly dangerous in a fight.

She had come to them as an ally through Zuko.

Three days and nights they had held the prince prisoner when Toph and Sokka decided they would release him. They waited until Katara was asleep before they dissolved the cuffs.

"I want you out of here." Sokka told Zuko.

"What will the boss say?" Came the sneering reply.

"Look, you being here makes her a different person and I want my sister back you piece of scum." Sokka had expected a little more gratitude.

"I wasn't lying before. You need to move on and quickly." Zuko rubbed his wrists which were deeply reddened, chafed by the cuffs.

"If you lead Azula to us, you're as good as dead. And it won't be a fair fight," Sokka warned not trusting a word out of the prince's mouth, "It'll come to you in the dead of night when you're sleeping in your comfy royal bed. When morning comes they'll find your blood-drained corpse and the world will celebrate. Got it?"

The two teenage boys glared at each other for at least a full minute before Zuko finally spoke.

"I only came to tell you about Azula and to see that my uncle was safe. I won't tell her where you are." Zuko said quietly as he turned to leave.

Suddenly he stopped and turned back to them.

"Thanks for taking care of him by the way. I hope you can keep him safe." As he turned to go again Sokka heard him whisper, "I couldn't." And he walked away.

"Jerk." Sokka said to Toph.

"Man Snoozles, you were harsh. Blood-drained corpse? I'm gonna start sleeping with one eye open." Toph grinned.

"And that would help you how?" Sokka hazarded a joke. "Besides, we won't live long enough to do each other in. Katara's gonna kill both of us when she finds out we let him go."

As it turned out, Katara barely seemed to notice. Toph and Sokka had stood together and defiantly told her of their mutinous release of the prisoner. Katara merely shrugged and went back to making breakfast, but they could see her relax as the time went on and she didn't have to worry about the enemy in their midst anymore.

That day the group moved another five or so miles to a more dense part of the forest and set up camp. Aang was muttering and tossing in his sleep, which they took to be an improvement in his condition, but he still was not conscious. It was disheartening that they couldn't do anything for him and they all went about their chores as if in a daze, doing everything by rote. Iroh's only tasks were starting and tending the fire and making tea so he had plenty of time to watch them worry over their friend's condition and to curse his niece for her villainy. He felt a deep shame over his family's actions and vowed to himself that he would do everything he could to make amends.

And then the prince returned. They had been three days at this campsite and Sokka nearly exploded when Zuko showed up.

"How do you keep finding us?!" He screeched.

"You leave a trail. You're easy to find." Zuko told him shrugging. "I need your help." He addressed Sokka quietly and motioned for him to follow. Katara and Toph stood stunned as Sokka hesitated by the tree line.

Sokka debated the wisdom of following his enemy – recently released prisoner enemy – deeper into the woods, but somehow his curiosity overcame his doubts and he motioned for the two girls and Iroh to stay where they were.

When he reached Zuko he found him crouched on the ground talking to a ball of pink under a tree. Sokka got closer to the strange vision and saw it was Ty Lee, Azula's springy henchwoman.

"I knew it! They're here, aren't they?" Sokka was furious and drew every weapon he could hold.

"No!" Zuko stopped him before he could race back to camp to warn the others. He turned back to Ty Lee. "I want you to let her come with you. As an ally."

Sokka looked closer at the girl and saw that she was trembling, her face wet with tears. She was a mess, he noticed, with her hair in disarray and her clothes rumpled and dirty.

"What happened to her?" Sokka asked, suddenly concerned as he now saw the slip of a girl as a terrified young woman instead of the sidekick of a dangerous, malevolent princess.

"Azula decided Mai and Ty Lee were accomplices to Uncle's rescue. I found Ty Lee in my room when I got back. She'd been hiding for days all over different parts of the palace. I can't get her to eat anything." Zuko said worriedly.

"Where's 'knifey?'" Sokka asked, referring to Mai.

Ty Lee buried her face in her arms and shuddered with fresh sobs.

"Oh." Sokka wasn't as thick as everyone supposed he was.

"Azula made an example of her and tried to do the same to Ty Lee, but she got away."

"Why doesn't your sister suspect you?" Sokka wondered, still suspicious.

"She does." Zuko replied, "I was your honored guest while all this was going on." His voice was bitter. "I snuck back into the palace so I wouldn't have to tell my sister where I'd been and that's when I found out what happened. The Dai Li are searching for me too."

"So I guess you won't be going back either?" Sokka really didn't want Zuko hanging around their camp.

"No. But I'm only asking you to take Ty Lee. I know I'm not welcome." The prince said crouching again to put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I want to go with you." Ty Lee whimpered to Zuko.

"It's okay," Zuko looked beseechingly up at Sokka who nodded, "They'll let you go with them. They're good at protecting each other and they'll protect you too. And my uncle's with them. You like him, right?" He spoke to her as one would to a frightened child and Sokka felt slight remorse for his hatred. Ever so slight.

"Yes." Ty Lee nodded.

Zuko helped her stand and the two boys walked with her back into the camp.

"I want you to teach them what you know, Ty Lee, " Zuko told her as they walked, "They'll need it. Especially him, " He made a gesture at Sokka, "He's not a bender. If you teach them they can protect you better."

"Okay." She promised.

Zuko bent down to her ear, but Sokka could hear what he whispered to her. "Keep a little something back for yourself. Just in case."

She nodded to the prince. Sokka had to admire that advice. It's what he would have told her too.

"What did _he_ want?" Katara said, barely looking up and then freezing in her place when she saw the trio. "What's going on?"

"It looks like we've got a new family member." Sokka said nodding toward the tearful tumbler.

"Ty Lee!" Iroh exclaimed, lumbering to his feet.

The girl ran to him and threw her arms around him like a child seeing her father return from the war. He held her in a close embrace and patted her shoulder, shushing her sobs and clucking over her like a devoted grandpa. The former general looked over at Zuko, but found his nephew in a quiet conversation with the water tribe siblings and Toph. They weren't fighting each other and that was good. Zuko was not being rock cuffed and that was progress. No one had been frozen to anything, scorched or launched into the air by a sudden pillar of rock and that was enough. It was a start.

And then Zuko left. He hadn't even tried to talk to Iroh. But then Iroh didn't really want to talk to his nephew so it was as it should be.

That was before. When she joined them she was hesitant. Afraid to trust them. She taught them a few holds and strikes and tried to get them to do handprings, and she dissolved into the group, like another hue added to a rainbow. It was almost unnoticed. And she had two perfectly formed hands with which to perform those moves she taught.

That was before. They had promised to protect her and they had failed. Ty Lee was taken as she bought fruit and vegetables at a village market. She had gone alone while the others sparred so she could surprise them with a sumptuous lunch. Azula appeared before her as if by black magic and demanded Ty Lee come with her. The girl was so filled with terror she immediately obeyed. But some in the village had seen what transpired and they told the Avatar's group what happened.

Sokka lit out on a rescue mission, dreading to find Zuko to enlist his aid, but needing it all the same. He knew the prince would be furious that they'd allowed Ty Lee to be taken, and he was. Furious. Extremely furious. In a firey way. But he and Sokka worked together to find where they were keeping the girl and to free her. But their rescue took nearly two weeks. Just long enough for the bones in her hand to heal into a useless claw. Katara worked on her for days and could do little to change it.

And Ty Lee had uttered not a word of the Avatar's whereabouts or the mission before them. She was strong under Azula's torture, stronger than even she had believed.

That's when Zuko started traveling with them. Well, not exactly with them. He always stayed within a few miles but he traveled alone. He'd never been far, but he found himself trying to cover their tracks constantly and he decided to concentrate on that duty rather than try to get his kaleidoscopic mind to settle on what he should actually be doing. The job of obscuring their ridiculously obvious trail had fallen in his lap so he went about doing it and not thinking about anything else for the time being. He hoped for some sort of epiphany, but knew he might go on waiting forever, so he did what he could and he kept to himself.

Sokka finishes his meat-pop, wipes his hands and joins the girls in the shop. Ty Lee giggles as she drapes him with various scarves and he allows it, never once complaining about the unmanliness of it all. He even holds his arms straight out at his sides so she can cover his upper body completely, and she squeals with joy.

Katara watches her brother as he submits to the foolishness. He is more patient with Ty Lee than he is with any other person in the world, an obvious result of the responsibility he continues to feel for the girl's injury.

_Why do good people hold themselves accountable for the evil done by others?_

Katara shakes her head and saves her brother from this assault on his masculinity by mentioning a rumor of a darn good mango puff sold at a nearby food kiosk. The scarves flutter away from him like spirits in flight as Sokka's stomach takes the lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is mid-afternoon when the palace guard again shows up at the harbor. A ship has just docked and Sokka makes his way toward the commotion. The ship bears the insignia of the Unified Council of Nations, but it's actually one of the old Fire Nation battle ships, stripped of its most aggressive weaponry and outfitted for comfort rather than war.

The ramp descends from the bow of the ship revealing a group of five ramrod straight diplomats walking haughtily down the gangplank. As they reach the shore a tall woman steps out of the line-up and makes a beeline for Sokka.

The Water Tribe captain is speechless. Surely this can't be Toph. This stunning woman who strides toward him cannot be the twelve-year-old girl he rejected at the end of the war. That girl had suffered a crush on Sokka, but this woman wouldn't have thought twice about him.

For some reason the last five years had gone by without Sokka ever being in the same place at the same time as Toph. They had written one another but she was very busy developing the Unified Army and planning its mission. She traveled from nation to nation, working with the allocated troops, teaching them to work alongside former enemies to create a fighting force loyal to the world rather than to a corruptible regime.

There had been precious little time for socializing in Toph's life and Sokka hadn't pushed the matter, what with his eyes cast always on the horizon. He just figured they'd meet up when circumstances allowed. That time has come and he may as well be a statue for all he can think.

Toph stops in front of him and he is still frozen.

"Well?" She demands.

"Uh…" Sokka's mouth refuses to form an actual word.

"Obviously it's not your silver tongue that impresses the ladies." Toph puts her hands on her hips and waits.

"Hug?" Sokka croaks.

"Good suggestion, captain." Toph pulls him into an embrace and he blushes.

"I can _not_ believe how beautiful you are. Toph." Sokka finds his voice as he places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back a little so he can look at her.

"Tell me about it." She rolls her eyes.

"What?"

"Really. 'Cause you know I can't see…" She waves her hand in front of her face.

"Toph!!" Katara squeals running up to them. The two women hug each other tightly and Ty Lee joins them in a group hug. They reach out to include Sokka but he backs away.

"No thanks. Too much. Too much." He shakes his head, trying to clear the stupidity that seems to have gathered there.

"General Bei Fong," an imperious voice penetrates the chatter of the three women. "We need to depart to the palace." A doughy-faced diplomat looks at Sokka, Katara and Ty Lee. "We are guests of the Fire Lord." He informs them soberly.

"You mean the Prince," Sokka goads. "He's not Fire Lord until tomorrow."

"You're right Sokka," Toph grins, "It's not that big of a deal to be the guest of a prince. Tomorrow though we'll be sitting pretty."

"Good luck with that," Sokka pats her kindly on the shoulder. "We'll just walk on up there with you." He drawls in his best "swamp guy" dialect.

"That will not be necessary!" Mr. Imperious snaps.

Before anyone can say anything more there is an even bigger commotion on the promenade. The prince and the Avatar have come to the Marketplace. Crowds form, parting to allow them to pass and then gathering again behind them, watching in awe as the two men make their way to the group on the pier.

"Your highness!" Mr. Imperious, along with the other haughty diplomats, bows deeply to Zuko.

"Ambassador Xin," Zuko nods curtly, "the representatives of the Council of Unified Nations honor the Fire Nation with their presence."

Sokka notes the look of distaste on the prince's face and smothers a chuckle.

Zuko turns to Toph, smiles and bows to her, "General, you are most welcome."

"If you're bowing I can't tell, so you may as well shake my hand." Toph holds her hand straight out in front of her in a gesture alien to all in attendance.

Zuko lightly takes her fingers and shakes them around, looking at Sokka as if he might offer some explanation but getting nothing more than a shrug in return.

Toph sighs loudly, "It's never gonna catch on."

"Hey, how come the prince and the avatar show up to meet Bei Fong, but not us?" Sokka grouses.

"We're finished for the day." Aang pipes up, thrilled to be out in the fresh air after three days of meetings and duties of protocol.

Zuko turns to the captain of the guard, gesturing to the diplomats, "Please take them to the palace and show them to their rooms."

"Yes, your highness" The captain bows and motions the company to move in the direction of the palace.

Mr. Imperious looks at Toph, "General Bei Fong." He says as if to summon her to join them.

"I'm with them." Toph nods to her companions.

"I thought we'd take tea at the Jasmine Dragon and then maybe Sokka could give us a tour of his ship." Zuko suggests.

Sokka smugly looks over at Mr. Imperious whose eyes seem about to pop from his head. Unfortunately, Sokka's preening gives Zuko time to offer both of his arms to Katara and Toph while Ty Lee accepts escort from Aang. Sokka sulks along behind them by himself as they make their way to the Jasmine Dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Jasmine Dragon is equipped with a private room for the Fire Lord's personal use. Iroh had originally objected to such segregation, but could never fully enjoy a cup of tea without interruptions of every variety. Complaints, blessings, requests, and resumes were received whenever the Fire Lord took his afternoon tea here. A naturally social person, Iroh chafed at the idea of separating himself from his people, but they were coming between him and his passion, and that just wouldn't do. So he reluctantly allowed a room to be built off the main café, which would serve VIPs.

Today the room is much appreciated, as Zuko cannot pass a table without stopping to hear condolences for his beloved uncle. Much more patient now than when they first met him, the group is impressed with his ability to simply smile and thank strangers – commoners – who unwittingly take his mind back to the most painful event of recent weeks.

The delay of the well-wishers allows the servers to prepare their table with fresh, hot jasmine tea before they can even sit down. As they make themselves comfortable, the light sliding doors of separation are closed and they are alone.

"You didn't have an escort when you and Aang came down to the Market," Sokka mentions to Zuko, "do you really feel that safe in public?"

"I have a security detail that shadows me whenever I leave the palace. They were there the whole time. They're here right now as a matter of fact. But I meant to leave with the guard who met the Council's ship, except we missed them." Zuko said, "Besides, if worse comes to worst the Avatar can protect me." He shrugs.

Aang looks up from his tea, which he is bending into a tiny cobra from the cup, "huh?"

"Did the captain know you intended to go with them? It seems strange that he would leave without you." Katara points out.

"No, he didn't know. But he'll blame himself anyway, " Zuko shakes his head. "He'll prostrate himself to me on Judgement Day and I'll absolve him and we can all get on with our lives"

"Prostrate! Judgement Day? You still do that?" Aang is shocked. Zuko is such a reformer. A radical, in fact. The old practice of prostrating oneself for royal judgement seems so different from his beliefs.

"Of course. It's an important custom. To end it would bring dishonor to the people trying to make amends." Zuko explains.

"Easily said by the guy not doing the sucking the ground thing." Sokka remarks.

"I've done it." Zuko counters.

"Really?" Aang asks, fascinated.

"As a kid it seems like you're forever doing it you screw up so much, but it really starts to mean something when you're an adult. Then you see how it would bring dishonor if you couldn't do it. It's taking responsibility for your actions in a formalized way."

"So you've done it as an adult?" Toph asks.

"Yeah. My unit caused some trouble during the Pacification and I had to go to my uncle and atone." Zuko pours himself more tea.

"What did you do?" Katara asks.

Zuko blushes at the memory but tells the story anyway.

"We had been fighting pretty hard for about a month, going from village to village, clearing out nests of insurgents and checking the buildings for explosives and other weapons salvaged from the war. We were tired and there was a tavern in this one town and we decided we'd stay and have a few drinks and head back to the capital in the morning. One thing led to another and we ended up burning down a warehouse. It was the dry season so the wood frame lit like tinder and everything was destroyed. As the commander of the unit I had to go to my uncle and make my apologies." Zuko recounted.

"What did he say?" Toph asked.

"Not much at first. I got to the throne room and stood at the end of the carpet, knelt on the floor and prostrated myself. I said 'please forgive the Crimson Dragon Unit for the great wrong we have committed against the Fire Lord and the citizens of this nation,' or words to that effect. And I just stayed there waiting for Uncle to tell me to rise and state our penance."

"Wow. You burned down a warehouse?" Sokka asks.

"Yeah." Zuko says with a half-grin. "We needed to settle a bet regarding precision…I won."

"So what did Iroh do?" Aang asks.

"He sat there sputtering for a while and I just stayed there, face pressed into the smelly carpet, getting annoyed because I thought he was playing games, and then he just said 'Nephew, get up.'"

"Hah!" Ty Lee laughs out loud, "That sounds just like him!" She lowers her voice, "'Nephew, get up.'"

Sokka joins in "'Jasmine or ginseng? Why not both?'"

"'A man must not limit his choices or he risks an ordinary life.'" Aang continues the impersonation.

Zuko chuckles at Aang's poor attempt. "Then he sent me to his office and came to talk to me in private."

"Did he yell at you? What was your punishment?" Katara asks

"No, _I _yelled at _him_." Zuko recounts, "He dishonored my whole unit by not stating our penance before the court. It appeared that I was receiving special treatment."

"I can see that." Sokka nods.

"It threw everything we did after that into suspicion. Like any commendation we got wasn't actually earned. We were a great unit and it wasn't fair to do that to us." Zuko shakes his head.

"I'm sure he was just uncomfortable with you bowing down to him that way." Aang offers.

"That doesn't matter," Toph explains, "I've had to discipline people I like and my comfort isn't the first concern. In a military code of justice everyone is on equal footing. Rules are rules."

"Like you don't enjoy disciplining people." Sokka snorts.

"That's beside the point." Toph grins.

"I think he was mostly uncomfortable because I had to do it so many times with my father. Maybe he thought it would bring up bad memories." Zuko says.

"Did you get _any_ punishment?" Katara asks Zuko.

"Actually I think my tirade about the whole thing made our punishment worse in the end. We had to personally rebuild and fire-proof the warehouse at our own expense. None of us knew anything about building anything more than a lean-to so… it was not easy."

"If I may backtrack a little," Sokka says and Zuko closes his eyes, knowing what's coming, "Crimson Dragon Unit?"

"Uncle didn't like numbers for units, he liked to make up names." The prince explains, his face heating up.

"Crimson Dragon Unit," Sokka says slowly, "It sounds like a troupe of acrobats."

"You should have seen the Golden Mongoose Squadron." Zuko says.

Aang's tea cobra sloshes onto the table as he laughs at Iroh's obvious humor. It was just like the old man to create fancy names for instruments of war. Something to take everyone down a peg, or something to live up to, Aang couldn't decide which.

"So did you feel like your harshish punishment made up for Iroh letting you off the hook in the court?" Toph asks.

"No. It should have gone through as tradition dictates. I was disappointed. Of course I was embarrassed that my unit got in trouble, but I think uncle was actually happy that I was being social." Zuko says.

"You're social in your own way." Katara encourages.

"No Katara, that's 'sullen' not 'social,'" Sokka explains, "You're getting your vocabulary mixed up again."

"I will enjoy defeating you tomorrow morning." Zuko says to Sokka.

"Don't get cocky prince. Just because you defeated my sister doesn't mean the Water Tribe isn't going to come roaring back with a vengeance."

"You're going to sleep through it and miss the whole thing." Toph predicts.

"No, Katara's going to wake me up. She wants to watch me win." Sokka says with bravado.

"Well, I'm going to watch at least." His sister says unhelpfully as the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Broadsword sparring is boring." Ty Lee pipes up. "You should wrestle."

"Yeah!" Aang chimes in, "Do you want to wrestle, Ty Lee? I'll wrestle with you."

"Smooth Aang." Sokka deadpans.

Aang blushes. Ty Lee blushes. Sokka mentally gives himself points.

A man in a dark, maroon robe, carrying a black leather portfolio approaches Zuko and speaks softly to him. Zuko nods and turns back to the group.

"We'll have to tour the Yue another time, Sokka, we have to head back. There's a state dinner tonight, so wear something presentable." Zuko points his final comment at Aang who never seems to be able to get rid of his rumpled teen-ager look.

When they leave the Jasmine Dragon they are met by a large, elaborate wagon drawn by two Komodo-rhinos.

"What in the world is that?" Katara exclaims.

"That's our ride," Zuko says rolling his eyes, "I'm not allowed out after 3:00."

"This is something." Sokka breathes.

"I'd love to do away with some of the pomp, but it's comfortable." Zuko says, helping Katara into the coach. He reaches a hand to Toph and Sokka steps in the way.

"Allow me." Sokka takes Toph's elbow and leads her to the coach, helping her in and giving Zuko a smart-alek smile.

Ty Lee hops in on her own, followed by Aang.

"After you." Zuko motions to Sokka.

"No, after you." Sokka mimics pompously.

Zuko shrugs and climbs in the coach, shaking his head with Sokka right on his heels to make sure the prince doesn't get the good seat with the girls.

Sokka sits by Aang and pouts all the way back to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, after the stuffy state dinner with the stuffy diplomats and nobles, Katara sits in her room arranging her clothes for tomorrow's coronation. She needs at least two different outfits, one for the ceremony and a more formal one for the ball. She has a third prepared just in case. Everything is ready and she's not the least bit tired.

She looks out the window to gaze at the full moon. The courtyard calls to her with the moon's reflection in the pond and a gentle breeze swaying in the trees. There are lanterns in various spots, beckoning restless, nighttime wanderers.

In less than a minute she's outside, drinking in the balmy air, exhaustion mixing with exhilaration as she makes her way to the pond. She sits by the edge, takes off her slippers and dips her toes in the cool water. She swirls her fingers, making ripples on the surface. Then she bends a little blob of water over her hand, making it dance like a tiny spirit at the tips of her fingers, and skips it across the water to the other side. Her eyes follow the skipping spirit over to the opposite bank and she starts when she sees Zuko sitting under a tree by the edge watching her.

"I'm sorry," Katara says, "I hope I didn't disturb you. It's such a nice night I had to come out."

"You're not disturbing me." He tells her.

"You should be asleep by now." She advises, "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Which is exactly why I'm not sleeping." He says dryly. "Do that again. Skipping the water."

Katara bends her little blob and skips it toward him.

He suddenly shoots it with a small dart of fire and it dissolves into steam.

"My blob!" Katara complains while Zuko laughs at the shocked look on her face.

"Do it again." He says.

"You'll just kill it."

"Okay, try to avoid me." Zuko shrugs.

"Sounds like you're issuing a challenge." Katara narrows her eyes.

"Maybe I am. Are you up to it?"

In answer Katara bends another blob and skips it around the pond, avoiding several of Zuko's fire darts until he finally hits the poor little thing and it dissipates. Katara, frustrated, quickly bends another small blob and skips it across the pond into his face.

"Hey! Poor sportsmanship." He wipes his face on his sleeve.

"Sorry. You're killing my babies."

"Try again."

They play the game for a good half hour with Katara getting better and better at avoiding the darts until one of them comes a little too close to a baby turtleduck and they decide the danger is too great.

"Come sit by me." Zuko says.

_Does he ever ask?_ Katara thinks to herself as she gets up from her spot, gathers up her slippers and makes her way barefoot to the other side to join him under the tree.

"You handled yourself well with those diplomats." Zuko says as she sits.

"You hardly said two words to them."

"That's two words too many. I hate those guys."

"Why?"

"Because all they ever do is obstruct progress. They don't have the nations' best interests at heart. Half of them are corrupt and the other half are self-aggrandizing. The only good thing about the Unified Counsel is Toph's army and once she leaves that's going to fall apart too." Zuko's voice is hammered steel.

"Their mission statement is impressive."

"Words." He practically spits.

"That's too bad. I was hoping they'd be helpful to Aang in keeping balance." Katara says sadly.

"The Avatar doesn't need help. Every time this unified thing is tried it's a failure. You can't stop human nature. I don't know what would work."

"They've been hard on the Fire Nation haven't they?" Katara asks, understanding some of his bitterness.

"Sometimes it seems like the counsel was set up just to punish us and not to move forward with peace." Zuko pulls up some grass and holds his hand out to let the breeze blow the blades into the pond.

"I'll talk to my father about it when I get back to the South Pole. I'm sure he'd be a good advocate if there's unfairness going on." Katara offers.

"I shouldn't even be talking about it. Why let them ruin a nice night?" Zuko shakes it off, "When do you have to go back?"

"I don't know. I left it kind of open in case I was having a good time."

"'_In case_?' I'm offended." Zuko jokes.

"No! Of course I knew I'd have a good time _here_, but I mean I might stay with Sokka on his ship for a little longer."

"I thought you didn't want to work for him."

"Not working. Sun-bathing." Katara smirks.

"Aaaah. The crew won't get much done, will they?"

"Are you kidding me? They're all like brothers." Zuko snorts, so she adds, "and Sokka would kill them if they looked at me for more than two seconds."

"Completely unfair." Zuko shakes his head and pulls up some more blades of grass, picking them apart bit by bit.

"Oh please." Katara picks her own blades of grass and begins tying them in tiny knots.

"That's what _they'll_ be saying." Zuko smiles slyly, glancing sideways at her.

Katara blushes and Zuko mentally gives himself a point.

"When does the caravan leave? That's probably when we'll go." Katara changes the subject abruptly, mentally giving Zuko a point.

"In a few days. We'll have one day free after the coronation – well, not completely free, there's a festival on the promenade – and then the next day I'll leave for the provinces." Zuko blows the little shards of grass from his hand into the pond.

"Is the caravan a custom after the coronation?"

"No. Actually the coronation is strange this time too. Usually it takes place during the previous Fire Lord's funeral, but uncle insisted they do it separately, so I could have the day for myself. I'd rather not have all this fuss, but Uncle always liked a party so …"

Katara looks over at him and sees that he's getting that melancholy look again. She puts her hand on his arm.

"You're going to be a great Fire Lord, Zuko."

Zuko looks at her and smiles, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I hope so. I've got big shoes to fill."

"You'll leave your own footprint. It will be an important one." She looks into his eyes and he knows she's sincere.

"Thank you." His voice has gone husky and he clears his throat.

There is a moment of silence as they look out at the reflection of the moon on the pond, her hand still on his arm with his resting on top. Just as awkwardness starts to set in and they both become painfully aware that they're going to need to move their hands at some point whether they want to or not, she pulls hers away and starts patting the ground around her, seeking her slippers.

"Well, I'd better be getting to bed." She says, finding them beside her and pulling them on, "you may want to stay up the whole night before your coronation, but I plan on partying all day tomorrow and I need my sleep."

Zuko stands and holds his hand out to her. She takes it and stands, brushing the ruined blades of grass off her clothes.

Zuko stands still for a moment, watching her.

"Katara," He starts to take a step toward her and stops himself.

"Hmm?" She looks up at him and smiles, light from a nearby lantern shining back at him from her infinite eyes. He takes a step back instead.

"Thanks." He rubs the back of his neck, inwardly reminding himself for the thousandth time since they ceased being enemies that once you go beyond friendship you can never go back.

"See you in the morning." She says softly, turning toward the guest wing of the palace, while he turns toward the family wing.

Two doors close quietly and the courtyard is empty. Faint sounds of music and laughter waft up from the waterfront. The breeze blows golden leaves into the pond as the moon's silver visage shimmers in the ripples.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zuko looks down at the box in his hands. He fingers the scrolls shakily, but doesn't unroll them. He doesn't have to. He's memorized them. They are the last documents, instructions, and thoughts that his uncle has left for him. Just touching them brings him closer to Iroh, yet fills him with a million questions for which he fears he'll never find answers.

He is awash in loneliness in this last hour before he takes lordship of the Fire Nation. His last hour as prince. Did previous Fire Lords feel this emptiness? This struggle to hold to something, to find some purchase, but to feel the world a great chasm where one can only freefall at the whim of fate?

His breathing uneven and his throat dry he takes a drink of water, wishing it were something stronger. Some of Sokka's Demon Wine perhaps.

Setting the scrolls aside he stands and looks at his reflection. At the finery and the perfect topknot, ready for the crown.

_But you're not ready for the crown. You're going to fail._

He shakes off the familiar voice in his head and goes to a line of candles in the sitting area of his chamber to meditate. It takes a while for him to compose himself but soon enough the flames are rising and falling with his breath.

_You're going to be a great Fire Lord, Zuko._

He breathes in and out slowly, allowing the words to fill his mind in a calming mantra.

_You will make your own footprint. It will be an important one._

It has the sound of a promise, with a hint of expectation. There it is. That anchor to halt the descent. The support to which he can cling when the combined storms of history and future collide, with him in the middle, a mere speck with an entire nation on his shoulders. His alone.

_I won't fail you._

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

_I won't fail you. Failing you I fail everything._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd has been forming since before sunrise, filling the road from the marketplace to the palace. Representatives of the houses of the nobility are arranged in a strict formation in the parade ground that fronts the palace entrance, a huge, gleaming marble staircase with multiple landings ending in a platform which bears a squat, backless throne used for only the most important ceremonies. Former members of the Crimson Dragon Unit stand at attention in a straight line at the front of the assembly, facing the dais. Honored guests flank the center platform where the coronation will take place.

A woman steps forward and sings the Fire Nation national anthem as columns framing the stage burst dramatically into flame. From the front and the back of the stage a hundred silver-winged snake doves are released, soaring into the sky like a company of dragons.

The singer leaves the stage and the crowd holds its collective breath. Prince Zuko approaches the dais from the back, walking confidently forward to take his position on the throne. Five sages arrange themselves in a semi-circle around him, one directly behind him holding the Fire Lord's crown.

Time seems to stand still as the sage holds the crown above his head, rattling off the accomplishments of Iroh and the names of all of Zuko's non-criminal relations "now passed," and then moving on to the prince's accomplishments, embellishing unnecessarily.

He feels a pressure and then a pinch on his scalp where the fine metal scrapes as the sage places the crown in his hair, and Prince Zuko is no more.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

All Fire Nation citizens in attendance, starting with the nobles and rolling out like a wave to the commoners, bow down to the ground, prostrating themselves in submission to the new Fire Lord.

After a carefully measured time the sage barks out an order and the audience stands.

There is a gasp from the nobles as Fire Lord Zuko rises and slowly bows low before the entire crowd, not quite prostrating himself, but indicating a reciprocated subservience nonetheless.

At first there is shocked silence but then a cheer starts in the commoner's section. Like thunder it grows until it encompasses the entire parade ground.

The nobles nervously cheer along with the crowd, knowing a new day has arisen. If the Fire Lord has just promised his people that he will serve them as they serve him, what does that mean for the houses of the nobility? Change. But they have a choice. They can do as the insurgents and launch an attack to maintain their power, dying or facing impoverished exile in the process, or they can change with the nation. By the roar of the crowd, it is apparent the choice has been made for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between the coronation, receiving line, and reception, there's not much time to talk to the new Fire Lord. All those who knew Zuko as prince will just have to wait their turn.

The ball is held in the throne room with the doors opening out to the main halls and entry. They are expecting hundreds of people to attend and security is high. Guards in formal dress uniform are posted at every entrance and liberally throughout the rooms. The collection of artifacts is a particular concern and that area is crowded with security.

By the time Katara and her friends have made it to the throne room the ball is underway. They are running a bit late due to the fact that the women decided to dress together and spent most of the time laughing and chattering rather than adorning themselves in their finery.

Katara peeks in the entrance and her eyes go round at the sight of so many people in their fancy clothing with their proper manners. She looks down at her own formal gown and brushes out an imaginary wrinkle with her hand. She's stunning in aqua silk with gold embroidered throughout. Looking back at her equally marvelous-looking group, she sighs wondering how a Water Tribe peasant girl ended up here. With instruction in etiquette from Toph and lessons in the bizarre Fire Nation dances (men and women dance together!) from Ty Lee, Katara had hoped to feel more prepared. Now, however, her knees are shaking and her breath is short. She inhales deeply.

"Running late as usual, I see." Comes the mocking voice of the Fire Lord appearing as if from thin air.

"The women." Sokka explains disdainfully, wondering where Zuko might have been lurking to come upon them unawares like that.

"Well, it was obviously worth it." Zuko graciously defends the lovely ladies.

"That's what I said!" Aang exclaims.

"May I have the honor?" Zuko offers his arm to Katara and she takes it, blushing ever so slightly.

They approach the guards and are then escorted through the crowd to the entrance. With the added presence of the Fire Lord to the group they are given royal treatment. Literally.

The crowd parts as a sage announces the names of each in the group as they enter, ending with Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Lord Zuko.

"Oh…my…" Katara breathes as the applause start. People are bowing and Zuko is nodding to them in greeting. She begins nodding as well, but feels incredibly stupid and out of place.

The room is spectacularly decorated with gold fabric draped across the ceiling and falling down like waterfalls to the floor. Lanterns twinkle off the gold, highlighting the thousands of exotic, scarlet flowers arranged artfully throughout the throne room.

"Ty Lee designed it. Make sure you tell her if you like it. She was nervous." Zuko bends slightly to whisper to Katara.

"It's amazing." Katara whispers back, awed.

"We should dance right away if you don't mind," He continues, "Nobody else will dance until I do."

"Um…okay. I've just learned the steps though. Maybe you should ask Ty Lee since it seems like everyone might be watching."

"Nonsense," Zuko says as they reach the center of the room. He twirls her into an embrace and nods to the orchestra.

As the music begins Zuko leads Katara masterfully in a dance she only learned yesterday. She's surprised by how easy it is. She had had a very difficult time letting Sokka lead when they practiced, but there's no opening for her to take charge while dancing with Zuko so she can simply relax into the motion. She's surprised to find that she's not even counting!

_I'm glad he knows what he's doing._ She thinks, glancing around at all the staring people.

"You can look at them but don't ever let them know you care what they think." Zuko tells her, smiling softly.

"It's pretty overwhelming. Especially for a novice." Katara says, panicking a bit at the addition of talking to the dancing.

"Well, you don't appear to be an amateur. Ty Lee taught you well. How do people dance in the South Pole?"

"All the men dance together in a group and all the women dance together in a group. I guess it's sort of … primitive compared to … this."

"I'd like to see a Water Tribe celebration some time."

"You're always welcome, you know that." Katara tells him earnestly, "Only, I guess that's not really a possibility now." She realizes, disappointed.

"Just because something is not a _probability_, doesn't mean it's not a _possibility_." Zuko points out.

"You sound a little like Iroh." She teases.

Zuko looks at her aghast and she mentally gives herself a point. It doesn't really fall into the parameters of the point-giving rules, but Zuko's reaction is so profound that Katara feels it counts.

After what seems like an eternity to Katara, more people join them on the dance floor and they are slightly less the center of attention. She sighs in relief.

"I think I'll have to keep dancing like this all night if I'm going to have actual conversations. This is nice. I've had these obsequious idiots bending my ear all day." Zuko smirks.

"I know. I haven't had a chance to tell you how beautiful your ceremony was. It was very moving."

"Thank you. Uncle and I talked about it for a long time. He'd have done his the same way, but it was kind of rushed, so we had to wait for mine. I can't say everyone was pleased, but I'll call it a success anyway."

"It was most definitely a success with the crowd." Katara agrees.

"The elite were a little confused, but the commoners got the idea right away."

"Well, peasants are always smarter than you think."

"I stopped underestimating peasants a long time ago." Zuko smiles down at her.

"Well, congratulations anyway. You've earned this celebration." Katara squeezes his hand.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Zuko tells her appreciatively.

He's been trying not to stare while they dance. Her gown is cut conservatively, straight across the chest, very like her underwear he remembers with a smile. In the midst of a crowd where it seems they're in danger of being engulfed in a sea of cleavage, Katara has become a walking demonstration of the simple sexiness of the clavicle.

"Thank you, so do you." Katara responds admiringly.

"Do you always change the subject from yourself?" He grins.

"Do _you_?" She counters and he laughs out loud, a sound many in the room have never heard before.

At the other end of the dance floor Sokka is trying to dance with Toph while also craning his neck to keep an eye on his sister.

"Sokka, don't take this the wrong way, but you're a terrible dancer." Toph grouses.

"I know he was waiting for us to show up so he could get his grubby mitts on my sister." Sokka fumes. "Look at her blushing up at him. Ugh!"

"Point me in their direction and I'll _pretend_ I'm looking if that will make you feel better." Toph says dryly.

"Oh, sorry." Sokka says, before jumping right back to the subject at hand, "he could have asked her properly to accompany him tonight, but no, he's got to snatch her up on the way in. No respect." He nearly spits.

"Does she appear to be having a nice time?" Toph asks as if she's speaking to a five year old.

"Of course! I told you, she's blushing and smiling up at him like a dreamy-eyed schoolgirl. It's disgusting."

"So the answer is yes?" Toph reminds him of her question.

"Yes, she appears to be having a nice time. Here, let's dance over to them and you can tell me what they're thinking." Sokka starts to move them toward the Fire Lord and Katara in an incredibly ungraceful attempt to be surreptitious.

"Stop it!" Toph fights him for the lead, "I am _not_ a mind-reader! And even if I were, I wouldn't spy on my friends just so you can play big-brother protector to your sister … who can kick your ass by the way!"

"That hurts Toph." Although he sounds sarcastic, Toph can feel that she's stung him.

"I'm sorry. That was a cheap shot. But I still won't spy for you. And if you don't stop obsessing over them, I'm going to find some other handsome man to dance with. Got it?"

"Got it." Sokka agrees, though he's still disgruntled.

That irritated feeling dissipates however as he looks at the gorgeous lady he holds in his arms and suddenly wonders how he could have been so distracted by Zuko and Katara. His expression changes to a mask of charm, even though she can't actually see it and he leans into her.

"I'd rather obsess about you anyway." He whispers silkily in her ear.

"Uh…Sokka." Toph is suddenly wary.

"Hmmm?" The sound vibrates on her neck and she pushes away a little.

"Don't tell me. My prediction came true." Sokka says looking at her, disappointed.

Back when Toph was twelve she had harbored a wicked crush for the Water Tribe boy. He had been nearly sixteen and hadn't noticed her attentions until she'd finally confronted him. She had gathered every ounce of her considerable nerve and told him she loved him…in _that_ way.

"Toph," He had held her hand softly, kindness she couldn't see but could feel to her bones written on his face, "You're a great kid, but you're definitely a kid. You're only twelve. You can't possibly be in love with me."

"But, I am!" She insisted.

"It's just a crush. I've had them too and they feel like love but they're not."

"I'm not a child."

"No, but you're too young for _me_. At least for now." He hated to offer hope, but he just felt so damn terrible about the whole thing, "but some day you'll be older and I'm sure I'll fall head over heels for you. But by then you'll have moved on and I'll curse this day as the one where I made the biggest mistake of my life."

And then he hugged her tightly. She had clung to him, crying and he'd felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

Now he's the one who feels like crying.

"Yes," She says softly, "You were right. About everything. I was too young for you and it was just a crush. But that doesn't mean I don't care for you. I want you to be happy. You're one of my best friends."

"Friends. I've got a lot of friends." Sokka sighs.

"There's a girl out there for you. What about Ty Lee?" Toph suggests.

"She's crazy about Aang." Sokka has obviously already considered this angle and Toph grins, feeling less horrible about the situation.

"I guess you don't have to be blind to see that." She agrees.

"Don't worry about it," Sokka says cheerfully, "But if you ever need someone to make-out with, don't hesitate to call on me."

"I won't. I promise." She chuckles, taking the lead in the dance as Sokka has completely given up even pretending to know what he's doing.

And at another end of the dance floor, another couple stares into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes look like an Air Nomad's." Aang tells Ty Lee.

"Really? I just thought they were gray." Ty Lee smiles.

"They are. That's the color of Air Nomads' eyes. The color of a storm."

"Oh, I like that. You're so poetic." Ty Lee breathes.

"Well, I don't know." Aang blushes.

"When you blush your aura turns peach. Look at Sokka. His aura right now is really dark blue. He's sad. Or mad. Or both."

Aang looks over at a smiling Sokka, but he can see the grin doesn't reach his friend's eyes. Ty Lee is good at this.

"And look at Zuko and Katara. Their auras are combined and they come out purple. Very sensual." Ty Lee giggles.

Aang looks over at his other friends. At one time in his life he would have died right there if he heard something like that. And failing death he would have wept. There is still the tiniest twinge, but he knows it's more habit than anything else. Katara was never his alone.

And there's this sexy little bundle of silky pink Ty Lee in his arms. How in the world is a man supposed to dwell on an imagined love from years ago with a glorious distraction like this? The answer is he's not.

Aang steals a kiss. Ty Lee blushes. Aang mentally gives himself a point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three hours into the endless ball Katara finds Zuko cornered – actually blocked into a corner -- by Ambassador Xin who is expounding on the merits of further reparations as a means for insuring future peace for the Fire Nation … to be administered by his office under the auspices of the Unified Council, of course. By the looks of it, Zuko is about to insure the old man's premature demise. Katara sidles up and lets out a small, ladylike cough.

"Were you looking for me?" Zuko steps around the Ambassador and takes Katara's hand, a desperate look in his eyes.

"Yes, it's rather important." Katara says soberly and turns to Xin, "please excuse the interruption Ambassador."

"Of course," He nods curtly to her.

"We'll continue our discussion in our conference next month." Zuko tells him, hoping that will put the man off from approaching him again for the rest of the night.

"It will be my pleasure Fire Lord." Xin bows low to Zuko who nods in return.

Katara pulls Zuko away from the Ambassador and out of the room.

"What's going on?" Zuko asks.

"Can you get away or do you have to stay here all night?" She responds stopping to look up at him.

"Why?" Zuko frowns. "I mean, yes uh, no. I've put in my time. I can leave whenever. Why?"

"Good, come with me" She grins as she pulls him toward the guest wing.

"I have to tell my security detail where I'm going." He pulls back a little.

Katara stops again and lets go of his hand. She crosses her arms at her chest and taps her foot like a petulant child.

"Hurry." She tells him.

He looks at her for a moment amused at the immature picture she presents and suddenly reaches out and thumps her nose. Her eyes go round and her mouth drops open.

"I can_not_ believe you just did that." She says indignantly.

"Are you going to tell me where I'm going?" Zuko asks smirking.

"Oh. It was supposed to be a surprise." Her brow furrows slightly.

"Palace Security doesn't like surprises, especially where I'm concerned."

"We're going to the courtyard, okay?" She sighs, exasperated, "Hurry."

Zuko walks over to a man whose physique is like that of a giant box and speaks to him. They both look over at the Water Bender while Zuko is talking. The man nods and bows low to Zuko who bows back respectfully and returns to where Katara is waiting.

"You're not going to kill me are you? Because I just told him you wouldn't and I'd hate to come off a liar my first day on the job." Zuko jokes, somewhat nervous about what this "surprise" might be about.

"I'm not going to kill you. But knowing you you'll probably wish you were dead by the time the night's through." Katara smiles sweetly back at him.

"That does not sound promising." Zuko says, more worried than ever.

When they reach the courtyard he sees what she means. The Avatar's group is there, sitting around a campfire with sleeping bags laid out. They all wave when Katara and Zuko enter the serene and nostalgic setting.

"This _is_ a surprise." Zuko whispers through clenched teeth.

Katara merely laughs in return and practically skips to join the group.

"Well, I can say this," Sokka announces, "We're the best dressed bunch of fugitives _I've_ ever seen."

"Isn't this great Zuko?" Ty Lee chirps, "It's just like old times!"

"It is," Zuko agrees, sitting down in the circle, "Did you find someone to shoot fire and hurl rocks at us too?"

"That's a great idea!" Aang laughs. "We can take turns!"

Zuko takes a good look at the Avatar to make sure he's joking and relaxes a bit when he realizes he is.

"We just thought it would be fun to celebrate like this. Away from the crowd." Katara explains.

"And no sneaking back to your bed, Skunkbat!" Toph proclaims.

Toph had stopped calling Zuko "Skunkbat" when she began working with him in a more official capacity. But obviously this little celebration will be dispensing with formality and Zuko knows he's in for it. Still, it's a nice idea to spend your first night as Fire Lord escaping from the title. Not so nice to have your alternate title be the name of a hideous, smelly animal though.

Zuko had earned his name when the rest of the group had come back to the camp to find Katara and Zuko sitting at opposite sides of the clearing, backs to each other, dark scowls on their faces and each in their underwear. When asked what had happened they both said in unison, "Skunkbat!" and then proceeded to blame each other for the animal's fuming them. Their clothes were boiling in water with scrounged herbs, they were both dripping wet from a dunk in the river, but that was the extent of the camaraderie their shared tragedy had brought. In fact they didn't speak to each other again for at least a week after the incident, which somewhat mollified Sokka who had been outraged at the underwear part of the event.

Katara already had two nicknames from Toph, "Sweetness," and "Sugar Queen," so the earthbender gave Zuko the official name of "Skunkbat." When he objected to the name she curled her lips into a menacing little sneer and called him _Prince_ Skunkbat, so he stopped objecting and bore the name until she was appointed general in the Unified Army and had to deal with him in a more formalized setting. She is obviously reveling in this return to their former relationship and he sighs, knowing it's going to be a long night.

"Haven't we all grown out of sleeping in the dirt?" Zuko asks in an overly mature tone.

"Don't think of it as sleeping in the dirt," Ty Lee advises, "think of it as sleeping under the stars."

"On dirt." Zuko reminds her.

"I love to sleep under the stars," Katara sighs.

"Except when you do it in the South Pole you die." Sokka adds.

Zuko had always hated sleeping on the ground. He usually didn't join them at their campsite, preferring to stay by himself, but every once in a while he would show up and sleep over with them. All night he would fidget and groan and sigh very loudly in annoyance, which now seems amusing, but almost got him killed more than once back in the day. They always wondered if he behaved that way back at his own camp by himself, but they figured he was just trying to get attention and so they did their best to ignore him.

Those were the times when they would all sit around the campfire and Iroh would light up like he had a candle within. He would regale them with stories, historical facts, fanciful legends, and cautionary tales. He would sit drinking his tea, looking at the young faces around him and feel his heart grow. He could feel those places that had been emptied and left abandoned since Lu Ten's death filling a little each time he felt their eyes and interest on him. It occurred to him that having these young people whom he so admired hold him in esteem was a blessing he didn't deserve, but he accepted it with relish and made the most of these times of teaching.

There was still tension of course. Zuko would sit glaring at Aang, who always managed to sit right next to Iroh, sucking up the old man's wisdom like a sponge. Zuko retaliated by always finding a seat next to Katara, silently enjoying his victory whenever he would see the twelve-year-old boy nervously glance in their direction, barely even noticing the hostile eyes of the girl's brother as they weren't important. It wasn't all bad of course, he liked Katara more than he liked any of the others save his uncle, but he never felt like he fit in and certainly didn't think of these people as his friends. Still he would find himself every once in a while heading for their camp with some fish or a squirrel-rabbit to add to the dinner. Nobody asked him why he was there and he offered no explanations, having none to give in the first place.

"Do you mind if we drink sake instead of tea?" Sokka asks everyone.

"To each his own." Toph says pouring herself some tea.

Sokka picks up a carafe he's had warming by the fire. He holds up the small cups inviting anyone interested to partake with him. Zuko reaches for one but nobody else does.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Sokka says, an edge to his voice, which causes Zuko to take a second look.

Katara holds out her hand, "Oh alright. I'll have sake too."

Sokka looks at his sister and the siblings freeze in eye contact, an entire argument happening between them in deafening silence, ending with Katara snatching a cup from her brother's hand.

They had all seen these displays of sibling fury. It amazed them at the time and still does that two people could communicate without words, but everyone around them could know almost exactly what they had said to one another. Katara and Sokka are very expressive people, with their thoughts written all over their faces. At this particular moment Sokka is silently screaming at her that she's too young for… something, and Katara is silently yelling at him to mind his own business and give her the damn cup.

A collective breath is released when Katara grabs the cup for herself. Sokka pours the sake into his cup and hands the warm carafe to Zuko. The Fire Lord pours for Katara before he pours his own and Sokka silently bellows words that are unfit for human ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing off a couple of carafes Sokka has become somewhat surly and withdrawn. One might think he had switched personalities with the Zuko of five years ago. He looks around the campfire at his friends and sighs, wondering if that crazy fortune-teller – Aunt Wu – was right about his life being self-induced pain and misery. Why should he be sitting here during a celebration with his friends feeling disgruntled and irritated? This morning he defeated the Fire Lord at broadswords and that was no mean feat, and yet here he sits brooding. It does indeed seem the prediction is coming true and he's cursed himself to an ill-favored life.

Sokka feels his spirits lighten when he thinks about this morning's sparring. He had worked so hard at the dual swords, and still practices whenever possible.

Zuko was the one to offer Sokka instruction in sword fighting. The offer had come after a night around the fire with Iroh.

Toph had been giving Sokka a particularly hard time about not being a bender. Even though Ty Lee was not technically a bender, she was always given a break in this teasing because Toph declared her a "body bender," and said that counted. She continued teasing Sokka about his lack of bending even into the time at the fire.

"Never taunt the warrior for his lack of bending, Toph. Warriors are to be respected, if not for their deeds in this era, then for the heritage of their forebears." Iroh told the blind girl disapprovingly.

All eyes and ears snapped focus on Iroh, which was how he liked it, and he proceeded to tell the story.

"There was a time many years ago," The old general began, "When the benders of the world enslaved the non-benders."

There was a gasp at this revelation of a history none of them knew.

"The non-benders were forbidden weapons and education. They were sold in marketplaces, many times separated from their families and their countries, and they were held as slaves from birth until death." Iroh continued.

"Why didn't the Avatar do something about this?" Aang asked, upset that his past incarnation had allowed such an injustice.

"The Avatar is a part of his or her time. You see this practice as a great crime, while, at that time it was not only common, it was the law. Non-benders had no rights. They were considered property under the law. Even if the Avatar considered it wrong, he or she would not have been able to do much about it. But the fact is that even the Avatar held slaves and, yes, even the Air Nomads."

"I don't believe it." Aang said, almost to himself.

"It is true. Ancient history at this point but factual nonetheless." Iroh said not unkindly.

There was a dramatic silence while Iroh refilled his tea cup, took a sip and wiped his mouth before going on.

"As I said, the slaves were forbidden weapons and education. But they were not stupid. They learned to use farming tools and objects found in nature as weapons and created katas to teach others. They taught themselves to fight empty-handed, using their bodies, their hands and their feet, and even their momentum and weight to win. They watched the animals around them, even the insects, and mimicked their actions to learn for themselves stealth and advantage."

Round eyes stared at him over the dimming flames. Another sip, another dab of his handkerchief and he continued.

"They were not allowed education, so they created their own forms of writing, using characters and glyphs to tell stories and send messages. To the benders, their masters, the writing just looked like scratches and doodles, but to the slaves they were life-affirming communication. They developed a system of numbers, so that they would never be at a disadvantage either with one another or with the world of their masters. And they planned for years. Father and mother passed education down to son and daughter and plans began to form."

Iroh debated glossing over the next part, but decided the times were such that harsh lessons were appropriate.

"The day finally came for the uprising. The slaves in the field had long coordinated with the slaves of the residence and they rose up against their masters using all the skills they had acquired over generations. The benders, having been taken off-guard were defeated in the first battle. But they regrouped, rallied and annihilated the slaves in the few remaining battles fought. To teach the rebels a lesson they decimated them, murdering a tenth of the remaining adult population."

The campfire was burning fairly low and Iroh pointed a finger at it, shooting a stream of flame and it came roaring back to life, startling his audience.

"When the dust had settled and the benders took stock, they knew they had made a mistake. There were not enough slaves of a useful age left. So many had been killed in the battles, and then a tenth of the survivors killed off in vengeance, leaving few but young children and elderly to tend the fields and do the work. Eventually the weaker benders were pressed into servitude, but weak benders can be related to strong benders, and that was the beginning of the end. The lessons had already been passed down to those slave children as young as they were, and not another non-bending servant grew up without the knowledge of writing, numbers and the skills with which to fight. Small skirmishes broke out but the beginning of the end had long passed and eventually the slaves were freed, allowed to own land and carry weapons. They were allowed to be a part of society and to mix with the benders, even to marry them."

The fire popped and crackled, but the listeners still did not make a sound.

"So the history of the warrior is a tragic one, but is also one of great victory. Bending is a gift and a great advantage, but imagine going into a fight against one such as you without that weapon. Could you do it? Would you have the patience to work for years, even generations, developing skills that would help you to have a chance against those people who naturally have the edge? No, Toph, you must never disparage the warrior. When doing so you only shame yourself."

There was a long, quiet moment when nobody said anything. Katara looked up to see if Sokka had his trademark smug expression and was shocked to see him staring at Iroh with glittering eyes, wet tracks of tears splitting his motionless face. He silently got up and left the camp. He didn't return until they were all asleep. Nobody mentioned the story the next morning, but Zuko awkwardly approached Sokka and offered to teach him the broadswords. The Water Tribe boy was suspicious, hating the idea that some bizarre form of repentance for ancient wrongs, or worse yet, pity was at hand, but his eagerness to learn the new weapons won out. A shaky friendship was born from that teaching and the two had remained cautiously amiable for the past five years. Until now.

Sokka looks at Zuko who is quietly talking to Toph and Aang. He looks at his sister as she giggles with Ty Lee over some female nonsense. He sighs and pours himself another cup of sake.

_Nothing I can do about it tonight. Might as well get drunk._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This is the chapter with the violence I mentioned in my summary. I apologize to those who might find it icky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

The festival in honor of the new Fire Lord is a spectacular affair. Brightly colored banners flapping in the breeze mingle with garland strung with dazzling feathers and flowers and stretched across the promenade. Children run laughing down the walkways, fingers sticky with the sugared treats the merchants are giving away. Masked performers are juggling and tumbling and playing boisterous tunes on mysterious instruments.

The Fire Lord arrives with his group and the people seek to crowd around them, but are put off by a phalanx of security guards. Today will not be a day that his highness will be "shadowed," but rather guarded and isolated from any possible intrusion. To alleviate any possible hurt feelings by locals who have grown used to a closer relationship with Zuko, the Jasmine Dragon has distributed coupons for free food and drink to all the residents of the capital. The line for the tea shop runs out the door and into the street and those waiting wave frantically, hoping to catch the Fire Lord's eye and brag to their friends about it. He waves back at them and sighs.

"Yeah, tell me about it. The adoring masses can really get tiresome, can't they?" Sokka jokes.

"It's not them, it's walking around in a cage that's tiresome. I'll be glad to leave tomorrow." Zuko says wearily wondering if Sokka's back to being friendly or if he's setting him up for an attack with his acid wit.

"Speaking of that," Katara pipes up, "Sokka and I decided to take you up on your invitation to join you in the caravan. That is, if you can get us back here to port in four days. That's the latest Sokka can leave without someone declaring him lost at sea."

"Of course we can get you back here. This is good news. Will it just be you and Sokka then?" Zuko asks genuinely please that he'll have company at least for the first part of his trip.

"I want to come," Aang says, "But Ty Lee says she's staying here to see to the remaining guests. Sooooo, I guess I'll have to pass." He blushes slightly at not being able to come up with an excuse to cover what's been going on between the "body bender" and him for the past few days.

Everyone can see that Ty Lee and Aang are insane about each other. It may have bloomed recently but the seeds were planted years ago when she became a permanent traveler in their group.

Sokka and Zuko had brought Ty Lee back to the camp after they'd rescued her from Azula. The two young men promptly left to assess the possibility that they'd been followed and to cover any tracks they might have left.

Toph created a rock tent and Katara pulled Ty Lee inside followed quickly by Aang carrying a jug of water. They spent about an hour inside the tent while Katara worked to fit together any bones that were still open to her ministrations. Once the body's natural healing had begun however, she was unable to manipulate it and too many bones had already fused themselves in awkward positions. Still, she did what she could and Aang stayed by Ty Lee's side, holding her undamaged left hand, speaking soothing words and telling stupid jokes.

That night they all went to sleep with heavy hearts. Zuko and Sokka had returned and reported that their obstructions and diversions seemed to have halted or slowed their pursuers, but the group needed to move on the next morning just in case. It was deep in the night that they were awakened by a sound they hadn't heard before. It was coming from Ty Lee's rock tent and when they came closer and tuned an ear to it they realized it was Aang and he was singing softly to the girl. They'd never heard him do such a thing and they stayed to listen. It was a sweet sound, almost like a child, but with a maturity that infused it with depth even as the voice was young and untrained.

"Stop spying!" Toph had whispered harshly, listening just as closely as the others.

"I'm not spying!" Katara had responded in kind, "I've just never heard Aang sing before. Have you?"

"We should leave it alone," Sokka said, wisely, "He might be embarrassed if he catches us listening."

Zuko said nothing, just went back to his palate and lay down.

Iroh however got a great gleam in his eye.

The very next night saw the advent of Music Night.

Five years later, Aang's compassion and sympathy have been replaced by different, more romantic feelings and not a little bit of good, old-fashioned lust. Despite Aang's youthful exuberance and mere seventeen years experience of life (discounting the 100 year nap), he is most definitely a man. In other words, this is no twelve-year-old boy's crush.

"What about you General?" Zuko asks Toph, referring to the invitation.

"Much as I'd like to be anywhere else in the world, I've got to leave for Omashu with the Unifieds tomorrow. You'll have to count me out this time." She grumbles.

"We'll miss you," Sokka tells her wishing she would miss him back and then suddenly yells, "Fried things! With honey!" And he's off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although the festival appears exciting and fun, Katara can't wait to get back to the palace. She's feeling the cage as much as Zuko is and it's making her claustrophobic. She wishes she could run off and find some whimsical entertainment or exotic food like Sokka and the others have done, but she knows she would feel guilty leaving Zuko alone to contend with his large security entourage.

"You're right about all the security," She finally says, "it can be a little … stifling."

"You can go off with the others." He tells her, but she's sure he doesn't mean it.

"That's okay, I'm fine." She shrugs. "Tell me about the trip. What are the different provinces like?"

"Well, the Fire Nation isn't all that large. Especially compared to the Earth Kingdom. It's really a chain of islands, so we'll start out in a land caravan and then move to boats. We'll take a couple of lighter ships so we don't overwhelm the smaller ports, but also to have room for a lot of supplies. We're hoping to see to the local needs with some basics like pottery and cloth, raw materials. That's the whole point. Another tradition I'm trying to start. Every new administration should start out with the new Fire Lord visiting his people, giving gifts and assessing their needs." He explains.

"Aang said you were a radical."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I'm more a reformer who's radically late in reforming anything." Zuko grins. "But as to what the different provinces are like, I suppose we'll have to see. I haven't seen them since the insurgency and I have a feeling I was getting a distorted picture at the time."

"Most likely." Katara agrees, remembering her own trepidation at returning to the Fire Nation.

Zuko nods to a pavilion that's been set up for his and his guests' comfort, and he and Katara, surrounded by the security entourage, make their way over to it and relax back on a pile of silken pillows and cushions. The pavilion sits just above the promenade and provides a wide view of the festival and the harbor beyond. The ocean sparkles in the bright sunshine, and Katara begins to think she's never seen anything so beautiful and exciting.

"This is wonderful." She says as a servant prepares a tea service.

"See the others don't know what they're missing, running off without us." Zuko smirks.

"Well, Sokka smelled food so…."

"About Sokka," Zuko tentatively begins, taking a sip of his tea, "Has he got some new problem with me? I mean in addition to all the other problems that he's always had with me?"

Katara frowns, "He's been in a half-bad mood ever since he and Suki broke up. I mean, it was the right thing and all…they fought constantly and neither one was willing to make time for the other…it's just they were together so long. He's not used to it yet."

"Well, I can see why that would put him in a bad mood, but what does that have to do with me?"

Katara shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe he's just taking it out on you."

Zuko shrugs back. Even though he and Sokka have a contentious relationship, he's thought of the warrior as his friend for so long that he finds it disturbing to imagine that friendship going away.

At that moment, the subject of discussion makes his presence known. He's not happily munching on anything or slurping some treat, so it's not surprising to see his face looking troubled.

"What's up?" Katara asks her brother.

"I just got handed this." Sokka holds out a piece of paper to Zuko. It's a flyer with a drawing of the Fire Lord beside a great deal of text.

"What is it?" Katara asks, alarmed as she sees Zuko's face blanch while he reads.

"It's a story. Or rather a retelling." Sokka tells her ominously.

"Of what? Out with it, Sokka!" Katara says angrily, wishing she could peer over Zuko's shoulder, but the look on his face keeps her rooted to her seat.

"The death of Azula." Zuko's voice is hoarse, "who gave this to you Sokka?"

"There were a few people handing them out." Sokka says.

"I want it stopped." Zuko gets up angrily and goes to his head of security, the box man.

"What does it say? I want to read it." Katara says when Zuko returns.

He hands it to her, not saying anything.

"You're not going to have them arrested are you?" Sokka begins gingerly, "I mean, they obviously think it's a hero's tale…which it is you know."

"I just told them to confiscate all copies. I won't have anyone arrested." Zuko stares out to the sea.

"How would anyone know about it to retell it?" Sokka asks.

"Every battle, every confrontation is completely documented and archived. I signed a testimonial myself. Uncle didn't want any questions about the war unanswered. The story must've just gotten leaked. There were sages and nobles present when I testified, so …" Zuko's voice trails off as he's thrust unwillingly back to a time when everything was clear, but nothing made sense.

Azula's death was a gruesome event and one that Zuko would dearly love to forget. Katara had witnessed only the very end of the fight but that was enough to disrupt her sleep even now.

They had been conducting what they hoped would be their final assault on the palace. Ozai was believed to be holed up inside, while Azula was leading an army of fire benders, Dai Li and Yu Yan archers in defense outside.

The group made their approach from different directions, attempting a covert entry to the palace. Aang and Ty Lee had circled around and were trying to find a good launch-point to infiltrate from the air while Zuko and Sokka came at it from the forest to the east. Katara had been trying to approach from a little north of her brother and the prince, but had been foiled by a boulder obstruction placed by the Dai Li and she had to turn back east to try from a different angle.

Toph was with Iroh and they were approaching from the Southwest, in the village itself while Northern Water Tribe ships sat at the edge of the harbor, bending tidal wave after tidal wave, swamping the Fire Nation ships, effectively taking them and their weaponry out of the action as well as creating a diversion for the small group.

Toph, Katara, Sokka and Ty Lee had secretly agreed that they would always accompany one of the other three no matter what. It occurred to them that Zuko and Iroh had become just as important to the outcome of the war as the Avatar himself and they all needed to be protected. This had become difficult as the prince was becoming increasingly reckless in his battles. He had somehow left fear behind, and fought with an abandon that would have been incredibly beneficial and inspiring had it not been so important that he actually survive.

The day of Azula's death was Sokka's day to accompany Zuko. They approached the palace from the forest, but upon reaching the first clearing they were attacked by Dai Li agents. Running toward the cover of the trees, they managed to escape their attackers, but both were quite battered by the short melee. In fact, Zuko's right arm was broken and he couldn't even make fire with it, much less hold a sword.

Before they stepped out into the next clearing, closest to the crags of the cliffs leading up to the palace, Sokka very diligently checked the trees. Just as he spotted the archers, Zuko blasted out of the forest, determined to make his approach regardless of the danger. Sokka tackled the prince and sent him flying as the first arrows buzzed by them. He quickly glanced around and saw another archer with a clear shot at the prince and, without thinking he dove on top of the other boy, taking three arrows in rapid succession in his prone body.

Zuko felt Sokka's body jerk three times and heard the sickening _thunk, thunk, thunk_ of the arrows as they hit their mark. He rolled Sokka off of him and, with his left hand he shot an immense stream of fire into the surrounding trees.

"Well, that does it for the sneak attack." He thought ruefully.

Zuko lifted Sokka as well as he could and pulled him back into the forest, laying him behind a large tree trunk and pulling some leaves over him. The Water Tribe boy was pale and unconscious, but he was breathing.

He headed back toward the cliff, looking for the ancient path that he had known so well as a child. It was possible that Azula had had it destroyed by the Dai Li, but Zuko thought she might also have forgotten its existence. A smile broke out on his face as he recognized the craggy steps that had been formed through the effects of erosion and natural landslide. Those steps led to a plateau where a small tunnel wound up to the outer wall surrounding the palace. Zuko knew he could get into the palace if he made it to the outer wall, so he tucked his broken arm in his tunic to hold it steady and began the climb.

There was a rustling just below him suddenly and he turned just in time to see his sister crouch and leap at him like a panther. She had him around the shoulders, a distinctly feral gleam in her eye. She had seen his right arm was broken and useless to him so she concentrated her effort on locking up his left arm and keeping him close.

Larger than she, Zuko normally should have been able to throw her off, but his injury caused agonizing pain and sapped his strength enormously. He looked down into her eyes as they struggled and caught his breath as her lips curled back in a wicked grin, her gleaming teeth clenched in effort and concentration.

The searing pain of a small blade caught Zuko by surprise. She had incapacitated his left arm and was stabbing him with a small dagger in his right side. Not content merely to stick him, she shoved the knife in as far as she could and shifted its angle to damage as much internal tissue as possible.

Her face began to fade around the edges in Zuko's eyes. He tried desperately to shake her off, but she shifted the blade again and he went to his knees, bringing her with him.

Suddenly his vision cleared. He saw the sharp outlines of her face and the shattering sunlight glinting off her gold eyes, a mirror of his own. She shifted the dagger again. Unbearable pain shot through him and he gasped, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"Zuzu," She hissed in his ear, "you're pathetic."

He lifted his head weakly, and looked again into those animal eyes. In them he saw the deaths of everyone he'd ever loved. He saw the deaths of his newfound friends and his uncle. He saw the death of the Fire Nation. His breath was ragged, but he sucked in as much air as possible, ignoring the agony.

The last thing Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation saw in her short, savage life was her brother's mouth just as the intense flames poured forth to engulf her beautiful face. As she fell back, writhing and screaming her clothes caught and she tumbled down the steps like a dropped torch.

The roll into the grass put most of the fire out and the princess lay quite still except for a shallow rise and fall of her chest. There was a roar like constant thunder in Zuko's ears as he picked up the dagger she'd used on him. He went to her his face wet with tears, bent down and cut her throat. And then she lay truly still.

He saw a flash of blue and heard some yelling but couldn't focus on it, as he was too busy throwing up. Katara appeared beside him as he finally fell over.

She was talking to him but he couldn't make out the words. Her hands were glowing with healing water and he felt the pain recede. His arm, his side, began to feel normal, but the roaring didn't stop. He still couldn't understand her.

"Sokka…" Zuko's voice was a thin rasp.

"Where is he?" Katara asked urgently.

"…show you." He tried to get up, but his limbs had no strength. "Help me."

Katara got her arms under his and he leaned on her, nearly crushing her with his superior size. She adjusted her weight and they stumbled their way to the spot where he'd left Sokka.

By the time Sokka was healed and able to move, Zuko had regained his strength and was sitting up on his own. A million emotions washed over him in staggering waves. He couldn't think. He couldn't look at his companions. He couldn't bury the sight of his sister's burning body or the feel of the blade in his hand as he ended her life.

Katara came to him and put her hand on his arm.

"It was an act of mercy, Zuko. You had no choice." She said softly.

"You could have healed her." He choked.

"I didn't get there in time. I'm sorry." Tears came to her eyes.

"And she would have sat up and killed you with your healing water still dripping off her." His voice held a deep bitterness, but they both knew he spoke the truth.

"Would you like for Sokka and me to see to the body?" Katara gently offered.

"No," He didn't look at her, "I'll do it." He got up and walked toward the site where his sister lay dead.

Sokka sat up, exhausted and frail and Katara put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice thready in his own ears.

Katara proceeded to tell him what she'd witnessed. She hoped Zuko would fill in the rest of the story, but wouldn't count on it. She knew he'd done what he had to. She knew the world was better off without Azula, but she felt anguished and her stomach was hollow. Saving humankind from his sister had cost Zuko more than Katara could imagine and for once there was absolutely nothing she could do to help him heal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The festival in his honor swirls around Zuko's consciousness as he breaks his gaze with the ocean. The past can be so present sometimes and he breathes deep the salty air, cleansing his lungs of the memory of smoking, charred flesh.

"Would you like to go back to the palace?" Katara asks him, breaking through the walls of his trance.

"No," He clears his throat. "I'd like to stay and watch the entertainments if you don't mind."

"I don't." Katara smiles and their eyes meet. She feels sudden tears sting the edges of her lids and she lowers them.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go back?" Zuko asks, realizing her own memories of that day five years ago must be nearly as traumatic as his own.

"No. I'm fine. This is nice." She indicates the pavilion and it's attendant luxuries, chuckling lightly as a servant places yet another plate of biscuits and cakes in front of them.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just say the word and we'll go." Zuko presses, relieved to see her starting to relax.

"I'll do whatever you want." She shrugs.

Zuko is quiet for a few seconds before he laughs.

"You will? I'll keep that in mind." He leans toward her, his voice low.

Katara blushes and Zuko gives himself extra points for positive action under extreme duress.

Sokka appears with three frozen, fruity beverages that he distributes before he sits back next to his sister and takes a long, leisurely sip. He looks at Katara and then at Zuko and suddenly switches his position so he sits between them, smiling innocently at their furrowed brows.

"Great day for a festival, eh Fire Lord?" He asks, slurping deeply from his straw.

Sokka's companions intermittently glare at him as they watch the jugglers and dancers and acrobats perform their acts. There's plenty of room for several more in the large pavilion, but Katara's brother's presence feels like an outrageous intrusion. Perhaps because he means it to feel that way.

The Water Tribe captain stretches obnoxiously and puts his hands behind his head.

"Yep, great day." He grins victoriously.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Fire Lord's sumptuous coach is prepared for the journey. The Komodo rhinos stand ready. A team of 50 soldiers, security for the Fire Lord's company, prepares their ostrich-horse mounts. The ostrich-horses are a recent purchase from the Earth Kingdom. The riders have been training for this day, when they will officially tour their animals as part of the Fire Lord's caravan. Many of the people they meet on their journey will have never seen such animals and many will only have seen them as part of the army of the enemy, but they are practical beasts that are much less dangerous to their masters than the previously used lizards.

Zuko steps out of his office following a flurry of last minute meetings with advisors. Sokka is waiting for him as the Fire Lord bows to the people who have followed him from the room.

"I need to talk to you." Sokka says quietly as the others move away.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asks.

"We've had a report of activity in my sector. I have to leave today."

"Pirate activity?"

Sokka nods. "Of the particularly nasty kind. I can't take Katara with me."

"She won't like that. Are you forgetting she's a great fighter?"

"She _was_ a great fighter. All right she still is, but there's no way I'm taking her on this mission." Sokka says adamantly, "There's been a rape reported. I'm not risking it."

"Was it a fire nation ship?" Zuko asks, tension apparent in his voice.

"Northern Water Tribe. Headed to the Earth Kingdom with a full hold." Sokka says grimly.

"Do you want an escort?" Zuko offers.

"You know your ships can't go into international waters unless they're carrying cargo."

"Of course I know that! You think I can forget that injustice?" Zuko snaps, "My own merchants are sitting turtle-ducks for the pirates. Do you know how much cargo we've lost in the past year? How many people?"

"I know it's unfair, but …" Sokka can't say any more. It's wrong and there's no comfort to give.

Fire Nation ships are only allowed to leave Fire Nation waters if they are carrying cargo, by decree of the Unified Counsel. The cargo ships are limited as to how much weaponry they are allowed to have and the circumstances of their using those weapons are spelled out in a stunning achievement of bureaucratic overreach. Fire Nation military vessels are forbidden to escort the trade ships into international waters and as a result, Zuko's traders have become easy prey for the increasingly vicious pirates.

"Katara can stay with me as long as necessary." Zuko says shortly, "You can send a message when you're ready to take her home."

"Thank you." Sokka says.

"Speak to Admiral Jee about an escort if you decide you want one. He's around here somewhere." Zuko starts to walk away, distracted and annoyed by this sudden turn of events.

"One other thing," Sokka's voice stops him.

Zuko stops and turns to the Water Tribe captain, patiently awaiting the next bad news.

"I was just wondering," Sokka begins, "were you lurking the other night? Waiting around for Katara to show up at the ball so you could suddenly grab her to come in with you?"

Zuko silently appraises the other man.

"Let me ask you this, Sokka," He says calmly, "Would you rather go into a party being held in your honor with a group of various elderly advisors and diplomats and their elderly wives, or would you rather enter with a beautiful woman on your arm?"

Sokka smiles slyly.

"The beautiful woman on my arm, of course." He replies, "But that doesn't actually answer my question, now does it?"

"Doesn't it?"

"You're a terrible liar Zuko, but you've become very good at deflection."

The two men eye each other, their expressions unreadable.

"I forbid it." Sokka breaks the silence.

"What? Deflection?" Zuko cocks a brow at the other man.

"You know what I mean." Sokka grits his teeth, exasperated.

"Maybe you could spell it out for me."

"Don't get involved with my sister. I mean it."

"You mean Katara? The _adult female_ who will be accompanying me on my journey?" Zuko counters coolly.

"You know what I mean. Just don't."

Zuko glares at Sokka wondering how in the world the other man could dare to forbid him anything.

"This conversation is over." Zuko says, voice low and threatening. He turns to walk away.

Suddenly Sokka is there in front of him again.

"Wait!" The Water Tribe captain holds up a hand.

Zuko stops and looks at him, a dangerous expression on his face.

"It's not … look, Katara's basically been in a bubble for the last five years. She left here and buried herself in the history of our culture and that was that. She doesn't even spar anymore. I was shocked that she sparred with you the other day because it's been years since she's fought anyone. But then she was trying to break you out of a mood, which is just like her and I don't want her to get hurt trying to save you. She's not like you…or anybody else for that matter. She's just…" Sokka shakes his head, realizing he's making no sense. There are no words to say the things he wants to explain.

"I'll keep your objections in mind in the event she makes a pass at me." Zuko tells him, turning and striding away.

Sokka curses and kicks the marble wall, composing himself hurriedly as the pain of kicking the unyielding stone vibrates through his foot and up his entire leg.

"I've got to talk to Katara." Sokka grumbles under his breath as he limps away to find her.

---------------------------------

"Sokka, you are the biggest jerk I've ever met!" Katara isn't taking his concerns any better than the Fire Lord did.

"I'm just saying he's more worldly than you are." Sokka says lamely.

"Don't you think I know that? He could have any woman in the Fire Nation, why would he want me?" Katara fumes at her brother, but she's speaking from actual belief. There's no way Zuko would ever actually be interested in her.

"He'd be a fool _not_ to want you, Katara, that's the point!" Sokka shakes his head at her ignorance.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I was looking forward to this trip and now I'm nervous and it's all your fault!" Katara stamps her foot and a nearby bud vase overflows.

"You _should_ be nervous. You take people on as projects…you're going to fix all their problems…you just don't see that some of those people might take advantage."

"Like Jet? That was a long time ago and I'm not a child anymore. Nobody's going to take advantage of me. And anyway, Zuko isn't a 'project', he's a friend!"

"Just be careful." Sokka knows when to quit digging.

"_You_ be careful. You're the one who's going up against pirates." She says, a shiver passing through her as she remembers. "I could still go with you, you know. It wouldn't be such a bad thing to have a water bender on board if there's fighting."

"You're not coming, but I promise to regret it if the time comes." Sokka jokes, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Well, I'm going to worry about you anyway." Katara hugs him back.

"Not as much as I'm going to worry about you." Sokka squeezes her tighter.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's true, but _I_ actually have good reason to worry. You don't." She pulls away from him. "Don't!" She stops him before he can renew the argument.

"I'll send a message to arrange picking you up." Sokka's all business now, gathering his things to head to the ship.

"Okay. Watch your back." Katara warns. "Don't!" She stops him again as he opens his mouth to speak, undoubtedly about to equate their situations.

Sokka grins and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead as he walks out of the palace. Katara hugs herself tightly, a tingling fear snaking down her spine.

_I wish he would just go back to the South Pole and invent drainage systems._

Katara sighs as she watches her brother saunter down the steps looking for all the world like the grown man he is. He's met by several of his crew and they turn toward the harbor, waving at her as they go. One blows her a kiss and she laughs, waving back. Sokka punches the kisser's arm and they turn a corner and they're gone.

--------------------------

Katara and Zuko stand by the coach, as they make ready to depart. As Zuko reaches out to help her into the conveyance a man breaks through the guards. He comes toward the Fire Lord and is instantly grabbed from behind by security. He pulls away and falls to his knees before Zuko.

"Fire Lord, I beg your forgiveness for presumption in distributing the story of your victory against Princess Azula. I only meant to glorify, not to offend. Please forgive your humble servant." The man begs.

Zuko is stunned for a moment. He stares at the man at his feet as the muscles in his cheek work furiously. His eyes spark with rage as he watches the trembling wretch.

"Rise!" He barks.

The man rises timidly, keeping his eyes down. He shakes as he stands and Katara can't help feeling sorry for him.

"How dare you accost me like this?" Zuko growls menacingly. "There is no excuse for you breaking through my guard and making a nuisance of yourself before my guest."

"Yes your majesty." The man bows.

"Shut your mouth!" Zuko yells before he again lowers his tone to a much more controlled, but terrifying level, "You will spend the next two weeks under house arrest. You will not leave your home for any reason. When I return, you will meet me on Judgment Day, which you should know is the proper time for atonement. I trust you will have added several items to your apology after you've taken this time to think about your behavior."

"Yes, your majesty! Thank you, your majesty!" The man bows repeatedly.

"Take him away." Zuko orders his guards, "and then prepare a full explanation for later as to why he was able to break through your ranks and come within striking distance of the Fire Lord and his guest."

"Yes, your majesty." The guard bows and, together with another, grabs the still quivering pamphlet-maker and pulls him away.

Zuko stands still for a moment, eyes closed. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

He holds his hand out for Katara to take as she enters the coach.

Once inside the tension is palpable. They sit across from each other on wide, cushioned benches but they may as well be in separate vehicles for all the notice they're giving one another. Zuko stares silently out the window with glittering eyes and Katara gives her hands an intense perusal.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Zuko finally says quietly.

"It's okay." She smiles softly.

"That should never have happened. On so many levels." He shakes his head.

"Well, you were angry." Katara says kindly.

Zuko looks at her for a moment, his brow furrowed. Suddenly he laughs, breaking the tension.

"My getting angry and yelling at him was the only thing that went right with that whole situation." He says, still laughing.

"Oh…I thought you were apologizing for being mean." Katara says, confused at his mirth.

"I know." Still laughing, "That's what's funny."

"Well, I'm glad you find me amusing." Katara crosses her arms and looks out the window.

"Last you time you looked like that I thumped your nose. Want me to do it again?" He's grinning at her now and her cheeks flush.

"Not if you want to keep your hand." She threatens angrily, "I thought you were very harsh with that man. He meant no harm. He didn't even mean harm when he made the flyer in the first place. And then he comes to apologize for it and you yell at him. _And_ put him on house arrest. What about his job? How is he going to eat? What if he has to take his kid to school?" She knows she's being foolish, but she really, _really_ doesn't like people laughing at her.

"He should have thought of that before he broke through my obviously useless guards" Zuko's no longer amused.

"Well, he probably just saw his chance to make amends and he took it. And your guards obviously weren't expecting anything like that, so they're not really to blame either." _Oh spirits please shut my mouth_.

"My guards are trained to expect everything, so if you're right, and they didn't foresee someone trying to break through them to get to me, then they are worthless and should be replaced by guards who are prepared to do their jobs. And a man who can write out a flyer is educated enough to know the protocol of Judgment Day and to understand the complete outrageousness of approaching me at some random time outside of the palace to prostrate himself." Zuko debates calmly, yet seriously.

"So what were you apologizing to me for? What were you sorry that I had to see?" Katara asks just as seriously.

"That my guards are incompetent. That I have people throwing themselves at my feet when there are rules in place to handle such matters in an orderly fashion. And, yes, I'm sorry that you had to see me 'being mean.'" He says the last in such a mocking way that Katara's temper flares.

"Well, maybe I just think there are better ways to handle things than terrorizing people." She huffs.

"I said I was sorry you had to _see_ me being mean, I didn't say I was sorry to have _been_ mean. Had he come up before you were in my presence I would have handled it the same way, I just would have been glad for you not to witness it."

"Why would you have been glad of that, if you aren't ashamed?"

"Of course I'm not ashamed!" Zuko counters angrily, "That man was clearly looking for sympathy from observers. He may have heard how angry I was about the flyer and thought the worst of what his punishment would be come Judgment Day, and if that _is_ the case his behavior shows even more dishonor."

Katara thinks about this for a minute.

"He just looked really scared so I felt sorry for him." She says quietly.

"So did I," Zuko's anger dissipates, "but what is a positive attribute in you – empathy – is a weakness in me. I reacted exactly as I needed to. Uncle would have done the same, in fact I saw him do that sort of thing several times. Just because I have compassion doesn't mean I have to let anarchy reign."

"Forgiveness isn't anarchy."

"Who says he won't be forgiven? That's what Judgment Day is all about." Zuko says, his tone measured, "Earned forgiveness."

Katara begins to tell him that forgiveness shouldn't have to be earned but realizes suddenly she's been talking about one-on-one human interaction and he's been talking about law and order. Hoping to end her second argument of the day with a hardheaded male, she decides to concede defeat.

"You win." She sighs dramatically, "I'm glad I don't have to lead a nation because I'm sure my empathy would bring the whole place down around my ears."

Zuko eyes her, reveling in what he sees as his second victory over the Water Tribe of the day. It's been a long time since anyone had the guts to argue with him and it feels good. Especially when he wins.

"Your soft heart would definitely cause you problems running your own country." He agrees, "but Kataraland would have a kick-ass water slide." He smirks.

"A kick-ass water slide?" She repeats, laughing, "That sounds like something Aang would say."

"Probably because he did say it. I stole it from him." Zuko admits, chuckling.

"He said 'Kataraland would have a kick-ass water slide?'" She asks, a sparkling grin on her face.

"Yes. And I stole it." Zuko feigns sheepishness.

"When were you and he talking about 'Kataraland'?"

Zuko smiles at her for a while and then shrugs.

"I don't remember." He looks out the window.

"Liar." She nudges him with her foot.

He looks back at her smiling and then shrugs again.

"What other features are there in Kataraland?" She asks him tauntingly.

Zuko blushes at that and Katara blushes in return.

"Maybe I don't want to know." She says suddenly nervous.

"It was all good, but…yeah, maybe you don't want to know." Zuko's blush deepens.

"Was I at least Queen of Kataraland?"

"Empress actually." Zuko says, smiling and looking back at her with a twinkle in his eye. "And it was good. Kataraland was a very nice place."

"Well that's good to know." Katara smiles back at him wishing feverishly that she could replay history and be a fly on the wall of that past conversation between Zuko and the Avatar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Katara feels the fabric of her robe slip down her arms, pulled lightly down from behind by strong hands caressing her skin with aching slowness. Those hands then push up into her hair, massaging and entangling themselves in the mahogany mass and gently move her head forward as firm lips meet the back of her neck in feathery kisses that make her skin tingle and cause strange, whimpering sounds to escape her throat.

"Katara," She hears the silken voice and feels the warm breath on her cheek.

"Katara." It comes again as the expert hands jiggle her softly.

_Jiggle?_

Katara's eyelids snap open and she looks into golden eyes directly above her face and she screams. Zuko gasps and jumps back, sprawling against his bench and looking at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you," He says quickly, "You were asleep."

She's looking at him as if she's just seen a demon fly out of his mouth and he forcefully steadies himself in order to calm her as much as possible.

"We're stopping for the night." He informs her.

Katara realizes, mortified, that she's inspecting herself to determine whether or not she's still wearing her clothes. Completely disoriented it takes her a moment to figure out where she is and what she's doing.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asks.

"Yeah…I had a dream." She rubs her face vigorously, trying to erase the sensual memories of her slumber.

"I figured. Was it a nightmare? I mean…you were making noises, but you were smiling so I didn't wake you." Zuko says nervously admitting he's been looking at her while she slept.

Katara shakes her head, still slightly confused. She remembers Zuko being handed some documents to go over and staring out the window at the patches of golden forest noting the gentle, relaxing sway of the coach and then … the dream.

"What was it?" Zuko asks, concerned by the look on her face.

Katara blushes deeply and opens her mouth to speak. She closes it again, brow furrowed and Zuko is suddenly enlightened.

"Aaaah. I see." He smiles, wondering if he can award points to himself even though he has nothing to do with the crimson on her cheeks. Or has he?

"Don't." Katara says, a warning tone in her voice as she turns yet a deeper shade of red.

"I'm not going to say anything." Zuko says innocently. "Everyone has dreams like that."

"I don't." She snaps. "At least … not often."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko leans forward and puts his hand on her arm, pretending incredible sympathy.

"No!" Katara snatches her arm away, and appears to concentrate wholly on smoothing her clothing and working her hair back into its tight braid.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Katara." He tells her objectively. "You can't control what happens in your dreams. One time I dreamed…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear about it."

"No, it's a good one. I was talking to a giant tortoise-lion and he was flying a kite and he told me…" Zuko begins enthusiastically.

"Oh quit it!" Katara can't help but laugh now.

Zuko smiles, proud to have been able to snap her out of her pique.

"Anyone I know?" He asks nonchalantly as a footman opens the door of the coach.

"I don't know." Katara says without thinking as she accepts the footman's offered hand.

"You don't know?" Zuko pries following her.

Katara looks around at the village surrounding them. It's a tiny little place with boxy structures situated in the cleft of two mountains about a half-mile from a small harbor.

They stand in front of a quaint inn and are completely encircled by guards. Beyond them is a crowd of people jostling one another, shoving and standing on toes, trying to get a look at the Fire Lord. Zuko looks up at them and waves. The jostling stops and the people bow in chaotic conformity. Zuko bows back and awed murmurs fill the space.

They turn to go to the inn and Zuko offers his arm. Katara takes it, looking at the villagers and smiling sweetly.

"You don't know?" Zuko repeats his question.

"What? Oh. No, I don't know." Katara says breathing in the delicious smells coming from the inn. "I didn't realize how hungry I am. I hope we can eat right away."

"We can." He assures her. "I don't know what you mean when you say you don't know." He gets back to the most important subject.

"You asked if I dreamed about someone you know and I said 'I don't know.' I think that's clear enough." Katara explains. "What's the name of this village? Where are we?"

"We're in Chikai. It's a port village. Small. We'll transfer over to boats tomorrow. Now about that dream…"

"Oh come on!" Katara shakes her head.

"Seriously, you don't know who was… um … who it was?" Zuko presses.

"No, I don't." Katara sighs.

"You forgot?"

"No, I didn't see him." Katara acts incredibly interested in a hanging pot of flowers, pulling on each bud and sniffing deeply. "What interesting flowers…"

"So it was too dark to see him?" Zuko interrupts.

"He was behind … um … me." Katara's eyes go wide as she realizes this conversation is taking an even more dangerous turn, "it didn't really get very far anyway! Just some kissing." She growls, exasperated and stomps away from him to the other end of a long porch from which guests of the inn can view the ocean.

Zuko is immediately beside her.

"But you have to have _some_ idea of who it could have been. I mean, how many men do you know?"

"Have you ever heard the expression 'it's none of your damn business?'" Katara glares at him.

"I'm just trying to help." Zuko says, "You said yourself you rarely have these kinds of dreams. Maybe it means something. You should really try to figure out who he was. Anybody from the South Pole?"

Katara thinks for a moment.

"Well, there's a guy who comes on an Earth Kingdom merchant ship. He's very flirty." She says thoughtfully.

_Great. Another reason to hate the Earth Kingdom._

"But he's flirty with everybody. Not really my type anyway." Katara dismisses the Earth Kingdom cad.

"Anyone else?" Zuko asks helpfully.

"Well there's … hmm … Haru! Maybe it was Haru!" She smiles.

"Who?" Zuko is a little surprised by the tightness in his voice.

"He's this guy we met a long time ago. Earth bender." Katara looks out at the ocean.

_Another one. How I hate those guys._

"I don't think it was him though. I only knew him for a short time and it wasn't … you know. Sokka just used to tease me a little, but there wasn't anything there."

"But you thought of him just now." Zuko reminds her.

"That's because you keep pressuring me to figure out who it was. I really don't think it matters." Katara gripes.

Zuko is silent and joins her gaze out to the sea.

"Jet?" He asks quietly.

Zuko knows all about Jet, having met and fought against him five years before. The freedom fighter's name had come up at some point and they had all compared notes. Iroh had been particularly distressed to learn Jet's probable fate at the hands of the Dai Li, especially because the old fire bender heating a cup of cold tea in public had most likely precipitated the circumstances of the young man's possible demise. In the years following the war, Fire Lord Iroh had spent great resources in an effort to find information about Jet and what had happened to him, but there was no word; nothing could be found of the freedom fighter or his friends. In his last days Iroh had asked his nephew to continue the search and Zuko had promised to do it, but so far there had not been time for any such project and he sometimes wondered how the old man had managed it himself.

"I don't know," she answers softly, having already come to the conclusion that Jet could have been the man in her dream, "maybe."

Zuko feels his gut turn to lead and curses himself for taking the teasing too far. Without thinking he places his hand between her shoulder blades and strokes softly in a comforting motion.

"You're right," He says gently, "it doesn't matter. I'm sorry I pushed it."

Katara looks up at him and smiles.

"It's okay. Let's just forget it." She says and he nods.

She turns to walk toward the front door of the inn, but stops and turns back to him.

"I just thought of someone else it could have been." She says, her eyes wide.

"Who?" _Spirits, not another earth bender._

She smiles at him for a long moment.

"Who?" He repeats.

Her smile widens and her eyebrows lift as she just silently looks at him. A blush starts to heat his face. Katara winks at him, turns and walks briskly into the inn, mentally showering herself with points.

Zuko leans against the railing of the porch letting his breath out slowly. Deep in his soul he knows Sokka is right. It would be a horrible thing to hurt Katara. Unforgivable. But he has no intention of hurting her. And yet, he also knows that any romantic involvement would either lead to a permanent situation – made nearly impossible by the fact that not only is she not a Fire Nation citizen, she's a master water bender who fought against them in the war – or it would lead to a break-up which would probably destroy their friendship.

In the end Zuko tries to shrug the whole thing off. Katara is known to get too close to the subjects of her compassion and she can't possibly feel romantically toward him anyway when she knows him so well, and knows what he is. Was.

The prospect that she may have dreamt about him however fills him with a giddy sense of joy and he can't help but smile at the thought. He mentally chastises himself for thinking of his friend in such an untoward way and yet keeps on imagining the possibilities as he looks back out to the horizon, sucking in his breath suddenly as his eyes catch that magical moment when the sun kisses the sea and the sky explodes with color and light.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: I reposted this chapter because my whole story disappeared for some reason. Then it reappeared but without this new chapter, so I'm just doing the whole thing again. Content has not changed. This brilliant note is the only new thing about it. Thanks!

Chapter 10

After partaking of the extensive buffet provided by the Chikai Oceanview Inn, Katara and Zuko take some time to sit outside in a gazebo and enjoy the evening ocean breezes. The air is cool here and Katara pulls a shawl around herself as she sips hot tea and allows the rays of the moon to flow into her body and strengthen her spirit.

"I wish we could stay in Chikai for another day," Katara says, "It's such a cute little town."

"Mmm." Zuko distractedly fingers the braid on his over-robe.

"Mmmm." Katara mimics.

"Mmm?" Zuko raises his head and looks at her, confused.

Katara laughs out loud and smacks his arm.

"You haven't heard a word I've said!" She exclaims.

"I've _heard_ every word, I just haven't _listened_ to any of them." Zuko says in a most dismissive manner.

"Well, then I should just go to bed." She says, stretching her arms over her head.

"Wait." Zuko holds out his hand.

"Oh, so now _you_ have something to say and I'm supposed to pay rapt attention?" Katara balks.

Zuko looks at her with such a remorseful expression that she sighs.

"Fine. What fascinating thing do you have to tell me?"

Zuko pauses a moment, seemingly in order to gather courage.

"It's about where we're going tomorrow. A village called Ikeni." He pulls a scroll out of an inner pocket in his robe. "There's somebody there I'm going to meet."

"Who?" She asks, leaning forward to peer at the scroll as he opens it.

What she sees is a document of birth.

"Who's this?" She repeats.

"A boy named Yukio. He's eleven. It appears he's my cousin."

"What? I thought there were no other royal family members left." Katara eyes the document more closely and recognizes the name of the boy's father, inhaling quickly. "Did Iroh know?" She asks quietly.

"Yes. He knew but he never said anything. He never told anyone." Bitterness drips from Zuko's voice as he pulls the top page off to reveal a lengthy note from his uncle. "Lu Ten was married only a few weeks before he was killed. It was a secret because she was a peasant. They might have gotten around that but they wanted to do it quickly knowing he was going to be joining the siege at Ba Sing Se and obtaining consent would have taken too much time. As it was it was all completely legal it just would have caused a huge scandal. And then he was killed, but they had already conceived a child."

Katara feels a swelling in her throat, thinking of the anguish the new bride must have felt at learning of her new husband's death.

"The boy's mother died of a fever before he was two and he was raised by his grandparents. Apparently they were so frightened of my father they kept the boy's royal lineage a secret and Uncle made a solemn vow to protect them." Zuko continues.

"But what about after Ozai…your father…was defeated? Why didn't Iroh tell anyone after that?" Katara is starting to understand some of the resentment Zuko must be feeling.

"The insurgency was just as dangerous to royal family members as my father was. If they had known Fire Lord Iroh had a grandchild, they'd have stopped at nothing to get to him."

"Okay, then what about after the Pacification? Why didn't he say anything then?"

"He left it up to the boy's grandmother. She's the only one left. She never gave him permission to tell anyone and he kept it a secret. I guess he couldn't die with it on his conscience so he left this information with me." He indicates the papers he's laid out on their tea table.

"Zuko," Katara begins worriedly, "Is there any way he can contest the throne?"

"No," Zuko shakes his head; "Uncle was very precise and thorough with all his documentation. As Fire Lord he set down a particular path of birthright. Yukio's only on the list in the event I die without an heir. And the fact that Uncle knew about him at the time of the preparation of the list is proof enough that his wish was that I become Fire Lord and not his grandson."

Katara takes it all in. She looks at the letter from Iroh, written in his bold, carefree hand, but pushes it away uncomfortable reading the personal words Iroh meant for only Zuko.

It's all enormously sad, but she understands Iroh's motives. It must have been terrifying to think that the only thing left of your son was a little child who, if discovered, would be vulnerable to attack by a ruthless dictator.

"So you're going to meet him? Has this been cleared with the grandmother?" Katara asks worriedly, foreseeing incredible disappointment for Zuko.

"I notified her I was coming to meet him. I didn't give her the option of denying me as my uncle did. I have no interest in hurting the boy and she'll have to accept that. He should be learning something of ruling this nation. He's next in line for the throne if I die without an heir. He'd be too easily manipulated as a poor kid out of the country with no experience. He needs to start learning." Zuko's diamond-hard voice is low and determined.

"Zuko," Katara puts her hand on his shoulder, "You know Iroh did the right thing by not telling anyone about his grandson, don't you? He would have been in real danger if anyone had known he existed."

"Yeah." _But he could have told _me.

"Please be careful with these people." She warns gently.

Zuko looks over at her. "I won't 'be mean,' if that's what you're afraid of."

She hears the smile in his voice and takes a deep breath.

"Well, see that you don't." She sits back in her chair and pulls her shawl around her shoulders like a prim, little schoolmarm, making him chuckle.

"Will you be there when I meet them? I think it might be less frightening if you're there." He asks.

"I'll come. But I don't think they'll be frightened of you." Katara says comfortingly.

"Who's talking about them?" Zuko sits back in his chair and stares at the moon, breathing freely for the first time since he received the cursed scrolls. It's so helpful to have someone to talk to on a personal level.

Katara takes his hand and squeezes it hard. He squeezes back and sighs.

"I wish we could stay in Chikai another day." Zuko says wistfully.

----------------------------------------------

Katara's cabin on the boat is luxurious compared to the one she'd had on Sokka's ship. Of course, many Fire Nation ships these days have more space for luxury since they're no longer outfitted for all-out war. She's been told that they'll be traveling mostly on the water for the rest of the week so she makes herself at home before she goes on deck.

She looks around the cabin and grins shakily, thinking how terrifying it would have been to be aboard a Fire Nation ship back in the days when she was traveling with Aang and the others. She remembers watching her young friend as he was swallowed by Zuko's ship that horrible day more than five years ago and feels an old knot in her stomach. This ship is actually of the same class as that old ship and the sight of it brought back strong, unsettling memories when they boarded it this morning. Of course, everything has changed, but in those days it seemed every moment might be their last and it's hard to break the cycle of fear. Going back to the South Pole and hibernating after the war hadn't done it, so she supposes nothing will, except perhaps time. She places her last items of clothing in the chest provided, shakes off the maudlin memories and leaves the room.

Once on deck she joins Zuko at the rail and waves to the villagers of Chikai.

"Will we stop here on the way back?" She asks hopefully.

"If there's time. Unfortunately, I'm on such a tight schedule I don't have a lot of leeway for pleasure."

"Hmmm. Well, maybe I'll make it a vacation spot in the future." Katara thinks aloud.

Zuko surreptitiously watches her interplay with the villagers. They're absolutely in love with her and why wouldn't they be? She's beautiful with a genuine, dazzling smile and she seems to love them back. They've had no actual interaction with her besides waves and smiles, but a connection seems already to have been made. Zuko wonders how she does it and if it's a skill that can be learned and mastered by a socially discomfited Fire Lord.

Katara holds her arms out to a bunch of children who stand on shore jumping around and waving at her. With a synchronized flick of her wrists a stream of water rises high into the sky and bursts in the sunshine like fireworks. The children squeal and run around as droplets fall on their heads like rain.

Katara looks up at Zuko and smiles brilliantly. To her this is great fun. A thrilling vacation. He grins back at her, feeling her optimism wriggle it's way inside of him and his feelings of apprehension for the day start to fade.

----------------------------------------

Sokka eyes the horizon and focuses his glass on the spot his Lieutenant has isolated.

"It's big." He agrees seeing the large black shape looming far ahead of them. "Who is it, I wonder?"

Sokka checks his charts. They're in international waters, headed toward the Earth Kingdom. So far they've seen nothing of the pirates they're hunting, but this is an interesting development.

"It looks like a Fire Nation battle cruiser." Lt. Numu tells him.

"Well, it can't be Fire Nation." Sokka declares even as a tiny seed of doubt starts to take hold and sprout worry. Could Zuko's frustration at the vulnerability of his merchants have caused him to defy the Unified Counsel's edict?

_Even Zuko wouldn't be that arrogant._

_Yeah. Right._

"Let's get closer." Sokka tells his first mate and keeps his glass on the ship in the distance.

Sure enough, as the shape clarifies, Sokka can see the hulking steel of a large Fire Nation ship it's two trebuchets in tandem on the main deck, and what appears to be a red flag with a Fire Nation insignia flying from the bridge.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka whispers, peering through the glass, hoping against hope that he's not seeing what his eyes clearly behold.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I have been outlining this story since early January and was incredibly bummed to see that one of my favorite writers is also using the "hidden royal family member" device in her current story. I thought about changing mine, but Yukio was always a major part of my idea and our plotlines are very different so I decided I'd just go where my imagination originally took me.

So I guess what I'm saying is…I didn't lift her plot device and I don't want any of our mutual readers to think me a thief. It's probably pathetic that I, an anonymous writer, would worry that anonymous readers would think me dishonorable but that's just the kind of obsessive I am.

And since I'm chatting here, I'd like to send hugs and kisses to Lovely Lady Jem who gives me such sweet encouragement with every chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: This is just a drabble-like chapter that I'm posting to see if I can work some bugs out (no pun intended – you'll know what I mean after you read).

This takes place at the Chikai Oceanview Inn the same night Zuko shared with Katara the information in the scrolls so it's a tiny bit out of the time-line but I'll try to segue back in the next chapter without causing whiplash.

Chapter 11

Zuko lays in his bed, listening to the sounds of the ocean born on the wind. He often has trouble sleeping and finds meditation soothing, but tonight it's not been helpful. His mind is a whirl of images from his past and concerns about the future.

He thinks about the scrolls his uncle left for him and how shocking it had been to find out about Yukio. The young boy is not to blame, but Zuko can't help feeling resentment toward him and, not surprisingly, a bit of jealousy. He's also consumed with guilt over the years he spent with his Uncle, worrying over his own concerns while the old man had a child of his blood in the Fire Nation potentially exposed to the wrath of Ozai. Iroh had to have known that joining Zuko in exile would take him far from his grandchild for years, but that was perhaps exactly what he'd wanted. The further from the Fire Nation the rightful heir, the safer the grandchild of that heir would be.

And suddenly Zuko feels like a pawn, anger welling up inside him, washing away the fear, resentment and jealousy. How dare Iroh use his torment to protect the other child? Had he purposely obstructed the search for the Avatar in order to delay their return? Was everything they'd shared a product of his Uncle's love for Yukio and not concern for Zuko?

No, Zuko decides. His uncle had brought them all back to the Fire Nation. Had brought them close to Yukio, he realizes remembering that they had actually camped not far from Ikeni on their way to the capital.

Now Zuko's anger turns toward the grandmother who refused to allow Iroh to tell anyone about his grandchild. He feels great sympathy for his uncle, knowing he would have reveled in the child's closer proximity at the palace during those last two peaceful years of his life.

Nothing to be done but confront the old woman, he realizes. Without "being mean" of course, he thinks and smiles.

Having Katara at the meeting will help to keep things calm. If anything she'll help to keep the conversation flowing. Zuko has horrible images of him just sitting there staring at the child, with nothing to say; the two of them blinking at each other like a couple of sloth-tuna, the only fish in the sea that actually blink.

_Spirits, I miss uncle!_ He thinks suddenly. And, as he has done every other time these emotions have overtaken him, he thinks back to another moment in time.

Zuko had come upon the Avatar's camp and had stopped, stunned at what he was seeing. The entire group, Sokka, Toph, Katara, the Avatar, Ty Lee and his uncle were engaged in various activities and in a near complete state of undress. They were all in their underwear.

His first thought was that somehow his uncle had debauched these children, and then he thought absurdly that they might have been the ones to have debauched the old man. Then he bounced back to his original thought.

They looked so strange, all these barely dressed people. Iroh seemed to be teaching Sokka to play Pai Sho on a primitive board carved into the ground with rocks instead of tiles. Toph and Ty Lee were taking turns paralyzing each other's body parts. The Avatar was playing some kind of game of catch with the lemur and the bison was snoring loudly. Katara was stirring a pot on the fire like some stereotypical witch and Zuko was staring at it all in complete confusion.

Katara looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Zuko," She said coming toward him, "Take off your clothes, I'll throw them in the pot."

"What?!" He had backed away.

"It's wash day. The boiling water kills the lice." She explained.

"I don't have lice!" Zuko protested, although he had been scratching like a madman for days, he wasn't about to admit that to the Avatar's band of peasants.

"Go ahead nephew. Let the breeze kiss your skin. It's very enjoyable." Iroh said, concentrating on the game.

"I'll come back later." Zuko turned.

"Don't be such a baby," Katara said. "Just take them off and I'll put them in the pot. Then I'll check your hair for ticks and nits and you can go wash up in the lake."

She had the nerve to come close to him then and start pulling on his robe.

"Get your hands off me!" He ordered.

"Take them off or I will. You're not bringing bugs back into this camp after all my hard work." She growled.

"Fine." He gave in, surprised the Water Tribe warrior wasn't already attacking him with his machete.

After his clothes had been added to the boiling water he sat with his legs crossed and tried to meditate while Katara combed through his thick hair looking for ticks. Every once in a while she would find one and pull it out. Then she'd interrupt him to show him what it looked like, as if he'd want to see the disgusting thing that had attached itself to his head. He'd sigh and scowl and look at it and nod and she'd flick it into the fire.

But now in bed all these years later he remembers how her ministrations in his hair had aroused him humiliatingly. When she was finished and he was free to go to the lake to wash he sat for a moment, insisting on completing his meditation, hoping no one would suspect his predicament. As soon as he was able he got up and stomped down to the lake, making a big show of his indignation, all the while praying silently for frigid water.

Tonight he laughs at himself and his teenage lack of self-control, but he knows the same thing would happen to him if she were to comb her fingers through his hair now. And on that pleasant thought, he rolls over, closes his eyes, and hopes for the chance to take a hike in the woods with his pretty Water Tribe guest. As sleep finally overtakes him he smiles realizing that he'd meant to look back on a memory of his time with Iroh, but somehow the focus of his thoughts had turned to a memory of Katara in her underwear. A sigh escapes his lips as the memory fades into a dream of very similar detail.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They arrive in Ikeni for the evening meal. It's a small village, slightly larger than Chikai, about five miles from the harbor town of Tun. It's taken the company most of the morning to reach the harbor and the rest of the day to make its way with wagons and supplies to Ikeni.

As soon as the ship had cast off from Chikai, Zuko had to go below deck to spend the rest of the journey with advisers behind closed doors, leaving his guest to entertain herself. Katara wandered the deck and chatted with the crew. Several of the men were standoffish so she turned on the charm and found herself with a bevy of "humble servants" by the time they reached the harbor. She had but to look at a crew member and he would be by her side asking what service he could provide for her. She was presented with tea, cakes, fruit and offered multiple tours of the ship. She was even given the honor of joining the wranglers below deck to feed the animals, which delighted her immensely and subsequently delighted the wranglers as well.

Traveling over land however, has been no picnic. Poor Zuko is so tense she's given up trying to make him laugh or even converse and just looks around at the scenery, falsely smiling like an idiot. Terrified of falling asleep and being caught in another embarrassing dream, she forcefully keeps her eyes open, cursing herself for not bringing along some needlework or reading materials.

"The Fire Nation is so much more beautiful than I remembered." She says graciously as their coach makes its way slowly to the village.

"You had other things on your mind." Zuko murmurs distractedly.

"Yes." She replies.

A half hour later she tries again.

"I wonder how Sokka's doing hunting those pirates." She breaks a lengthy silence.

"I'm sure he's fine." Zuko mumbles, arms crossed at his chest, looking out the window.

"Yeah." She replies, silently imagining herself inflicting bodily harm on her scowling companion.

As Ikeni pulls into sight, Katara begins gathering her things, ready to jump from the coach before it's even stopped. Zuko doesn't budge, seeming to prefer to spend the night in the spacious, yet stifling wagon.

Ikeni has no inn, being a remote outpost that doesn't see many visitors. The soldiers begin setting up a campsite in a large clearing. Katara is amazed to see luxurious tents set up within a matter of minutes, surrounded by smaller pup tents for the soldiers themselves.

Katara is shown to her accommodations and sighs ecstatically, happy to be alone and away from the air-sucking mood of the Fire Lord. She knows he's just nervous about meeting Yukio, but he had rebuffed her multiple times when she had tried to get him to talk about it so he's lost quite a bit of sympathy over the course of the day. And then as she thinks about what will soon transpire she gets a little anxious herself. Iroh's grandson! What will he be like? Will he be a tea-lover? Will he be…portly? Will he be wise, a powerful bender, a music lover? Will he be an angry jerk?

"Miss Katara," A voice comes from just outside the flap of her tent.

"Yes?" She answers going to the opening.

"The Fire Lord would like to see you in his tent." The man, Captain Chin bows to her and motions to the biggest tent in the clearing.

"Sure." _Five minutes of peace. That's all I ask and I can't even have that._

Katara pastes her optimistic look back on her face and heads for the open door of Zuko's tent.

She finds him standing with his back to the opening. His tension is apparent in his shoulders and he rubs his forehead.

"You wanted to see me?" She says just to let him know she's there.

"Yeah. " He turns and looks at her as he takes a long breath and lets it out slowly. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"No. I don't know. Yes." The question catches her off guard.

"That's a big help." He says gloomily.

"I don't know what to tell you Zuko. I guess it seems to me that you have to meet this kid sometime, so you may as well do it now." Katara says bluntly.

"You're right." He looks at her and she smiles, her annoyance melting away at the anxious look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't much fun today." He adds.

"You're forgiven." She says thinking she could give him a list of the ways he was not fun, but she decides to drop it and move on to more pressing matters. "When do we meet them?"

"They're here." He says hoarsely.

"They are? Where?" Foolishly she glances around the tent as if the boy and his grandmother might be hiding in a corner.

"In Captain Chin's tent. He's waiting for me to tell him to bring them over. Are you sure you don't mind being here for this?" Zuko asks, as if he would actually let her leave him to face this on his own.

"Of course I don't mind." Katara says irritably. "What kind of a friend do you think I am?"

"Thanks. I owe you."

"I know. I'm making a list." She smirks. "Now get these people in here before I start to get hungry and ill-tempered."

Zuko goes to the opening of his tent and signals Captain Chin.

"Maybe you should sit down." Katara suggests, pointing to a wooden chair.

Zuko sits and Katara stands behind him to his right. She reaches out and squeezes his shoulder just as the figure of an old lady darkens his door.

The white haired woman in a plain gray robe bows humbly as she enters. She comes toward Zuko and kneels in front of him, touching her forehead to the floor.

"Rise," He says more quietly than he means to and clears his throat, "You are Miyu, grandmother of Prince Yukio?"

"Yes, your majesty." She says and touches her forehead to the floor again.

"Rise." Zuko says impatiently. "Where is Prince Yukio?"

"I am here your majesty." A voice comes from just outside the tent.

Zuko and Katara look up to see the boy enter and Zuko's face goes white. The boy has the long, lean lines of Zuko and his sister, but Iroh's broader nose and jawline. His dark hair reaches his shoulders and he has it tied back in a ponytail at the top. All in all he's a fine looking boy who will be a dashing young man with a good many broken hearts to his credit, Katara decides.

The boy kneels beside his grandmother and touches his forehead to the floor.

"Rise Prince Yukio." Zuko says.

Yukio straightens and although he's clearly nervous he looks straight into Zuko's eyes, a feat that is not lost on the Fire Lord.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage cousin," Zuko begins, "you've known about me for years, but I've only just learned of your existence."

"Yes, your majesty." Yukio agrees.

"How is it that I was not informed I had a cousin until a week ago?" Zuko asks, looking at Miyu.

"It was my decision your majesty." She wrings her hands, "I was afraid and I would not allow Fire Lord Iroh to divulge the secret."

"Did my uncle not show his kindness to you? Did you think after all that time when he'd kept his promise to you that he would do something to hurt his own grandson? Why not let him publicly acknowledge Lu Ten's child? Surely you know it would have given him great joy." Zuko's voice is tight with annoyance as he thinks of how happy Iroh would have been to announce the existence of his grandson to the whole world.

"I was afraid." Miyu repeats.

"Didn't I just remind you of my uncle's kindness? What were you afraid of?" He asks, exasperated.

"You … your majesty." Miyu replies in a small, tortured voice.

There is silence at that. Zuko's facial expression goes from disbelief to anger to bewilderment and then finally settles on sadness.

"Me? Why?" His imperious tone drops for a second.

"Your father … " Miyu stops, obviously unsure of how to proceed.

"My father." Zuko repeats her words in a strangled voice. "I understand."

"You do?" She asks staring at him as if she's waiting for the blow to come.

"My father was a cruel man, but it may please you to know that I spent many more years in the company of my uncle than I ever did with Fire Lord Ozai." Zuko explains.

"Yes, your majesty. That is comforting to know." Miyu drops her forehead to the ground again for some reason.

"Rise Miyu. You don't have to keep doing that." Zuko says, not unkindly.

"Yes, your majesty." The woman is obviously still terrified, but she steals a glance at Zuko and smiles timidly.

Zuko returns her smile and looks at Yukio.

"My uncle informed me you're a bowman." He says, almost conversationally, which is totally incongruous with their current body positions.

"Yes, your majesty. My grandfather…my mother's father…gave me my first bow when I was only four. He taught me how to shoot. I'm very good." Yukio says proudly.

"So said my uncle." Zuko says, the corner of his mouth turning up. "You like to hunt?"

"Yes, I hunt all the time. Once I even provided food for the whole village in one outing." Yukio is on a roll now.

"Impressive. I'd like to see your skills some time." Zuko smiles.

"Yukio, don't brag." Miyu scolds under her breath.

The old woman glances at Katara and looks away, reminding Zuko of his manners, or lack thereof.

"I'd like to introduce you both to Katara," Zuko says. "She's a master water bender from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Hello." Katara bows to them, giving Yukio an encouraging smile.

The two guests bow in return and Yukio suddenly looks excited.

"Are you from the South Pole?" He asks.

"Yes, I am." Katara answers, "Have you ever been there?"

"No, I've never been anywhere. But I've heard people hunt polar whales right through the ice. Is that true? Do people shoot arrows right through the ice?"

"No, they use spears to hunt through ice." Katara suppresses a chuckle at his exuberance.

"Katara's brother is a hunter." Zuko joins in the conversation.

"Is he a water bender too?" Yukio is about to jump out of his skin he's so excited.

"No." Katara and Zuko say at the same time.

"He's the captain of a ship. He hunts pirates more than whales these days, unfortunately." Katara explains.

"Wow." Yukio stares at Katara, "You're very pretty."

Katara blushes.

"Yukio! Mind your manners." Miyu scolds the boy, "I apologize for Yukio your majesty. The Fire Lord's wife will please accept my apology as well." She starts to place her forehead on the floor but suddenly remembers she's not supposed to do that and ends up hovering in a sort of half bow before rising again.

"Oh! I'm not … um… the Fire Lord's wife." Katara says, blushing even more deeply.

"I apologize again." Miyu chokes on her embarrassment, "You are standing in the wifely position and I misunderstood."

Katara quickly slides to her left and stands behind Zuko on that side.

"Betrothed?" Miyu asks timidly.

As Katara starts to slide somewhere else Zuko stops her by placing his hand lightly on her arm.

"Katara and I are very good friends. She's my guest on this journey. We don't follow formalized customs in our friendship." Zuko explains.

"Yes, your majesty." Miyu says.

Zuko looks at the two for a moment and smiles.

"Would you two like to take supper with us?" He invites and Yukio's eyes grow big.

"Yeah!" He squeaks, "I'm starving!"

"Yukio!" Miyu scolds again.

"So am I." Katara agrees going over to the boy and taking his arm as he rises. "Shall we?"

They leave the tent with Katara on Yukio's arm and Miyu trembling on Zuko's. Katara casts a furtive glance back at her friend and, seeing him beaming with happiness, gives her a warm grin. It's not going to be so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night as they stand before their tents Katara asks Zuko why he was so afraid.

"I was afraid they would hate me." He says sheepishly. "A lot of people do."

Katara places her hand along the side of his face.

"Foolish people, maybe. And nobody important." She drops her hand and goes to the flap of her tent. "Goodnight … your majesty." She says turning back to him.

"Goodnight Katara. Thanks." He says, watching as she disappears inside. He lightly touches the spot on his face where the warmth of her hand still radiates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day is one of the most joyous of Zuko's life. Yukio takes him and Katara on a tour of the village making much of every building, fence and signpost and then shows off his skill with a bow using various targets and scenarios. He even acts out stalking a saber-tooth moose lion, which is extremely amusing, as he's never actually seen such a beast. But his confidence in his archery skills is not misplaced, as they soon see. He hits every target squarely, garnering praise and adulation from his two audience members.

By the end of the day it has been agreed that Yukio will accompany the Fire Lord for the rest of the trip. They will return to the palace and Miyu will join her grandson there whereupon she and Zuko will decide together the next step for Yukio's integration into the royal family. Miyu is not completely pleased with the arrangements, but Yukio is so enthusiastic, she makes a valiant effort to hide her discomfort as she gives her consent. She is fully aware that there was never a question but that Yukio would be joining Zuko for the journey. The new Fire Lord has made no promise to follow Miyu's wishes concerning her grandson, and although she finds him kind, Zuko is bringing to fruition her greatest fears as well as breaking her heart by taking her last link to her daughter away from her. Katara, as if she can read the woman's mind, puts her arm around her as they leave the tent and whispers a promise that Miyu will always have her grandson's love no matter where his destiny takes him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Katara exits her cabin and emerges onto the deck of the ship before departure to their next destination. She stops in her tracks as she sees a strange man talking to the captain at the bow and then she realizes it's Zuko. His hair is pulled back in a tight braid ending just between his shoulder blades and there's a scarf wrapped around his head. He's abandoned his over-robe for a simple maroon and black tunic over black pants and boots. He looks exactly like a pirate and she tells him so when she approaches.

"I won't be inside today and I hate the wind whipping my hair in my face." He explains. "It drives me crazy."

"Well this is quite a … rakish look for you." She says thinking a bit breathlessly that it's not a _bad_ look either. "What about your crown though?"

Zuko points to a ruby encrusted medallion he's wearing around his neck.

"Uncle had this made because the crown kept falling off when he danced. He had it blessed by the sages and it's now part of the Fire Lord's optional wardrobe."

"Well, I like the wind in my hair." Katara says, pointing to her free and flowing mane, as if Zuko hadn't already noticed the gleaming mass around her shoulders.

"I'm looking forward to seeing that." He smirks, but he actually _is_ quite looking forward to it, "I've always hated the feeling of it when it hits my face. That's why I shaved my head all the way around my ponytail when I was living on the ship chasing the Avatar." Zuko says.

"Oh! I always wondered why I never saw that hairstyle on anyone else. I just thought it was a prince thing." Katara chuckles at the revelation.

"Nope, just me trying to exert control as usual." Zuko smiles then looks up at the bridge and waves to Yukio who is excitedly exploring every part of the ship.

Katara starts to look over, but Zuko stops her.

"Don't laugh." He says quietly.

She gives him a confused look and turns to see Yukio wearing a scarf like Zuko's with his hair plaited tightly in back. Much shorter than Zuko's his braid sticks out like the spout of a teapot. She waves to the boy, smiling adoringly up at him.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Katara tells Zuko.

"Well, don't tell _him_ that. He's convinced he's on the cusp of adulthood. He would _not_ like being called 'cute.'" Zuko warns, a smile in his voice.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. But seriously, is that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" She asks as Yukio appears, running toward them on the deck.

"Yes, it is." Zuko says quickly under his breath as his miniature joins them, wearing an epic grin.

Katara watches from behind as Zuko and his cousin stand at the rail waving at the villagers, the young prince jumping up and down next to the Fire Lord's sedate and regal form. Katara amends her earlier declaration and decides that _this_ is the cutest thing she's ever seen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zuko has convinced Yukio to show him his firebending skills and Katara has gone to bed early, giving the cousins time alone together. Embarrassed at first, Yukio finally throws himself into his demonstration when Zuko joins him in his movements. Lit by lanterns surrounding the deck the two work through the katas in unison, Yukio always a half beat behind Zuko and sweating with effort.

Yukio's skills are extremely basic. Not having had access to a master until Iroh started visiting two years ago, his bending has suffered from neglect. He's got natural talent, however, and Zuko feels he can help him hone his skills and catch up to any other bender his age. Yukio is obviously feeling a bit insecure and over-his-head and Zuko tries to make him feel better about being a bit behind, but he feels like he's navigating an emotional minefield as the boy stomps off and sits by an opening of the ship's rail with his legs hanging over the side. Envisioning himself having to dive in after the kid, Zuko walks over and sits beside him.

"I'll never be as good as you." Yukio grumbles.

"I've been doing this a long time, it's hard at first." Zuko comforts him, his mind going back to similar conversations another impatient boy had with Iroh.

"I want to go home." Yukio says quietly, his voice trembling a bit.

"Why?" Zuko's chest tightens with that old, familiar feeling of abject failure. "This is your first night out with us. Are we really as bad as all that?"

"I've never been away from home before except for hunting with my Grandpa."

"Aaah. Homesick." Zuko understands. He remembers well those first weeks on the ship after his banishment when he was paralyzed with fear and loneliness, even as his uncle constantly tried to cheer him. It hadn't helped that his face was blistered and throbbing and nobody would let him see his own reflection for months and then of course when he _did_ see it…

"I wish I was more like you." Yukio says glumly. "I always wished that."

"I always wished I was like your father." Zuko smiles, his youthful hero worship of Lu Ten coming clearly to mind.

"I think if I was more like you then Papa Iroh wouldn't have stayed away for all those years." Yukio says and Zuko's heart breaks as he realizes the poor kid blames himself for Iroh's absence.

"No Yukio. He was trying to protect you by staying away. I thought you understood that. He couldn't let anybody know about you because my father, Fire Lord Ozai, might have hurt you and your grandparents. If my father hadn't been so dangerous, Uncle would have come to you much sooner." Zuko assures him.

"I asked him once why he cared more about you than me and he told me he didn't. He said you needed him more because I had Gran and Grandpa and you didn't have anyone but him to love you. Is that true?" Yukio asks innocently.

Zuko sits frozen. Even though he's always understood intellectually that his uncle was the only person in the world that loved him, he's always been able to put that knowledge in its place and lock it away. But Yukio's naive question reminds him that the truth can hit as hard as an earthbender and Zuko finds he simply can't speak at this moment. In fact, he can barely breathe as realization and emotion engulf him like a whirlpool.

Yukio looks at his cousin and waits for an answer of some kind. The Fire Lord sits with his head bowed, his fists clenched in his lap and his shoulders slightly hunched. His eyes are closed but the light of the ship's lanterns highlights a shiny wetness at the base of his lids.

"Are you crying, cousin?" Comes another innocent, but composure-breaking question.

Zuko tries to clear his throat, but it comes out a choked hiss. He shakes his head "no" in answer to the boy's question, but the tears rebel and start to snake their way down his cheeks even as he fights for control. He grits his teeth, furious that he's not able to keep his emotions in check.

_How the hell did this happen? I was comforting _him

All the joy he's allowed himself to experience with Yukio seems to have opened a door to other feelings that he's shut away for years. Now all the pain and emotional torment is freed and, try as he might, he can't seem to rein it in.

"It's okay for men to cry." Yukio tells him sympathetically putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "My grandpa used to cry when the dragon rose bush would have its first bloom of the season because he planted it when my mom was born."

_If he would just shut up I could pull it together._

Yukio pats Zuko's tense, unmoving shoulder in rhythmic comfort. The young prince always finds it oddly soothing when grown-ups cry. Even when it's people he loves like his grandpa and the Fire Lord, because it reminds him that he's not weak for his own tears.

"I won't tell anyone you cried, cousin." He promises in a whisper. "It's just between you and me."

_Screw it. I've got this one coming to me._

They sit like that for a long time; Yukio patting comfortingly and Zuko sitting nearly still, only trembling ever so slightly with fractured sobs, as he feeds the sea with tears left unshed for far too long. The deck is deserted and only the moon and the stars are witnesses to the scene, shining down with ironic cheer on the two cousins, both too young to have lost so much but infinitely blessed to have found each other.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't know if anyone else has been having trouble accessing stories, but I've not been able to look at other people's n

Chapter 14

It's the third day since Sokka spotted the Fire Nation battle ship in international waters. He's been checking and rechecking his charts and the ship has been staying just inside the line, thankfully never entering Earth Kingdom waters, that being an act of war.

"I'm sure they're aware we've been following them," Lt. Numu says.

"Oh, I'm sure they are." Sokka agrees. "What are they going to do about it? That's the question."

"What are _we_ going to do about it is another question." Lt. Numu answers. "Protocol demands that we inform the Unified Council of this defiance of their orders."

"Screw the Council." Sokka growls. "I've sent a message to Zuko."

"But captain, your commission…"

"I don't give a damn about my commission with the Unified Council." Sokka snaps, "I'd rather go back to hauling cargo than answer to those soulless bullies. I work for the Southern Water Tribe anyway, and we have an alliance with the Fire Nation. That's more important to me than Ambassador Xin's ego."

"When did you send the message to the Fire Lord?" Lt. Numu asks nervously, seeing the whole event escalating before his eyes.

"Yesterday evening. He should get it sometime this morning."

"And what do we do about the ship until we hear back from him?"

"Keep following it until it turns around and attacks us, I suppose." Sokka hasn't slept or eaten well since they spotted the battle cruiser and it's starting to wear on his nerves.

_Is this it? Is the arrogance of the Council and the Fire Lord going to send the world spiraling back into war?_

"It hasn't attacked us so far, maybe it won't." Lt. Numu suggests hopefully.

"Yay. Lucky us." Sokka says dryly. "You're dismissed."

As the lieutenant leaves, Sokka puts his head in his arms on the desk in front of him.

"If you don't respond immediately Zuko, you are one dead Fire Lord." He grumbles, rises, and snatches his glass before following Lt. Numu out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please, your majesty…" Yukio pleads with his cousin.

"You're not supposed to call me that. You call me 'lord' in public and cousin or Zuko in private, remember?" Zuko reminds him, trying to use his expertise at deflection to get out of the circular argument in which he finds himself trapped.

"Please, cousin…" Yukio will not be deterred.

"I don't think so Yukio. I promised Miyu I'd keep you safe and letting you go out hunting doesn't sound like the best way to keep my promise. You're not familiar with this area." Zuko tells him, trying to be firm but failing miserably.

They've been docked at this harbor since the night before, sleeping on the ship while in port with only a quick visit to the town of Imiyo on the schedule for that day, and Yukio has talked of nothing but going ashore to hunt since the engines stopped.

"I'll be safe. I will! I want to bring back supper for you and Katara and the crew…" Yukio begs.

"Have you practiced your bending today?" More deflection, maybe this time it will work.

"I like my bow." Yukio pouts.

"You're a master archer, Yukio, but you're also prince of the Fire Nation. You must be more powerful with your element than you are with any other weapon." Zuko tells him seriously.

"If I practice my bending can I go hunting after?" Yukio sees an opening and runs though it.

"I'll have to send a security team with you." Zuko says.

"No! They'll scare off all the animals with their tramping around." The young prince is aghast at this suggestion.

"How about two fire benders as guards?" Zuko suggests. "Benders with hunting experience." He adds as incentive to accept the offer.

"Well, if they know how to keep quiet." Yukio agrees, narrowing his eyes, sensing more conditions to come.

"And you'll only have three hours. After that I send a whole company of soldiers to find you." Zuko warns.

"Three hours? Easy. It's a deal. I'll go practice my bending right now so I can get out there as quick as possible." Yukio enthusiastically leaves the Fire Lord's personal dining room, nearly flattening Katara in his rush to get out the door.

"Good morning Prince Yukio." Katara laughs and he responds with a wave as he takes off in a full run toward the deck. She walks in smiling at Zuko who sits at the table scowling.

"Good morning." Zuko says ruefully.

"Is it?" She asks, sitting across from him and pouring some tea for herself then refilling his cup.

"I think I've just been played." Zuko's tone is disgruntled. "No, I _know_ I've just been played."

"How?" Katara chuckles.

"He wants to go hunting today." Zuko tells her, putting a roll on a plate and setting it in front of her.

"Thank you," She says, "He's not familiar with this part of the Fire Nation, do you really think that's wise?"

"That's what I said!" He agrees taking a sip of his tea.

"I hate to ask this," She begins, nibbling the edge of a roll, "but why was he so happy just now if you said 'no?'"

"Because he has more stamina than I have and I eventually said 'yes.'" Zuko grumbles.

"Are you going with him?"

"No, we have to make an appearance in Imiyo and I'm committed to meet with the elders. I'm sending two guards." Zuko peels an orange, breaks it and gives one half to Katara, keeping one for himself. "Firebenders who know how to hunt."

"Hmm. He'll be okay then." Katara assures him although she's not even sure of that herself.

"The thing is I don't want his life to change so much that he hates it. If he has to give up his favorite pastime, I'll never be able to get him to stay at the palace. He'll probably be okay…I mean what could happen, really." He reassures himself lamely.

Zuko sees Katara is searching the table for something.

"Looking for these?" He pulls a small bowl of dried dates from beneath the table and sets it in front of her.

"Yes! Thanks!" She takes two and adds them to her plate.

"I had to liberate them from Yukio." Zuko smirks.

"I'm flattered that you would risk life and limb for my sweet tooth." She laughs. "That kid has a bigger appetite than Sokka."

"Let's hope he wears it better than his grandfather did." Zuko agrees.

Katara chuckles as she daintily extracts a seed from one of the dates.

Captain Chin enters the room and hands Zuko a folded piece of paper.

"A messenger hawk just arrived my lord." He says bowing to the Fire Lord and then to Katara.

Zuko takes the paper and Katara focuses her attention on her breakfast rather than appear to nose around in Fire Nation business. Although she's acutely aware of everything she's been privy to so far, she doesn't want her abundant curiosity to be noticed as it could potentially cause more closed-door meetings, which do nothing to satisfy said curiosity.

"It's from Sokka." Zuko says, tension in his voice as he reads it.

"Is he okay?" Katara asks.

"Yes." He tells her and then addresses Chin. "Captain, do you know anything about a Fire Nation battle cruiser being dispatched to international waters? I gave no such order and as far as I know the Council's edict is still in force. "

"I'm sorry my lord, I've heard nothing of the kind." Captain Chin answers, a line of worry appearing on his forehead.

"Send a message immediately to Admiral Jee and find out what's going on." Zuko commands.

Captain Chin bows again and leaves the room.

"That's all he says? Nothing about when he's coming to take me home?" Katara asks panicking a bit at the thought of leaving so soon.

"If you're anxious to go back to the South Pole, I've got ships that can get you there." Zuko snaps, suddenly annoyed.

"No!" She exclaims. "I'm not ready to leave at all. Um…quite the opposite actually," she admits, "...unless you want me to so you can spend time alone with Yukio." She adds shyly.

"Of course not!" Zuko's tone is a bit harsher than he meant it to be, but he was jolted by her seeming urgency to leave. Now that he understands that's not the case, he softens his tone. "No, he just asked about the ship. No message for you. Sorry for my rudeness just then… this news has me concerned." Zuko says looking back at the paper.

_To Zuko_

_From Sokka_

_Following Fire Nation battle cruiser through international waters. Appears to be on patrol. What's your game? Please advise._

"What's my game," Zuko mutters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too many people know about Prince Yukio by this time. The entire village of Ikeni was abuzz with the news of their local boy's royalty. Iroh's visits, which had started once peace broke out, had been surreptitious, with him actually staying with Yukio and Miyu in their small house. If anything the villagers suspected he was just an old friend courting the boy's grandmother, not even realizing the man who appeared to be a peasant from another village was actually the Fire Lord.

News of an unexpected royal family member is sure to spread quickly through the nation and having him out and about without a full company of guards might not be the most prudent decision of the Fire Lord's life.

Zuko watches the trio of hunters as they walk away from the ship and into the town. When they come to the other end of the village, they will head into the forest where they have been told they are free to hunt a variety of animals both large and small. Katara joins him on deck and he looks down at her.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He murmurs.

"Of course you do. This is the first time you've ever been responsible for another individual. You can handle a whole nation, but one eleven year old is a completely different story. Let's just wait and see. If he's not back at the three hour mark, we'll tear this place apart looking for him." Katara says sounding tough.

They don't have to wait the full three hours however. An hour and half later Yukio and his guards return, proudly bearing a freshly gutted and field dressed possum-boar. He casts a smug grin at Zuko and bows.

"Aren't you supposed to be in town my lord?" Yukio asks him.

"We've been and come back. My meeting with the elders was postponed until tomorrow because the eldest elder fell over dead." Zuko says and then looks at the trussed up animal and grins. "And I guess he's not the only one. Congratulations Prince Yukio. That's an impressive kill." He adds sincerely.

"It was amazing your majesty." One of the guards pipes up. "He has a gift."

Zuko nods, pride showing on his face and then he turns serious.

"Do you think Yukio, that you could shoot a person as well as you can shoot an animal?" He asks the young prince.

"I don't know. I guess." Yukio stammers, taken aback.

"You may find you have to defend yourself one day. That's something you need to think about." Zuko tells him, putting his hand on his shoulder. " Now why don't you run tell cook what's on the menu for supper tonight." He smiles and Yukio runs off.

"What was that about?" Katara asks after Yukio has gone.

"Do you think he won't expect to go back out tomorrow now that we're staying an extra day? It would ease my mind to know that he's able to do whatever it takes to protect himself guards or no guards." Zuko says wondering to himself how in the world one teaches a child to fight for his life.

"And what else is bothering you?" Katara asks, noting the tension around his eyes.

"That ship. I wonder if I need to go back to the capital … cut the trip short. I feel like something might be happening in my absence. " He explains.

A million thoughts and worries have been whirling through Zuko's mind. His first thought, of course, is that there may be a coup in the offing. He would have been a fool to believe victory over the insurgency had put an end to troubles from that direction. Someone sending a battle ship out in the Fire Lord's stead can cause a lot of trouble for Zuko. The Council will undoubtedly fine and rebuke the Fire Nation, with possible sanctions to follow. Their economy can't stand another round of such punishment, and plenty of his enemies know it.

His second thought is that he has a rogue captain in the process of taking the law into his own hands, perhaps in response to a loved one or friend victimized by pirates. An impulse he can understand but that would cause enormous difficulties in the international arena if it proved to be the case. He would have to punish the captain severely to appease the Council and the other nations, but such a course could cause his people to see him as disloyal, or worse, weak.

His third thought is more complicated. The Fire Nation has sold five battle cruisers since the war ended. Three went to the Earth Kingdom and two to the Unified Council. Those ships are easily identifiable by their banners, so why would Sokka think the ship he's tracking is Fire Nation if it isn't? Zuko should discount the possibility that one of these five ships is the culprit, but he can't. Something is telling him not to.

"Aang's at the palace, he won't let anything happen." Katara reassures.

"It's not his job." Zuko says turning to the bridge. "It's mine."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The meeting with the elders of Imiyo is like meeting with one's grandparents after they've been duplicated five times. The ten elders sit smiling at the Fire Lord and his Water Tribe friend, wondering what to make of them and trying desperately to reinforce snap judgments when closer inspection doesn't fit their first impressions. Zuko is cordial and respectful and Katara is sociable, entertaining and in fact responsible for the meeting happening at all.

As aware as Katara usually is of the benefit of her healing abilities, that reality is brought into stark contrast when another elder in Imiyo is struck down by misfortune. Not killed, luckily, but injured in a tangle with a sodden net on his fishing boat. The suggestion is made that the meeting be postponed yet again and Katara can see the panic in Zuko's eyes. Another day in this tiny village while he feels incredibly anxious to finish the caravan and get back to the palace might prove his undoing. If this particular province were not so important to the overall plan of the reformer Fire Lord, he would have shown them his back yesterday, but this village government holds a good bit of sway over all the surrounding towns and it is exceedingly important to stay in their positive favor.

Katara hastens to the home of the ill-fated fisherman and brings him back to the meeting in such quick time that the others nearly prostrate themselves to her in their thanks. Zuko nearly does the same.

A large luncheon is set out in the town-square and Katara and Zuko take their midday meal with the villagers before going back to the ship. The Fire Lord is such an intimidating presence that none of the towns people attempt to approach him, but such is not the case with Katara. Besieged by starry-eyed admirers of all ages and genders, she suffers the meal with generous aplomb, walking away from a full plate of food when the time comes to return to the ship.

"Well, that was fun!" She gushes grinning from ear to ear while her stomach rumbles loudly. "Not much time for eating though." She says, embarrassed.

"We could have stayed longer but I'm hoping for a message from Jee." Zuko explains their hasty departure.

"I'll scrounge some food on the ship." Katara shrugs still buoyed by the ridiculous outpouring of adoration she's just experienced.

"I asked them to make a basket for you. They sent five." Zuko says dryly.

Katara looks behind her to see five soldiers struggling with the burden of over-weighted, stuffed baskets.

"Even _you_ can't eat all that." Zuko smirks.

Katara punches his arm.

"I'll share with Yukio." She declares. "And don't you dare come begging."

----------------------------------------------

Zuko is met with his hoped-for message and goes below for another closed-door meeting while Katara ponders what to do with the rest of her day. Suddenly he reappears on deck, seeking her out.

"Would you like to be in on this meeting?" Zuko asks her.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" _Yes! Yes I would like it!_

"I trust you." He says with a grin and she feels quite strongly that no sweeter words have ever been spoken to her.

She practically knocks him down on her way to the personal dining room/meeting room where the other attendees are already situated.

----------------------------------

Katara sits at the table with four men, Zuko being one of them, Captain Chin another. A small, bookish man she recognizes as a scribe named Tin, and another box-like security man, Bokkusu, fill the rest of the seats.

The meeting is fairly informal; just a discussion of whether or not to head straight back to the palace or complete the caravan based on the information in Admiral Jee's message.

"We know it's not a Fire Nation ship." Captain Chin explains, "So there's really no need to go back to the capital just yet."

"Even if it's not one of our ships, they're still flying our colors and we'll still be hit with the fines and sanctions. It's not helpful that I'm trying to run the nation from boats and tents." Zuko grouses.

"I've communicated with Minister Kou," Bokkusu says referring to his boss, the other box-man, "and he is confident there is nothing happening from the palace that should cause your Lordship alarm."

"A ship I've sold to either the Earth Kingdom or the Unified Council is flying a Fire Nation flag and trolling international waters. That causes me alarm." Zuko reminds them all.

"Of course, my Lord," Bokkusu continues, "but the nature of this problem is not one that depends on your being at the palace."

"What do you think Katara?" Zuko looks at her and all heads turn.

Katara's eyes widen a bit before she regains her composure. She had thought she was just going to listen in, wasn't planning on participating. Happily, however, she actually has an opinion on this subject.

"I think you should continue with the caravan." She says, hoping she doesn't sound as intimidated as she feels. "Who knows when you'll get another chance to make this trip and these provinces are important to your agenda. It's only a little longer and you've got good people in the capital looking after your interests. At least that's what it sounds like to me."

"Maybe we can cut a day off here and there." Zuko suggests.

"We've already lost a day here in Imiyo, but we might be able to shave off another one further in." Captain Chin agrees.

"Um…" Katara has the absurd reflex to raise her hand, but stops herself just in time, "Isn't it possible that an early return to the palace could signal that there's a problem?"

"Politics." Captain Chin grumbles.

"Good point Katara," Zuko says, "Nobody bets on the weak komodo-rhino."

"So then what to do about the ship?" Katara says almost to herself.

"If I call attention to the ship by sending a message to the Council that it's a hoax, they could easily twist it against us and they definitely would. If I don't and they find it they'll assume it's ours and act accordingly." Zuko says.

"My Lord, it is my opinion, and that of Minister Kou, that we avoid direct dealings with the Unified Council as much as possible." Bokkusu says firmly.

"Agreed." Zuko nods, "so we need to get someone on that ship to find out who the imposters are and why they're doing it."

"Sokka's watching the ship, he might be able to find something out." Katara suggests.

"No," Zuko shakes his head, "I don't want Sokka involved." He says firmly before looking to his security man. "Bokkusu, see if you can put together a small-boat detail to the battle ship."

"Yes, my Lord, although we don't have the coordinates so it will have to a be a boat large enough to hold provisions for up to several weeks in open sea." Bokkusu informs realistically.

"Which would defeat the covert action." Captain Chin shakes his head.

"Sokka could give you the current coordinates and that would at least put you in the neighborhood." Katara suggests wondering to herself why she keeps trying to involve her brother when Zuko obviously doesn't want him.

"I owe him a message. I'll ask him to give me some bearing, but I really don't want him involved in any action. " Zuko says to his security man leaving no room for discussion on the subject.

Bokkusu nods and suddenly there is a lot of thumping and scuffling on the deck. All attendees jump up and head outside, prepared to fight.

What they find is Yukio and his two guards struggling with a duck that doesn't want to stay dead. It's part of a couple of braces of the waterfowl lashed together at their feet. The "undead" duck sits quietly among his brethren and then suddenly begins flapping maniacally and trying to take off, carrying the entire prize with it.

"How is that duck not deceased?" Zuko asks, more authoritatively than he means to.

"I shot it, but I must have only grazed it." Yukio explains. "He acted dead and then he woke up."

"Wring its neck." Zuko tells him.

"I was just about to!" Yukio's pique is due mostly to his embarrassment at returning triumphantly to the ship with the exquisite delicacy of non-hybrid ducks only to find that one of his kills is only partly dead.

The boy grabs the duck by the neck, turns his back to the group and the quacking and flapping suddenly cease. He turns around with the limp bird and returns it to its place with the others. All business, he arranges them and hefts the cord to which they're attached and, without looking at anyone, makes his way toward the galley.

"Prince Yukio," Zuko stops him and the boy turns. "Could you do that to a person if you had to?"

Yukio meets his cousin's eyes.

"If I _had_ to I guess I'd _have_ to." He says evenly, feeling conspicuous and ashamed at the entire incident.

"Good." Zuko smiles.

Yukio smiles tentatively and turns away, knowing he's just been tested and given a dishonest answer. He doubts seriously that he'd be able to kill a person with his bare hands, but then he also doubts seriously that he'll ever have to and he thinks his cousin might be so battle scarred that he doesn't even understand peace.

"Why do you keep asking him things like that? It just makes him uncomfortable." Katara tells Zuko.

"I'll keep asking him until he can honestly answer 'yes.'" Zuko says.

---------------------------------------------

"Captain."

Sokka hears the voice from the deep recesses of a lovely dream.

"Hmmmph? Go away." He growls.

"Captain, wake up." It's Lt. Numu, soon to be "late" Lt. Numu if Sokka's sleep-starved mood is any indication.

"What?" Sokka opens one eye so he can glare with it.

"They've hailed us."

"Who?"

"The battle ship. They're hailing us and closing in." Lt. Numu says.

"Oh good." Sokka says with false cheer. "Maybe they're bringing me a present."

He gets out of the berth and stands, naked, stretching and looking around for his clothes that he has thrown spirits know where.

"Get me some food I like," He orders finding some pants to pull on, "last meal and all."

Lt. Numu bows and leaves the cabin.

"Here we go." Sokka grumbles as he sniffs the underarms of a shirt before pulling it on.

------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Lord's ship is nearly ready to leave the port of Imiyo. All the stores are restocked and the decks are scrubbed to a sparkling sheen. An afternoon departure is planned and a morning arrival in To Ku after a night of travel is the hoped for result. The ship should have left earlier but a last minute crack in an engine part causes them to stay a bit longer than they had intended.

Yukio has, of course gone out for one last hunt. He has agreed to take part in the Fire Lord's activities in To Ku so this will be his last chance for a while. He's become quite friendly with his two firebending guards, Muni and Din. They are great admirers of his skill and both have expressed a desire to continue in this capacity once they return to the palace and Yukio's situation is clarified.

Katara has ensconced herself in the sick bay, playing a tile game with a crewmember that managed to slip on the gangplank and smash his head against the side of the ship. Katara feels bad about outmaneuvering a person with a severe concussion at a board game, but not badly enough to let him win.

She's reminded of Sokka's obsession with Pai Sho, which came after weeks of Iroh's tutelage. Now her brother never goes anywhere without a set. Katara really never thought he'd have the attention span for such a game, but he's really taken to it and he tends to make friends wherever he goes with his portable set and the occasional oddly worded invitation.

Katara is just about to lay down a devastating combination of tiles when the door bursts open and Yukio's two guards are brought in, both pale, bleeding and unconscious. She watches the open door horrified, waiting for the third limp form to be brought in but no one else comes.

Quickly she sets about detecting all of Muni and Din's injuries, mainly the source of the blood, and she finds they've very obviously been attacked by earthbenders. As she works to heal each wound, the two men begin to stir.

"Who did this?" Katara asks Muni as his eyes slowly open.

"Dai Li uniforms." He gasps as she works on the bones in his wrist, which has been smashed.

"Try to remember every detail." She tells him, "I'll get Tin to take it all down after I finish here."

"I'll go." The ship's doctor says, not happy about relinquishing his sick bay to a peasant waterbender, but not stupid enough not to. "I'll get the scribe."

"Thank you." Katara says, sweat breaking out on her brow as she works on a particularly nasty gash. "And find out where Prince Yukio is and if he needs attention."

"They took him." Din whispers.

Katara's breath catches in her throat and she stoops to her task with more vigor, trying to be gentle and thorough, but also trying to finish quickly so she can get to Zuko and find out what the hell's going on.

But Zuko isn't on the ship anymore. He's with the search party in the woods, much to the chagrin of his security man.

"Right here, my Lord." Bokkusu points to a spot at eye-level on a maple.

Zuko eyes the scrape on the tree.

"You think the prince did this?" Zuko asks, hope swelling before he can tamp it down with reality.

"It's similar to others we've found. He seems to have been carried and used his foot as they passed by to make these marks."

"Let's follow the trail and see where it leads." Zuko starts to walk in the direction Bokkusu has just indicated.

"My Lord, you must return to the ship. There are obviously enemies in the area and it's dark. Too dark to follow any trail Prince Yukio might have left for us without also possibly spoiling it. We can resume at dawn, but I must insist that you return to the ship for the night." Bokkusu is only doing his job, but he feels the pressure of the Fire Lord's mood and knows his advice is unwelcome. The danger to his Lordship however outweighs any compulsion to save his own hide and he stands firm.

Zuko stares back coldly at his security man. He'd like to break the box's neck, even though he knows Bokkusu's right in his assessment of the situation. What does he pay security for anyway? But the Fire Lord's fury at this atrocity is such that he's likely to burst into flame right there in the forest in the midst of his men.

Instead he emits a long, weary sigh.

"Dawn." He walks past the man toward the town and port while a company of guards races to catch up. "I want a team stationed here all night to make sure none of those markers is lost." He orders back over his shoulder.

As the darkness deepens, Zuko's imagination assaults him with all the horrible things that could be happening to his cousin right now. He remembers the time a group of five earthbending soldiers captured his uncle and nearly succeeded in crushing the old man's hands. They would have done so had Zuko not found them just in time, but not all events end as happily as that one.

He also remembers Azula's Dai Li army and shudders at their cold-eyed brutality.

_Ruthless child-abducting earthbenders. _

_Do they really want war?_

_I'll give them war._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The small room is dark, lit only by the small flame that Yukio has created in his palm. He sits on a futon, which aside from a table with two chairs carved of stone is the only piece of furniture in the room. There are no windows, save a small rectangular vent too high for him to reach, and the walls, floor and ceiling are made of metal.

He hears a key in the lock on his door and he extinguishes the light. He thinks back to his cousin's questions about his ability to kill people if necessary and he realizes that this day has proven him pathetically not up to such a task.

As he presses himself back into the corner he wills his outer body to stop shaking.

A shaft of light streaks into the room, suddenly obstructed by a large form. A man, taller even than the Fire Lord and broader in the shoulders enters the room carrying a glass globe lamp, which throws eerie shadows on the walls as the flame dances to the man's movements.

The stranger closes the door behind him and the lock is heard to snap into place. The man looks down at Yukio and shoots him a dazzling grin. His hair is dark brown and falls down to the middle of his back in thick waves and his green eyes flash like emeralds. He wears the colors of the Dai Li, although he's casually dressed at this moment.

The man sits on the floor, leaning his back against the cool metal wall opposite Yukio.

"Prince Yukio?" The man asks.

Yukio nods and says, "Who are you and why are you holding me here?" He tries to sound like Zuko when he's barking an order, but he's pretty sure he sounds more like the scared little kid he is.

"To answer your first question, my name is Vallon and as for your second question, I guess you're here so we can hang out together. At least those are my orders. Whatever else you're here for is above my pay grade." The giant man grins again and somehow, even though he knows he shouldn't, Yukio feels slightly less panicked.

Vallon seems to sense this and pulls an apple out of a bag at his waist.

"Hungry?" He holds it out to the boy.

Yukio is indeed hungry having been abducted hours ago and not given a single thing to eat since. He reaches for the apple and nods in thanks to Vallon.

"So how does it feel? One day you're a kid from a little town and the next you're a prince traveling around with the Fire Lord himself." The big man pulls another apple out and takes a large, crunchy bite.

"At the moment it doesn't feel that great." Yukio says sullenly, his mouth full of fruit.

"At the moment I suppose it doesn't, but how was it before this morning? You like your cousin?"

"My cousin is a great man." Yukio says sincerely.

"Even though he's killed hundreds of people in cold blood?" Vallon queries.

"No he hasn't! He helped bring peace to whole world." Yukio chokes, clenching his fist at such a lie.

"Are you sure of that?" Vallon looks at him solemnly.

Yukio doesn't answer, he just looks back at the man with no expression on his face.

"I see you're _not_ sure." Vallon says softly and he smiles kindly at the prince.

"No. I'm completely sure. What I'm wondering right now is why you want me to believe something like that." Yukio knows every detail that Iroh could tell him about his cousin's life and that's saying a lot as Zuko's uncle was obsessed with keeping track of each and every one of his nephew's deeds, misdeeds and heroic acts. He knows exactly how many people his cousin has killed and the circumstances surrounding each of those unfortunate events. He also knows that the Fire Lord has enemies and the people who abducted him, including this friendly man, are part of that group.

Vallon shrugs. "Maybe I misunderstood. It doesn't matter anyway. So you're a hunter…"

The two of them chat about Yukio's hobbies and his favorite foods and various other basic facts about the boy; Vallon always interested and encouraging and Yukio giving the shortest answers he can. Finally the prince is so tired he can't wait to be alone again. He's been keeping his guard up since this morning and now all he wants to do is stop talking, stop worrying and sleep.

"You can go now. I'd like to sleep." Yukio tells his captor.

"Sure. I'll bring breakfast when I come back in the morning. I'll try to get a note to your cousin to let him know you're alright." Vallon stands and goes to the door.

"But I'm not alright!" Yukio cries suddenly, "I'm being held prisoner. How is that alright?"

"Just rest." Vallon smiles and unlocks the door to leave. As he does so Yukio sits up and shoots a stream of fire at him. Instantly and with only a simple movement from the earthbender one of the carved chairs dissolves and reforms to shield the man, frustrating Yukio quite literally to tears. Infuriatingly Vallon makes another small move and the chair reforms by the table.

"I hate you! When Zuko and Katara come for me you're all going to pay!" Yukio rants hysterically, angry tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Who?" Vallon stops.

"You heard me." Yukio growls and wipes his tears away. "My cousin and Katara. They'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"The waterbender? That's her name?" Vallon was aware there was a Water Tribe woman traveling with the Fire Lord, but he hadn't been told anything more specific.

"Yes. And she's a master and so is my cousin." The prince narrows his eyes to look as threatening as possible. "I hope they kill you."

"Nice." Vallon smirks. "Blood lust must run in the royal family."

He turns to leave but not before Yukio sees his brow furrow ever so slightly. Something the prince has just said has tripped a trigger in the man, he's sure of it.

"Good night Prince Yukio. Don't worry about anything. I'll see that no harm comes to you." He smiles softly and kindly as he closes the door, leaving Yukio alone, afraid and confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka stands before the formidable Captain Zee, the gentleman in command of the battle ship the Yue has been following for days. Zee has boarded the Yue with two officers. Sokka, still groggy from his interrupted sleep, curses himself mentally for not insisting on boarding the other man's ship, regardless of the danger.

_Focus idiot! This may be your only chance to get a look around._

"So Captain Zee, as you can see we're not much of a threat to a battleship." Sokka tells him good-naturedly.

"Actually, I hailed you because I thought you might be in trouble. Why else would you be following my ship for days?" Zee says, not the friendliest guy in the world.

Sokka notices a hint of perspiration on the upper lip of the other man and wonders why in the world the captain of a battle ship would be the least bit nervous in the presence of the captain of a Water Tribe schooner.

"I was looking for a game of Pai Sho." Sokka ventures.

"Pai Sho?"

"Sure. I'm only asking as one who has slain the sun and kissed the moon." Sokka knows this is going nowhere fast but he has to try.

"Excuse me?" Zee is incredulous.

"You don't have any Pai Sho players on board?" Sokka asks, taking a different tack.

"No. We don't have much time for games."

"Too bad. Well, that's all I was wondering." Sokka shrugs.

"You've been following me around for four days because you want to play Pai Sho?" Zee grits out, nonplussed.

"Well, also because my commission with the Unified Council requires that I make note of any suspicious activity in these waters. Your ship is breaking international law…I think." Sokka gets right to the point, wondering if his lack of sleep is making him slightly insane.

"We haven't done anything illegal!" Zee protests.

"Just being a Fire Nation battle ship in international waters is illegal. I would think you'd know that. Whoever sent you out has some explaining to do."

"I suppose we'd better get back to the Fire Nation then, hadn't we?" Captain Zee responds in an affable but guarded way.

"Would you like an escort? I have some sisterly baggage I need to pick up." Sokka offers.

"No thank you. That won't be necessary. Is there anything else you need from me?" Captain Zee says quickly and Sokka concludes the other man is as shifty as they come.

"Actually, I could use a fire bender for about an hour if you've got one to spare."

"What do you need a firebender for?" Zee asks.

"Our galley got soaked and we haven't been able to get it dried out enough to make a hot meal. We've been eating cold rations for nearly a week now." Sokka says disgustedly. "A firebender could help dry things out a bit."

"I'm afraid I have no firebenders on my ship." Zee says in all honesty.

"Oh. How do you run the engines?" Sokka asks innocently.

"The way anybody does. With coal, fired by torches." Zee explains as Sokka nods.

"Oh well. No Pai Sho, no firebenders. It's just not my lucky day." Sokka sighs dramatically.

"I suppose not. If you'll excuse me Captain, I'd like to get back to my ship and start for the Fire Nation before a less flexible Unified commissioner takes notice of us."

"One thing," Sokka stops Zee before he can disembark, "I'd love to have a tour of your ship. I've never been on a Fire Nation battle cruiser before and yours is a real beauty."

"I suppose." Zee says reluctantly.

Sokka nods to Lt. Numu, passing the command of the Yue temporarily to him and leaves his ship for the giant metal hulk in question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara has finished with Muni and Din and supervised their statements regarding the abduction of the prince and now she stalks agitatedly around the ship looking for Zuko. She's been assured that he's returned, but nobody seems to want to talk about it so she's on her own trying to find him. She gets the idea the crew wants her to have a hard time of it, perhaps to spare her the Fire Lord's ugly mood, but she's seen it before and it no longer frightens her.

Once, before the defeat of Ozai, in an ugly skirmish with the Rough Rhinos Toph was injured quite badly in a dishonorable sneak attack. As Katara bent to the task of healing her friend she witnessed a wild assault mounted by the prince on the team of mercenaries that was both brutal and harrowing. The four nasty villains sped away as fast as their animals could take them and Zuko stood in the path where they'd fought, breathing heavily, smoke still curling from his clenched fists. Katara tried to tell him Toph would be okay, but he looked at her as if she wasn't there, his eyes glittering with bitter rage. She talked him down then and she's sure she can do the same now.

Katara checks Zuko's cabin, the meeting room, the bridge, the animal pens, even the cargo hold before she goes back out to the deck. She circles completely around the bridge tower and finds the Fire Lord sitting on a thick coil of rope in a small alcove, nearly invisible in his dark tunic and pants with his head down, arms propped on his knees, spent of energy and still as stone. All around him the deck and rail are blackened in great slashes and smudges, the result of irrational venting of impotent wrath.

"Zuko." Katara whispers, feeling suddenly not so confident of her ability to bring him out of his fury.

Ever so slowly he raises his head and looks in her eyes. He seems to recognize her from deep within a stupor and as he does so his expression changes from one of blank rage to one of indescribable anguish.

Katara gasps at his pain and goes to him, bending her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. His arms clamp around her tiny waist like iron bands, squeezing hard enough to break her in two, certainly hard enough to stop air from flowing to the necessary places and she pushes back slightly to gain room for her lungs. Misunderstanding her adjustment as rejection he immediately drops his arms.

"Sorry." He rasps looking down.

"No." _I like your arms around me._

Zuko looks up suddenly and she realizes she's spoken her thoughts aloud.

There are moments in time that stretch on forever as the brain and the body become distant strangers to one another; paralyzed in sense and motion as they seek the connection they remember only as a necessity to function.

This is not one of those moments.

Katara's brain and body work in perfect harmony as she hungrily presses her lips to his and pulls him close, his silken hair tickling the backs of her hands as she presses her body tightly to his. Zuko's arms come up more gently this time, but no less urgently as he entangles his fingers in her hair and opens his mouth to taste the sweetness of her innocently probing tongue. She clings to him as he ferociously takes charge, sealing their mouths together, his tongue intertwining with hers in an ancient dance, leaving her breathless and tingling. The air around them is charged with desire fueled by years of pent-up attraction at long last released in this instant of passionate zeal.

Messenger hawks soar from the bridge, splitting the silent black of the night with their regal cries, unnoticed by the couple below, wrapped securely in each others embrace, compassion having given way to passion in a tiny alcove on the cold metal deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio lays on the futon, staring into the fire in the globe lamp that Vallon has left on the floor. He can tell from the vent that it's still dark outside, but he has no sense of time or surroundings. Just the tiny flame throwing terrifying, grotesque shadows over the walls and the ceiling, making it hard for a boy to close his eyes and trust sleep.

The prince is exhausted. So exhausted. A whole day of wretched terror can certainly wear a body out. But the shadows dance over him in macabre grace and he's afraid to stop looking, afraid to drop his guard even as he recognizes the absurdity of his childish fear of shadows.

He drags his weary body from the futon and stands in the middle of the room. He watches the lamp and slowly begins his firebending forms.

_You must be stronger with your element than you are with any other weapon._

His fatigued mind slips into semi-consciousness as his movements sharpen and strengthen and he feels the fire begin to glow in his veins, coursing through his body and feeding his soul with its heat.

_Next time I'll kill you Vallon. Just see if I don't._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the morning, with the sun sparkling off the water and the gulls calling over head, Katara tries to reconcile herself to this new situation.

She had felt him grow distant as he'd kissed her tenderly before saying good night. Nothing was said of what they had shared or what might happen next, but she'd felt his energy pull away from her. She had lain awake most of the night thinking about it and had assuredly but painfully come to the conclusion that she has made a horrible mistake.

Today she's unsure of what to do or how to behave and the world seems to have tilted with the weight not only of Yukio's disappearance but also of her foolish romantic dalliance.

She eats her breakfast by herself, most of the crew having left to join the search party along with Zuko and Captain Chin. She misses the morning camaraderie she's developed with Zuko and curses herself again for losing control.

She takes up a book she purchased yesterday in Imiyo, but can't seem to get beyond the same paragraph without having to read it again and again to divine it's meaning, so scattered are her thoughts. She goes to the animal pens and talks to the wranglers, but there is no comfort or distraction to be found there either.

Before long Katara notices that she's being shadowed constantly by different crewmen; skulking around behind her in an obvious manner, and she wonders if their purpose is to actually protect her or just to give the illusion of protection.

She returns to her cabin to escape her ubiquitous guards and to nap, having not slept nearly enough last night. She leaves word that she is to be notified of any news of the prince or any change in the conditions of Muni and Din who are actually resting comfortably, fully healed in sick bay and not likely to need any further attention. Not feeling quite satisfied or useful, she makes her way to her cabin, shutting the door behind her and sinking into bed with a labored sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To Zuko_

_From Sokka_

_Thanks for your prompt response to my earlier message. Not. _

_It is apparent to me that the ship in question is not actually a Fire Nation vessel and after boarding her, I discovered this serial number on the inside edge of the privy door by the lower hinge (very clever hiding place by the way – they thought something was terribly wrong with me for taking so long in the bathroom):_

_319-885421-60_

_The purpose of the deception is unknown to me, and I have not reported this sighting to the Council. _

_There are no firebenders or Pai Sho players aboard the ship. On closer inspection the Fire Nation banner is old and fairly worn._

_Captain's name is Zee._

_We are 70 nautical miles Southeast of the mouth of Chameleon Bay._

_If you wish me to take further action, respond immediately. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Yukio opens his eyes he is startled by the sight of Vallon sitting at the table with a heavy-laden breakfast tray in front of him. The man sips his tea quietly and looks over at the boy.

"Good afternoon, Prince Yukio." He says raising his cup in greeting.

"Afternoon?" The prince asks, rubbing his eyes.

"For a couple of hours now. I guess it's true what they say about royals being the leisure class." The big man smirks.

"Is that food for me?"

"Yep. All of it." The man grins that disconcerting way of his and Yukio can't help but smile back before he recomposes his features to a scowl.

"I have to use the bathroom." He snaps.

"Hold on." Vallon stands up, pulls out a blindfold and metal wrist cuffs.

"Hey!" Yukio protests as the man approaches him with his accoutrements.

"I have to. I'll take them off when we get to the bathroom and you can take care of your business privately. I just can't walk you over there without these. I'm sorry." Vallon places the blindfold over Yukio's eyes and ties it in the back.

"I hate you."

"You said that yesterday. I wasn't expecting you'd changed your mind." Vallon fastens the cuffs and leads the boy from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The search party painstakingly makes its way through the forest, scanning every square inch of ground, bushes, rocks and tree trunks. It does appear as though Yukio has left them a trail to follow and Zuko's hope, mixed with some pride, continues to grow.

Every time the scratches stop for more than a couple of hundred yards however, Zuko unwillingly remembers the false trails he and Sokka put up when they were bringing Ty Lee back to the group and continuing thereafter. In fact, false trails became a game between the two teenagers as they tried to better their prevarication each time such action was needed. The competition was fierce, but it was impossible to judge who had been the better trickster because there was no way either one of them would have hung around to see if their distraction had proved successful. Both of course continue to claim victory to this day. Their ability to twist reality back then is making Zuko wonder if the same ploy is being tried on him today. Unfortunately there's no way to know without following the trail to its conclusion.

"My lord, we are getting a fair distance from Imiyo and the port." Bokkusu tells him. "I think we should convert to remote procedures. If we go much further, we'll waste time going back and forth to the ship."

"Agreed. Send for supplies." Zuko orders.

"My Lord, should we also bring Miss Katara?" Captain Chin asks.

"No." Zuko says firmly.

"As you wish. If I may, however, my Lord, she could be helpful in case we find the prince injured." The captain reminds the Fire Lord.

"No." Zuko's tone of voice makes it crystal clear there will be no further discussion of the matter.

Captain Chin gives the order for supply retrieval from the ship and the search party trudges onward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio sits across from Vallon, stuffing food into his mouth, even though he's no longer hungry. Although the big man seems kind, there's no telling when more food will be brought and the prince is determined to keep up his strength for the day when he fights back.

"So," Vallon interrupts the feeding frenzy, "tell me about your cousin. What's so great about him?"

Yukio takes his time chewing his food and swallowing, looking at the man the whole time.

"He's kind." The boy says simply.

"I can round up quite a few people who'd tell you otherwise." Vallon snorts.

"So? I can round up quite a few people who will back me up. Only difference is my people will be telling the truth." Yukio snorts right back.

"What has he done for you that's so kind? He took you from your home. And now look at you. He sure wasn't looking out for your best interests yesterday, was he?"

"You blame _him_ for my being kidnapped when _you're_ the one who kidnapped me? Unbelievable." Yukio shakes his head and tears into a dumpling.

"It sure took him a long time to notice you were missing."

"First of all, I had three hours to hunt and he wouldn't have started looking for me until after that. Second of all, I know you're trying to make me doubt him but you can't do it so you may as well give up. And third of all, you'll find out how much he cares about me just before he kills you." Yukio's appetite is more than gone, but he takes a big bite of mango just to appear unfazed by Vallon's slander of the Fire Lord.

Vallon shrugs appearing not to care that his harsh assessment of the Fire Lord isn't having it's desired effect.

"Tell me about the Water Tribe woman."

"Katara?"

"Yeah, Katara. You said she was a master." Vallon picks up a grape and pops it in his mouth.

"She is. I've only seen her doing forms, but she's beautiful and graceful. I know she's a great fighter too because she fought with the Avatar along with my grandfather and my cousin." Yukio adds the bit about Zuko just to give Vallon a little dig.

"Are she and the Fire Lord a couple?" Vallon asks popping another grape in his mouth.

"No. Just friends. But I wouldn't mind if they got married. I don't want her to go back to the South Pole. I'll miss her."

"Do you think that's a possibility? That they could get married, I mean."

Yukio shrugs. He's done talking for now. He's decided it's time to sit sullenly and make Vallon work for his pay.

"Is your cousin attracted to her?"

Shrug.

"Is she attracted to him?"

Shrug.

"Do _you_ have a crush on her?"

Shrug.

"Okay. I get the message." Vallon stands, looking closely at the prince and shaking his head. "I wish you would trust me Prince Yukio."

"Not likely."

"You're smart for an eleven year old."

"Depends on who you compare me with."

"There's that disdainful royal blood talking. Sorry I'm just a peasant."

"Go away."

Vallon smirks as he leaves, but his grin disappears as the door closes behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun sets on the search party and they are forced to make camp. The going has been slow, as the path has taken a few twists and turns since they started and the placement of the marks they follow is erratic.

Zuko watches wearily as the soldiers set up the campsite. Supply carts riddle the area and a massive pile of tents waiting to be erected sits on the edge of the clearing where they've stopped for the night. Zuko sighs as he looks at the ridiculous search party. A group so huge moves slowly, tracks poorly and eliminates all possibility of surprise. If only he could dispense with some of this security they might make some real headway.

One by one the tents are taken from the pile and erected in the clearing. The once huge stack shrinks slowly as if being whittled away and eventually Katara is revealed as she sits patiently on a boulder behind it chatting with one of her supposed guards.

The Fire Lord utters an expletive under his breath, stalks furiously over to where she sits and glares at the guard nearest her.

"What is she doing here?" He demands.

"It's not his fault. I insisted." Katara explains standing up.

"Answer me!" Zuko barks at the guard, completely ignoring Katara.

"She…" The guard begins, not really knowing how to answer. If he tells the truth, that she talked them into it, he will appear to be making excuses and that would just cause him further trouble. It is especially galling because this particular guard had no actual say in the matter and yet he finds himself the center of the Fire Lord's fury by default.

"I insisted. I should be a part of this mission." Katara says in her most authoritative voice.

"Who was in charge of the supply detail?" Zuko continues as if she's not even there and skewers the guard with his flashing golden eyes brimming with rage.

"The lieutenant, your majesty." The poor man looks as if he may collapse he's so intimidated at this point.

"Nobody is to blame!" Katara exclaims. "I insisted because I should be here. I can help!"

Zuko looks around the campsite and spots the lieutenant in question supervising the placement of tents and supply carts. The poor man has no idea what's about to hit him as the Fire Lord turns and stalks through the camp to the officer.

Katara is reminded of Aang's description of his first trip to the spirit world when Sokka was taken by Hei Bai. He told her that he stood right next to her and talked to her and as far as she knew he just wasn't even there. She's starting to feel exactly like that as she jogs to keep up with Zuko closing quickly in on his prey.

"Lt. Tong!" Zuko yells and the man snaps to attention.

"Yes my Lord." He says cautiously.

"Who appointed you Fire Lord in my absence?"

"Um…nobody sir."

"Why is she here when I gave direct orders not to bring her?" Zuko jerks his head in a gesture to indicate Katara.

"My Lord, she…" The man begins, finding himself in the same position as the guard with no way to explain the obvious.

"She what?!" Zuko yells. "Did someone appoint _her_ Fire Lord in my absence?"

"No, my Lord."

"Then why is she here against my orders?"

"I insisted! I made them bring me!" Katara shouts.

"My lord," The Lieutenant begins miserably.

"Hand over your silvers." Zuko says in a low voice, putting his hand out.

The man stares at the Fire Lord, his face going pale and he lowers his eyes.

"Yes, my lord." He says as he unpins his silver Lieutenant's clusters from his tunic.

"Majesty." Zuko corrects him and Katara inhales sharply, putting her hand over her mouth, as she realizes the man has just been demoted out of his officer's rank because of her.

"Yes, your Majesty." His voice is hoarse as he places the pins in Zuko's palm.

Zuko turns quickly and walks away, never once addressing Katara or even looking at her.

"I'm so sorry." She breathes to the erstwhile Lieutenant.

"Excuse me." He chokes, bowing to her and joining a group of soldiers setting up tents. Rather than supervise this time he joins in the grunt work.

Katara feels tears sting her eyes as she moves back to the boulder to sit and wait for the next disaster of her making. The truth is she knows she's exactly where she needs to be and she's furious that Zuko would even consider leaving her behind when she can be helpful to the mission.

Once again it's made clear to her that she has ruined everything with her impulsive behavior. But she refuses to let that get in the way of rescuing Yukio and starts to feel righteously indignant that Zuko's rejection extends all the way to something as important as saving his cousin.

As she continues to observe the progress of the soldiers she watches Zuko move through them authoritatively, mostly talking to Captain Chin and Bokkusu and her anger only rises. Ignoring her at this point is childish. She may make him uncomfortable now, and he may resent her for pushing the boundaries of their friendship, but he's a thousand times a fool if he thinks she's going to sit back and let this operation happen without her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening sun ekes a few last rays into the window of the barren office. The Director sits behind a makeshift desk with two attendants standing behind him to see to his every need. The desk consists of an old door resting across two barrels. There is no front so the blanket dangling where the man's legs should be is readily visible. A slight sheen from perspiration glitters on the man's burn scarred forehead.

Vallon stands before the desk, waiting to be addressed.

"How is your relationship with the prince progressing, Vallon?" The Director looks the man straight in the eye.

"It's coming along. He doesn't trust me but he likes the company, sir." Vallon replies.

"It can't take too long, Vallon. I haven't given you unlimited freedom for your experiment. I will use my own methods if you can't get results in a timely manner."

"Yes sir, I understand. Even though he's only been with the Fire Lord for a few days, he's already quite taken with him. The old man must have laid the groundwork. It's hard to break through his hero worship without being too obvious." Vallon hopes he doesn't sound like he's pathetically making excuses.

"I'm certain Fire Lord Iroh was quite thorough. It has come to my attention that a company of Fire Nation soldiers and security are camped about five miles from here, searching for the prince. I'm afraid we'll have to put the boy in the cell sooner than I anticipated." The Director tells Vallon meaningfully.

"Sir, I would like a little more time with him. I don't think the cell will be necessary." Vallon protests as respectfully as possible.

"Vallon, why do you hate?"

The big man is silent for just a moment, staring at the Director.

"I hate for Kioko." He says in a flat, low voice.

"Yes, and your child never born. Don't forget that. You have until tomorrow 3pm. Then you must bring the prince to the cell. Do you understand?"

"Yes Director." Vallon says quietly. He bows and leaves the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara watches as two servants leave Zuko's tent. She's been waiting for the chance to get him alone all evening and now that it's come she's rooted to her seat. She wants to yell at him. She wants to hit him. But more than anything she wants to convince him to let her join the mission and in order to accomplish that her first two desires must go unfulfilled. She's planned what she wants to say and then revised it about twenty times. Once again she is reminded that if she'd just kept her lips to herself last night this whole argument would be a lot less awkward.

She takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment before blowing it out slowly, hoping the oxygen will boost her courage somehow. She walks purposefully through the camp, snaps open the flap of Zuko's tent, stomps inside without announcing herself and suddenly freezes, eyes widening at the sight of the incredibly shocked Fire Lord as he stands before a steaming tub of water in all his naked glory.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Katara is frozen where she stands, unable to speak or even avert her eyes, all her carefully rehearsed words flying away into the night.

_Crap! I'm a walking catastrophe._

Zuko quickly grabs a cloth and wraps it around his waist.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks harshly.

Katara continues to stare. Her mouth drops open a little bit and her brow furrows.

"Don't look at me like that." Zuko is well aware of the difference between a lustful gaze and the practiced inspection of a master healer.

"What happened?" She asks quietly, walking closer to him for a better look.

"The insurgency." He says curtly.

"But there are so many."

He reaches for a robe to cover himself.

"No." Katara lifts her hand and he stops, letting her look at him. "What is that from?" She points out a long, puckered scar along his rib cage.

"A spear. It didn't go through." He says without emotion.

"And this is an arrow." She points to a round, jagged edged scar on his shoulder. "Burns, another arrow, a broadsword slash?"

He nods and she continues perusing his torso, finding large and small scars, each from a weapon and each a reminder of some past horror from a world sadly not changed enough from the world they find themselves in today.

"This is insane. Why?" She asks, unable to believe the extent of his injuries.

"Princes make good insurgent bait." He smiles without humor.

"Oh." She understands, but doesn't. "It was only three years."

"Only?"

"I mean this is a lot for that amount of time. You must have fought injured constantly."

"Only one was life-threatening. Not every scar represents a brush with death."

"Remarkable." She continues her study.

"I have no regrets. It's one of the ways we won the peace." He says firmly.

"Whose idea was it for you to be bait?" She asks.

"Mine."

"Thought so."

She's about to leave him to his bath when she notices some scars on his neck that normally would have been hidden by his high-collared tunic.

"What are those from?"

"Rope."

"What? Somebody hung you and you survived?"

"No, of course not." He says wondering if such a thing is even possible. "I was captured by insurgents with another soldier from my unit and they pulled us behind their cart by our necks like animals." He explains flatly although the bitterness of the memory bleeds through his practiced air of unconcern. "They bound us by crossing our arms in front and cuffing our wrists in the back so we couldn't bend with our hands. Pretty hard to keep your balance like that too."

"That's barbaric!" Katara shakes her head angrily.

"_That's_ my father's loyalists. It only lasted most of a day before we were rescued by the other Crimson Dragons but long enough to tear holes in our skin."

"I'm sorry all that happened to you." Katara says sympathetically. "You're uncomfortable with all those scars aren't you?" She adds, handing him his robe.

"Wouldn't you be?" Zuko asks, shrugging on the silk cover.

"Of course." She says matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry I interrupted your bath. Perhaps we can talk after."

She turns to leave but stops and turns back around.

"You know, if I had been there you wouldn't have those." She says earnestly.

"It doesn't matter." He says softly.

"Yes it does." Her eyes pierce him, forcing him to be honest; it _does_ matter.

He nods grudgingly.

"I'm here now though." She looks at him in challenge before she turns and leaves the tent.

----------------------------------------------

Later Katara is unsurprised when she is summoned to a strategy meeting with Bokkusu, Captain Chin and the Fire Lord. Her faux pas of walking in on Zuko au naturale gave her the perfect visual aid with which to make her case. Simple arguing would not have been nearly as effective.

Of course, the experience has left her with more than just a personal victory it's left her with a memory of Zuko's body as it is now in manhood. He always looked good shirtless, a fact that Sokka particularly hated, but his form has been broadened and sculpted with maturity. The scarring had distracted Katara, but she isn't blind and the memory of such superior beefcake gives her an unexpected flutter.

As quickly as that flutter comes, she wills it away. Zuko's obvious rejection is painful, but at least it's been quick and she'd be foolish to long for something that will never be. Focusing on Yukio's rescue will go a long way toward restoring Katara's equilibrium and it's a worthy goal. Perhaps one day they can repair the friendship and get back to where they were two days ago. She won't count on it, but she knows it's not impossible and she's accomplished a lot more difficult feats than this.

She lifts her chin, straightens her back and walks into the larger tent wearing a mask of complete confidence. The twinkle in her eye testifies to how much she enjoys her victory, but she'll keep it to herself. Just like the good cry she's got scheduled for later, she'll celebrate when she's unlikely to be discovered.

----------------------------------------------

Yukio finishes a lavish supper and sits back in his chair, picking his teeth.

"Did you enjoy your meal highness?" Vallon asks cordially.

"Yep." The boy answers, belching as if to prove the point. "Almost as good as the Fire Lord's chef."

"Well, I'll pass the compliment on to the cook." His captor grins.

Even though Vallon seems his usual jovial self, it's fairly obvious to Yukio that there's something on the man's mind. He's just off somehow. And distracted.

"You know Vallon," The prince begins, "You seem like a nice person. Why are you kidnapping people?"

"Sometimes you have to do things you'd rather not to win justice." Vallon says gravely.

"That doesn't sound right to me. You just want to hurt Zuko. That's not justice."

"He's hurt so many, what better justice is there but to hurt him back?"

"Don't start that again." Yukio says wearily.

"What would change your mind about the Fire Lord?" Vallon asks.

"Nothing. I know him and he's not like you say." Yukio answers calmly.

"What if I told you he killed my wife?"

"I'd call you a liar."

"He killed my wife."

"Liar."

"He gave orders to have our whole village incinerated and all the villagers executed."

"Liar."

"He was the commander of the Crimson Dragon Unit." Vallon produces a patch bearing the image of a red dragon encircled with fire and places it on the table. "They followed his orders."

"You were involved in the insurgency?" The prince narrows his eyes, prepared to lob a few accusations of his own.

"No, I settled here in the Fire Nation after the war because my wife was from here. We lived peacefully."

"You're still a liar. I would never believe anything you say." Yukio may have a tiny seed of doubt at this point, but he still has faith in his cousin and the firm belief that any such order would have had a good explanation behind it. But the fact is the prince will never take the word of a kidnapping earthbender over that of his cousin and that's a personal rule he will not break.

"Her name was Kioko. She was six months pregnant when she was killed. I lost my wife and my child to your cousin's cruelty. Now do you see why I say he's not so kind?"

"My father was killed by earthbenders before I was even born. You don't see me running out and taking Earth Kingdom hostages do you?"

"I'm sorry about your father but the Fire Nation _was_ the aggressor, you have to admit that at least."

"Katara's mom was killed in a Fire Nation raid and she's good friends with my cousin and lots of other Fire Nation people. They love her and she treats everyone nicely."

The man stares at Yukio almost as if he doesn't know him.

"Vallon?" The prince prods him.

"Does she…Katara...does she wear a necklace? With a round, carved stone?"

"Yeah. Her mom gave it to her." The boy watches the earthbender with his eyes narrowed, ready for more lies. Iroh had told him all about the Avatar's team, but Katara had been open to any questions the boy had asked and he knows the whole story of the raid on the South Pole from both sides and they match.

There is a long moment of silence while Vallon stares at the table, the patch, the decimated tray of food. He suddenly rises from his seat and goes to the door.

"I'll be back later." He says in a hoarse whisper and walks out the door, locking it behind him.

Yukio stares after him for a long time. Something about Katara gets to this man. It could go either way, however. If he's a spurned lover he could be doubly angry that Katara spends so much time with the Fire Lord and that could make things worse. Or he could desire to be on her good side and would therefore shun the opportunity to do more harm to Yukio and Zuko.

The prince hopes fervently for the latter possibility as he belches again and falls gracefully into a bending stance and begins his forms.

------------------------------------------------

"My Lord, I must insist that we keep as much security in place as possible. The prince's abduction is proof that we're in a very dangerous area." Bokkusu balks at Zuko's suggestion they cut their force for the sake of efficiency in tracking.

"The group is too large and it's getting larger by the hour." Zuko grumbles.

"I think you could do without the servants and the huge tub." Katara smirks and then bites her tongue.

Zuko looks up at her quickly and she just catches the twitching at the corners of his mouth before he forces a frown.

"I could do without _all_ excessive personnel." He says pointedly.

"I don't see why we can't trim some of this force down." Captain Chin agrees, "We could reduce by a third and not lose any security."

"I'd like my objection on the record." Bokkusu directs this comment to the scribe.

"Covering your ass, Bokkusu?" Captain Chin says with an unfriendly smile.

"My job is to provide security, Chin." Bokkusu stares him down.

"Cut the force by a third. We'll talk again in the morning." Zuko says quickly, averting further acrimony.

The group rises, bows to Zuko and turns to leave the tent.

"Katara," Zuko stops her, "Stay for a minute."

She cautiously returns thinking that this is the moment when he's going to tell her it's not _her_ it's _him_, or that he likes her but not in _that_ way or that he received an injury in the Pacification that makes it impossible to…

"Have a seat." He interrupts her thoughts.

Katara sits and he does the same. The moment his rear hits the cushion a servant appears with a fresh tea service and Katara bites back a chuckle.

"May as well make use of them for one more night." Zuko smiles sheepishly.

"May as well." Katara says pouring tea for both of them.

"Do you remember the final battle with my father?' Zuko asks her when the servant leaves.

"1FB, 2FB or the final final battle?" She asks reminding him of the names they had come up with for their multiple attempts at defeating the Fire Lord.

"2FB." He clarifies.

"Or course. I'll never forget it." She takes a quick sip of her tea to cover a shudder at the memory.

Aang, Zuko, Katara and Sokka had gathered in the Agni Kai arena of the palace after searching all other rooms for the Fire Lord. Toph and Ty Lee were providing cover in the corridor making sure Ozai's loyal army or the late Azula's besotted Dai Li wouldn't ambush them. Iroh had disappeared earlier in the day and they were worried he had taken matters into his own hands and gotten himself hurt or worse.

Suddenly a wall of fire raged at the end of the Agni Kai platform and a limp body was shoved through the flames, hitting the floor with a thud, followed by the malevolent form of Ozai himself stalking toward them with arrogant menace. A groan emerged from the body on the platform and they knew it was Iroh although it was unclear what had happened to him or what could be done to help him. The moment demanded concentration and the Fire Lord had played a cruel, but brilliant hand by exhibiting their beloved mentor in this manner.

Ozai stopped on the platform and observed his opponents. His eyes fell to Zuko and he smiled affectionately.

"Zuko, my son. You've come home." Katara could swear a forked tongue slithered from his mouth. "It's been far too long you know. I thought you would never come back. You must come now and take your rightful place as heir to my throne."

"Zuko!" Iroh managed to choke out a warning through clenched teeth. "Don't…"

Aang lifted his hand abruptly and the general fell silent. Ozai looked at the Avatar more closely wondering at the ability of a twelve-year-old to confidently give an order to the Dragon of the West and have it be obeyed. This child had been underestimated for far too long and Ozai observed Aang with something akin to respect. The Fire Lord looked at his son and saw him waver, the gritted teeth and tightly clenched fists giving him away.

"What are you waiting for my son? Come to your father. Leave this rabble and enjoy your birthright."

The Avatar never looked at the prince. It was obvious he trusted Zuko. Aang eyed only Ozai, but was obviously aware of everything around him and he trusted the Fire Lord's son. As Ozai watched, he saw that realization come to the prince as well and the teenager's jaw relaxed, his fists loosened and he was prepared now for battle with his father, not betrayal of his friends.

Suddenly the Fire Lord dropped into a low fighting stance and shot a powerful stream of fire at Katara. She blocked it with water, but another stream, and another followed it, and another until it was impossible to keep up the defense. Although the attack was swift it all played out before her in slow motion. She saw Sokka hurl his boomerang at Ozai while Aang plowed a massive shaft of air toward the attacker and Zuko leapt through the air to block his father's stream of flame with his body, a shield of his own fire protecting him and Katara from further harm.

Having been knocked back nearly twenty feet by Zuko's flying body, Katara awoke in the arena some time later to see the small group, joined now by Toph and Ty Lee, huddled together around Iroh.

"Welcome back, Sweetness. Have a nice nap?" Toph felt Katara stir and came to help her up.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head where it had decidedly kissed the marble floor.

"He pulled an Azula. We barely had time to respond and he disappeared." Sokka said bitterly.

Katara tried to walk to Iroh, leaning on Toph, but dizziness overtook her and she sank to her knees.

"Hey Skunkbat, you got any chairs in this place? I think Sweetness is swooning." Toph said in her mocking tone and only Katara heard the slight tremble at the base of her words.

"Just some water." She said weakly.

When her water skin had been refilled and she had healed herself, she went to Iroh and addressed his battered body. Ozai hadn't risked his own abilities against the general. Like his daughter the Fire Lord stacked the deck with Dai Li and Iroh had been blindsided. If the group had arrived a half hour later the general would have been dead at the hands of the dishonorable.

Katara looks at Zuko now in the Fire Lord's tent with the crown on his head and wonders again what it must have been like to be Ozai's son.

"You think my being on this mission weakens it?" Katara challenges.

"No."

"Do you think you'll go out of your way to protect me and lessen our chances of success?"

"Yes." He replies honestly.

"Which makes me a weakness." She says sharply.

"Only on the front lines."

Katara's temper hits a wall. After all they've been through, after all the battles, how dare he patronize her?

Later Zuko might be able to replay the next few seconds image by image to figure out how it happened but right now the only thing he knows for sure is that a dagger of frozen tea is pointed at his jugular and Katara is holding it. To his credit he doesn't flinch or even look scared, but perhaps that's because his mind is still catching up to the present situation, seeming not to have absorbed any of the steps leading up to it.

"This is exactly how I won the Avatar's entry to your father's chambers, Zuko." She hisses ominously in his ear. "How dare you insult my ability in combat? You think because you beat me sparring a week ago I'm a pathetic little girl who needs your protection? Guess what Fire Lord, I _let_ you win."

Suddenly it's Katara's brain's turn to play catch-up as she finds herself on her back on the ground with Zuko looming over her, his long fingers firmly grasping her slender neck and his other hand trapping both of her wrists over her head.

"You little fool." He seethes between clenched teeth. "If someone had seen that you'd be dead before I could do anything to stop it."

He abruptly releases her and she sits up, firm resolve keeping her from rubbing her neck or wrists and thereby acknowledging his strength.

"You can search for Yukio with your army, Zuko but I'm leaving." She picks herself up off the ground. "Just because you've forgotten how to do this doesn't mean I have. I care about him too and I'm not waiting for an invitation to the rescue. And after I bring him back to you, because you don't stand a chance of finding him with this crowd, I will leave this country and never come back so you don't have to worry about feeling awkward around me or needing to protect me anymore!"

With that she storms out of his tent and back to her own. Her fury is mixed with exhilaration and she reminds herself to get back to sparring and hunting when she returns to the South Pole. She hadn't realized how much she's missed the thrill of a fight. There's a stab of sadness as she realizes she's just effectively ended her friendship with Zuko, but she's so annoyed at his condescending behavior she doesn't much care.

She begins by gathering her things for her mission. She had already packed lightly when she left the ship to join the search party so she's in good shape now to head into the rough. Her annoyance makes her packing quick and efficient and soon she's ready to leave. Now she has to bide her time until most of the party goes to bed so she can depart the camp unseen by the guards. Just in case, she starts working on a story she can give anyone who asks.

----------------------------------------------

Vallon leans against an outer wall staring up into the dark sky as pictures whirl through his brain. He sees a Water Tribe girl with huge blue eyes and a necklace. He sees the Avatar and a Water Tribe boy and there's fighting.

He sees his father and his mother. He sees Jet, the leader of the gang he joined briefly upon leaving his village, the person who gave him his name. He sees his Dai Li trainer and his first squadron.

He sees so many things, but he doesn't see his wife. He doesn't see their village. He's seen her before. He knows he's had that image in his mind but now he can't summon it. He shakes his head, thinking that maybe time has erased that particularly painful memory, but then why does he remember the prison rig and the brutal warden and the years separated from his father? Why can he see the battles fought during the war and the friends who died? He tries so hard but that one picture, the one he wants the most, won't come.

He closes his eyes and presses the back of his head to the wall and concentrates with fevered intensity.

_Kioko! Why can't I see your face?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_To Sokka_

_From Zuko_

_The serial number you provided is from a ship that we sold to the Earth Kingdom for their military use a year ago._

_Thank you for the coordinates. Do not make further contact with the ship._

_I have located my cousin's son Yukio, but he has been abducted by earthbenders. Security has been doubled and Katara is safe, but I am sending her back to the palace where she will be even more secure. _

_If you remember anything from your conversation with Captain Zee that may provide a link between the ship and my cousin's abduction, I would be grateful to hear of it._

_Thank you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio is practicing running up the wall and tagging the vent when Vallon returns.

"I'm just here for the tray if you're finished." The man says in a strange voice.

"Are you okay?" Yukio asks.

"Yes." He is definitely _not_ okay.

"I have to use the bathroom before you go for the night." The boy says.

Vallon pulls out the cuffs and the blindfold and secures Yukio for the trip outside.

As they leave the room the big man accidentally runs the prince into the wall.

_He's never done _that_ before._

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you dropping me down a cliff or anything." Yukio says and then mentally kicks himself. He'd wanted to hide the fact that he's fairly certain of his surroundings based on the smells, sounds and the feel of the earth under his feet, his hunter's senses sharp and capable, but now he's let a key detail slip.

"I'm okay. Sorry. I'll be more careful." Vallon doesn't seem to notice the cliff reference and Yukio breathes a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, there's still something wrong with the man, and Yukio needs to know what it is. His survival may depend on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara checks outside her tent and sees there are still guards about. But they are meandering together from time to time to gossip and tell stories and she chuckles silently.

_Zuko would kill them if he saw this._

She sits to wait until a few more guards take their leave. Of course, now that she's announced her intentions to Zuko she will probably be arrested the moment she steps foot off the premises. She lays on her back on the ground and stares at the peak in the roof of her tent, mentally going over her plans.

She's heading for the mountain to the east. If indeed Yukio's captors are Dai Li then they will be able to dig tunnels and caves, an enclave like the dungeons under Lake Laogai, and the mountain is an ideal location for such a stronghold. If she's wrong, she'll have wasted a day, but she'll still be faster than this carnival she's leaving behind.

"Katara." Comes the Fire Lord's voice from inside her tent.

She springs up, startled and irritated.

"Don't you know how to announce yourself?" She grumbles.

"Don't _you_?" He asks and her face heats realizing she has no room to complain.

"What do you want?" She knows he's here to stop her, and will likely have her confined if he fails so she's got her guard up and every argument she's already contemplated near to hand.

"Are you really going through with this?" He asks.

"If I can get out of here, which I guess depends on you."

"You think I'll try to stop you?"

"For my own good of course. Can't have a little girl out wandering around after dark. She might break a nail or something." Katara says, not caring how bitter she sounds.

"I'm not here to stop you. I'm going with you." He surprises her.

Katara eyes him coldly.

"You think I can't do it." She shakes her head.

"No, I know you can do it, but maybe I can help." He offers.

"I don't need your help and I don't need your protection. You'll just get in the way." She fumes.

"I promise if an earthbender hurls a boulder at your head I won't intervene." Zuko says soberly.

"Very funny." She looks at him closely. "How can you go? Don't you have other responsibilities?"

"I can delegate for a few days. If this lasts longer than that it's a bigger problem anyway and I'll have to make it international. They're earthbenders, probably Dai Li. This is a major incident regardless of whether or not the Earth Kingdom government is involved. I'd like to keep it small and contained, but we really only have a few more days before it has to blow up. Your approach is the only one that has a chance of working in time." He explains.

"I don't know." Katara's not so sure she wants Zuko along for the ride. After everything that's happened, she's been looking forward to getting away and figuring a few things out. And there's that good cry she's got scheduled. His being with her interferes with that plan entirely.

"_I'm_ going to do this. The only question now is whether or not _you're_ coming with _me_." Zuko says seriously, clarifying that he hasn't actually been asking permission to come along.

"What about…"

"I've left Bokkusu a note with instructions."

"Well…"

"If we're leaving we need to do it now. Are you with me?"

Katara growls something incoherent, picks up her pack and stands looking at him. His finery is absurd compared to the mission but he quickly takes off his over-robe and appears before her in a dark tunic, pants and boots. His broadswords are strapped to his back and a pack is slung across his shoulder. The chain of his medallion peeks from his collar but the jeweled symbol of royalty is tucked under his top.

He opens the flap of the tent for her and she walks out into the night. The guards who should notice them leaving have their backs to the campsite as a pair of weasel-geese and five gosling-cubs squawk by on their way to the creek. Katara wonders if Zuko had a hand in that distraction and decides he probably did. Irrationally it annoys her and she walks purposefully into the woods, ignoring him completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukio wakes up when his door opens. Two men he's never seen before enter his room. He sits up quickly and backs to the wall.

"Where's Vallon?" The boy asks, trying desperately to control the tremor in his voice.

Neither man says a word as they approach the prince with handcuffs and a blindfold.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Yukio scoots between them and takes up a stance on the other side of the room. He realizes his mistake a split second later as clearly the men are between him and the door. As they advance on him he darts to the wall on his right, runs up it and pushes off as hard as he can. He launches his limber body over their heads, flicking a foot down to kick one of them as he sails past. He slams into the door and tries to open it, twisting the handle and pulling with all his might but it doesn't budge.

Yukio has just enough time to turn and shoot a more powerful fire stream than he's ever shot in his life before the two men launch rock gloves at him, binding his ankles and cuffing his hands together. The blindfold is secured over the boy's eyes quickly, his ankles are released and Yukio is roughly shoved through the door.

"Where are you taking me?" He demands but is given silence in return.

The cool, morning air sweeps over his skin as they push him along a rocky path. He dismisses fantasies of making a run for it, knowing there's no way he would ever get the rock cuffs off even if he could gain any semblance of freedom.

The prince hears a sound like stone grinding against stone and he's led into what feels like a cave as the air is close and dusty and the sounds have an echo to them that suggests a cavernous space.

Suddenly the trio stops and there is another sound of stones sliding together and they turn into a different space, smaller than the one they just left.

"Welcome to my fortress Prince Yukio." A man's voice pierces the silence. It's a very serious, deep voice and the boy feels a prick of fear at the coldness of it.

"I demand that you release me!" The prince says sharply, his fear mingling with anger.

"You're in no position to make demands highness. But I'll take your request under advisement." The humor in the man's voice only serves to enrage Yukio and the boy starts to struggle violently.

Suddenly, and terrifyingly, Yukio is encased from his feet to his neck in rock, unable to move, nearly unable to breathe.

"I am known as The Director." The man continues. "It will be a pleasure working with you, your highness."

The rock dissolves and Yukio is picked up swiftly and put in a metal box. Four fists punch him lightly in various places as he is held down. His cuffs are dissolved and the blindfold removed a second before the lid is closed on him. He is lying on his back with enough room to stretch his arms out to his sides, to sit up and to lay straight. The bottom of the box is padded, presumably for his comfort, but there is no light and no sound.

He tries to start a flame in his palm and nothing happens. He concentrates all his effort but it's useless. He remembers Papa Iroh telling him about chi-blocking and realizes the light punches he received disabled his bending ability. He bellows his frustration at his helplessness in this new turn of events.

He places his ear to the side of the box and listens as hard as he can. Straining, he tries to hear anything, a breeze or the hiss of gravel as it slides down the sides of the cave. A voice of a guard or an animal scratching. Nothing.

He closes his eyes, willing them to adjust to the darkness but without even a hint of light it is impossible to see past the smothering black.

Yukio lies down and tries to control his breathing, which is starting to shorten with panic. Tears slide from his eyes and drip into his ears as he stares at the nothingness above and around him.

"Hello?" He calls but there's not even an echo for comfort. Just flat, silent darkness. Even his own voice sounds muffled.

He tries to bend a flame again and still there is nothing.

He slams the sides of the box, furiously kicking at the lid and pounding on it with his fists until he is so spent he can only lay numb in the gloomy nothingness.

He wipes his tears away and begins counting his breaths. He hasn't mastered meditation but now seems like a good time to work on it. Perhaps it will calm him or at least alleviate the feeling that his heart is about to jump out of his chest.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

_I can do this. I can live. _

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

_I will get out and they will pay._

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

_I can kill._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara wakes in the cool morning mist and stretches her arms. They had decided to stop and sleep for a few hours, hoping to be refreshed enough in the morning to fight if they have to. She looks across the small campfire to where Zuko had stretched out last night and finds it empty.

_That bastard left without me!_

She jumps up, cursing a blue streak, and hurriedly rolls up her pallet.

"It's not late. You don't have to rush." Zuko's voice startles her and she whirls to see him sitting on a fallen log, eating an apple. "Nice mouth by the way."

"I thought you left without me." She grumbles, embarrassed.

"Can I trust _you_ not to sneak off without _me_? He asks casually.

"Yes!" Her indignant reply is almost accompanied by a stamped foot, but she regains her composure just in time. "Of course you can."

"Then you can trust _me_." He says throwing his apple core far into the woods. "Hungry?" He asks her, gesturing to a pile of freshly picked apples at his feet.

She declines the fruit, not being a morning eater, and goes to the stream they've been following to freshen up for the day. She's still disconcerted at her reaction to his apparent abandonment this morning. She had felt betrayed and angry and … lonely. She plunges her cupped hands into the chilly water and splashes her face.

Katara and Zuko had spoken very little during their nighttime hike. They had walked for an hour or two using only the light of the moon and the sound of the spring for guidance. It was exhausting and their previous sleepless nights combined with the exertion of the walk did them in. They agreed without discussion to simply stop where they were, build a small campfire and pass out for a few hours. Both are a bit of a mess with their shadowed, puffy eyes and weary pallor, but now that they've rested, neither will admit to the slightest weakness or further need for sleep.

"Now that it's light we can pick up our pace. We should be able to reach the mountain by mid-afternoon." Zuko says when she returns, packing the apples into his bag.

"What if I'm wrong about the mountain?" Katara wonders, repacking her pack.

"Then I think we go straight south from there. It's just wilderness, easy for them to build a hide-out."

"Why didn't you send covert agents before?" Katara asks. It's been bothering her all night that he and Bokussu hadn't thought to do that first thing.

"I want to be there when they're found." He says quietly, not looking at her.

Zuko is ashamed that he wants blood. He hasn't burned so strongly for vengeance since the Pacification and he had never actually acted on that impulse back then, but no amount of shame can quell his need now. He wants to kill someone and he has to be there to do it. And in his desire for revenge he refused to send another covert rescue team. He was always planning on leaving the party behind, originally plotting a solo mission. Having Katara along is a surprise and actually a benefit, but he's on the alert for any interference she may present in his ultimate goal of killing Yukio's captors.

The fact is, he wants it known that those who took the prince were dispensed with in a brutal and ugly manner so no one will ever consider messing with the boy again. If Katara gets in his way he's not sure what he'll do, but she's going to see him "being mean" and no mistake. It _will_ happen.

All packed up and standing before him Katara surprises him by suddenly changing the subject.

"I'd like to apologize for what happened the other night." She says firmly, having decided to get this over with.

"It's okay." Zuko says, thinking she's referencing the frozen-tea-dagger to his jugular.

"You needed comfort and I didn't mean to but I took advantage. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I'd like to just forget it happened." She looks away at first, but then steels herself and looks him in the eyes.

Zuko feels his face start to color as he realizes what she's talking about and he looks down at his feet.

"I don't remember fighting you off." He mutters.

"Please," She says, "I feel stupid enough as it is. I'd rather just forget the whole thing. Friends?" She asks.

"Friends." He says softly.

"Good. Now let's get going." She takes off in the direction of the mountain leaving him to follow along behind her.

Katara smiles, feeling a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Now she can focus on the mission instead of constantly contemplating Zuko's thoughts on the … incident. Of course all her brain is doing right now is wondering what the Fire Lord is thinking about, but she's sure it's just a natural reflex or a bad habit and it'll stop within a day or two.

And what _are_ his thoughts? Not much. He just can't seem to stop staring at her braid as it sways and thumps rhythmically where her lower back meets her shapely rear end as she struts through the forest ahead of him. Thankful that the mesmerizing image is taking his mind off thoughts of bloody vengeance he starts to feel human again. He wonders what she's thinking at this moment and smirks knowing she's _not_ thinking that her hips twitch tantalizingly when she walks and the man who has just promised to be "friends" is very definitely enjoying the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain the Fire Nation ship has headed out." Lt. Numu informs Sokka, who is attempting to formulate a reply to Zuko's message with each and every tiny particle of information the Fire Lord might find helpful.

Sokka was shocked to learn of Zuko's cousin and alarmed about the abduction. No more information was given about the boy, but Sokka figures the kid is about eleven or twelve judging from when Iroh's son died. How terrifying to be in the hands of an unknown enemy at that age. Of course Aang was in Zuko's enemy hands at that age and he survived … but he's a little different case, Sokka smirks.

More alarming is Katara's proximity to this mess. The news that she's been sent back to the palace goes a long way toward assuaging his concern, but Sokka has a tiny, niggling feeling that she may have had to be taken back under some duress, if she allowed the return at all. He can't imagine her leaving Zuko willingly in such a situation. Hell, Sokka's about ready to point his ship toward the Fire Nation to see if he can offer assistance and he doesn't even like the guy. He'd like confirmation that his sister is indeed at the palace and not out in the woods somewhere searching for the Fire Lord's lost family member, but who's going to give him that confirmation in time for him to do anything about it … like he _could_ do anything.

No, he'll just have to trust that Zuko got her on a ship back to the capital where she is at this moment safely ensconced in the palace with Ty Lee and Aang and all the security. Besides, the idea that anyone would allow Katara to play a large role in a rescue mission when Zuko's got all that special ops military is absurd. Sokka chuckles at the thought.

"Um," He suddenly remembers Lt. Numu standing in front of him, "Yes, that's fine."

"Captain Zee left you a gift."

"Oh yeah? If it's not a means of drying out my galley I don't want it." He grouses.

"It's a keg of demon wine." The lieutenant says meaningfully.

Sokka looks up sharply.

_Great. A Fire Nation battle cruiser that was sold to the Earth Kingdom is in the hands of pirates masquerading as Fire Navy._

Sadly, this only confirms what he's been thinking for days.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: Alerts have not been working so I don't know how many of my regular readers have read the last chapter. If you haven't read ch. 19, you should do so before reading ch. 20 because you might be confused if you don't. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 20

Yukio's eyes snap open when he feels the rush of new air enter the box and he squints as the dim light blurs his vision. He doesn't know how long he's been enclosed, several hours he thinks, but he fell asleep while meditating and he's a little disoriented.

Vallon's face is suddenly close to his, full of concern and the big man reaches in and pulls the boy to a sitting position.

"We're getting out of here." His captor turned rescuer tells him and to Yukio's immense joy he sees his bow and quiver hanging on Vallon's arm.

Unfortunately Yukio's legs are stiff and weak from lying in the box for hours and he's very slow moving, struggling to his knees.

"Vallon," The Director's cold-blooded voice stops the air in Yukio's lungs, "Why do you hate?"

Yukio looks past Vallon to see the head villain for the first time. He's shocked to see a thin man with a long black and grey braid that descends from a high, burn-scarred forehead, and a bitter face with beady eyes, and thin, white lips. There are two stumps where the older man's legs should be. He is seated in a small sedan chair with two identical, pale, silent attendants standing behind him. To see him in another setting would make one believe the Director is harmless, but Yukio sees him in _this_ setting and knows otherwise.

The prince looks at his friend and sees to his horror that Vallon has frozen and his expression has gone blank.

"I hate for Kioko." Vallon says flatly.

"Replace the boy in the cell." The Director orders with terrifying calm.

Vallon looks at Yukio and puts his hands on the prince's shoulders, shoving him back down into the box. The boy struggles with all his might, flailing and kicking as his friend grips his arms painfully, forcing him down.

"Katara would want you to help me!" Yukio shrieks, thinking quickly and sees his words have an effect as Vallon stops pushing him and closes his eyes tightly.

"Vallon…" The Director begins, his voice impatient.

"Katara will hate you if you don't help me." Yukio says firmly.

"Vallon, why do you…" The Director tries again, sounding urgent.

"No!" Vallon grits his teeth and pulls Yukio out of the box and stands him on his feet.

Three other earthbenders advance on Vallon but the Director raises a hand and they pause.

"Vallon, why do…" He tries one last time, forcefully trying to exert his control over his erstwhile minion.

"No!" Vallon roars as he turns on the other benders.

-----------------------------------------------

Katara and Zuko hear the rumble of an earthbending battle just as they have completed a scramble up the steep mountainside to a ledge about fifty feet up. Frantically they search for crags and divots to help them in their climb toward the violent sounds.

As Zuko finds purchase on a wide ledge he pulls Katara up behind him. The sound is close, but it's coming from inside the mountain and they search for any sign of a cave entrance above them.

Suddenly, the mountain seems to sprout green-clad Dai Li agents. Katara and Zuko are surrounded by at least twenty earthbenders who have created their own series of ledges and paths from which to attack the two rescuers.

-----------------------------------------------

Vallon sweeps his arm and a pillar of rock shoots from the ground, hurling one of the benders up to slam against the roof of the cave and then fall to the ground unconscious.

One of the two remaining benders takes a horse stance, points his hands palms up at Vallon and raises them swiftly upward causing shards of rock to explode from the earth underfoot. Such an attack might have killed Vallon if he were anywhere near it, but for such a large man, Yukio's friend is as quick as a cheetah-lizard and the attacker finds himself pressed to the ground by his former comrade's large boot. The ground crumbles upward to encase the trapped bender and Vallon walks toward the final combatant in a manner so menacing the Prince is tempted to look away.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Yukio sees the Director move his arms in a powerful bending sequence, pointing the effort toward Vallon. Without thinking Yukio shoots a blast of fire at the ostensibly pathetic chair-bound villain and the concussion knocks the man to the ground. The realization that he's regained his bending washes over the prince with triumphant intensity and he can't help but grin even in the midst of all this danger.

Vallon looks back at the commotion and growls toward the Director in angry incoherence before turning back to the now terrified bender before him. Yukio watches wide-eyed as the big man grips the other man's neck with one hand and lifts him completely off his feet.

The prince sees his bow and quiver of arrows on the ground where Vallon dropped them and picks them up slinging them on his back.

"Don't kill him Vallon. He's not worth it. Just come on." Yukio starts to go toward his friend but his legs are suddenly sunk deep in the earth.

Vallon drops his victim who scrambles back, cowering against the wall and tries to reverse bend Yukio out of the Director's trap, but the older man is much stronger and Yukio sinks a few inches deeper.

As if Yukio has not seen enough terrifying things this day, his friend is tripped onto his back by a fast-moving boulder and his hands, legs and ribs are suddenly banded by rock.

"Vallon," The Director begins again from his position on the ground, "Why do you hate?"

"You don't own me anymore." The big man declares through clenched teeth.

"Then you leave me no choice." The Director says with a hint of sick amusement.

Vallon groans as the older man tightens the band on his ribs.

"Vallon!" Yukio cries hearing his friend's gasp of pain as his ribs snap with the tightening of the band.

The Director smirks at the sound of the childish voice crying out for his dying friend, but the nasty smile doesn't last long and Vallon's bonds dissolve with the imbedding of an arrow in the attacker's right shoulder.

The older man screams in agonized pain and Yukio is raised out of the earth onto his hands and knees. He crawls quickly to his friend who lies on the ground so still and pale that the boy thinks he might have acted too late. The big man's eyes flicker open though and he smiles faintly at the prince.

"Can you help me up Yukio?" Vallon forces himself into a sitting position, gasping and nearly passing out in pain.

"I'll try." Yukio gets his shoulder under one of Vallon's arms and pushes upward as the big man struggles to his feet.

Nearly too late he sees the Director raise his good arm toward them and Yukio pulls and shoots another arrow with astonishing speed as Vallon, having suddenly lost his support, drops to his knees. Yukio watches the Director flop onto the ground and squirm in agony as his left shoulder suddenly sports an arrow to match the one in the right.

The prince props Vallon on his shoulder again as the man struggles to his feet and they shuffle their way toward the opening of the room.

The Director's two attendants quietly approach the exiting pair but Yukio sees them in time. They are not benders but they carry long, thin daggers and they brandish them menacingly. Yukio merely smiles and shoots a flame over their heads singeing the very tips of their white hair. They duck to the floor and he shoots a flame six inches from their trembling bodies. They drop their daggers and scurry back to hide behind the writhing Director and the prince marks them with a threatening glare before he turns with Vallon to the opening.

-------------------------------------------------

Katara hates fighting earthbenders. Everyone does. But fortunately this waterbender has experience and knows where to strike. The Dai Li are vulnerable to sweeping attacks, particularly those applied from above, so she takes out the six benders below them with one massive sweep of her water.

It takes a small leap to raise herself to a height greater than the two benders on her left and she sweeps them away with a whip. She smiles as she always does when she performs this move. It's a habit from way back.

She looks to see who to take out next and stops in her tracks as she watches Zuko in action. He is taking on all the remaining earthbenders at once, ducking boulders, weaving through rock slides, whirling with whips of fire from his hands and blasts of spark and flame from his feet. This is a different firebender from the one she fought against and alongside five years ago. This is a different firebender from the one she sparred a week ago. Fury and focus combine to create one of the most powerful displays of bending she's ever seen outside of an Avatar state.

One by one the earthbenders are tossed away to slide down the mountainside and land unconscious at the bottom. Five remaining Dai Li are forced to retreat from the Fire Lord's onslaught and they partition themselves behind a huge rock wall.

Katara feels a chill run down her spine as she watches Zuko complete the movements needed to summon lightning. Her mind can't help but conjure the image of Azula and her cruel smile as she nearly killed Aang in the crystal caverns under Ba Sing Se. She's never seen him do this before, didn't know he could, and it shakes her to her bones.

The rock wall explodes with the impact of the lightning and the five Dai Li are suddenly exposed like scrawny, naked babies. Katara takes the opportunity to send a stream of her element toward the two bravest who have just dropped into aggressive stances and aimed rock gloves at Zuko. They are thrown against the side of the mountain by the force of the water and slump to the ground quietly.

The other three surprisingly put their hands up in surrender. Not trusting them, of course, Katara freezes them to the side of the mountain.

"Where are you keeping Prince Yukio?" Zuko snarls threateningly as he approaches them.

"He's in the cell!" One of the terrified Dai Li exclaims.

"In the mountain!" Another adds.

"Get us there." Zuko commands and looks at Katara. "Free one of them, but only one."

She looks at the one who spoke first and decides he's the most frightened and likely to be helpful. His ice prison suddenly melts and she returns the precious water to her pouch. Zuko grabs him by the arm, pushing him ahead and leaving the other two behind.

The earthbender creates a platform and the three of them move up the side of the mountain to a ledge near a large opening to a cave.

"Where's this cell?" Katara asks him, less threatening than Zuko but cold as ice and not likely to tolerate any nonsense.

"Behind the third door in the main corridor there's a room the Director calls the 'Sanctuary.' The cell's a metal box in that room. You'll need me to get you in if the door's closed." He says, hoping his helpfulness will be remembered when this is all over.

"A box?" Zuko asks as the air heats around them.

The earthbender suddenly regrets said helpfulness.

"Take us." Katara pushes him ahead, getting on with the business of the rescue rather than succumbing to the distraction of Zuko's wrath. Her own matches the Fire Lord's and she's alarmed at how angry she actually is so she tightens her focus and moves on diligently.

The trio makes their way into the cave and they race through it.

Rounding a bend past the second door they've come to, they are met with a misleading image. Yukio and Vallon have made it out of the Sanctuary, but Vallon's consciousness is failing. He suddenly droops and try as Yukio might he just can't make their fall to the ground anything less than a crash.

To Katara and Zuko's eyes it appears that Vallon has tackled the boy in an effort to thwart his escape.

Yukio looks up to see his cousin aiming a fire blast at Vallon who has landed facedown on top of him and the boy struggles up to shield his friend.

Time slows as the fire blast leaves Zuko's hands. Katara screams a warning and Yukio's eyes go round as he freezes in surprise and fear at the attack coming toward him.

Suddenly, in a move Katara's never seen before, Zuko pulls the fire blast back to himself and it explodes, throwing him mercilessly against the wall of the cave to slump unconscious to the ground.

And now it's quiet. No more earth rumbling or fire roaring or water crashing.

Katara and Yukio stand, mouths agape, staring at Zuko's prone body for a long moment before the waterbender realizes she's got work to do and races to revive the Fire Lord.

"I can't believe he did that." Yukio breathes, kneeling over his cousin, marveling at the bravery Zuko showed by purposely turning such a powerful blast on himself to save the young prince.

"I can." Katara says, using her water on the burns on Zuko's chest and the swelling gash on the back of his head where he hit the wall. It takes several minutes for him to open his eyes and when he does he looks for the prince.

"Yukio." Zuko rasps. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yukio says and smiles brilliantly. He suddenly leaps forward, throwing his arms around his still horizontal cousin, hugging him tightly. "I knew you would find me."

Zuko pats Yukio weakly on the back and looks past the boy's shoulder at Katara.

"Ow." The Fire Lord silently mouths to her and Katara laughs out loud.

"Alright Yukio," She chuckles pulling the boy away from his cousin, "give him some space for a couple minutes."

The boy smiles sheepishly and waits while Katara finishes healing Zuko's most urgent wounds.

"I need more water." She comments.

Zuko staggers to his feet, holding onto the cave wall for support. He looks over at the helpful earthbender who cowers on the other side of the cave.

"Where can we find some water?" He snaps.

"Uh, in any of the rooms you should find a pitcher with water." The guy scrambles to his feet. "I can get some for you." He bows and Zuko fights the urge to shoot some fire at him just to show him nobody's fooled by his obsequious act.

"Get it from the Sanctuary." Zuko commands. "I'll come with you."

"There's no water in that room." The terrified bender admits.

"Of course there isn't." The Fire Lord mutters with a humorless smile.

"Open_ this_ door!" Katara orders, standing at the curve of the corridor by the second door in from the mouth of the cave.

The door slides quickly away and she walks into an office of sorts. There's a desk that's really a plank across a couple of barrels. There's no chair for the desk, but there's a window, or rather a hole to the outside where a window would be if it were a normal place of business.

She quickly finds the pitcher of water, bends the contents into her pouch and turns to leave the room. Something on the desk catches her eye; a stack of papers with biographical information of people she knows. She quickly flips through the pages and finds Aang, Sokka, Ty Lee and so many others she doesn't have time to sort through them all. She rolls the papers like a scroll, tucks them into her belt and runs back to her group.

"What now?" She asks Zuko who clearly has some ideas about what he wants to do while here.

"Let's see this 'cell'." He's determined to know what the prince has been through these past few days.

"What about Vallon?" Yukio asks. "He's hurt really badly. He was rescuing me when you came."

"Help me turn him over and then you two can go check out the rest." Katara says, kneeling by the crumpled earthbender.

It takes all three of them to turn Vallon as gently as possible such is his weight in his unconscious condition.

Katara immediately begins checking his torso for injuries as Yukio describes what to look for. Vallon groans when she touches his ribs.

"You'll be okay," She tells the big man, looking for the first time at his face.

Katara stops inspecting the man's injuries and looks closely at his features, recognition dawning slowly. Suddenly she gasps and draws closer to him, putting her palms on either side of his face.

"Haru?" She inquires and the man's eyes open to meet hers.

"His name is Vallon." Yukio corrects her.

Zuko sits back, eyeing the scene from a short distance away. Katara touching the earthbender with such familiarity along with her utterance of the same name she brought up in conjunction with her sensual dream serves to stab him with a sharp dagger of jealousy.

"Katara?" Vallon breathes painfully.

"Haru, how did you end up here?" She asks him, pushing an errant lock of hair off of his forehead, causing Zuko to stop breathing for a full minute.

The corner of the earthbender's mouth curves up slightly, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Katara begins the project of healing her old friend, lamenting the fact that broken ribs are one of the hardest injuries to heal with waterbending. But she can give him some comfort and lessen the pain and she determines to help him the best she can.

Zuko suddenly stands, "Yukio, show me the Sanctuary."

Yukio stands and then looks back at Vallon, leans down and pats him on the shoulder.

"You'll be okay." The prince says to his former captor. "Katara will take good care of you."

"I know." The patient grins disarmingly at the boy and Zuko feels skewered.

"Let's go." Zuko grumbles, putting a possessive arm around his cousin as Yukio leads him toward the room where the evil metal box stands open and empty.

--------------------------------------------------

Katara has instructed Vallon not to talk. He lays still and quiet with his eyes closed while she anoints him with healing water. She can't believe how much he's changed in five and a half years. He's grown nearly a foot taller and broadened nearly as much. She remembers his father was a large man, but Haru… Vallon…whatever he's calling himself has outpaced his sire by quite a bit.

And good-looking. No, gorgeous. A huge, handsome, hunk of a man, she chuckles silently. Sokka would die. He'd never let her hear the end of it either. She wishes as she has countless times in her life that she had a girlfriend with her to giggle and whisper over this stunning man and his hard, developed body under her care. But as usual it's only her and she wipes her mind of silly thoughts since they're only a useless distraction without someone with which to share them. She sighs, feeling all the more ineffectual because his ribs will still be broken when she's finished and he'll still be in pain.

And how did he come to be Dai Li and part of this criminal enterprise? There are so many questions still to be answered, but right now it's clear her old friend at least acted the hero in rescuing Yukio from whatever evil prison they had designed for him. And who are _they_ anyway? What in the world has this man been involved in? She shudders to think what might be found out and what might happen next. Gorgeous or not a scoundrel is a scoundrel. And a criminal with so little honor that he'd play traitor to his own villainous brothers is untrustworthy in the extreme, even if his treason _did_ help them find Yukio unharmed.

_How did this happen Haru? This isn't you._

Just as she finishes a particularly draining pass, Yukio comes trotting back.

"How is he?" The boy asks, kneeling next to his friend.

"He'll be okay. Where's Zu…um, the Fire Lord?" Katara asks thinking she probably shouldn't seem so familiar around enemies.

"He told me to come back out. He wanted to talk to the Director alone." Yukio says trying to be nonchalant, but he's unable to mask the concern in his voice despite his effort.

Katara can just imagine the "talk" Zuko wants to have with whoever this "Director" is and hurries to close Vallon's robe, the healing finished for the time being.

"Just lay quiet for a while, I'll be back. Stay with him Yukio." She says, running off.

-----------------------------------------------

"Just do it." The older man gasps. "I can't bend anymore. My life is over."

Zuko crouches over the Director with his broadswords crossed over the man's throat. His grip on the handles is so strong his knuckles have gone white. He stares down at the evil man with focused hatred and wills himself to act.

"Zuko!" Katara startles him as she enters the room, causing him to cut the Director slightly on the neck. Nothing life-threatening but blood starts to drool from the tiny slice.

The older man whimpers like a child and Katara comes over to Zuko, placing her hand on his shoulder, eyes only on her friend. She decided before coming into this room that she would not look upon the architect of this evil so she can remain objective. If he appears malevolent she may feel fear and anger and sway the Fire Lord in the direction of cold-blooded termination. If she sees him injured she may feel pity and sway him in the direction of undeserved mercy. She's not certain how she feels about either one, if she's perfectly honest with herself, which is why she has to trust Zuko to make the right choice in the end. If she makes the decision for him he will always doubt. He must make it on his own.

"Go away Katara." He orders harshly. "You're the last person I want to see right now." He spits.

Somehow his fury at the moment extends to her, his best friend, as he's just realized how vulnerable he really is and he doesn't like it. To kill this man might relieve some of the emotional pressure he's feeling right now and he concentrates, trying to call the strength he'll need to follow-through, the strength that's been eluding him.

Katara kneels down behind him and puts her arms around his shoulders. She brushes a hand through his hair and then hugs him.

"Whatever you decide, Zuko." She says softly in his ear keeping her eyes off the downed man, forcing herself not to make the choice for him. "I won't stand in your way and I won't judge you after. It's in your hands."

She squeezes him tightly for a moment and then stands up and backs away, giving him space. She surveys the room and sees two limp benders, one encased in rock and the other simply knocked-out. Another man is sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself.

She looks again with disgust at the box and then over at Zuko who still crouches over the older man. She waits patiently to see what her friend will do. She meant what she said. If he kills the Director, she'll help him forgive himself because she knows him and he won't be able to do it and just walk away. If he doesn't kill the villain, she'll help him forgive himself for that too.

She sees the two ghostly attendants hovering in the doorway and opens her water skin. Their light golden eyes go wide when her water leaves the pouch. They take off in a full run never retrieving their dropped daggers.

Zuko stands and Katara walks over to him, afraid to see what he's done. She didn't hear the horrible gurgling that usually goes along with a slit throat, but she was distracted for a moment and might have missed it.

She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the only blood is from the tiny wound caused by Zuko's startled hand when Katara surprised him. She looks down at the damaged earthbending master, taking a good, hard look at his face, glaring at him, wishing she had a more frightening visage with which to intimidate. She shakes her head, irritated that she keeps recognizing people in this awful situation.

"I should have known it was you." She spits, disgusted.

"Likewise." The cruel voice hisses with venom.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: This is the third chapter I've posted since alerts have been out, so I'd like to remind you to read chapters 19 and 20 before reading this one if you haven't already.

Also, I posted this chapter yesterday and it didn't appear. You can almost hear the server sizzling, can't you? So I took it down to try again later. Sorry if there was any confusion.

Thanks for all the nice reviews so far for this story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. I try to respond to them when they come in but the reply function doesn't always seem to be working either, so here's a big thanks to everyone who's dropped me a line.

THANKS!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

"Is there anybody you _don't_ know?" Zuko asks Katara as they stand over the fallen Director.

"I've lived a full life." She quips and then turns another glare on the older man, for the first time noticing the arrows sticking out of his shoulders.

"I suppose you feel you have to heal him." Zuko seemingly reads her mind.

"Reluctantly, but yes, I have to." Katara sighs.

"Get away from me!" The Director tries to squirm away from her as she leans down to him with healing water glowing on her hand.

"Oh stop it." She tells him impatiently and glances over at Zuko. "Don't _you_ know him?"

"No." Zuko shakes his head honestly. He takes a good look at the man and draws a blank.

"His name is Long Feng. He helped your sister plan the Dai Li coup in Ba Sing Se." Katara informs him as she places her hand on the older man's neck where Zuko's blade made its tiny cut.

The injured Director snarls at Zuko who fixes him with a murderous eye.

Katara breaks the feather tip off the arrow in his left shoulder and begins the disgusting process of pushing it all the way through. Yukio's shots were so close range the arrows are nearly through already, but Katara will have to finish the job.

Long Feng whimpers and gnashes his teeth as Katara does all the necessary work to heal him.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, but I don't like Yukio out there alone either." Zuko says to her.

"I'll be fine." She assures him.

"I sent up a signal for Bokkusu so they should be here soon." Zuko says looking around the room.

"Go ahead and check on Yukio. I don't like him being out there by himself either." Katara tells him. "I'll be fine." She repeats.

Just to be absolutely certain, Zuko goes to the unconscious earthbender and begins to drag him out the door. The senseless mumbler follows at the Fire Lord's gesture. The half buried bender gets to stay.

"You should block him. He'll attack you the first chance he gets." Zuko nods toward Long Feng, dragging the unconscious Dai Li agent past her.

"I did. For the pain. He's just being dramatic now." She chuckles as Zuko disappears beyond the doorway with his burden.

The Director growls at her, trying to threaten, but he's well and truly blocked so she doesn't follow her instinct to scramble away and knock him out with a whip.

Katara wonders how Zuko never met the former head of the Dai Li when they presumably were at the Earth Kingdom palace at the same time. No doubt Azula took the man out of commission the moment she had control. Just like she did with Mai and tried to do with Ty Lee, Katara shudders at the thought, knowing Zuko was also on that list of unneeded helpers.

"You're lucky you were shot by a soft-hearted marksman." Katara informs him as she holds her water-covered hand to his left shoulder watching the glow rise and the skin knit together.

"Soft-headed child is more like it." Long Feng grumbles. "And _you're_ nothing but trash. A peasant paramour for the Fire Lord. Disgusting."

Katara is torn between shock and fury. How dare he speak to her that way? She almost walks away from him while an arrow still pokes out of his right shoulder. But she can't. She's a healer and she can't walk away from someone injured in a way that she can help.

Her mind flies to the night this very man attacked Jet and she remembers that she _couldn't_ help her … friend. Whatever he was to her and whatever he had done in his past he didn't deserve what Long Feng did to him.

"What happened to Jet? Did you kill him?" She suddenly asks, realizing this may be her only chance to question him on that particular matter.

"When I returned to the fortress, he was still alive, though barely. I put him out of his misery." There's an amused tone to his voice and Katara for the second time has to make herself stay and heal the troll.

"What about his friends?" She asks, dreading the answer.

"You'll be pleased to know they escaped." Long Feng smirks.

"What happened to your legs?" She asks him, disregarding any sensitivity he may have on the subject.

"Your lover's sister ordered my own forces to attack me. I was saved by a handful of loyal Dai Li, but the damage was done."

"Well, I'm sorry you lost your legs over it, but you were playing a very dangerous game. It might have been worse." Katara says, trying to block out his leering suggestiveness, as she pulls out the second arrow and begins to seal the wound.

"And you're a filthy little tramp who warms the bed of the enemy of your people." He snaps.

Katara reaches out and slaps his face before she can stop herself. She stands, furious, near tears.

"How dare you?!" She fumes. "You're the most odious, despicable person I've ever met. And that includes Azula!"

She stomps out of the room, shaking with rage. Leaning against the rough wall of the cave she clutches her midsection, a red haze of fury filling her mind. She's reminded of the subjects of the Fire Nation who spat their ingratitude with bile and venom following the victory over Ozai.

And this foul creature has so quickly found the chink in her armor that allows him to strike at her very core. She cannot deny having had thoughts of Zuko that included intimacy beyond anything she's ever actually experienced, but her imaginings had sweetness and purity to them and now this disgusting pig-rat has tainted them, tainted them forever with his vile accusations. As innocent as she is, he's still managed to make her feel cheap and despoiled.

She takes a deep breath and another troubling thought springs to her mind. Is that what people think is going on? Do they think she's his mistress? Yukio's grandmother mistook her for wife, then betrothed. After being wrong on both counts did she make the mental leap toward something more dishonorable?

Once again her instinct is to turn and flee. She can deal with a physical attack by an earth or firebender more easily than she can deal with cruel words. Obviously Long Feng is counting on this and she slows her breathing, struggling to regain her self-control. She never should have left him alone.

Katara steels herself, biting back furious tears and she walks back into the Sanctuary.

She finds Long Feng pushing himself up from the floor and she stops, freezing in her tracks. If he's got movement, he's probably got bending.

With silent steps she makes her way over to the Director, reaches down and blocks his chi from his recently healed shoulder. He flops down on the ground with a thump and a groan.

"Don't you ever speak of my friendship with the Fire Lord in such a sordid manner again." She commands, her teeth clenched so hard they might break.

"You are no better than you appear Madam Waterbender. And you appear to be a two-copper-piece trollop who has moved up from my ruined agent Vallon, with whom you obviously have a history, to the silk bedclothes of the Fire Lord. Good for you."

"You horrible snake!" Katara chokes, clenching her fists.

A sudden blast of fire strikes inches from Long Feng's head and he jerks away from it, looking past Katara at the doorway where Zuko stalks toward him, eyes flashing with menace and rage.

"You're still begging to die, aren't you coward?" He asks the Director in a low, threatening voice, bending down to lift the older man by the front of his shirt.

"How sweet. The Fire Lord avenges the honor of his concubine." Long Feng prods mockingly.

Those are his last words to Katara and Zuko however as the Fire Lord's fist meets the nasty old manipulator's jaw and darkness descends on the Director.

Zuko lets him drop unceremoniously to the ground and stands to address Katara who is frozen in stricken silence, her hands clasped tightly together in front of her and her mind whirling with hate and anger.

"I heard arguing and I thought he might be giving you problems." Zuko explains his presence. "Are you okay?"

"Did you hear the things he said to me?" She asks in a fractured whisper.

"Just that last bit. I'm sorry he upset you."

"Do you think that's what other people believe?" She looks at Zuko now, her eyes pleading for reassurance.

Zuko smiles at her and takes her into his arms for a smothering hug.

"Nobody who's actually met you would ever believe that you would settle for a life as a concubine to a scarred-up, broken down Fire Lord."

Katara laughs and buries her face in his shoulder, while Zuko works hard to keep the embrace as chaste as possible. He remembers what she told him about taking advantage when he needed comfort and doesn't want the same thing to happen again. This whole situation has become knotted beyond his ability to understand it, and complicating matters by confirming even a small part of Long Feng's accusations is the complete wrong way to untangle things.

"Come back out with Yukio and me. I'll cuff this guy and we won't have to worry about him until the search party comes." Zuko says. "I'd rather we all be together in case the Dai Li have reinforcements."

Katara nods her head, stepping reluctantly away from his comforting embrace. Once parted from Zuko, she feels exposed and vulnerable. Even though Long Feng is out cold, his words linger in the atmosphere and she can't escape them. Not on her own.

Zuko pulls out the metal cuffs he took from the bender he just dragged from the room and secures the unconscious man. He looks over to Katara who smiles tremulously at him and he puts a comforting arm across her shoulders, leading her to the doorway.

-------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, no earthbenders come to attack them. They sit around a small fire, Katara, Yukio, and Zuko with Vallon propped against a wall nearby, munching on apples and jerky from their packs. Yukio has been showing off his wall-running trick to Katara's great amusement. He had seen how shaken she was on leaving the Sanctuary and he's putting his all into making her laugh, running up the wall, acting like he's picking bugs and eating them and then pretending to choke on them and falling to the ground. It's extremely childish, but she's thriving on it and Yukio feels a little less like a burden to his rescuers.

Vallon watches the foolishness, wishing he could laugh at the boy's clownish antics, but knowing even a chuckle would result in exorbitant pain. He watches Katara's mirth remembering the lovely girl she was and marveling at the beautiful woman she is and he's sure of only one thing; Kioko never existed, or if she did she wasn't his. He'd never realized until Yukio that he himself was a victim of the Director's methods of control. He'd thought he was there of his own free will, for the sake of vengeance and the memory of his wife and unborn child. How many others had had such unbearable pain and grief implanted in their brains? All, he supposes with bitterness. And now he will be punished for his deeds, as he rightfully should be regardless of the reality of his motivations.

The big earthbender would love to go back to the Sanctuary and break the Director's neck. Even if he could stand the pain of such a maneuver, the Fire Lord's untrusting eyes are never far from Vallon. The big man can't even walk while his ribs are broken so badly, much less bend or fight, and so they've left him without cuffs, sharing their food with him and the other captured Dai Li who've regained consciousness. Vallon smirks seeing his comrades in the very same restraints they used on their own captives. Just desserts.

-------------------------------------------------

It's getting late and Yukio has passed out in Zuko's bedroll, having worn himself completely out with his comedy routine. Katara brushes his hair from his face and tucks him in. If he were awake, he'd complain bitterly that he's too old for such pampering, so she gladly takes advantage of his slumber to indulge her maternal instincts.

She turns to see Zuko staring at the small fire, rubbing his temples wearily.

"How long has it been since you've had a decent night's sleep?" She asks him.

"I slept about an hour last night." He says. "I'm fine. My head hurts."

"Let me check." She says preparing some soothing water for healing without waiting for his permission.

A sigh escapes his lips as she massages his head with the water. He fights to stay awake and finally pulls away from her, knowing a second more of this treatment will have him collapsing on the ground, snoring.

"Come here." She says, pulling him to his feet and walking to the wall across from where Vallon sits. She sits down cross-legged on the ground next to her bedroll, leaning back and pulling him down beside her. "Rest." She says.

"When Bokussu gets here." He resists.

"Zuko," She says softly, pulling him gently down to use her lap as a pillow. "Lay down your head. Let somebody take care of _you_ for a change."

"I can't." He tries to sit back up but she presses him down.

"I promise I'll wake you when Bokussu comes. Or if we're attacked. I'll stay on watch. Don't insult me by not allowing me to do my part."

He starts to relax but there's still tension as she pulls her blanket over him. She goes back to massaging his head with cool healing water and the tightness in his shoulders starts to fade.

"I won't ravish you while you sleep if that's what you're afraid of." She whispers, smiling, happy to be able to make a joke of the Director's sordid allegations.

"How disappointing." He murmurs as he drifts off into blessed oblivion and the deepest, sweetest sleep he's had in years.

She watches his face as the lines of tension slowly dissolve. It's easy to forget how young he actually is. Only two years older than she and a whole country on his shoulders, she shakes her head in sympathy. She swirls her water back into her pouch and continues to stroke his hair softly in affection and comfort instead of healing. He nestles down further in her soft lap and she grins at the youthfulness of him now that he's unaware and unguarded.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Vallon says softly from his position across the cave.

"I think you earthbenders should mind your own business for once." Katara snaps as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Zuko but irritated at this intrusion and another assumption not, she supposes, unlike that of Long Feng's.

"I'm sorry." The big man says regretfully. "I didn't mean to imply anything." He pauses thoughtfully. "You're just so beautiful when you look at him."

Katara blushes and finds she can't speak past the tightness in her throat. She's reminded of the good cry she had scheduled and wishes fervently it had happened so she wouldn't be such a raw nerve now.

"I have planted memories of being in love." Vallon goes on. "I know they're not real. But I wish they were. Even if it had gone the same way with the loss and the grief, I wish they were real."

"I'm sorry." Katara finally chokes out.

"I think he's in love with you too, if that matters." Vallon tells her.

"No. You're mistaken. We're just friends, no matter how I feel." She says softly, not denying her own feelings because she obviously had let down her guard enough that they were apparent to Vallon so there's no use pretending to _him_ at least.

"Okay." He says, not believing her, but allowing the matter to drop.

"Get some sleep. Your body's healing. It needs rest." She advises.

"I wish…" Vallon begins.

"Don't. Wishes are for those without hope." Katara stops him as she continues stroking Zuko's hair.

Vallon closes his eyes wondering if he's one of those people for whom only wishes remain. Even in his current misery he can't regret what he did today. It's probably the first uncorrupted thing he's done in years, he realizes. He shifts and grits his teeth at the pain so as not to make a sound, not wanting to disturb Katara, knowing she'll try to help relieve him. He peeks at her from lowered lashes. She still holds the Fire Lord's head in her lap, gazing down at the man as he sleeps. Vallon can't see her eyes, but he can see the wet tracks on her face and the dots of darkened fabric where saline droplets fall from her chin to her chest.

He even envies the tears of love.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Katara feels it first. Then she hears it. Like thunder climbing up the side of the mountain. She looks down at Zuko to wake him but his eyes are already open and alert. He's on his feet in a fraction of a second; swords in one hand and shaking his cousin awake with the other.

"Yukio, get your bow." He commands and the boy stumbles up, bleary eyed, but preparing himself for battle.

Katara readies her water skin and the three stand in a line facing the mouth of the cave, prepared to meet however many earthbenders have come to retake the fortress.

The rumble suddenly stops and there's a split second of silence.

"I can _not_ believe I missed all the action!" A familiar voice comes from outside the cave.

"Toph!" Katara cries joyfully.

Zuko raises his hand to Yukio who has his arrow nocked and pointed at the opening. The boy lowers his weapon, keeping the arrow in place in the event his cousin and Katara are mistaken.

Yukio's eyes widen when he sees a pretty woman enter the cave, tall but appearing larger than life. He suddenly feels a bit shy and wishes this new person would leave. He's met enough strangers in the past few days, and this overwhelming creature is almost too much for him as she walks in like she owns the place.

"Good to see you General." Zuko walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"You really shouldn't have won the battle before I got here. That was just cruel." Toph grins.

"There's still some clean-up you can help with." He tells her.

"I'm rich. I don't clean." She smirks, hugging Katara tightly.

Bokussu, Captain Chin and an army of about thirty soldiers and security agents file into the cave taking up the task of organizing and transferring the prisoners.

"What took you so long?" Zuko asks his security man.

"We had word that General Bei Fong would be arriving shortly so we waited for her. Good thing too. We would never have gotten up here without her." Bokussu explains.

"Now where's this cousin of yours?" Toph asks.

Zuko looks around, for the first time noticing that Yukio is not with them. He spots him sitting quietly on his bedroll, eyeing Toph suspiciously.

"Yukio, come and meet the General." Zuko gestures to the boy.

The prince approaches carefully and his cousin's brow furrows at the boy's hesitance. He recalls sadly what Yukio's been through in the past few days and how it may have changed him. He smiles encouragingly to his cousin and puts a supportive arm around his shoulders hoping to soon bring back the open, enthusiastic boy of just days ago.

"So this is the famous cousin of the Fire Lord." Toph says reaching out to touch the boy's arm.

"Famous?" Yukio squeaks.

"Oh yeah. It's all over the Earth Kingdom that there's a new prince of the Fire Nation. Very exciting." She grins.

"Is the abduction common knowledge?" Katara asks wondering if Zuko's feared international incident is happening even as they speak.

"Actually that's why I came. It's rumored that a rogue Dai Li unit did it, but the Earth King and his advisers are just ignoring the implications. The Unified Council is itching to get involved, but it's up to Sku… uh … the Fire Lord to file a complaint if he wants to go that route." Toph says.

"You're here representing the Unified Council?" Zuko asks warily.

"No, I'm on my own. I wanted to let you know what was going on without Xin's interference. He's kind of a control freak." Toph explains.

"Yeah." Zuko grumbles in agreement.

"And who's this sitting over here?" Toph moves on to Vallon.

"This is Haru." Katara tells her.

"Vallon." Yukio corrects.

"He _was_ Haru and now he's Vallon." She tries to clarify although she's perfectly aware she's actually muddying the already mucked-up water.

"One of the bad guys?" Toph asks wondering why he's sitting apart from the other prisoners.

"Sort of…" Katara begins.

"Yes." Zuko says flatly.

"Cousin…" Yukio starts to protest.

"We need to talk. Excuse us." Zuko says to Katara and Toph as he pulls his cousin away for a discussion he's been dreading since he was made aware that Vallon was helping Yukio rather than trying to thwart his escape.

Regardless of Vallon's actions in the rescue of the prince, his earlier association with the Director is too troubling to immediately forgive. The fact the man can't seem to figure out his own past is another worrying detail. Zuko must take him into custody and keep him under guard at least until the whole thing is sorted out, but Yukio's only known kindness from the earthbender and so sees no need for any such measures. Zuko knew this was going to be difficult and avoided broaching the subject in front of the boy, but now it's time and he feels like he's got a ball of ice in his gut as he sits Yukio down to explain the situation.

One look at the boy's set jaw and narrowed eyes and he knows he's in for it.

------------------------------------------------------

"Vallon, this is Toph." Katara introduces the two.

"General, it's an honor." Vallon greets her cordially.

"You're lying." Toph says smirking.

The big man pauses, looking at her thoughtfully.

"So I am." He concedes. "I'd actually rather be anywhere else at this moment, but since I can't really move around too much, I guess I'm stuck."

"Why didn't you heal him?" Toph asks Katara.

"I did. As much as I could. Bones are complicated. Ribs are especially difficult. They'll heal faster than they would if I weren't here but I can't just magically fuse crushed bones back together. It'll take a day or two." She explains, feeling defensive at Toph's question that came off as an accusation.

"Whoa there Sweetness. I just thought maybe Skunkbat wouldn't let you heal the prisoners."

"First of all, don't call him that in front of anyone else. Second of all, of course he would have me heal the prisoners. He even let me heal Long Feng." The waterbender says heatedly.

"Long Feng? He's involved in this?" Toph sounds shocked.

"Now who's lying?" Vallon asks to everyone's surprise.

The General falls silent. Katara looks from Toph to Vallon and then back to Toph.

"You know about Long Feng?" Katara grabs her friend's arm.

"I already told you about the rumors of the rogue Dai Li unit. Who else would be leading them? Long Feng was never seen when Ba Sing Se was retaken and everyone assumed Azula killed him, but without a body, anything's possible." Toph explains, pulling away.

"How long have you suspected he was in the Fire Nation?" Katara presses.

"Since I got the message the kid was kidnapped. I would have told Zuko if I'd had any idea the group was operating outside the Earth Kingdom." Now it's the blind woman's turn to be defensive.

Katara thinks about this for a minute and shakes off her suspicions. This is Toph after all. Only Sokka could be more trustworthy to her.

"I know. I didn't mean … sorry." Katara says remorsefully.

"Hey, it's been a rough couple of days." Toph punches her friend on the arm.

Katara rubs her arm and looks at Vallon.

"You could tell she was lying." Katara says to him.

"Yeah." He responds.

"Hm. I thought you had to be blind to do that." The waterbender comments, going over everything she's said to him in the past hours in case he caught her in some way that could prove embarrassing later.

"Well this should be an interesting interview, eh?" Toph grins.

"I'm looking forward to it." Vallon smiles back.

"Liar." The general smirks.

----------------------------------------------

"Yukio you have to understand that Vallon's committed very serious crimes." Zuko tries to explain the situation to the prince who sits with his arms crossed in front of him, refusing to look his cousin in the eye.

"But that wasn't him. I know every bad thing he did was because of the Director. And even then he never did anything bad to _me_. Ever."

"And that won't be forgotten Yukio. He'll be given every consideration. He won't even be in a cell on the ship; he'll be in a cabin under guard. He'll be comfortable. You have my word." Zuko promises.

Yukio feels like bursting into tears. He's so tired and so shaky and all these people are stomping around making noise and barking out orders. He looks over at Vallon who is talking to that loud general lady and Katara and the big man doesn't seem to be scared or sad or anything. None of it makes sense to the prince and he fights the urge to beg his cousin to take him back to Ikeni right away to live in his little house with his grandmother, never experiencing another exciting moment again.

But he won't do that. The last thing he wants is to let Zuko down. Again.

"Okay. Just don't let the Director hurt him anymore." Yukio looks up at his cousin with pleading eyes.

"Oh, the Director isn't coming near any of these prisoners. Don't worry about that." Zuko smiles.

Yukio looks up to say something more and then closes his mouth and looks away.

"What is it?" Zuko asks.

The boy remains silent.

"What?" Zuko repeats.

"I failed." The prince responds in a small voice.

"Failed what? I don't understand."

"I couldn't kill any of the earthbenders when they kidnapped me, even after they hurt Muni and Din and then I couldn't even fight. And when I had a clean shot at the Director I only wounded him. I failed. I'm sorry." He stares down at the ground radiating sadness and shame.

Zuko closes his eyes and prays for the right words.

"You're not the failure Yukio. I am. I talked to you about killing without ever explaining why I was asking those questions." He takes a deep breath and goes on. "I've killed, you know that. So has the Avatar and even Katara. But killing's not in any of our natures. And it's not something we did lightly. But knowing that you can if it comes to that makes you just that much stronger. But the greatest strength is in knowing you can if you have to and then finding a way not to. Does that make sense?"

"I think so."

"I couldn't be more proud of you for the way you handled yourself. You incapacitated your enemy, saved your ally and yourself and all without taking a single life. That's something."

"But I used my bow and not my bending. I only knocked him out of his chair with a fire blast. Everything else I did with my bow." Yukio will not be swayed from his self-flagellation.

"Do you think I carry these swords around for decoration? You have to be stronger in your element than you are with any other weapon because as a firebender and as a prince you represent the whole nation, but you use the weapon appropriate to the battle. Today it was a little of both."

Yukio manages a tentative smile.

"I'm proud of you cousin. You performed better than a lot of people older and more experienced than you could." Zuko tells the boy.

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" The prince feels he can't possibly have done it right when he was sure everything he did was wrong.

"No, if I was just trying to make you feel better I would have been more vague. I'd have said, 'no, no, don't feel bad, you did fine.' Or something like that. No, you did a great job, even leaving the trail for the search party, which is how we found you. If Uncle were here he'd be so proud we'd never shut him up." Zuko grins and then his heart soars when he sees Yukio's face start to beam.

"I practiced my bending almost the whole time I was here. And I taught myself to run on the wall." Yukio has done a 180 in his feelings about himself and starts fishing for more accolades.

"When we get back to the ship maybe we can spar a little." Zuko suggests.

"Huh?" Yukio wasn't expecting that. Maybe he went too far with his bragging.

"Just practice. Don't worry. I don't want to get hurt." The Fire Lord chuckles at the boy's obvious alarm.

"Neither do I." The boy breathes.

"I have to get back to Bokussu. If you don't mind I'd like to send Katara over here, so she can rest a bit. Will that be okay?" The Fire Lord really _does_ want Katara to rest so he's not lying which makes the whole suggestion that much easier to get out of his mouth. But he also knows that Yukio would like to have a friendly face to sit with while all the commotion is going on and that the boy would do anything to hide that fact.

"Okay, if she's tired she should rest." The boy says in a mature tone as if he's been thinking about this very issue.

Zuko grins at him, gets up and heads over to Katara. She really does look like she's about to collapse. There are dark circles under her eyes and her complexion is sallow. He's not sure how long he slept but he has no doubt that she stayed awake the whole time, keeping watch as she promised. Guilt shoots through him but there's not much he can do about it now. He's got a lot to think about when this is all over. A lot.

"Katara, can I borrow you for a bit?" Zuko approaches the three, Katara, Vallon and Toph.

"Sure, what can I do?" She asks following him a few steps from the group.

"Would you mind sitting with Yukio for a little while? He's pretty shaken up and I have to be involved here. I know it sounds like babysitting, but he won't be comfortable with just anybody and I want him calm for his interview." Zuko asks nervously. Taken the wrong way Katara could see such a request as an insult and that's the last thing he wants right now.

Katara looks over at Yukio who sits on Zuko's bedroll hugging his knees and looking around wide-eyed at the uproar.

"Sure. He's handled himself really well. It's easy to forget he's a kid." She smiles over at the boy who tentatively grins back.

"Thanks." Zuko says and then he suddenly takes her hand stopping her as she starts to walk away. "And thanks for helping me sleep before. I _did_ need it. You were right."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." She shrugs uncomfortably.

"No, you've been right about a lot of things. We'll talk later." He says meaningfully.

"Okay." She says feeling a bit nauseous. She had thought she had successfully avoided the Big Talk, but it looks like she's going to get an official rejection after all.

Zuko lets go of her hand and they separate. Katara goes to Yukio and sits beside him.

"This is really something else, huh?" She says casually indicating the soldiers and security personnel swarming all over the cave.

"Yeah. Cousin says he's going to make sure Vallon's comfortable. He's going to be in a cabin on the ship, not a cell." Yukio tells her.

"Well, that's good. It'll be good to keep him away from the others. And he deserves a little comfort after all he's been through, don't you think?" She says.

"Yeah. I just wish he didn't have to go to prison. He's not like the rest of them." Yukio grouses.

"I'm sure all his good deeds will be taken into account. He's got some things to answer for though Yukio. You have to trust Zuko. He'll be fair."

"You knew Vallon from before. You called him 'Haru.'" Yukio says.

"Yeah. I broke him out of prison with the Avatar and my brother." Katara grins as the boy's eyes go round.

"It was your name that changed him. I told him you would hate him if he didn't help me."

"Well that was no lie. I'm not very happy with him for his part in this whole thing, but at least he redeemed himself a little by helping you escape." She leans back against the wall, bone-crushing weariness finally taking hold.

"Do you think there are others out there who want to do the same thing to me?" Yukio suddenly asks the question that's been haunting him since the rescue.

"I don't know." Katara says honestly, putting her arm around him and pulling him close. "But now Zuko and his security team know the danger's there, they'll be better prepared. I doubt anyone would be successful again."

"I hope you're right. I didn't like that." Yukio leans his head on her shoulder.

"Neither did I. And I can tell you honestly that your cousin liked it even less. In fact, he was a real pain in the butt. Nobody's going to want to go through that again. They won't let anyone hurt you, don't worry about that." She reassures him, propping her head on his and closing her eyes.

"Will you stay here in the Fire Nation until I get used to all this new stuff?" Yukio yawns.

"I'll stay as long as I can." She promises.

A very short time later when Zuko looks over to see how Yukio's doing he smiles at the image of the two of them leaning against the wall and each other, sleeping peacefully.

"Are you ready for the interview with Vallon?" Toph approaches him.

Vallon and Long Feng are the only prisoners Zuko is interested in questioning personally. Bokussu and his staff are handling the rest, with Toph looking in every once in a while to intimidate and sense veracity.

"Yeah." He sighs turning away from the peaceful sight and heading over to Vallon.

"Be careful with him," Toph says quietly. "He can tell if you're telling the truth so don't try to trick him."

"I thought that was _your_ special skill." Zuko says under his breath.

"I never claimed it as mine alone. Some others can do it. He's a very powerful bender though, so be careful." Toph warns again.

----------------------------------------------------

Zuko looks at the big man before him and for once he's glad of the ability of some earthbenders to know when someone is telling the truth. Not that he has any finesse in lying in the first place, but the Fire Lord has a myth to put to rest and it's important that he be heard and believed.

Vallon has just recounted the story of his "wife's" village and Zuko's purported order for the place to be incinerated along with all its occupants.

"I know the village you're talking about." Zuko says softly.

"So you admit it." Vallon growls.

"The village was burned but not by the Crimson Dragons. I swear."

"Witnesses saw men in Crimson Dragon uniforms. I have the patch they left behind."

"There were four villages massacred and burned during the insurgency and all by people wearing official military uniforms. But insurgents did each of those burnings. The village you're talking about was called Hoshou. That's the one my unit was blamed for."

"That's right." Vallon stares at Zuko, searching for any sign of deception and finding none. So far.

"They used to steal our uniforms. It was the first thing they'd do when they got hold of one of us. I was captured three times and each time I was rescued in my underwear."

Toph snorts out a laugh and then stifles it. What Zuko is talking about is deadly serious, but somehow the image of him being rescued in naught but his skivvies is too amusing to her. The man is just so uptight, how could she not laugh?

"After a while they didn't even hold prisoners they'd just ambush, strip down the victim and let them go. They tended to lose a lot of their force during the rescues so they avoided holding captives at all costs. Patches, uniforms, flags, anything to impersonate the military so they could commit atrocities and blame them on us. But we were at least ten miles from Hoshou when that village was attacked. And we could prove it. All of those incidents were investigated and proven to be insurgent activity. The Silver Swans brought down that particular group in the last days of the Pacification. The Swans were an all female unit that didn't much care for the tactics of my father's loyalists. Especially the way they targeted villages when the men would be out hunting or fishing and only women and children would be left to the defense."

Toph's mirth is completely gone now. She and Vallon both know Zuko is telling the truth and they are speechless in the face of it. To be blamed for such horrible acts seems the greatest injustice, particularly when an investigation has shown the facts but there are still those who believe the worst. She curses the insurgents to a nasty afterlife, but figures she's probably too late for that and they're already there, toadying up to Ozai through a negative vortex in the Spirit World.

"I believe you. I've carried a grudge based on a lie and I apologize." Vallon says sincerely.

"I accept the apology. That's a lot of grief to carry around and the sad thing is the incident did indeed happen. It just wasn't my doing. But do you even know if you were married to this woman?" Zuko asks the earthbender.

"No I'm not sure of Kioko at all. I have these vague memories of her, just images really, but they seem less and less real with each passing hour. I don't even know if I ever actually lived in Hoshou. I don't know what to think anymore." He says almost to himself.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Zuko suggests standing. "We'll continue the interview in the morning when we're all fresh. I'll have Bokussu send someone over to see to any needs you have."

"Thank you. And thanks for telling me the truth Fire Lord." Vallon nods his head, the closest thing he can get to a bow.

Zuko returns the nod and studies the man briefly feeling sorry for him against his better judgment. He's trying to remain impartial, but Yukio's affection for Vallon and the big man's heroics in the rescue cause the Fire Lord to want to make prosecution light. A deadly path to walk in a nation that depends on law and order to recover from its many years of bloodshed. Best to adhere to regulation as closely as possible in a case like this, he decides as he turns on his heel and walks away.

Toph catches up with him and grabs his arm.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" She asks.

"Meaning?" Zuko asks distrustfully, remembering the General's association with the Unified Council.

"You and Sweetness. She just about bit my head off when I accidentally referred to you as Skunkbat in front of Vallon." She explains.

"Maybe she's just a loyal friend." Deflection. Clever, but not clever enough he fears.

"And maybe you're having a heart attack right now." Toph smirks.

"Have you talked to Katara about this?" Zuko asks her, frowning.

"No. She's sacked out. It's a simple question, Fire Lord."

"It's none of your business Toph." He reminds her.

"You know, I thought that too at first, but then I decided it _was_ my business when I remembered Katara's the closest thing I've got to a sister and I don't want to see her get hurt, so spill."

"I don't want to see her hurt anymore than you do and that's why there's nothing going on." Zuko says honestly, but even he can feel the leap in his chest, "It can't happen, Toph. It's impossible. You and I both know it."

The greatest earthbender in the world shakes her head sadly.

"Finding the Avatar was impossible. Prince Zuko never gave up in the face of the 'impossible.'"

And with that she walks away, leaving him to stare past her at Katara and Yukio still asleep against the wall. Zuko turns over Tophs words in his mind while he watches the slumbering duo, smiling softly at their faces made so innocent and childlike with sleep.

_Nothing was impossible for Prince Zuko because he had nothing to lose._

Astonished as usual by his lack of actual power the ruler of the Fire Nation makes his way back to his security team to monitor the transfer of the prisoners.

As Long Feng is carried past the Fire Lord on a stretcher he glares up at him with fierce hatred.

"This isn't over." The Director hisses.

"No," says Zuko in a voice heavy with distaste and threat, "I'm sure it isn't."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**: Sheesh! It was really difficult finding time to work on this chapter. I prefer to do two posts a week and it looks like I may be down to only one for a while. I just want my readers to know that I am not abandoning this story even if I may sometimes take a little longer than usual to update.

Thanks for reading!

**A/N2**: Okay, and now the site didn't post the chapter. So I took it down and if you're reading this I was able to do it after a while. This happens to me a lot. Sorry for any confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

By morning all the prisoners have been taken from the cave. Bedding has been provided for Toph and Yukio and someone has moved Katara to her own sleeping bag, but she doesn't remember anything and has no idea how long she's been out. She wakes up confused, peering around the cave at the now quiet surroundings. Toph and Yukio are sleeping soundly and Zuko's bedding is already rolled up and ready to move out. If he slept at all, she'll never know because she plans on avoiding him for a long time.

Yes, that's her ingenious plan. She's decided she's still too raw for a confrontation or a pitying excuse for their sad plight, so she's going to avoid him. Not very mature, she knows and certainly humiliating when looked at from any perspective even her own, but possibly effective in the short term and that may give her all the time she needs to gather her wits so she can appear nonchalant in the face of whatever he plans to say to her.

She hears Zuko's voice just outside the cave and it's coming closer so she flops back down on her bedroll and feigns sleep. Unfortunately, he and his entourage seem to have brought food and her stomach is as awake as she is and yearning to be fed. She'll get up once the others do so she won't end up spending any time alone with him. Cursing herself for her immaturity she snuggles deeper into her sleeping bag and listens as hard as she can for any sign of Yukio or Toph awakening. The smell of the food will almost certainly stir the prince's appetite so patience is with her and her grand plan of avoidance is in motion.

-----------------------------------------------

"Captain, we should be in Fire Nation waters within three hours." Lt. Numu alerts Sokka.

"That's fine." The Water Tribe captain responds without looking up from his logbook.

Lt. Numu doesn't leave the cabin immediately. There is a telling pause before he starts for the door and Sokka lets him get all the way to putting his hand on the latch before he finally speaks.

"You disapprove of my decision Lieutenant?"

"No Captain." Lt. Numu mutters.

"You don't think I should have taken Captain Zee and his officers into custody? Or sent for back-up to take the ship?" Sokka asks.

"I don't think we could have been successful in either of those options." The Lieutenant says, feeling like a bug on a pin.

Sokka looks at his Lieutenant and wishes he had Kiani back. At least his former first mate didn't question every decision his Captain made. Sokka reminds himself never again to pressure a good crewmember to take his own vessel.

"You think I should have reported the ship to the Council?" Sokka smiles knowingly.

"It _is_ protocol, Sir." _Squirm, squirm_.

"True enough. You know that ship wasn't Fire Nation though, right?" Sokka reminds his right-hand man.

"Yes."

"And you know the Council is looking for opportunities to hit the Fire Nation with more sanctions, right?" The Captain grills.

"Yes." The Lieutenant is drowning in his own discomfort.

"I don't think that's fair, do you?"

"It's just regulation, sir."

"Of course. And who creates those regulations?"

"The Council members and the member states, Sir."

"The member states are too busy to oversee the Council. It's the ambassadors who make these regulations and their main objective is to make money, preferably off the Fire Nation, at all costs. Forget peace, forget honor, forget duty. The Council is all about telling people there's an active effort toward peace and prosperity for all and then doing the opposite as long as it lines the pockets of the ambassadors and their cronies. It's an ugly business, and I'm not feeding them anymore. There's an Earth Kingdom ship out there, crewed by pirates and flying a Fire Nation flag and my instincts are telling me the whole flippin' chamber as well as the Earth Kingdom government is in on it. I'll stick with my ally thanks. The Council can stuff it."

The end of that rant brings an awkward silence. Because there was no question attached and no dismissal, Lt. Numu is at a loss as to whether or not to speak or leave so he just stands there.

"Is there anything else?" Sokka asks his Lieutenant after a sufficiently uncomfortable amount of time.

"Um…isn't the Earth Kingdom an ally…sir?" Lt. Numu asks haltingly, not wanting to cause another rant but also not wanting to see the Yue go down to disgrace. At least not with him on board.

"Good point." Sokka says, gesturing his brush at his junior officer. "You're dismissed."

Lt. Numu opens the door and leaves slowly, thinking his Captain will be calling him back at the very, very last moment.

Once outside the cabin the Lieutenant breathes a sigh of relief. Working for a crazy man is exhausting.

---------------------------------------------------

"Katara, if you have a minute…" Zuko begins just as the group finishes their breakfast.

"Actually, I should check on Ha…uh…Vallon." She says quickly getting up and heading for the cave opening.

"When you're finished come find me." He tells her and she nods her assent.

Toph has made a path down the side of the mountain so that people can easily walk to and from the campsite to the fortress. Katara makes her way down the winding road and suppresses a twinge of shame. She's certain Zuko wants to explain his rejection. Something has happened between them during this mission that has brought them to a different place, and even though she told him she just wants to forget the whole kissing incident, every touch, every communication, every event of eye contact is fueled with it. She's sure it's the same with him, so strong is their current connection, but there's something else; as if a chasm lay between them there seems no point of actual contact beyond the ethereal.

She's also certain that, despite her tears the other night she has not cried nearly enough to cleanse her over-reactive emotions having been somewhat inhibited by Vallon's scrutiny. Katara is quite sure that she'll burst into sobs the moment she and the Fire Lord are alone regardless of what he says to her and that is the main reason for her actions now. She will _not_ cry in front of Zuko.

It's not that she's never been rejected before. There was a very talented panda-seal hunter at the South Pole who gave her a long speech about her wondrous qualities and how he was a fool to let her go, but let her go he must. It stung at the time, but only because she'd never thought much of him and found it somewhat insulting that he had believed her to be in his thrall. This experience is obviously different and the longer she avoids it, the worse it will probably be, but she will avoid it all the same. Because she is a proud fool, she realizes ruefully and then she shrugs. She's good with it.

She enters the tent where they're holding Vallon and finds him sitting up, legs crossed, enjoying a hearty breakfast. The guards obviously hold the earthbender in high esteem for his efforts on Yukio's behalf and, although he is their prisoner, they're treating him like an honored guest.

"Katara!" He says sounding surprised, but genuinely pleased. "You're a genius at healing. I'm still a little sore, but I feel great considering all the damage. What a gift." He compliments sincerely.

"Well, thanks, but it's _your_ body doing the work at this point." She pokes and prods his ribs, keenly aware that his bare flesh over taught muscles is smooth and warm. She colors at her foolish thoughts, once again wishing she had a friend to share a giggle or two with. Of course she's got Toph with her now and although the General can't see, she can still feel and will do just that in her quest to experience her friends' sight as much as possible.

Katara remembers a time during the war when the group had stopped for the night by a river. They had been flying and walking for days and were sore, tired and grubby. To a person they stripped down to their underwear and dove into the clear, cool water. Katara had noticed Zuko's excellent build and had very quietly whispered a description to her blind friend. Toph raised her eyebrows, walked over to Zuko who stood on the bank of the river and the blind earthbender, master of sensory navigation, tripped – yes, _tripped_ – and fell into the firebender who had no choice but to catch her against his body. She surreptitiously felt him up and came back to Katara with a grin and a nod.

Katara chuckles at the memory and reminds herself to warn Toph to wait a few more days before trying such a trick with Vallon. She continues her examination, reaching around him to where the ribs meet the spine.

"What's so funny?" He asks warily. A giggling healer tends to make one uncomfortable.

"Nothing. Just remembering something someone once did." Katara vaguely explains as she concentrates on an area that had experienced extreme swelling. She had suspected some internal injuries, but the breakage and the swelling had been so severe she couldn't tell and she isn't sure she was thorough enough with the initial healing. She keeps her left hand on the front part of his rib cage while she spreads her right hand flat on his back opposite trying to sense any bleeding or further fracture.

Distracted by the process of her investigation, she doesn't even notice that the whole top half of her body leans against the top half of Vallon's. Suddenly she feels his hand move slowly up her own spine in a move similar to hers, but with a vastly different sensual intent. Her eyes go wide and her head snaps up to look at him. She pushes away but his hand holds her gently but firmly against him.

"What are you doing?" She asks, trying to mask a quiver in her voice.

"You healed me. Maybe I can heal you in return." He smiles innocently at her.

"That won't be necessary." She says hoarsely as he trails his fingers deliciously up and down her spine.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He whispers, his breath tickling her ear.

Katara stares at him incredulously, her palms on his bare chest, his hand still resting on her lower back.

Just then the flap of the tent opens and Zuko stands looking at them. His mouth has tensed to a thin line but the rest of his face is carefully expressionless.

"Am I interrupting?" Zuko asks tightly.

"Nope. All finished." Katara says too cheerfully, standing abruptly. "See ya!" She calls to them both as she rushes past the Fire Lord out of the tent.

-----------------------------------------------------

Katara races all the way to the stream and splashes cold water on her face. Her hands are shaking and the skin on her back is still warm where Vallon touched.

She sits back against the trunk of a tree and contemplates the flowing water as it morphs itself around rocks and roots surging toward its destiny.

Pulling her knees up and hugging them to her chest she goes over what just happened in Vallon's tent. Certainly she was shocked by his behavior. She still is. Although she's been admiring his pleasing aesthetics she has not been thinking of him in a romantic way.

Katara concentrates on her feelings. Could Vallon take the place of Zuko in her heart? Of course, he might be in prison for a few years, but then again he might pull through with a pardon. Perhaps the Fire Lord would feel even more kindly toward him for taking this foolish, lovesick waterbender off his hands.

It doesn't take much inward reflection to see the truth however. Although the earthbender's ministrations were enjoyable and very stimulating, she can't put her feelings about them in the category reserved for Zuko. All the Fire Lord has to do is look at her and her whole body becomes charged. Her response to Vallon was purely physical and required his touch. There was no spiritual impact like she's been experiencing with Zuko.

And putting aside her own lack of romantic fervor for the man, Vallon really didn't seem as committed as someone should be on making his first move. Was it shyness she detected? No, it was more like obligation.

Once the Fire Lord leaves the tent, and is well away, Katara plans to confront the earthbender. She's sure he's up to something and if it's an escape attempt and he's trying to use her to aid that effort, he's a fool and she'll thwart him. A tiny flame of anger begins to burn as her ego rebels at Vallon assuming she could be seduced into assisting him in a criminal endeavor. The gall!

Straightening her clothing and pulling herself to her feet, Katara squares her shoulders and falls into a waterbending kata. She's been trying off and on to invent a new move and it's just the thing to take her mind off her troubles for the time being. In a little while she'll go back to Vallon and confront him. But for now she's content with creating new ways to defeat him and his dishonest, lecherous ilk.

---------------------------------------------------------

Toph enters Vallon's tent and sits quickly. She's a little late to the interview and feels the tension when she enters.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" She asks.

"No, we haven't started yet." Zuko tells her.

Toph looks at them, waiting for someone to say something, and when no one does she takes the reins.

"Well then if you don't mind, Fire Lord, I have a question I'd like answered." Toph begins.

"By all means." Zuko says.

"Why did you change your name?" She asks Vallon.

Vallon looks at his interrogators and arranges his thoughts. It's hard to put together a clean narrative with all the planted memories that suddenly pop up. He's learning to recognize them from the real images though and if he speaks slowly enough and organizes his responses, he should be able to give them a clean autobiography.

"I didn't change my name." He finally answers the question. "A guy I met after leaving my village changed it."

"Why?" Toph asks.

"Wait. Start from your village and go from there. Just include the renaming bit when it comes up." Zuko commands.

"As far as I can remember and I have no reason to think these memories were implanted, after Katara, Aang and Sokka liberated the prison rig the earthbenders all went back to our villages and took them back. The fighting was horrible, but some of us wanted to keep going. We felt it was our duty to join the Earth Kingdom army. Over the next couple of weeks all the younger earthbenders like me left the villages in groups of two or three, heading for Omashu to join up."

A servant brings tea for the three of them and Vallon pauses while she sets the servings and pours. He resumes when she's left the tent.

"I was with a couple of friends, Taki and Yoon and we ran into this gang of kids that lived in the forest. They had a whole set-up with tree houses and weapons and supplies. They called themselves Freedom Fighters and we thought that sounded pretty cool so we stopped and hung out with them thinking we might join their gang instead of the army. The leader was this guy named Jet and he was the one who changed all our names. He did it because we all had parents and the rest of them didn't. He thought we were runaways and our parents would come looking for us. He also said our names sounded like kids' names and we should be men. So that's how Vallon came about and I kept it because I thought it _did_ sound more adult than Haru. After a while I guess I just got used to it. But we left the group after only a couple days because Jet was crazy and wanted us to do some pretty despicable things with our bending."

"So you met up with Jet too." Toph shakes her head.

"Yeah, you know him?" Vallon asks.

"Everybody knows Jet." Zuko smirks.

"I always wondered what happened to him." Vallon says.

"We're pretty sure he died at the hands of your Director at Lake Laogai." Zuko says bluntly looking for a response.

Vallon does look disturbed but not entirely shocked. Jet was headed for a violent end at somebody's hands, but how did he get to Lake Laogai from where he was? For a moment Vallon wonders if his meeting with the Freedom Fighters is another planted memory but he refocuses and knows it's not.

"That's too bad. He had talent. He was crazy though, so I'm not totally surprised." Vallon says and takes a sip of his tea.

"What happened then?" Toph asks.

"Moving right along, eh?" Vallon grins.

"We've got some ground to cover." Toph says dryly.

"From there we went to Omashu and joined the army. We did our basic training and then left to join a unit in the western Earth Kingdom where some pretty heavy fighting was going on."

"Do you know your division number?" Toph asks fully intending to check his story through official channels.

"One twenty-eight. We were all pretty young and green so we were kind of aggressive and reckless. Since my friends and I had actually seen battle, even if it _was_ limited to taking back villages we were cocky and made a name for ourselves. We moved up the ladder pretty quickly. I was a Lieutenant by the time we made it to the front. Kind of pathetic actually. I wasn't much of a leader." Vallon says ruefully.

"Why do you say that?" Zuko asks, never having heard anyone criticize himself in that way, his curiosity is piqued.

"I was young and idealistic and naive. Just because I was strong and good at fighting didn't mean I was good at leading. It was more pressure than I wanted."

"Did you face any battles with the army?" Toph asks.

"Yeah, I saved my General's life so I got bumped up to Captain overnight. Even more pathetic. But then the Dai Li came recruiting for pocket groups to operate throughout the Earth Kingdom as Special Ops units and I jumped at the chance. They accepted me and I went with them to Ba Sing Se for basic training. That's probably where I had my first treatment with the Director."

"Probably. I wish I could figure the timeline. You might have been in Ba Sing Se when we were there." Toph says. "Maybe you can work with Tin to figure out how much time you spent in each place you went. Then we can get a good picture." Toph adds, indicating the scribe who diligently takes down every word of the interview.

"Okay. I have to warn you some things are a little muddled. I'm trying to be as honest as I _can_ be, but some images I just can't control." Vallon tells them honestly.

"That's okay. I know you're telling the truth, or at least you believe you're telling the truth." Toph says encouragingly.

"Next question." Zuko says abruptly. "Are you in a romantic relationship with Katara?"

He's asked the question in such a businesslike manner that it takes the two earthbenders a moment to understand the actual words. When they do Toph's eyebrows disappear behind her bangs and Vallon's eyes go round.

"After one day?" The earthbender asks in disbelief.

"Maybe you're picking up where you left off." Zuko says in a level voice.

"I didn't realize she was spoken for." Vallon says, eyeing the Fire Lord with caution. "I apologize if I was mistaken."

Suddenly all the attention is on Zuko. He's sitting with two truth-sensing earthbenders and the question has been deflected and now is hanging over _him_ like a vat of boiling oil.

"The reason I ask is because you've been alone with her at least once. If you're involved, I can't allow that kind of privacy. You're not on vacation, no matter how much luxury you've been allowed compared to your compatriots." Zuko explains getting testier by the second.

"Again, I apologize. I have no intention of scheming with Katara or using her to any bad ends. I'm at peace with the fact there will be consequences for my crimes." Vallon says seriously.

Still he has not answered the question and the onus continues to be on Zuko to provide a suitable response. He explained his main reason for the query in all honesty, but in the back of his mind he knows that his real purpose for asking is his jealousy over the compromising position he found them in when he entered the tent. Further questioning on the matter will invariably twist back to his own feelings however, so he decides to steer clear.

He'll simply place a listener to take down all conversation whenever Vallon has a visitor. Even Yukio. He's not fond of spying, but he's not fond of conspiracies either. Spying wins out.

"Were you in Ba Sing Se when the Fire Nation took over?" Zuko asks.

"No, we were gone by then. All we really did was train there. Our last assignment was to destroy Lake Laogai. When the news of the coup came to us we were pretty far away, but I can say not one of us was without shame at the treason of the Dai Li." Vallon says.

"And yet you ended up with this group of mercenaries. I suppose your honor got shot off in the war?" Zuko asks bitterly.

"I'm not sure _how_ I ended up here, Fire Lord. I'm still a little confused by that myself." Vallon spits back.

"Right." Toph says, trying to diffuse the increasingly tense situation. "After your unit destroyed Lake Laogai, which tells me you _were_ in Ba Sing Se at the same time we were, where did you go?"

Vallon is quiet for a moment.

"I'm not sure." He says.

"You're lying." Toph says firmly.

"Yes. But I don't want to tell you where I went right after Ba Sing Se."

"The war's over. Nothing you can describe until your involvement with this kidnapping scheme is likely to cause you any more trouble. It's best you tell all." Toph says.

Vallon looks at her and remains silent. Zuko eyes them both wondering if he's finally going to witness Toph lose a battle of wills. The air stills and the Fire Lord waits for one of them to break. And waits.

"Why do you not want to divulge your whereabouts after Ba Sing Se?" Zuko finally asks, not wanting to be there for five more hours of standoff.

"I will divulge it to _you_, but not in front of a lady." Vallon says honestly.

Zuko suppresses an urge to bolt from the tent knowing the explosion of feminist outrage the earthbender is about to experience. He can understand him being unwilling to potentially offend a lady, but can't he tell the General is not a typical _lady_?

"I will say this once Captain." Toph's voice starts low and ominous but builds to a deafening pitch with each word. "My sensibilities do not need protecting. Even people who try to make me uncomfortable can't do it. I will not be embarrassed by anything you have to say, so start talking!"

"_You_ might not be embarrassed, but_ I_ will be. And please don't call me Captain. I gave up that rank when I went to the Dai Li. My name is Vallon."

Toph glares at him with her blind eyes and Zuko shifts uncomfortably. As much as he wants to hate the guy, he can sympathize with Vallon's predicament.

"General, leave us, please." Zuko says decisively.

Toph growls and hauls herself up. She stomps out of the tent muttering obscenities that she hopes will put to rest the men's inane sensitivity. She snaps the flap closed with a capper to her explicit monologue that has both men staring agog and speechless after her. They slowly turn back, each satisfied to note the discomfort in the other.

"Go on." Says Zuko, pulling himself together.

"After that I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed." Vallon grins.

"I can't imagine how I wouldn't be." Zuko returns the smile and waits for the now anti-climactic bombshell.

------------------------------------------------

Katara hears a rustle in the brush behind her and turns quickly to look. She sees Yukio squatting down in the foliage, obviously watching her.

"Hey Yukio," She says, "You can come out. I don't mind you watching."

"Oh." He says sheepishly emerging from the underbrush. "What was that?"

"It's a move I'm working on. Master Pakku told me that the next step beyond mastery is invention. He says a new technique is the master's gift to the element. I took such a long break from the fighting side of bending that I'm a bit behind on the inventing part. This is my first one." She explains somewhat embarrassed.

"What do you call it?" Yukio asks.

"It's like a water whip, but one where you can hit many individual opponents with separate strikes. So instead of using a whip to sweep them, or knock one into the other, I want to strike each opponent separately with a fluid move." She says, her brow furrowing.

"But you don't like it." Yukio notices her expression.

"I like it, it's just not fast enough." Katara says.

"Because you have to reset after every strike. Like a bow." The prince had noticed the lag time when he was watching her.

"Exactly. So it's not actually one fluid move, it's a bunch of single strikes, which makes it not a new technique at all." Katara complains.

"Katara, are you and my cousin going to get married?" Yukio slams her with a non-sequitur.

The waterbending master looks at the prince and clears her throat. Why is everyone attacking her peace of mind today of all days?

"It's very unlikely Yukio." She says calmly.

"Oh. Vallon asked while he was holding me hostage, so I thought I'd ask you." Yukio covers his disappointment with a shrug.

"Well, I wouldn't count on it." Katara can't quite bring herself to say a solid "no," but she discourages the prince from this train of thought nonetheless. While she doesn't want to give in to hopelessness in the prospect of a future with Zuko, she doesn't want Yukio to have expectations that most likely won't be met. Besides, he's just provided some intriguing information of his own.

_Vallon asking about romantic arrangements?_

_Interesting. Very interesting._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"After we left Ba Sing Se we were taken to a town in the central Earth Kingdom called Tsumi. Have you ever heard of it?" Vallon asks the Fire Lord meaningfully.

"Yes, I've heard of it." Zuko has definitely heard of Tsumi, the town of overabundant vice and immorality. "And what were you taken there for? Law enforcement?"

"There are no laws in Tsumi." Vallon laughs and then continues seriously. "We were taken there for a three week lesson in overindulgence. They housed us in a brothel. If you didn't take a woman, one would come to you in the middle of the night and good luck getting rid of her. We were goaded into gambling our wages and drinking an incredible amount of alcohol. There were times when they would burn opium incense if they didn't think we were 'enjoying ourselves' enough. It was three weeks of total debauchery. It was overwhelming. We all succumbed in one way or another." The earthbender shakes his head as if to clear away the memory.

"Why would they do that?" Zuko asks in disbelief.

"Ostensibly it was a celebration. After a week none of us believed that anymore so they told us it was a saturation exercise to get the three vices out of our system. But really they took us there because three weeks is just enough time to get something on each agent. Not one of us walked away without something either embarrassing or dishonorable or both to carry around as baggage. It was a way to secure our cooperation should things get dicey later on." Vallon explains bitterly.

"Blackmail?"

"That and manipulation. One of my friends balked at an assignment that would have had him spying on the sister of the King and a girl suddenly showed up pregnant from Tsumi."

"Was the child his?"

"It is now."

"So who is this 'they' you keep referring to?" Zuko asks marveling once again at how corrupt and despicable the Earth King's Dai Li actually were. Are, he corrects himself. There's no reason to believe they suddenly found a conscience just because the war ended.

"Well the Director, Long Feng, was still the head of the Dai Li while I was in Ba Sing Se. After that we were in a separate group and had different leadership, but I think Tsumi was an original plan of the Director's and our group superiors carried it out after basic. Long Feng called the shots as much as he could though, I'm sure of that."

"I have to admit that without specific details – which I don't want, by the way – this doesn't sound like something you couldn't have told the General."

"She would be able to feel my shame and I don't want that." Vallon tells him honestly.

Zuko nods. He had planned on relaying the tale to Toph after the fact but now he decides he won't. The only thing she needs to know is that Long Feng manipulated his new recruits in despicable ways. She knows the man's evil let her own imagination run wild, he thinks.

"So after Tsumi?" Zuko nudges him along, hoping to leave the debauchery behind as it makes him extremely uncomfortable to think this earthbender could be pursuing Katara after having spent three weeks in a Tsumi brothel.

"They gave us a few days to dry out."

"Nice of them."

"And necessary. We woke up in Gaoling." Vallon says.

"That's the General's hometown." Zuko informs him.

"I know. Her family owns the whole place. We worked with her father securing the area from Fire Nation forces. We spied on the villagers to see that there were no turncoats. We did the basic Dai Li things until the action shifted overseas and we were brought here to the Fire Nation." Vallon sips his tea.

"Were you fighting alongside the Earth Kingdom army, or were you doing 'basic Dai Li things' here?" Zuko asks.

"Both. We spied when we could, but when there was a battle close by we jumped in. As horrible as the fighting was, I actually preferred it to the spying."

"Did you ever go back to the Earth Kingdom?"

Vallon looks at him for a moment a contemplative expression on his face.

"I honestly don't know." He says almost wistfully.

"Let's take a break. We can resume after lunch if you feel up to it." Zuko stands and Vallon struggles to his feet.

"Thank you for your kindness Fire Lord." Vallon bows to him, the ache mostly gone from his ribs.

Zuko bows in return and leaves the tent. Once outside he looks for Toph and finds her badgering Bokkusu.

"General, a word?" He approaches the arguing pair.

"Oh, I don't know, Fire Lord." Toph makes her voice high and sugary. "I might get embarrassed if you say something naughty." She punctuates with a simpering giggle.

"Get over it." Zuko tells her, trying not to grin. "Did you know Vallon worked with your father in Gaoling?"

"Doing what?" Toph asks suspiciously, dropping her humor like a boulder. "And why didn't he tell me that at the beginning?"

"They were securing Gaoling. And spying on the citizens of course." Zuko says.

"I'm going to have to ask him to elaborate." Toph warns.

"Of course, that's why I told you." Zuko shrugs. "Have you seen Katara?"

"No I never have. I hear she's very pretty though." Toph smirks.

"Your blind jokes have never been funny." Zuko sighs.

"They are to me." Toph chuckles defiantly. "She's down by the stream doing some bending. I think the prince is with her."

"Thanks." Zuko says as Toph turns back to Bokkusu to continue their argument about Long Feng's upcoming interrogation.

Zuko walks in the direction of the stream wishing Yukio wasn't with Katara so he could speak to her alone. He's loathe to ask the boy to leave them as the prince is still very sensitive, and especially clingy with Katara, but privacy would be a nice thing at this point. A very nice thing.

----------------------------------------------------

"See, I just bend this little blob and you try to shoot it with a fire dart. Your cousin and I made up this game just recently. Try it." Katara explains to the boy who's twitching with excitement at the prospect of playing a bending game rather than going over katas.

Katara bends one of her little blobs and skips it on the water. Yukio tries to hit it but the blob moves away too fast. She skips it back to where it was and moves it away again before he can hit it.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." The prince laughs trying to concentrate on producing the dart and getting it to the blob before the water can move. He's having a great time, but so determined is he to win that he finally sprays the blob's skipping area with fire, taking out the little dancer in a mass attack.

"You cheated!" Katara howls in protest.

"Sorry." Yukio says sheepishly thinking she's actually angry.

"I should freeze you to a tree." She mutters producing another blob and skipping it on the water. "Try again. No cheating this time."

"Watch out Yukio. She really _can_ freeze you to a tree." Zuko's voice startles the prince and Katara.

"Oh!" The waterbender says, standing abruptly.

"I was looking for you." Zuko tells her.

"You know," She stammers, "if you're taking a break from the interview I should really see…um…Toph …because she has … uh…womanly problems." Katara's face turns bright red as she steps quickly away.

She's off through the trees toward the campsite before Zuko can say a word. He stares after her, perplexed. He looks down at Yukio who looks back at him confused.

"What are 'womanly problems,' Cousin?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sokka yells at Lt. Numu who has just provided his Captain with a new message from the Fire Nation palace.

_To: Sokka_

_From: Aang_

_The prince has been recovered. Apparently Katara and Zuko left the search party and rescued the boy together. They managed to take out at least thirty Dai Li agents led by Long Feng. How about that? _

_Anyway, everyone came through okay and they should be back at the palace in a few days. Toph has gone from Omashu to join them. _

_Ty Lee says hi._

If eyeballs really could pop as a result of anger, Sokka's would do just that. He was under the impression Katara had been sent back to the palace and out of harm's way. He was obviously mislead. Had Zuko lied? No, of course not. Sokka can just imagine Zuko trying to get Katara to leave and go back to safety. The image would be funny if the resulting truth weren't so infuriating. She was probably the one who came up with the idea of the two of them going off on their own. And what about that? On their own. The image that comes to mind with that thought is one that might give him nightmares. To break the Fire Lord's neck would be considered an assassination and carry with it all the punishment and dishonor that goes along with the murder of a world leader. It would almost be worth it, he decides with a grim smile.

"Find the coordinates for Imiyo and set a course for that port. I'm taking my sister home whether she likes it or not." Sokka growls to his Lieutenant before stomping across the deck and descending to his cabin where he shuts the door at least five times just to make sure it's good and slammed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Katara reaches the campsite she sees Toph talking to Bokkusu. There seems to be no one with Vallon in his tent, just two guards outside so she heads there. The earthbender has a confrontation coming and she figures she's only got a little bit of time before the interview starts again.

"Vallon." Katara says on entering the tent.

"Hi Katara." He smiles happily at her. "I'm glad you came back. I was hoping you would." He says meaningfully and she blushes.

"I didn't come back for your brand of 'healing' if that's what you think." She snaps.

"Then why are you here? Do you need to examine me some more? I feel pretty good." He stretches, allowing the front of his robe to fall open and she grits her teeth.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

"Right now? Getting comfortable." He leans back on a roll of bedding.

"Why are you trying to seduce me?" She asks bluntly.

"Maybe you'd like it." He shrugs languidly.

She stares at him, her face burning.

"You know how I feel. You sensed it the other night. Why would you want someone who loves another?" She asks in a tortured voice. This confrontation is not going the way she'd planned. Some prisoners just don't understand that they're supposed to be accommodating to their captors, not the other way around.

"You're a very beautiful woman Katara." He smiles slowly, looking her up and down.

"I don't love you." She insists.

"I know. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. Are you just trying to get back at Zuko for things you think he might have done during the insurgency?" She glares at him.

"I know now he didn't do those things. And how would I be hurting him if he doesn't love you…as you seem to think." Vallon asks.

"But _you_ think he does so your intention is rotten just the same." She counters.

"Katara, I would never use you to get revenge on someone. I would never use anybody for that." He holds his hand out to her and she absently takes it.

In a swift move he pulls her down onto his lap and she gasps as his head lowers to hers, his lips just touching her cheek, her nose, her chin, before pressing to her mouth.

Katara slips her arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss.

Vallon's eyes snap open and he laughs into her mouth when he feels the sharp point of the ice dagger poke between his shoulder blades.

"There's no need for that." He grins ruefully.

"It seems there is. You don't listen when I tell you 'no.'" Katara pushes away from him, keeping the dagger in attack position all the while.

"Why did you take my hand just then?" He asks and then he shakes his head, smiling. "You were being polite weren't you?"

He holds his arms up in surrender as she stands, facing him.

"Don't touch me that way again Haru." She says, using his old name to remind him who he is to her.

"Katara I meant no offense." He says, and she's aggravated to note how calm he is when it's taking an appalling amount of her effort to keep her limbs from visibly shaking.

"Then why? You know I love Zuko. I won't just give myself to the nearest handsome guy to erase my pain." Katara looks at him closely, demanding a sensible reply. An explanation.

"You're like a goddess in my village, did you know that?" Vallon says. "There's a festival in your honor."

"Why?" She asks, confused.

"You saved our lives, Katara. Obviously you never understood that. We were able to go back and liberate all our villages because of you. Storytellers sit around fires and tell of your courage. Every little girl aims to grow up to be as brave and mighty as Katara of the Water Tribe."

"That's absurd." She grumbles, blushing.

"No, it's really not. But the thing is I know you as a friend as well as a heroine to my people. I know you're in pain and I want to help."

"A sympathy seduction." She spits in disgust.

"No! You really _are_ very beautiful. You're an extremely desirable woman. Just because things aren't working out the way you'd like with the Fire Lord, never forget that. You'll find someone else. If it's not me, then at least I tried."

"Still it's obligation. And insulting." Katara clenches her fists and the ice dagger shatters.

Vallon sighs. "It's not obligation, Katara. I've spent years immersed in hate. I don't know if I've ever had an experience with a woman that wasn't manipulated in some way. I _am_ attracted to you, but no, I'm not in love with you. I'm not even sure what that feels like, but I do know desire. I could use a little softness myself. I guess I thought it could be of mutual benefit."

Now she can see he's being sincere. Her anger drains away and she kneels in front of him.

"I can't. You know that." She says quietly.

"I should have. I'm sorry." He looks her in the eye.

"What's going to happen to you?" Katara asks suddenly.

He chuckles softly thinking how typical it is for her to turn this discussion from his well-deserved chastisement to one of concern for his future.

"I don't know. I'm cooperating as much as I can. Every hour I get more clarity and I'm more and more disgusted with myself. If I can make up for some of what I've done, maybe I'll find some peace. I suppose it's only right that I spend some time in prison. After that – if there _is_ an after that – I guess I'll go back to the Earth Kingdom and resettle in my village." He says wearily.

"I'm your friend, Vallon. I'll stick by you." She almost reaches out to him, but thinks better of it.

"Thank you." He smiles lightly at her noting her arrested movement.

"Just don't make anymore passes at me, okay?" She grins.

"I won't. But you're free to make use of my body should _you_ feel the need." He laughs at her expression.

"I should go. Rest. You look tired." She says and leaves the tent before he can say anything more.

----------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Katara goes back to the stream. She still feels a bit muddled about the day's events. She thinks about Vallon and how lonely he must feel separated from his unit and doubting even the memories he's clung to all these years. She almost wishes she could have consoled him in the way he suggested, but knows such comfort would be short-lived compared to the anguish it would cause in her heart.

And yet someday she'll have to compromise herself if she wants a family of her own. But that's not something she wants to think about right now.

"I knew you would come back here." She is startled by Yukio's voice in the bushes.

"Why do you insist on hiding in the bushes and scaring the heck out of me?" Katara asks him irritably.

"I'm working on my skills." He says, not offering further explanation. "Are you going to be working on your new move? Or do you want me to shoot darts at your blobs again?"

His last sentence may be the oddest Katara has ever heard but she shakes it off.

"I don't know if I have the energy for invention right now. We could dart the blobs for a bit, I suppose." She sighs, sitting.

"Why are you so tired?" The prince asks as he watches her create a water blob on her fingers.

"I don't know. Maybe I slept too much last night." She tells him as she starts the blob skipping around.

"That doesn't make any sense. Yaaa!" He yells triumphantly as his first dart shoots the blob into oblivion.

"Well, it's all I got." She says creating another blob and successfully eluding the young firebender's attacks.

They concentrate on their game, laughing and joking and Katara manages to forget a few of her troubles for the moment. Spending time with this youthful, free spirit reminds her to lighten up a little.

A shadow blots the sunlight where they continue playing and Yukio looks up.

"What's that?" He asks fearfully, clutching the skirt of her dress.

Katara looks up and smiles beatifically.

"Appa." She joyfully breathes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Lieutenant you have a report?" Zuko asks the young man who has nervously entered the Fire Lord's tent.

"Yes my Lord." Comes the response. "Miss Katara has been Vallon's only visitor so far today. General Bei Fong came to the door, but was called away to help with an interview before she could go in."

"And did you hear any of the conversation between Katara and Vallon?" Zuko asks, not really wanting to know, but certain he must all the same.

"No I didn't _hear_ anything but shortly after she went into the tent, I opened the flap to go in and …" The Lieutenant stops, his cheeks coloring.

"And…?" Zuko asks, forcing his voice to be firm and unyielding. He really doesn't want to hear the rest of this.

"They were kissing." The young man says. "You were right, my Lord, they do have a romantic relationship. Maybe someone should be assigned to follow her."

Zuko's brow furrows. He didn't really hear anything past the information that Katara and Vallon were kissing. He's pretty much stuck there. He imagines the entire company outside his tent halted in their movements, birds arrested in mid-flight, and all sound silenced.

"Uh, no. I'll ask a few questions first. Then we'll see." The Fire Lord answers haltingly. "Thank you Lieutenant. That will be all."

Once the young officer has left Zuko exhales. His right hand presses to his chest and he sits down with a thump, his knees having nearly given way. Slowly he reminds himself to breathe. The information washes over him again and he clenches the hand over his heart into a fist.

_Spirits! Just calm down you idiot! _

_What am I, some kind of jerk who can't have her but doesn't want anybody else to have her either?_

_Yeah. I _am_ a jerk and, no I _don't_ want anybody else to have her._

He suddenly stands and stalks from his tent. He looks across the campsite, amber eyes flashing fire, and heads for Vallon.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Vallon looks up suddenly as Zuko storms his way into the tent. The Fire Lord looks down at the seated earthbender for a moment and then begins to pace, agitated beyond his ability to communicate.

Zuko stops and glares at the other man who makes it worse by simply looking innocently back at him. It's as if the scoundrel doesn't even know what he's done!

The pacing starts again and Vallon watches with apprehension. Oh yeah, it was a mistake to kiss Katara. He knew they were probably being watched. Not only did he injure her trust in him, he's now got a fire-spitting monarch stalking around his tent like a tiger-wolf.

Zuko faces Vallon in a commanding stance, the restless pacing over for now. The earthbender looks up at him with a level eye and a silent spark of tension passes between them.

"Get up." The Fire Lord snarls between clenched teeth.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to love Appa!" Katara grabs Yukio's hand and pulls him toward the campsite.

"I don't usually like animals bigger than I am. Unless I'm shooting at them to eat later." Yukio says.

"Appa's not for eating, Yukio." Katara eagerly quickens her pace.

"I didn't say I was going to eat him. I was just saying…" Yukio stops in his tracks, dragging her to a halt as well. "Appa's the Avatar's isn't he?"

"Yes. Why?" Katara looks at the boy, puzzled.

"The Avatar's here? In our camp?" Yukio's widened eyes show his anxiety.

"Don't be nervous about meeting Aang. You're kindred spirits. Except for the killing and eating animals thing. For that you're a kindred spirit of my brother. Come on." She begins pulling him again and he reluctantly follows.

----------------------------------------------------

Aang climbs down from Appa's saddle and gives his old friend an affectionate pat on the nose.

"Good flying, buddy. I think we made it in record time." He laughs at the complaining groan that reverberates from the huge, furry beast.

"Well, if it isn't Twinkle Toes and Sheddy." Toph appears from the trees.

"Hey Toph. I thought I'd come and see if there was anything I could do to help." Aang gives her a hug.

"Where's Ty Lee?" The General asks.

"She had to stay at the palace. Ambassador Xin arrived this morning. I wanted to come and tell Zuko myself." Aang says.

"He won't be happy." Toph shakes her head.

"Yeah. I wasn't too happy to see Xin either. He gives me the creeps."

"Me too. I can't sense him. That means he either never lies or he's pathological." Toph agrees.

"Or that he's learned to control his body enough to hide his true intent." Aang adds ominously.

"Or that." Toph grumbles putting her arm through his and leading him through the trees to the campsite.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sokka stands on the deck of the Yue and looks at Imiyo through his glass. Such a nice, calm, little town, it's too bad the Fire Lord will die here, he thinks pleasantly.

Of course he can't get any closer to the port than he is now because it's full of Fire Nation ships. As usual he's frustrated by this diabolical nation and it's cunning overlord. Never mind that nobody was expecting him, and of course the Fire Lord would travel with a fleet even in his own waters, Sokka prefers to see this inconvenience as a personal slight.

"Should I ready the landing boats? Lt. Numu asks.

"Sure, why not?" Sokka purposely responds in the way that his uptight Lieutenant hates. At least he's still got that he smirks to himself.

For a second Lt. Numu wonders if he's supposed to answer the question, but then he realizes he's being toyed with. He bows briefly to Sokka and moves to give the order.

------------------------------------------------------------

Vallon gets slowly to his feet.

"I'm not going to fight you Fire Lord." He says warily.

"Not even to defend yourself?" Zuko sneers.

"Why bother?" Vallon shrugs. "If I injure you my current situation gets worse. If I kill you I've committed a capital offense. I'll take the beating."

"You're pretty confident in your ability to either hurt or defeat me." Zuko says.

"I didn't say that." Vallon replies.

"Then you're confident you can take the pain I can inflict."

"I never said that either. I have no desire for any of those options."

"Why did you lie about having a relationship with Katara?" Zuko growls.

"I didn't lie about anything. Why did you lie about her being spoken for?"

There is silence now as the two men eye each other. Zuko closes his hands into fists and smoke curls from them. Vallon, to his credit, maintains eye contact and a calm, steady demeanor.

"She's not spoken for." Zuko says quietly. "Not officially."

"Well then until it _is_ official she's free to choose." Vallon twists the rhetorical knife.

Zuko feels the breath go out of him like he's been punched in the stomach. He'd known Katara would have to look at other options, but he had hoped to receive a wedding invitation that he could decline or an announcement he could burn. Whatever he thought might happen, it was supposed be far in the future and even farther away by distance. It was absolutely _not_ supposed to happen under his nose in the Fire Nation with his own prisoner.

"_Has_ she chosen?" The Fire Lord asks tightly.

"That's something you should ask her." Vallon responds, tempting fate and Zuko's temper.

"Answer me!" The firebender roars and the air surrounding them instantly becomes suffocatingly hot before returning to normal.

"She hasn't chosen _me_, if that's the answer you're looking for. If there were other possibilities besides the two of us, I can't speak for those."

"You were kissing." Zuko's narrowed eyes pin Vallon, demanding truth.

"_I_ was kissing. She was distracting while she prepared an ice dagger to threaten me with." Despite the danger to his physical wellbeing, Vallon's mouth curves into an amused grin.

Zuko's relief is palpable. He feels like he could laugh out loud, but pulls himself together before he can do anything so telling. He fixes Vallon with a glare.

"You forced your attentions on her?" His voice is still threatening and infused with a new anger.

"Not exactly. I'd hoped she would reciprocate. She didn't." Vallon explains.

"Why did she feel the need to threaten you with a dagger?"

"Probably because I'm nearly three times her size and she wanted to make a bold statement. Telling me she's in love with you and not me didn't keep me from kissing her, so I guess she thought I wouldn't stop if she asked me to. I would have." He's not lying, but he remembers pulling her down to him and wrapping her in a tight embrace. She was right to be alarmed he decides, regardless of the fact that he definitely would have stopped at her request. She couldn't have known that.

"Never touch her again." Zuko commands.

"She already said that. We're still friends, you know. She holds no grudge. I've promised her I won't make any more passes. She accepted my promise. I hope you will too." Vallon wonders why there was no reaction from the Fire Lord to Katara's admission of love. Maybe he so distrusts the earthbender that he assumes he's lying.

"You'll never be alone with her again as long as you're in the Fire Nation. And you're probably going to be here for a long, _long_ time." Zuko says menacingly and he leaves the tent.

Vallon takes in a breath. He really screwed up this time. He's pretty sure nobody can help him now.

------------------------------------------------------

Three steps from Vallon's tent Zuko is struck with clarity. The earthbender's words are finally sinking into the Fire Lord's brain and taking hold.

_Telling me she's in love with you and not me…_

He stops walking and nearly turns to go back into the tent. Happy for what little presence of mind he has left, he knows he can't go ask the earthbender if he'd been telling the truth. How pathetic that would make him! And what if he _was_ telling the truth? What difference would it make? Just the small satisfaction that comes with knowing the woman he most adores loves him. Without hope of a future however, that satisfaction is infinitesimal.

Looking up Zuko sees Katara with Yukio in tow, running up to the Avatar and hugging him joyfully.

_When did _he_ get here? _

The Fire Lord shakes his head at what now seem like alien surroundings. It's as if he went to sleep fifteen minutes ago and woke up in a parallel universe he doesn't recognize.

"Hey Fire Lord. It looks like it really _is_ a party." Toph grins as Zuko joins the group.

"Avatar." Zuko bows to Aang.

"Fire Lord." Aang returns the bow, smiling.

"Have you met Prince Yukio yet?" He puts a proud hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I think I was just about to." Aang says grinning at the boy who shifts nervously.

"Hi…Avatar." Yukio says quietly to the only airbender he's ever seen.

"Hi. Call me Aang." He says with good humor.

"Okay." Yukio smiles faintly.

"Good. You want to meet Appa?" Aang asks.

Yukio looks at Katara and receives a nod of encouragement.

"Does he bite?" The boy asks.

"He bit this mean man once and threw him in a lake, but he had it coming." Aang says, leading the boy away.

"Tell him who it was Aang." Katara calls after them laughing.

Aang tells Yukio and they see the prince stop short and look up at the Avatar in disbelief. Then he starts walking again with his smile taking up the vast majority of his face.

"Katara, I want to talk to you." Zuko says suddenly, before she can hurry off.

"Um, I really should…" She starts irritatingly.

"You're not going anywhere. I've been chasing you down all day. First it's Vallon's injuries then it's Toph's womanly problems, you're avoiding me." He says, exasperated.

"Toph's womanly problems?" The General asks, bemused.

"Well, I…" Katara's having a little trouble breathing now.

"You're coming with me." Toph orders grabbing her best friend's arm and pulling her to a small, secluded clearing away from the campsite.

"Toph, stop it!" Katara tries to pull away.

Suddenly her feet are bound in rocks.

"This is ridiculous!" The waterbender places her hands on her hips.

A boulder slides up behind her and Toph nudges her down to a sitting position.

"Clever." Zuko emerges from the trees. "I should have tried something like that."

"Whatever you have to say to each other I want it said." The General demands. "This tension is going to ruin the party."

"What is this party you keep talking about?" Zuko asks as she strides past him.

"You can release my feet Toph." Katara says miserably. "I won't go anywhere."

The earthbender stops, turns, makes a motion with one hand and then disappears into the woods. The rocks binding Katara dissolve and she looks down into her lap, painfully aware of Zuko looming over her.

"Please sit down. I feel like a five year old being scolded by my father." She tells him.

Suddenly a boulder slides up as if from out of nowhere and comes to a stop near Katara.

"Go away Toph." The Fire Lord calls.

They hear the General's trademark laugh fading away in the forest.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Zuko asks her after he's sat down.

Katara shrugs. "I'm not sure. I just felt like I needed to."

He studies her for a moment, trying to decide how to start. There's so much to say, but only a little of it truly relevant. He suddenly wishes he were mad at her. He's good at yelling. Not so good at meaningful communication.

"It's illegal for the Fire Lord to marry anyone who isn't fully of Fire Nation descent." He dives right in.

Katara's blood turns to ice in her veins. She can almost hear it crack as she raises her head to look at him.

"I see." She says quietly, looking away quickly when their eyes meet.

Zuko watches his beautiful waterbender. He can practically see the thoughts whirling through her brain as she settles on dignity and straightens her back, lifting her chin; she presents an image of pride and self-confidence like nothing can hurt her. He knows her better than that and loves her even more for the effort.

"I don't think the Water Tribe has any laws like that. At least not the Southern Tribe. I could be wrong though." She still doesn't meet his gaze, preferring to look across the clearing at an interesting pine tree.

Another moment passes where neither speaks. Zuko knows it can't go unsaid. It's best to have it all out in the open, he's certain, but it won't make any of this easier.

"If I could marry for love, Katara." He begins and at last her eyes find his. "I'd marry you."

He could stand up, take off his clothes and hang upside down from a tree limb and she wouldn't be more surprised than she is right now.

"Really?" She asks. "_Really?_"

Zuko laughs, nodding. "Really. _Really_."

Katara furrows her brow and looks at her hands.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse." She muses.

"I know. But I couldn't stand the thought of you going back to the South Pole thinking I'd rejected you."

"I did think that. I thought I must be the worst kisser ever." She admits.

"Never think that." Zuko insists.

Katara blushes gorgeously. He shakes his head, grinning in anticipation of what he's about to say…and do.

"You are a spectacular kisser." He kneels in front of her and places his hands gently on the sides of her face. He tenderly brushes her lips with his own, memorizing each sensation, knowing this will be the last time.

Katara closes her eyes to hold back the tears that sting the corners of her lids and melts into the kiss as he draws her closer to him, joining their lips firmly together. She opens her mouth to him and he savors the taste of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she closes the scant remaining distance between them and they hold on tight, searing their memories for those times in the future when they can dream of what might have been.

--------------------------------------------------

"So are you okay with this?" Toph asks Aang quietly.

She's just told him what she suspects has been going on between their friends, and even though Aang is with Ty Lee now, he was certainly obsessed with Katara not that long ago. She fully expects the Fire Lord and her sister in spirit to return to the campsite betrothed. Or at least dating.

"So you think they're going to get married … or something?" The Avatar asks gloomily.

"With Sweetness I would bet on marriage rather than 'something.'" Toph says trying to lighten the mood.

"I have no right not to be okay with it, so I guess I'd better be." Aang shrugs uncomfortably. Katara's not his, never was and he knows it. But something of that old possessiveness remains. He's the one that got her necklace back. He's the one who got her to the North Pole to learn waterbending. He's the one who gave her up to master the avatar state.

"What about Ty Lee? Doesn't she make things a little easier to handle?" The General reminds the boy to count his blessings.

"Yeah." He blushes and Toph awards herself points upon feeling his increasing heartbeat.

"Well that's that then isn't it?" She starts to get up.

"Um…Toph," He stops her and she sits back down, "Ty Lee and I haven't… you know."

"I wish you wouldn't tell me these things. I really don't want to hear about it." Toph sighs.

"It's not that I don't want to," Aang ignores her protest.

"It's just that you respect her too much, or you're afraid of commitment…yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I said, I wish you wouldn't tell me these things." Toph grumps.

"No I _do_ respect her and I'm _not_ afraid of commitment…per se." He continues to ignore her request. "She won't let me."

Toph laughs out loud.

"Well good for her! I'd say that 'per se' is the key to the whole thing." She stands up and punches Aang on the arm, almost knocking him from the log they've been sitting on. "Think about it."

She walks away laughing. Aang shakes his head rubbing his injured arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Katara sits with her back leaning comfortably against Zuko's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her and his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Yes, you're definitely a spectacular kisser." Zuko moves to nuzzle the back of her neck and she giggles, bending her head forward to give him more access.

"Well, I still wouldn't know that, not being the one kissed by me." She counters.

"Take my word for it." He squeezes her quickly to punctuate the command. "When I found out you were kissing Vallon all I could think was that he was feeling your lips against his and how exquisite that is and I hated him for it."

"_He_ was kissing _me_, not the other way around." She corrects.

It hits them both at the same time and he closes his eyes in regret when he feels her stiffen in his arms.

"How did you know about Vallon?" She turns to face him.

Zuko doesn't answer right away and that speaks volumes to the waterbender.

"You were spying on us!" She stands abruptly.

"Him. I was spying on _him_." Zuko says, rising warily.

"Why? What did you expect him to do? Trick me into helping him escape?" Oh, she's spitting mad now.

"I don't know what he's capable of, so sure maybe he was trying to trick you into helping him." Zuko's ire is also starting to rise.

"You think I'm pretty stupid don't you? I already thought of that after the first pass he made. I had every intention of thwarting any escape plans he might have when I went in there the second time. When your spies watched the whole thing."

"One spy. Just a guard really, and he didn't watch anything, he looked in the tent and saw you kissing. That's what he reported to me and that's all. I didn't know you threatened him with an ice dagger until Vallon told me."

_Oops_.

"You talked to Vallon about me?!" Zuko suddenly thinks how lucky they are not to be next to the stream at this moment for it would certainly be overflowing its banks.

"Well, I would have liked to talk to you personally but you've been running away from me all day!" Katara suddenly thinks how lucky they are not to be near one of the camp torches for it would certainly burn down the forest at this point.

"Well I just…grrrr." Katara combs her fingers agitatedly through her hair and grumbles her continued annoyance. She gives him a quick glare and stomps off through the trees toward the campsite.

Zuko follows angrily at a safe distance, thinking this fight sure makes him grateful they can't be together. Maybe the ancient lawmakers were on the right track. Perhaps they knew that the only happiness comes from the commitment to one's own people. Certainly no good can come from people commingling their cultures with the resultant fights and resentments.

Even as he snaps the flap of his tent closed with enraged fervor he knows he'd rather spend the rest of his days fighting with Katara than spend even one day with an agreeable, easy-going woman of his nation.

-------------------------------------------------------

Katara sits in her tent, exhausted from having beaten her bedroll to an imaginary bloody pulp.

The problem is she knows it wasn't outlandish for Zuko to be spying on Vallon. She had fancied herself one of the spies however and finding out she was one of the subjects of the spying makes her feel rather distrusted. And humiliated.

And for him to talk to Vallon about her just further infuriates her. That he did it out of jealousy is just…just… While she can't help being annoyed at his presumption of dominion over her private life, she can't deny her pleasure at his envy. Which just makes the whole thing that much more maddening.

"Miss Katara," Captain Chin's voice comes from outside her tent.

"Come in." She says straightening her clothes and brushing her hair back from her face. She quite exerted herself with her attack on the bedding.

"Please forgive the interruption, I've just gotten word that your brother's ship is anchored just outside the Imiyo harbor. He's told my man at the docks that he's come to take you home."

On the other side of the campsite Bokkusu is giving the same news to Zuko.

"That's fine." He says flatly at the same time she utters the same words in her tent.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Cousin." Yukio enters Zuko's tent a short time later to find the Fire Lord meditating. "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay." Zuko looks up and smiles wanly. "What is it?"

"Aang wants to take me for a ride on Appa, but I thought I should get your permission first." The boy says, eyeing his paler than usual cousin worriedly.

"You can go. Just hold on tight." Zuko agrees and closes his eyes again.

"Are you okay?" The prince asks.

"Of course. It's been a long couple of days. I'm ready to get back to the palace. Have fun."

Dismissed, Yukio leaves the tent and makes a beeline for Katara. This time he announces himself before entering and finds her lying on her unrolled bedding with her arm over her eyes.

"Katara? Are you asleep?" He asks tentatively.

"No. What can I do for you?" She asks without raising her head.

"Do you want to come with Aang and me for a ride on Appa?" He looks closely at her. She's almost as pale as Zuko was and that's saying something since her normal skin tone is three or four shades darker to begin with.

"No thanks. Have fun. Hold on tight." She says vaguely.

"Okay." He says warily, backing out of the tent.

_Not good. Not good at all._

Once again Yukio is reminded that he's just a kid and grown-ups are complicated beyond his ability to comprehend.

He decides that Vallon is just the person to explain this situation to him and makes a plan to visit the prisoner after the ride on the bison. The earthbender will help the prince to make things right, he's sure of it.

Thus armed with an agenda he gleefully forgets his troubles as only children can and races to the Avatar's fuzzy friend.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"How dare he involve himself in Fire Nation affairs?" Zuko rages upon hearing about Ambassador Xin's unexpected and uninvited arrival at the palace.

"Apparently the Earth Kingdom has filed extradition papers with the Council for Long Feng." Aang says, preparing for the next outburst.

"No!" The Fire Lord's tent becomes suddenly brighter with the intense flare of the lanterns.

"They say they have priority since his crimes in Ba Sing Se preceded the abduction of Prince Yukio." Aang explains.

"He'll disappear. They have no intention of prosecuting him. That's why they're doing this so quickly." Zuko fumes.

"If we file a petition with the Council we can probably block a transfer at least for a while. That could give us time to learn the extent of the plot." Bokkusu suggests.

"I hate to have anything to do with the Council. What if I just refuse extradition?" Zuko asks.

"Sanctions." Aang answers glumly.

"Draw up the petition papers." The Fire Lord reluctantly orders his security man then looks at Aang. "Do you think it's suspicious that the Earth Kingdom was so quick to jump on this Long Feng thing? He's only been in custody for a couple of days. How did they even know he was involved?"

"I'm not sure how they knew and yes it _is_ suspicious." Aang agrees.

"I won't be dictated to by those corrupt bastards." Zuko declares ominously.

Aang looks at Bokkusu and the security man shrugs. None of them trust the Unified Council and with good reason. The Earth Kingdom does have a case for extradition however, but neither the Avatar nor Bokkusu is going to risk his life to mention that fact at this time.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yukio enters his friend's tent and Vallon greets him with a bright smile.

"Yukio! I was wondering if you were going to visit me." The earthbender indicates the cushions where Toph and Zuko sat when they questioned him, bidding the prince to sit.

"I'm sorry it took so long. The Avatar came to camp!" Yukio explains unable to contain his excitement. "I rode on Appa. I saw the whole camp from the air and we even flew up to the top of the mountain where the fortress was."

"That sounds great." Vallon grins at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I was scared at first, but I held on tight and Aang didn't do anything too crazy and pretty soon I got the hang of it. He even let me take the reins!"

"You're a regular daredevil. You'll give your cousin fits."

"He said it was okay." Yukio defends himself and then remembers why he really wanted to talk to his friend and his voice takes an anxious tone. "I think there's something wrong with him. And Katara too. They aren't coming out of their tents and they look kind of sick. Katara didn't even look at me when I talked to her. She just kept her arm over her eyes and laid there. I thought she was mad at me but she didn't sound angry. I don't like it."

Vallon looks highly disturbed and Yukio gets even more worried.

"Would your cousin ever hurt her?" The earthbender asks urgently.

"Huh?"

"Hit her. Hurt her." The big man prods.

"No!" Yukio snaps, offended. "Of course he wouldn't. I said they looked sick, not injured."

"Then why wouldn't she uncover her eyes?" Vallon asks, concerned.

"Maybe she had a headache. Why would Zuko hit her? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because I kissed her and the guard who saw it thought it was mutual. He told your cousin and he was pretty angry." Vallon says, going over the possibilities in his mind.

"You what?! How dare you?" The prince jumps to his feet, furious at Vallon's violation.

Vallon doesn't answer. No, he doesn't think he Fire Lord would hurt Katara. But what if he flew into a rage and actually _did_ strike out at her? Guilt stabs him as he imagines the scenario and his face reflects his horror.

"She would freeze him to a tree." Yukio says confidently.

"What?" Vallon is startled out of his stupor.

"She would freeze him to a tree if he ever even thought of hitting her." The prince repeats. "Not that he _would_ ever think such a thing. I can't believe you would suggest it. I come to you for advice and all you do is go back to your old ways of lying about my cousin."

The boy stands and stomps to the door of the tent, furious.

"Don't leave!" Vallon says somewhat desperately. "It was just a thought. I've seen it happen before and what you described was … typical of that kind of ... I'm sorry I jumped to that conclusion."

Yukio stops at the door and warily eyes his friend.

"I'll stay. Just promise me you won't say those kinds of things about Zuko anymore.

"I won't. The earthbender vows.

"He's the best Fire Lord this country has ever had or _will_ ever have." Yukio continues to smolder.

"I said I'm sorry. Just sit down." Vallon sighs, tired of the drama, but not wanting to be left alone again.

The earthbender's time so far in the camp has been lonely. The guards had been kind and even friendly, until the Fire Lord came in shooting sparks earlier. Since then Vallon's not been spoken to or approached by anyone. They won't even look at him. He would even welcome interrogation at this point, just to have something akin to a conversation.

The prince sits back down, still slightly scowling. Vallon sighs. Could he screw up anything else?

"I _am_ sorry Yukio. Like I said, I've seen it before. In my line of work, I've had to rub shoulders with some very unsavory characters. Of course Katara could defend herself, and even if she ever got an injury she could heal it. She wouldn't have to hide it."

"Yeah." The boy agrees sullenly. Then he smiles slightly to let the big man know it's okay and the whole room becomes less tense.

"You know your cousin came in here earlier, I think planning to attack me. He changed his mind I guess because I'm still in one piece." Vallon says.

"Because you kissed Katara. Why did you do that anyway?"

"I can't explain that even to myself Yukio. She's very…_good_. There's not a malicious bone in her body. I've been away from anything like that for so long I just got a little overwhelmed. It was a huge mistake though and it looks like I'm going to be paying for it for a long, long time." Vallon gives half a rueful smile.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" The boy asks and the earthbender nods. "I was hoping Zuko would marry her, but now I just want them to come out of their tents and not look so miserable."

"It's because they're in love." The big man explains. "And something's keeping them apart. Maybe they had a fight. With words, I'm not suggesting anything." He quickly adds when the prince's expression turns thunderous again.

"What can I do? I hate it."

"You have no control over it. It's for them to work out." The big man says.

"But if they don't come out of their tents and they never talk to each other it'll just stay like this. And Katara will leave and I really want her to stay. I can't just sit here and do nothing." The prince fidgets, upset.

"Maybe if they know you care they'll make an effort. But don't beg, that's just annoying." He grins at the boy who relaxes a bit.

"When they come out for supper I'll definitely say something." The boy nods.

"But not in front of everybody else. I get the idea discretion is important to your cousin."

"Yeah. Hey what do you do for fun around here?" Yukio looks around the sparse tent and thinks it's the most boring place he's ever seen.

"I have a book the guards gave me and up until your cousin's visit-of-rage they came by pretty regularly to chat. Since then I've been pretty much left with the book. I've read it twice now." He chuckles.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Yukio thinks about his own few days in the metal room in the fortress and how much he appreciated Vallon's company. At least he had the hard walls to run on, the earthbender has only soft canvas. He couldn't run on the walls if he wanted to. "Let's play a game." He perks up.

They spend the next hour playing absurd variations of "rock, paper, scissors" and "twenty questions" with no suspicion, no rancor, and no manipulation. It's the best time Vallon's had in years.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sokka sits in the Imiyo Garden Tavern indulging in some fine Fire Nation sake. He's been drowning his sorrows for a good half hour and he's managed to strike up conversation with a couple of the locals. They're very excited to have a Water Tribe ship visit their harbor. Usually all the trade goes through the Fire Harbor in the capitol and they get their goods from Fire Nation vessels. They're full of questions about the South Pole and Water Tribe trade routes.

Sokka drops a couple of acid remarks about their Fire Lord just to see how they'll react and finds he's getting a surprising response. Agreement. Not enough to count as treason but just enough to pique his interest, and before long he finds he's playing the detective again.

Just to pass the time of course. He really doesn't care in the least what Zuko's subjects think of him or if any of them might have plans to do him or his cousin harm. No. Not in the least.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Yukio, I just wasn't hungry for supper. I'll be at breakfast, I promise." Katara tells the distraught looking boy who has entered her tent to badger her about missing the evening meal.

"You're sure? I could get you some food from the cook."

"Of course I'm sure. I'm just tired." She smiles reassuringly to him.

"It's because of Zuko isn't it? You guys had a fight and now neither one of you will come out of your tent." Yukio sits down stubbornly, daring her to tell him to leave.

"This isn't your business Yukio." She tells the prince as kindly but as firmly as she can.

"Yes it is!" He huffs. "You're making me worried and eleven-year-olds shouldn't be worried. It stunts our growth."

"Well then _don't_ worry and you'll grow up to be very tall just like your cousin." She can't help chuckling at the boy's over-dramatic indignation.

"Katara, I heard your brother's in Imiyo to take you back to the South Pole." The prince drops the childish temper and droops into the truth. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to. It's time." She says sadly.

"You promised me you'd stay until I got used to things at the palace and now you're not even going there at all." He skewers her with an accusatory glare.

"I know. But I said I'd stay as long as I can. Unfortunately, this is as long as I can stay. My brother is very busy and he can't just wait around to take me home."

"Well if it's time for you to leave, why aren't you spending your last night with us instead of cooped up in here?"

"Please Yukio." He's astonished to hear her voice crack with weary emotion. "I can't talk about it. I really just need to try to sleep."

"Okay." He gets up, dejected, and heads out of the tent before turning briefly. "I'll expect you at breakfast." He adds, sounding very much like a prince.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Toph steps into Vallon's tent and the big man stands in respect.

"General." He says, not sure whether he should be grateful for the company or looking for an escape route.

"Call me Toph." She says and it sounds very much like an unquestionable order.

Toph motions for Vallon to sit and she takes a seat across from him.

"Is the Fire Lord joining you? Are we continuing the interview now?" He asks thinking it's a little late for an interrogation but what the heck, he's got nothing better to do.

"No, he's not joining us. I want to talk to you about my father. Apparently you had dealings with him in Gaoling while you were with the Dai Li. This has no bearing on your current case, by the way and is completely off the record. I'd like to know everything you can tell me about my father's activities." She explains.

"Okay." Vallon shrugs. "I didn't deal directly with him though. And I can't say anything he was doing was illegal. There was the spying on the citizens, but for the most part it was to discern whether or not they were loyal to the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation was spreading a lot of money around the area and it made your father very nervous. With good reason. But he didn't use us the way some did; as enforcers or leverage." He reassures her.

Toph can tell he's being honest and it brings her some relief. She and her parents have not yet come to terms with the past and all that's happened since. She had been afraid her powerful father would somehow thwart her work with the Unified Council, but he'd stayed suspiciously out of that affair.

"Why did you kiss Katara?" She suddenly asks.

"Damn it!" He seethes. "Is that all anybody thinks about around here? It was a mistake, I'm sorry. It was just a kiss. One kiss. Nothing more. Forgive me for wanting to get close to someone who's completely kind." He looks angrily at Toph but she keeps her expression guarded.

Suddenly he's bound with earth, unable to move his arms and the General slinks up to him, leaning in very close.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" She whispers seductively into his ear.

Vallon silently counts to ten, trying to rein in his fury. He could bend himself out of these ridiculous bindings, but he's sure they're being watched and any bending he might do could appear to be a threat to the General. She's off the mark, he thinks. He doesn't need restraints to feel weak. His entire situation is one of bondage and has been for years.

"Katara was never helpless." His teeth grind together as he talks he's so mad. "Really, as insulted as I am by all the accusations concerning me, I think all of you people are far more demeaning to her. She's a powerful fighter and she's smart and she was never, _ever_ powerless with me. For one thing I would never force her to do anything. For another she wouldn't let me if I tried. And for a final thing, she has accepted my apology and pledged friendship to me. She's a much better person than any of you." He spits bitterly.

"Go on." The General says, not unkindly, but not encouragingly either.

"No. I'm through talking about it. It's nobody's business but hers and mine. She's accepted my apology and that's all that matters to me. I'll be happy to talk to you all night long about your father or Long Feng or even Tsumi, but not about Katara." Rant over he glares at her, knowing she can't see his angry expression, but she can feel his exasperation and that's good enough.

The bindings fall away and he brushes the dust off his sleeves irately.

"Tsumi?" Toph's confusion is visible on her face.

"The Fire Lord didn't tell you?" Vallon asks, realizing he's just given her a piece of his past he'd rather keep private.

"No." She replies.

"I've changed my mind." He says. "Tsumi is not something I'm willing to talk about all night. Or at all."

"I didn't know the big raunchy secret had something to do with Tsumi." Toph laughs. "No wonder you didn't want to tell me. I can feel you blushing. Don't worry about it. I won't ask you anymore questions about that."

"Thanks." The big man grins, relaxing a bit.

"You're right about Katara." Toph admits, a contrite look on her face. "Somehow we all just want to protect her when in reality she could probably kick our butts. I'm not sure how that works, but it makes us do stupid things sometimes. I apologize for attacking you."

"I accept your apology, General. Thank you." Vallon responds, genuinely surprised and pleased at her magnanimity.

"I _am_ still interested in Gaoling though. Just your impressions of the area and my father's business." She says and it's obvious this is purely a personal interview. "May I order tea? Would you like some?" She asks adjusting her robe so she can sit more comfortably.

"Sure. I'd like that very much." He smiles.

---------------------------------------------------

Zuko lays on his back in his dark tent listening to the crickets and cicadas in the forest. He can hear the soldiers conversing quietly with the occasional clinking sound of a teapot or a spoon on a tin plate. He imagines what his life would be like if he'd never become Fire Lord.

If he'd remained a prince, if Lu Ten had lived or Yukio had been of age to take the throne, he'd have had a career in the military. As prince however, he'd have had access to all the perks of royalty with few of the responsibilities of absolute power.

But even as prince he'd not have been able to marry for love. The law covers the whole of the royal family as they all carry the burden of continuing the bloodline. From the moment of his birth he had not been free. Service to the Fire Nation had required from his infancy obedience to laws written by men centuries before he and Katara were born.

Certainly he has the power to change laws, but to do so in this instance will give the nobles who oppose his reforms the leverage to undo him. They would portray such a change as an abandonment of their cultural values. None of those selfish elite have any idea how close the Fire Nation is to economic and international disaster. The years of war and now the Unified Council's sanctions and meddling have chipped away at the solvency of the country and now it seems vengeance for past wrongs is around every corner. But all around him are vicious, self-serving fops who care about nothing so much as clinging to past glory and power with their grasping claws and destructive rhetoric.

No, he mustn't even allow himself to fantasize about those things he can't have.

He turns his mind to the report of Yukio's visit with Vallon. He'd been furious that the earthbender had suggested to the boy that Zuko could possibly have hit Katara. The guard had then made very sure that the Fire Lord heard the rest of the report and how Vallon had come around to the impossibility of it himself. His genuine concern for Katara was a mark in his favor even though the original suspicion was incredibly insulting to the Fire Lord and Zuko grudgingly forgives the earthbender, deciding for the second time today not to kill him.

Of course, Zuko did bat Katara around a bit during the war. He remembers the time at the North Pole when he knocked her unconscious. The memory of her lying on the grass at the spirit oasis is one of a thousand images that have both shaped and tormented him for years. He also remembers, or partially remembers, that she knocked _him_ out not once, but twice during that same battle. That particular memory soothes his conscience a little.

Even though the Fire Lord shudders at the thought now it seemed the natural thing to do to fight with Katara all those years ago. She was tenacious and loyal and he'd never have gotten close to the Avatar if he hadn't fought her. Now he could never throw a legitimate attack at her. For one thing, she'd probably freeze him to something as Yukio predicted and as she has done before. And for another he'd never, ever hurt her even if his life depended on it, and sometimes he's sure it does.

He turns over on his bedroll to once again attempt illusive sleep when he sees her framed in the campfire light, holding open the flap of his tent. She must have just gotten there because he hadn't noticed the light change until now, but she may have been standing there an eternity for all his muddled mind can comprehend.

"Katara?" He asks as if he's not certain it's her. He'd recognize her in the deepest sandstorm in the Earth Kingdom desert, seeing her in silhouette is no challenge.

When she doesn't respond he sits up.

"Katara, we really shouldn't…" He begins and then stops himself. Is she suggesting what it seems she is? He hopes not because he's not certain he's strong enough to resist but he knows it would be a heart-breaking disaster if they were to anticipate a marriage that will never be.

"I didn't come for that." She says quietly and lets the flap fall behind her. Zuko sighs thankfully when she sits right where she is, far away across the tent from him.

"Why did you come?" He asks considering lighting the room with fire from his palm but then deciding he'd rather stay in the dark for some reason.

"I came to apologize for earlier. I keep wishing I hadn't lost my temper and ruined everything. I'm bad about that." She sounds almost sheepish.

"I was on edge too. As nice as it was to finally kiss you and hold you, I never forgot it would have to end. I guess topping it off with a fight was as good a way as any to finalize it." He infuses a lightness he doesn't feel into his words.

"No it wasn't. It's not like we have time to make-up. You don't start fights when there's no time." She disagrees adamantly and he's torn between wanting to laugh at her for instigating an argument in the midst of her apology for instigating an argument and wrapping her in a comforting embrace.

_No. No embraces. Not in my tent. In the dark. Alone_.

"I just felt so stupid." She continues. "I thought I was part of your team and then to find out I was being watched … it was embarrassing." She admits and he can almost feel her mortification as her words strike home and guilt nearly smothers him.

"I never thought of it like that." He says his voice hoarse with regret.

"I know. You didn't mean any offense. You were probably even trying to protect me. But you wouldn't have done that with Toph. You wouldn't even have done it with Sokka or Aang."

"Toph can feel if Vallon's lying to her, and he wouldn't have tried to seduce Sokka or Aang. At least I don't think he would have."

"So you think I'm a sucker for a pretty face?" She grimaces.

"No, in fact I'm sure you're not." He says meaningfully and she knows he's talking about himself and his scar.

"Oh shut up." She says exasperated. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever met scar or no scar."

There is silence for a long moment. Katara thinks about what she's just said and decides it's the truth…but what a horrible way to say it.

"Thank you." He says in a near whisper.

"You're welcome." She quietly responds.

"We can't stay in here. The soldiers will gossip." He says pulling his robe on under his blanket. It's so dark she couldn't have seen his nakedness, but somehow at this moment he feels completely exposed, darkness, bedding, robe notwithstanding. "Let's walk outside. They won't hover."

"You don't think they gossiped when we left together to rescue Yukio?" Katara asks as she opens the flap of the tent to leave.

"The results speak for themselves." Zuko follows her and guides her to a spot where they can sit together in full view of the camp, but far enough away that they can whisper and not be heard.

"What about today? We were alone together for a long time." Katara is going to worry this thing to death.

"They don't think anything really good happens in daylight." He grins and she laughs.

"Well thanks for safeguarding my good name." She smiles.

"My pleasure. But now I need to apologize to _you_. You're right. I didn't trust you to be smart enough to see through any tricks Vallon might pull. I let my personal feelings dictate and I'm sorry. I know better than to think you're helpless or gullible. Even if you hadn't just proved it with rescuing Yukio, I should've still understood that."

"That makes me feel better. Thanks." She says.

"Good. Now that you're feeling so positively toward me, I have a huge favor to ask."

"What?"

"It seems the Earth Kingdom is trying to extradite Long Feng through the Unified Council so I have to petition to keep him. I think it would be good if you could go with us to testify before the Council. I can request the meeting take place as quickly as possible, in fact I want it to so I can set the wheels in motion to block the Earth Kingdom's access. But that would mean you going to Ba Sing Se. If you go all the way back to the South Pole now then you'll just have to turn around as soon as you get there." He explains.

"Of course I'll testify." She promises and then she adds quietly, "but I'll still be joining Sokka tomorrow. I'll either stay on the ship with him or have him take me to Ba Sing Se and I'll stay there until the hearing."

"I understand." He says, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He's not sure why he'd hoped she would stay on longer when it's so frustrating to be around her, but he had.

"I just can't stay here Zuko. I hope you really _do_ understand." She looks at him to see what his expression will tell her, but the light is too dim to get a good read.

"Actually I do and it's the best thing." He agrees. "What are you going to do once you go back to the South Pole?" He's just trying to change the subject, but he's actually interested.

"I don't think I'm going to go back to the Cultural Heritage Museum. I think I'm going to work with Master Pakku a little and go hunting with my dad. Maybe I can stop being such a girl." She grins.

Zuko laughs at the intensely feminine beauty by his side who can take out multiple earthbenders in one swipe but doesn't want to be seen as a "girl." They launch into an hours long conversation about anything and everything that crosses their minds; learning what most people learn about their lovers over an entire lifetime in just the space of one all too short night.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sokka has taken a room at the tavern and he drunkenly falls into bed. He's learned a lot today.

For one thing, Fire Nation sake is more potent than the sake in Ba Sing Se. Probably because the Earth Kingdom misers water it down.

For another thing, Fire Nation women are exotic and sexy and very interested in Water Tribe captains. He grins at some of the bolder predators he met and escaped today. At least they soothed his extremely battered ego, so he's thankful for that. The last thing he needs however is an anchor in a nation he intends to avoid for the rest of his life on earth.

And finally he learned today that Fire Lord Zuko had better watch his back.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The procession back to Imiyo is long. It looks very like a parade with lines of soldiers leading lines of prisoners, carts led by ostrich-horses, one komodo-rhino pulling an elaborate cart bearing a large bathing tub, guests from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe, and the Fire Lord in all his glory walking along amongst his minions. Every time Katara looks up and then back at the ridiculously long line of humanity she can't help but laugh. They actually thought they were going to rescue Yukio with this pageant.

The walk is long. Several miles, and will take most of the day as a procession of this size on a path of this width is incredibly slow. So there's plenty of time to visit.

"I'm thinking about meeting up with you in Ba Sing Se in a week or two. We can tear up the town." Toph tells Katara as they walk side by side.

"I would love that!" The waterbender says excitedly. "I have to admit, I'm a little nervous going back there. The last time I saw that place we were breaking Iroh out of a dungeon. Not a happy memory."

"Oh, come off it." Toph punches her friend in the arm, doing damage as always. "That mission was successful, of course it was a happy memory. One of my best. That poor old man had no idea what was happening. Remember when he started calling us sirens and saying we abducted him? And then he started singing us love songs? I thought I was going to have to lift a boulder for Zuko to crawl under." She laughs heartily at the memory of the teenager's horror. Iroh knew better than anyone how to get under his nephew's skin.

"Sokka got pretty annoyed too, if I remember correctly. He thought Iroh was a dirty old man. He'd just started getting used to him when Zuko started coming around, and then Iroh started in with that. I thought he was going to explode." Katara chuckles.

From further back in the line Zuko watches the two women as they talk. He's keeping pace with Bokkusu and Captain Chin and they're using this leisurely journey to discuss security matters and their return to the palace. High on their agenda is the need to thwart the Earth Kingdom and Unified Council in their effort to take Long Feng.

But right now the Fire Lord is not thinking about the legless villain currently ensconced in a cell of his very own on a Fire Nation ship with ten guards assigned to keep him there, nor is he thinking about the nasty old Director's cohorts in high places. No, he's looking at the woman he loves and etching every angle and curve of her lovely form in his memory. He knows they'll never see each other again after the testimony. There just won't be an event of crucial enough importance to bring either of them into the other's sphere. He's going to avoid her like the pentapox he knows that. He assumes she'll do the same.

------------------------------------------------

Vallon walks with his hands cuffed together in front of him. It's really just for show. The other earthbenders have their hands cuffed behind them and are flanked by two firebending guards each. The big man however has been given the luxury of comfort in the placement of his shackles and a little more breathing space between him and the guards. Not that he wouldn't be dead in an instant if he tried to escape, but he has no intention of trying such a thing, so everybody seems to be on the same page for once.

Yukio walks alongside his friend and offers him some jerky to chew on. Vallon takes it with a nod of thanks and the two walk along in silence for a moment or two.

"You know you won't be in a cell when you're on the ship. Zuko promised me you'll be in a cabin." The prince pipes up.

"I know, Yukio, you told me that already." The big man responds, smiling.

"Oh. I thought you might be worried about being in a cell with the rest of the earthbenders. Especially since you beat some of them up." The boy shrugs.

"I'm not nervous. Not yet anyway."

"Katara and Zuko are feeling better. They were both at breakfast and they even talked to each other a couple of times. More than 'pass the peaches' too. Real talking."

"I told you it would make a difference if they knew how much you cared." Vallon goes to pat the boy on the back but he has to do it with both hands, so it comes out more like a light clubbing than a patting.

"She's still leaving today with her brother." The prince says sourly. "I asked General Toph what the problem is and she said there's a law that keeps them from being able to get married. That's not fair. If anyone has a right to be happy it should be the Fire Lord."

"Well, I'm sure a lot of unhappy people would debate you on that. But it does seem a bit unfair and also shortsighted considering the alliances that could be formed with royal marriages." Vallon agrees.

"Yeah! Alliances!" Yukio agrees wholeheartedly before he sobers. "My cousin asked me what I thought about being Fire Lord someday. I didn't know what to tell him. My grandmother doesn't want me to and I don't think Papa Iroh wanted it either. But I think Zuko wants to make sure there's someone to take his place in case he never marries and has kids."

"Well, what _do_ you think of it?" The big man asks.

"If I thought I could be as good at it as Zuko I'd feel like I had to do it for the Fire Nation. But he never gets to do what he wants. I mean, what good is being the ruler of a nation if you can't even marry the person you want to."

"A lot of people envy him his position. They want power more than they want love."

"Stupid. But I guess I would do it if I had to." The boy says resignedly.

Vallon smiles. The irony is that the prince's abduction was all about putting him on the throne. What nonsense that was, he realizes now. The earthbender had thought he'd convinced the Director to allow him to sway the boy to their cause through friendship and persuasion. But now Vallon is sure the old scoundrel was just appeasing him for some reason. As soon as he heard about the search party, Long Feng had moved ahead with his usual methods of thought control. Vallon had been trying to avoid putting Yukio in the cell and that's exactly where the boy ended up anyway.

And now he's in chains and the prince is his friend and most enthusiastic champion.

------------------------------------------------

"I wish Aang was here." Katara complains. "I won't see him again until the testimony. I barely got a chance to see him at all."

"Ty Lee." Toph says seriously. "He doesn't like her being alone with Xin. I don't blame him. "

"Honestly Toph, the only other person besides me who recognizes how smart Ty Lee can be is Zuko. That's why she's been left in charge of entertaining guests at the palace. She's there so he doesn't give it a second thought. With everything and everybody else he's a control freak. Has nobody else noticed this but me?" Katara is still smarting from Zuko's unintended insult and feels strongly that another sister is in danger of being underestimated.

"I can't imagine what other reason Aang would have for rushing back than to protect her. Can you?" Toph asks innocently and Katara smirks.

-------------------------------------------------

"Cousin, can I ride the Komodo-rhino?" Yukio appears at Zuko's side.

"You'll have to ask the driver. If he doesn't want you to, don't ask him again." The Fire Lord responds.

"Okay!" The boy rushes off.

"And no standing on it!" Zuko yells after him.

"Awwww!"

--------------------------------------------------

Katara and Toph slow down so they can allow Vallon to catch up with them.

"Why didn't the Fire Lord catch a ride back to the palace on Appa?" He asks them as they make room for him.

"He wants to stay with the prisoners." Katara explains.

Toph snorts and Vallon grins.

Suddenly Bokkusu and three guards appear, surrounding the trio with two guards in front and one guard and the security man behind them. Katara turns and glares at Zuko.

"I didn't give that order. They're acting on their own volition." He calls forward. "I swear." He puts a fist to his chest as a sign of an oath.

"This is not necessary." Katara grumbles to Bokkusu. She looks at the box-shaped man who walks directly behind her. He smiles. He stays right where he is.

---------------------------------------------------

Captain Chin continues alongside Zuko. He looks at the Fire Lord and clears his throat.

"Permission to speak freely, my Lord?" The Captain asks.

"Of course." Zuko replies.

Chin takes a moment to organize his thoughts.

"When I was ten my older sister, Naiya, was proposed marriage by a man from a high-ranking family." His voice is hoarse, and strong emotion is apparent, although he's maintaining tight control. "He was known for cruelty, especially to women. Naiya didn't want to marry him. My father tried to fight the match, but the law states that rank has the privilege and there was nothing he could do. She was married to the man and was dead within a year. My father wasted away and died six months later. He blamed himself for my sister's death, but he did all he could. He couldn't save her." By the end of the story, the Fire Nation Captain is shaking with barely reined fury.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Zuko says quietly.

It takes a moment for Chin to pull himself together. He's never spoken of this event before and doing so now, even for a good cause, is harder than he ever imagined.

"Thank you, my Lord." He finally says after a few deep breaths. "I only tell you this story because I want you to see that there are many families among the nobility who would support a change in the marriage laws. Naiya was not the first victim of such a match and she wasn't the last. If a change were to come about," He pauses to regain some semblance of control, "Naiya's death would not be in vain."

"I see." Zuko looks at the man by his side. "And where is this man now?" He asks tightly.

"Expired."

"Did you have anything to do with his … expiration?" The Fire Lord asks.

"Unfortunately, no. I was at sea at the time. I was filled with shame that I had missed my chance. That is until I found out how he left this world." The corners of the Captain's mouth twitch toward a grim smile.

"And how was that?"

"He was one of the leaders of the insurgency, my Lord. He and his group ran afoul of the Crimson Dragons in To Ku. I wish I could have been there for it, but I'm relieved to know it was you who avenged Naiya…even if you didn't know it."

Zuko is quiet for a long while. He had hated the killing in the insurgency. He'd been sick of war and fighting. And every death by his hand was a burden he was certain he couldn't bear. But he did. And he still does. The Captain's story reminds him of why.

"You're right, Chin. That law _is_ antiquated and doesn't fit with our vision for the Fire Nation. I'll look into it immediately. I appreciate you sharing such an important story with me. I know it wasn't easy."

The Captain nods gravely.

"You would find support among many more than you think if you were to change _all_ the betrothal and marriage laws, my Lord." Chin says adamantly without looking at his monarch.

"The law that took your sister and your father from you will most certainly be amended. You have my word." The Fire Lord says, ignoring Chin's obvious implication.

"Thank you my Lord."

The two men walk along in silence for a long time. Zuko imagines the horror Chin's father must have felt at having to give his daughter to a man he knew would hurt her. To see the fear in her eyes as he said goodbye to his child.

He thinks of leaving his uncle on Zhao's ship at the North Pole and Iroh's concern which Zuko brushed aside. If he could just have those moments back he would behave differently. He was never appropriately frightened and he decides now that flaw was for the best. If Iroh had glimpsed even the slightest fear in his nephew it would have broken the old man. At least Zuko gave his beloved uncle that. He never had to imagine that the prince would die afraid, he knew he was too stubborn for that. Somehow that gives Fire Lord Zuko some peace.

But he was never appropriately loving either. How many times had Iroh tried to hug him and Zuko had left his own arms hanging by his sides. It doesn't matter that he held the old man's hand for two straight weeks before his death. Nothing will make up for the nephew's callous disregard for his beloved uncle during their time together.

"Tell me about your sister." The Fire Lord says, surprising the Captain.

"She was beautiful…" Chin begins reverently, his mind going back to his childhood as he expounds on the perfection of his lovely Naiya.

-----------------------------------------------------

They stop for lunch at the halfway point and Katara sits with Toph, Zuko, Yukio, Captain Chin, Bokkusu and Vallon. The prisoner has been invited by the Fire Lord himself, causing several raised eyebrows.

"You were a Crimson Dragon?" Katara asks Bokkusu who has just finished a war story; surprised she's never heard that and wondering if there are any more in their close proximity.

"Yes, I served with the notorious Prince Zuko who managed to get himself captured and stripped more than anyone in the history of the Fire Nation military." The box-shaped man announces. "We started to think the insurgents had a little crush on him." He chuckles.

If he weren't a brother-in-arms, the Fire Lord would incinerate him.

"Don't be so smug Bokkusu. The Dragons saw more of _your_ body than we'd like to remember on a number of occasions." Zuko grins.

"Well, the Serpents never got captured." Captain Chin proudly announces.

"Serpents?" Katara asks.

"Saffron Serpents." Bokkusu laughs and the others join in, almost as much to laugh at the box man's hearty guffaws as to laugh at the ridiculous name.

"He should never have taken to naming the Navy." The Captain shakes his head, his cheeks reddening.

"It sounds like Iroh ran out of cool colors." Toph observes.

"Maybe you guys never got captured because the enemy was afraid they'd hurt somebody named saffron." Bokkusu suggests.

"No, we never got captured because we were good. That's all there is to it."

"They _were_ good." Zuko says diplomatically. "But it helped that a lot of the insurgents couldn't swim. They were afraid of the water."

"We were land-based most of the time." Chin argues.

The Fire Lord just smiles. He's enjoying the camaraderie of this moment. Everyone treats him with kid gloves now. It actually started happening when he moved back into the palace after the Pacification. Suddenly he became royalty again. And even as much as he misses the relaxed banter with his unit, the need for the formality that comes with his office is obvious.

But there are a few old friends, like Chin and Bokkusu who know when to turn it on and when to turn it off. Sensitive to every situation, they never lose their awareness of who is in their company and what the moment requires. This is why they have been chosen to travel with the Fire Lord.

"Vallon," Zuko finally addresses the earthbender who has been sitting silently through the entire meal. "We may be in a position to help each other out."

Katara looks at him surprised that he sounds so friendly when all he's done is scowl at the big man whenever she's been around.

"I'll be happy to help in whatever way I can." Vallon replies.

"How about going with us to Ba Sing Se to testify before the council. Your testimony would be very powerful for our case." Zuko explains.

"Of course. I would love to help keep Long Feng in Fire Nation hands. The Earth Kingdom can't be trusted with him. He could prove … embarrassing." He says.

"You need to be aware," Bokkusu pipes up, "there are people who will make a very strong effort to keep you from testifying."

"I understand." Vallon says earnestly. "Maybe an affidavit before we go, so if they manage to assassinate me you'll still have my testimony in writing."

Bokkusu and Zuko look at each other quickly. The truth is they were planning on asking him to do exactly what he's just suggested only they didn't want to appear ghoulish so they were skirting the issue. The fact he's calmly volunteered to guard their cause in the event of his murder is heartening at the same time it is chilling. If he's truly as brave as he seems, it would indeed be a tragedy to lose him.

"We'll prepare the affidavit, but we'll also do everything we can to protect you. You have my word." Zuko tells Vallon.

"Thank you." The big man bows.

Katara grins at the man she loves. He's constantly surprising her. Sometimes for the worse as when he didn't trust her with Vallon, but also for the better as when he puts aside his animosity to do the right thing. Zuko smiles back, happy that she's happy and hoping that her good mood has something to do with him.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Cousin," Yukio tugs on Zuko's sleeve to get his attention. "I've made an important decision." He announces soberly.

"What is it?" The Fire Lord matches his cousin's seriousness even as his mouth tries desperately to curl into an amused grin.

"I don't want to be Fire Lord." The boy says and Zuko's amusement disappears.

"Why not?"

This is disappointing to the Fire Lord for several reasons not least of which is Yukio's good heart, enthusiasm, abilities in combat and love of the Fire Nation. He'd make an excellent leader; a successor in whose hands Zuko could feel confident leaving the country.

"Why don't you want to be Fire Lord?" He repeats.

"Because there are too many rules." The prince insists.

"There are rules for everybody, Yukio, not just the Fire Lord."

"You can't marry whoever you want. That's a bad rule. There's more like that too I bet." The boy pouts.

"I hope you haven't gotten the idea that Fire Nation girls aren't good catches just because I made the mistake of falling for someone from the Water Tribe. You'll be able to find a nice girl right here at home"

"But what if I'm old like you and I fall in love with an Earth Kingdom girl. I wouldn't be able to marry her if I was Fire Lord. I'd have to find someone from the Fire Nation, but I wouldn't love her. That's not fair to her or to me or to my Earth Kingdom girlfriend. I won't do it." The boy shakes his head emphatically.

"Yukio, as a member of the royal family the law covers you. Even if you choose not to be Fire Lord, you still have to marry a woman from the Fire Nation."

The boy is shocked to a standstill. The entire procession halts behind him while the line before continues on. Understanding and then outrage dawn on the prince's face and he starts walking again with a brisk pace more akin to a stomp than a stride.

"I don't want to be a prince then." He declares.

"You don't have a choice." Zuko sighs.

"Because my father was a prince I have to be a prince?" Yukio asks.

"Yes."

"Well my mother was a peasant so I'll be that instead. I'm going back to Eniki as soon as I can. I'll be your friend Zuko, but I won't be your cousin. I'm sorry." The boy practically runs forward in the line and takes a place next to Katara.

He walks alongside the waterbender, looks up at her with a huge smile for Zuko's benefit and then struts along like the confident, pre-teen decision-maker he is.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the last mile Zuko strides alongside Vallon. The Fire Lord surprised his prisoner by catching up to him and starting a normal conversation. With his captor's effort completely unexpected, the big earthbender finds himself at first a little tongue-tied but with no threat from Zuko, Vallon soon relaxes and the chat actually becomes amiable.

"When we go to Ba Sing Se, we'll have you under 24 hour guard. Mostly for your own protection." Zuko explains.

"But also because you don't trust me." Vallon grins.

"I trust you more than I trust any of the other prisoners, which is why you're making the trip in the first place." The Fire Lord counters.

"Don't worry. I don't want them getting hold of me anymore than you do."

"If you'd like we can send word to your parents to meet you there and you can have a visit with them. You'll have to return to the Fire Nation of course, so it may be the only chance you'll have to see them for a while." Zuko surprises Vallon with his generous offer.

"I never thought about the possibility of seeing them again." The earthbender says apprehensively. "I'll have to think about it. I'm not sure I want them to see me like this." He holds up his hands, indicating the shackles.

"You're trying to right your past wrongs, that's all they can ask of you."

"They _should_ be able to ask so much more though." Vallon shakes his head sadly.

"You can't change the past. I suspect they'll forgive you if you let them know you're dedicating yourself to a better future." The Fire Lord advises.

"You don't know what it's like to wake up one day and realize you've been one of the bad guys all along." The earthbender sighs.

Zuko laughs out loud at the absurd comment. If anyone knows what that feels like it's him. Except it took him months to realize it and he never had brainwashing as an excuse.

"Just think about it." He says and Vallon nods, his brow furrowing over the other man's outburst of mirth.

They drift into silence now, both men frowning in thought and memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Spiral Dragon Whip!" Yukio suddenly announces to Katara.

"What?" She grins at his excitement.

"That's what you should call your new move. Spiral Dragon Whip." The boy can hardly contain his excitement.

"That's a pretty impressive name for a move that isn't even perfected yet." She blushes.

"It's perfect." Yukio declares. "You move around in a spiral with a whip that looks kinda like a dragon. Spiral Dragon Whip." He repeats the name dramatically this time, nodding in solemnity over its flawless descriptiveness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The town of Imiyo looms ahead of them. All are exhausted from the long, slow walk. The gathering of soldiers and guests has become quiet as the realization dawns on each and every one of them that Katara will be leaving their company as soon as they reach the village. They've all become attached to her and it's not been lost anyone that their leader is smitten.

Stealing looks at their Fire Lord, the soldiers see his face frozen in a grim expression. He's walking amongst them and a million miles away at the same time. They are angry on behalf of their liege, yet they don't blame the beautiful waterbender whose departure will leave a void in all their lives. They blame men who died hundreds of years ago, for they continue to rule the country with an iron fist and not even the Fire Lord himself is free.

Vallon has been given a concealing monk's robe to wear. His shackles are hidden as well as his face. In order to divert suspicion he walks alongside two of the largest Fire Nation soldiers, also disguised as monks. If all goes well, none of the other prisoners will be able to discern which monk is which and where the collaborator has been taken.

As they pour forth from the forest path into the town the merchants come out of their shops with gifts of food, drink and trinkets for the travelers.

Suddenly Sokka appears before Zuko.

"Fire Lord." The Water Tribe Captain glares at the other man.

"Captain." The greeting is returned with reciprocal curtness.

Sokka moves close to Zuko and speaks under his breath.

"Call your team together for a meeting tonight. I need to talk to you."

Zuko nods imperceptibly as his eyes dart to the crowd of townspeople gathering. His friend's words and behavior tell him clearly that enemies are in their midst.

"Now shove me away from you and have me arrested." Sokka whispers.

The Fire Lord gives the Water Tribe Captain a vicious heave, nearly knocking the man on his behind. He receives a sincerely disgruntled glare for his effort.

"Guards, arrest this man and bring him aboard my ship!" Zuko barks out and Sokka is promptly dragged away, kicking and screaming dramatically and quite a bit more than necessary.

Katara rushes up to the Fire Lord, her stunning blue eyes flashing with fury.

"Why are you arresting my brother?!" She yells indignantly.

Zuko nudges her aside. "Because he told me to." He whispers to her as he arrogantly strides past her. "Follow me all the way to my ship. You can keep yelling at me if you want." He continues as he nods to Bokkusu and Chin, motions to Toph and indicates he wants them to bring Vallon. He puts his arm across Yukio's shoulders and pushes him gently but firmly along.

It doesn't take any of them a second to understand what's going on and Katara jogs along behind her beloved, ranting about injustice and demanding answers for his insane treatment of her brother. Toph grabs Vallon and another 'monk' and hurries them to the ship, her concentration bent on the feelings of the townspeople, but there are too many of them to sort out.

Bokkusu grabs the other fake monk and guides him toward the ship, all the while eyeing the villagers for any threat to their group.

The majority of the soldiers from the party are ordered to stay in the village. They are to be friendly and congenial, but they are also to act as a show of force and in fact intimidation. Something is wrong in Imiyo and traitors will be given no quarter; they must be made to know it.

Zuko sincerely hopes Sokka is not calling a meeting just to tell him to keep his hands off his sister again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I hope this is good, Sokka. I've got seventy-five soldiers scaring the hell out of a Fire Nation village as we speak." Zuko eyes the Water Tribe captain sitting across from him at the conference table.

Bokkusu and Captain Chin flank Sokka. Toph and Yukio sit on either side of Zuko and Katara sits between the prince and Vallon. Everyone stares at Sokka, waiting for his explanation.

"I did a little research here in Imiyo yesterday and you've got problems." Sokka explains importantly.

"I know that. My cousin was abducted from the forest just outside the village." Zuko sighs.

"Yeah, by earthbenders. But do you know who the Fire Nation collaborators were?" Sokka asks in his most smug voice.

"We've been unable to get a straight answer from the villagers." Bokkusu clears his throat. It's true, he's had a team working in Imiyo from the time of the kidnapping and they've gotten no useful information on Fire Nation citizens in league with the mercenaries. They've got suspicions, strong ones, but nobody's giving them the words they need to act.

"That's because you're Fire Nation." Sokka nonchalantly takes a sip of his tea. "I'm not."

"Sokka, if you have information would you please just share it before I break your head open?" Toph grumbles.

"Yes, Sokka." Zuko smiles tightly. "Please share your information so we can act on it before the villagers assume I've tortured it out of you and the collaborators disappear."

Sokka is loving all the attention and hates to put an end to it. Still, Zuko's right. The villagers right this moment will be thinking he's enduring a grueling interrogation.

"It's the Council of Elders." He yawns and stretches just to annoy the Fire Lord.

"All of them?" Bokkusu is nonplused. Their suspicions have proven correct, but they thought it was one or two, not all.

"Well, there's a dead one who wasn't in on it and then there's a guy who almost got killed by his own fishing net. Apparently Katara healed him. He's also a non-supporter and now he's disappeared."

"A non-supporter of what? What do they want?" Zuko's blood runs cold as he imagines a second insurgency.

"Power. But on the local level – they don't want to take over the country. They don't like you coming here to check up on them though. They don't see your visit as an honor they see it as an ambush. They're not into your heady, everyone-has-a-voice ideals, Fire Lord. They like to rule their little kingdom and they don't feel the need to share representation at the palace with their commoners." Sokka wishes he had some music to back up this speech.

"They killed one of their own?" Captain Chin asks, stunned at the treachery.

"It kept you here an extra day, didn't it?" Sokka asks.

"And where did you come by all this information?" Bokkusu asks.

"Fire Nation girls." Sokka sighs romantically. "They love to talk. They love to talk to _me_."

"Were these girls in on the plot too?" Toph asks, wondering to herself if her metalbending is strong enough to make the ship swallow her Water Tribe friend.

"No. Most of the villagers know that the Elders are against any interference from the capital. And they know that the Council of Elders had something to do with the kidnapping. And guess what else." He waits.

"What else, Sokka?" Katara growls. "I swear this is taking five times longer than it has to. Get on with it."

"One of the Elders sent his two grandsons, thirteen year olds, to be attendants for Long Feng. Albinos, with white hair and pale eyes. You might have seen them. They haven't returned." Sokka doesn't embellish this part because he's actually been a little worried about the kids ever since he heard about them.

"Kenya and Taoki." Vallon nods. "They were brainwashed too. They're the reason I wanted to spare Yukio that. It was very unpleasant for them."

"Where could they be?" Katara remembers them well, as does Yukio who looks very upset at this new development.

"We'll find them." Bokkusu vows. "I've still got a team back at the fortress and we'll have a good sized group here for a while. If they come back to the village, we'll know."

"So what are we looking at here, Sokka?" Zuko asks. "You don't think any of these girls you talked to were involved. Do you think it was just the Elders on the council who had something to do with Prince Yukio's kidnapping?"

"Just Yukio." The boy crosses his arms over his chest.

"We'll talk about this later." The Fire Lord says in a low, stern voice.

"I'm not going to be royal if I can't marry who I want. You may be okay with that, but I'm not." Yukio pouts.

Sokka sees the quick eye contact between Zuko and Katara and he absolutely doesn't miss his sister's blush.

"Good for you, kid." Sokka grins at Yukio as a further irritation to the Fire Lord before he answers the question. "I'd say it's all Elders. They pretty much run this area and with an iron fist. Just look at how they dealt with the dissenters in their group. They needed to delay you a couple of days so they killed a guy and seriously injured another one. Nice."

"Have they been arrested yet?" Zuko asks Bokkusu and Sokka snorts.

Katara's eyes go wide when the security man smiles and nods. In the space of time that Sokka told his story, Bokkusu has acted on it. Apparently she was distracted because she never even saw him give the order. She shakes her head as if clearing cobwebs.

"It's being taken care of this very moment." Bokkusu says, still smiling. This is his favorite part of the job. A clear culprit. And traitors to boot. His day is made.

"What about the guy who disappeared? The fisherman?" Sokka asks.

"I have someone on the way to his home." The security man says. "Anything else you know about him or his disappearance will be helpful."

"Uh…sure." Sokka stammers. "When did you…"

"We'll need to locate your girlfriends and talk to them directly." Zuko interrupts.

"They aren't my girlfriends. And by the way, what the heck are _you_ doing here?" It has taken the Water Tribe "detective" all this time to recognize Vallon. "In trouble again, I see." Sokka nods toward the shackles.

"Took you long enough." Katara smirks.

"Hey, he's ten times bigger than he used to be." Sokka says defensively.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Zuko prods.

They continue Sokka's interview as Bokkusu's men round up all the suspects from the village. The meeting finally comes to an end after an hour or so. The Water Tribe captain feels like he's been wrung like a wet rag. It doesn't help that he's been obsessed with watching the interaction between the Fire Lord and his sister the entire time. It also doesn't help that he doesn't like what he's been seeing. Not at all.

Sokka goes immediately to Katara's side as soon as adjournment is announced.

"Your stuff's already been taken over to the Yue." He says. "Your cabin's ready whenever you want to head over."

"Thanks." Katara smiles weakly at him, a knot forming in her stomach. "Just give me a couple minutes okay?"

Sokka nods and she leaves the room. She shares a quick glance with Zuko before leaving and he heads out behind her.

"Don't worry," Toph pipes up, sensing Sokka's anger. "The ancients were in agreement with you. It's against the law for them to marry, so you should be happy."

It doesn't make him happy in the least. Sokka wants to gripe and complain about things as they take place and he can't do that if these things are prevented from happening at all. He really thought everyone understood that.

"My sister's sadness doesn't bring me joy, Toph." He sighs.

"Glad to hear it. So I can count on you not to make this any harder on either of them by ranting like a goose-donkey." The blind woman says, a clear warning in her voice.

"Enough." He surprises her with his harsh tone. "I just told you my sister's sadness doesn't make me happy and this may surprise you, but Zuko's pain doesn't make me happy either."

He strides purposefully out to the deck and disembarks, leaving Toph surprised and chastened, although she'll never admit it.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they're okay?" Yukio asks Bokkusu referring to the twins.

"I think so. I imagine they're familiar with the area. They're probably just waiting for us to leave so they can return to the village. Although why they'd want to return to their grandparents who would sell them off to Long Feng for their own power I don't know." The security man shakes his head.

"I don't think they're benders. They had daggers, but they dropped them."

"They'll be fine." Bokkusu feigns confidence in that statement. From all accounts the twins are small and weak. They've been on their own in the forest for days. He doubts he'll get any helpful answers about where they could be from their grandfather, but he plans to pull out all his tricks in the effort.

"Okay." Yukio doesn't believe him but he pretends he does to make the box man feel better.

"If you like, you can help me with the investigation." Bokkusu offers.

Yukio perks up immediately, nodding excitedly. The security man smiles, happy to have found someone so charged about sorting and stacking transcriptions of the prisoner's statements. But whatever makes the boy happy, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not telling you what to do or doubting your ability to protect yourself," Zuko says carefully, "but I'd rather you didn't stay in Ba Sing Se until the hearing. It would be best if you stayed on the Yue."

"You think someone will try to stop me from testifying?" Katara asks worriedly.

"I'm sure of it. I'd rather have you at the palace but…"

She's already shaking her head. These stolen moments are hard enough to bear without them being a month or more in the same building.

"I'll stay on the Yue. I'm sure Sokka would prefer that too. If he makes me swab the deck though, you're both goners." She grins and he chuckles.

"I wish…" Zuko begins, brushing his fingers along her cheek.

"So do I." Katara interrupts, tears in her eyes as her theory about wishes versus hope comes clearly to mind.

"Can I kiss you goodbye?"

"You'd better."

She sighs as he pulls her into his arms and presses his lips gently to hers, deepening the kiss when she melts into him. It's a kiss of passion and sorrow combined and it leaves them both breathless and weak. They hold each other for a long time.

Katara finally pushes away from Zuko and looks up at him. Her reddened lips curve into a sad smile as she turns and walks away. She doesn't look back.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka nods to his crewmembers as they load cargo and ready the ship for a dawn departure. Captain Chin has ordered a Fire Nation cargo ship out into the harbor so Sokka was able to bring the Yue in, much to the Water Tribe captain's surprise and gratitude as the goods he's been able to pick up here will help pay for his resigned Unified Council commission.

Sokka walks past his beckoning lieutenant and straight to Katara's cabin where he finds her in a daze unpacking her things and putting them away in the chest provided. He watches his sister for a moment, a deep melancholy settling on him. No, this doesn't make him happy at all.

"Hey." She finally notices him watching her.

"Tell me something Katara." Sokka says. "Are you in love with Zuko?"

She looks up at him sharply, ready to water whip his head right off his body if he's going to start in on her but his sincerity and genuine concern is clear in his eyes and it almost undoes her instead.

"Yes." She answers looking down.

"Would you marry him if he asked you?"

"He can't."

"If he could."

"Yes." She takes a deep breath and chokes back a sob, steeling herself against tears. She's already planned a cry tonight after everyone's gone to bed, and she's not going to waste any tears before.

"Okay." Sokka says turning away.

"Sokka?" Katara stops him and he turns back. "You're not angry?"

"No." He says simply and disappears down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where the Director got his money." Yukio thinks aloud as he sorts files first by detail similarity and then alphabetically within those parameters. Bokkusu is very impressed with how seriously the boy is taking this project and intends to mention it to Zuko. If the prince never becomes Fire Lord he could have a successful career in the security services.

"Your cousin and I have been wondering that too. Got any ideas?" The security man asks.

"Well, I guess he doesn't have to pay his soldiers because they're all brainwashed to follow his commands. But he has to feed them. And he has to move them from place to place. They all had uniforms too, so someone had to pay for that." The boy reasons.

"Vallon said he was paid. We found a pouch of Fire Nation money in his quarters at the fortress." Bokkusu adds.

"How do you think the Director got Fire Nation money?"

"He might have started out with Earth Kingdom money and exchanged it. That's one of the things we're tracking down. Of course we didn't see a money chest or anything like it when we searched the fortress, so my fear is that he was being financed by at least one Fire Nation citizen."

"The Elders?" The boy's brow furrows thoughtfully.

"I don't think so. They weren't looking for a revolution they just wanted to cause trouble. Long Feng wanted to put you on the throne."

"The jerk." Yukio says grouchily and Bokkusu nods.

"Don't be bothered by that. You're not a threat to your cousin." The security man says in response to the prince's distressed look. Yukio smiles at him. He likes Bokkusu.

"Hey," The boy suddenly sits up straight, "maybe the Elders were giving the Director money, but it was coming from someplace else, like the Earth Kingdom."

"Good thought Prince Yukio. I'll add that to my list of details to find out." Bokkusu is genuinely pleased. He's practically got an apprentice on his hands.

"Just Yukio." The boy grumps and the box man laughs.

Stubbornness is a prerequisite for security work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko meets with Captain Chin on the bridge as they decide when they will finally be able to leave this cursed port. The entire celebratory caravan has become a huge debacle and the sooner they're back in the capital the better, to their way of thinking.

"Zuko," Sokka pokes his head in, surprising both men.

"Yeah?" The Fire Lord responds warily.

"I just want to thank you for taking care of Katara. And I'm glad you trusted her to help you find the prince. I'm sure that meant a lot to her." The Water Tribe captain says earnestly.

He may as well be talking to two fish the way Captain Chin and Zuko are staring at him with their mouths open. He looks at them, seemingly waiting for a response and when he doesn't get it the practiced hunter moves in for the kill.

"Don't worry about her." Sokka says meaningfully to Zuko. "She'll be fine. She's got guys lined up to court her back at the South Pole and I'm sure she'll find one she likes. She wants a family, but she won't settle. She'll marry a man she respects, no doubt about it." He takes the perfect length pause before he continues. "Too bad about that law though. A Water Tribe/Fire Nation marriage alliance would be pretty powerful. Especially when the Council gets bored and starts writing new edicts for the fun of it. We could stand as one and there's nothing they could do to come between us. Sure would take a few coals off their fire."

The two men remain silently staring. Sokka looks around just to make sure they aren't gaping at a knife-wielding maniac behind him.

"Anyway," He says cheerfully, "I just wanted to thank you. We'll see you at the hearing."

"Okay." Zuko croaks as Sokka walks quickly away.

Captain Chin turns away from the Fire Lord, pretending deep interest in a weather report posted by the navigational charts. He simply can't keep the smile from spreading across his face. The Fire Nation captain has no clue as to whether or not anything will change but has renewed respect for the often annoying, but always-cunning Water Tribe captain and he has something else he didn't expect to have today; hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph knocks on the door to Vallon's cabin to announce her presence. She hears his call to enter and opens the door.

"Hi General." Vallon says happily.

"I just wanted to make sure you have everything you need." She responds.

"Well, I could use some company."

"Why do you think there are two cups?" She nods down to the tea tray in her hands.

"I was hoping you planned on staying." He rises and takes the tray from her and carries it over to a low table at the end of the cabin.

Toph follows him tentatively. She can't "see" as well on metal as she can on true earth, but his footsteps help. Once they sit she'll feel better. He seems to understand this as he surreptitiously and without condescension guides her to her seat.

"Thank you." She says and to her horror she feels a blush heat her face.

"You were telling me before how you 'see' with earthbending." Vallon says, pouring the tea. "How'd you figure out you could bend metal too?"

Toph laughs. She loves it when people launch her into the story of Xin Fu and Master Yu. For all she knows they're still trapped in that crumpled metal box on the road from Ba Sing Se.

"There were these two dunderheads…" She begins, a sparkling grin lighting her face.

Vallon sits back and enjoys the story, realizing his capture by the Fire Nation is a lot nicer than he thought it would be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara stands at the bow of the ship, looking out at the ocean as the sun inches its way through the horizon. The Yue is ready to set sail, but the waterbender can't stand on the deck and wave goodbye to the villagers. She's a raw nerve, and the best she can do is look out to sea and hope nobody notices her standing there.

Saying goodbye to Yukio last night was the hardest. Possibly even more difficult than separating from Zuko. She'd expected that to be painful. But the boy was devastated and in turn devastating. She had tried to keep a smile on her face to lessen the agony of parting, but he saw right through it. Before long they were clinging to each other and soaking their clothes with anguished tears. It was awful.

The farewell to Bokkusu and Chin was also surprisingly painful. She demanded that they make their way to the South Pole, but their mission is protecting the Fire Lord, and since he'll never come...

She'll miss them all.

She had been hiding in her cabin until Sokka came and yelled at her. He has some superstition apparently about not having anyone in a cabin as the ship departs. It seemed important to him so she came up on deck, but stands at the bow, facing out to the ocean rather than looking back at Imiyo.

A loud cheer sounds from the shore, and Katara can only imagine the elaborate stunt Sokka has just pulled to gain that kind of response. She hopes he hasn't hurt himself.

Suddenly two hands grasp her from behind. She quickly bends a whip of seawater and snaps it back at her attacker.

Zuko has just enough time to duck the unexpected weapon and realizes he should have said something before grabbing her.

"Ow! Katara!" Sokka rubs his forehead and drips water all over the deck before scowling pointedly at his sister and stomping away.

"What?" Katara begins and then gently pushes Zuko away. "You shouldn't have come. We already said goodbye." Now she's going to have to schedule another emotional breakdown.

"I didn't come to say goodbye." He says quietly.

Katara stares at him. What could he be thinking? If he'd stuck her with a thousand daggers he couldn't have caused more pain than by showing up after they'd already finalized their separation.

"I came to ask you to marry me." He whispers to her, unable to get a full voice to come from his constricted throat.

"You can't." She says miserably.

"I can. Did you hear that cheer? They knew I was coming on board the Yue to get you. To bring you back. It's my prerogative to change the law."

"But what about your opponents? They'll twist your reasons and use this against you when you try to make other changes. You don't think they'll do that?" Katara tries to ignore the hope taking root in her soul. To have this possibility snatched away from her at this point could very well end her.

"I'm working on that. When I'm finished they won't be able to argue anything against me. It won't be easy, but since I don't think I can live without you that's largely irrelevant. What do you say? Will you marry me?" He looks into her eyes and she can't believe she sees doubt there. And exhaustion. He didn't get any more sleep last night than she did it seems.

"Yes." She says and then laughs because no sound came out of her mouth. He'll have to be satisfied with an enthusiastic nod.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka waits on deck with Captain Chin who has come to say farewell. The two shared a drink, some stories and a game of Pai Sho last night and bonded the way salty sea warriors always do. They even came up with some ways to circumvent the Unified Council's edicts that have been causing the Fire Nation merchant vessels so much trouble.

Another cheer erupts from shore and from the surrounding Fire Nation ships. The two captains don't even look up to see the happy couple emerge into view. They smile knowingly, each taking credit for himself for this miraculous development.

"Will you still be coming to the hearing?" Captain Chin asks.

"I need to win my money back." Sokka nods. "Besides, my sister might have second thoughts. She'll need a ride home."

Chin laughs. Now that he understands the Water Tribe captain's humor, he quite enjoys it.

"This is her home now. You can always visit her here." He counters.

"I'll keep a parka on board just in case." Sokka grins as the Fire Nation captain disembarks.

"Sokka." Katara approaches her brother sheepishly.

"I know. I'll have them switch your stuff to the other ship. Send a message to Dad today. He'll want to come for the wedding. And let me know when you'll be in Ba Sing Se. If I'm close I'll meet you." He says, scanning the horizon instead of looking at her, as if his heart isn't breaking.

"Thank you Sokka." Katara grabs him in a rib-crunching hug and he holds on tight.

"She's your problem now." He tells Zuko gruffly and then lets out a gust of air as she jerks her arms tighter in retaliation.

"The _least_ of my problems." Comes the response from the ecstatic monarch.

The Fire Lord watches the siblings as they say farewell. As always when he watches them together he's envious. But this time he's also filled with gratitude. If Sokka didn't love Katara so much, he never would have helped this match to happen. Luckily for Zuko, the Water Tribe brother and sister were raised to be the best of friends. That's how he plans to raise his own children.

His and Katara's.

--------------------------------------------------------

"We should go back to the village, Kenya. I'm hungry." Taoki whines.

"We can't go back to Grandfather. He gave us to the earthbenders in the first place." Kenya grumbles.

The two boys sit in a small cave not far from the opening to the fortress where they served Long Feng.

"I don't want to go back to the Director. What if he separates us again?" Taoki shudders at the memory of the cell.

"We should give ourselves up." Kenya decides, his stomach growling.

"I wish Grandfather had taught us to hunt. Then we could survive out here. I don't want to go to prison."

"Maybe we won't if we cooperate. We know their plans. That's got to be worth something." Kenya stands and grabs his brother by the elbow, hauling him to his feet.

Indeed Long Feng hadn't hidden anything from the brothers. He, like many other ignorant people assumed that the boys were freaks, unable to understand what was being said around them. They kept silent and allowed that misperception to take hold and now they know all the plans and the people involved and who the targets are.

At least they think they do.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You pathetic treasonous failure." The Fire Lord looked at his son who stood facing him in a fighting stance. "I can't stand the sight of you, but I'd never turn my back as you deserve. You're just the type of coward who would attack from behind."

"Like usurping your brother's birthright while he's out of the country grieving for his son?" Zuko spat. How he hated his father at that moment. All the rejection and scorn was so apparent he wondered why he'd never allowed himself to see it before.

"Azula was always too kind." Ozai astonishingly mourned. "She could have rid us of the curse of your existence countless times but she didn't have the heart. She couldn't do it."

"The only reason she never killed me was because Uncle prevented it." The prince snorted.

"You know I'm going to end your wasted life now, don't you? I never loved you. Never even liked you. Your mother kept you alive until you betrayed your country. Now I can finally rid myself of that accursed vow and do away with your sorry presence." The father hissed at the son.

"What vow?" Zuko's interest was suddenly piqued.

"You think I'll tell you anything? You disgusting filth. I have no interest in speaking of your mother to you."

It was his tone really, and the mention of his mother within the string of invective that made Zuko finally attack his father. The plan was really for the prince to stall the Fire Lord while Aang made his way to the chamber. But the plan became shreds the moment Ozai started speaking. He had at first tried to cajole Zuko, but quickly realized that would no longer work. Then he turned on the hate. Staggered by the sheer force of such disdain and loathing, the prince had no intention of simply waiting for the twelve-year-old airbender to make his way to that corridor and face the villain. He was going to take him out right there, right then himself.

Of course it didn't quite work out that way. It never does.

Zuko's first blast was powerful and surprised his father. The Fire Lord was thrown into the wall with brutal force. He was stunned for a moment, but a second was all he needed to regroup. It appeared however that he was hurt a lot worse than he was. He sank to the floor slowly as Zuko watched him warily.

Two or three minutes passed with the prince watching his still father. The older man sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with his head down. He almost appeared unconscious, but perhaps he wasn't.

Zuko took a tentative step closer and that was the last thing he did before he was on his back on the floor being strangled by the man he had used to call "Dad."

"I intended to kill you the last time you came with that group of miscreants. That's why I attacked the girl. I knew you'd protect her. Ever the gallant aren't you?" Ozai pressed his thumbs into his son's throat, blocking his airway and preventing any bending.

Zuko clawed at his father's hands desperately. Ozai was incredibly strong and his grip was of iron. The prince tried to kick at his father, to buck him off. He tried to punch him but to no avail.

The last thing he heard was Katara's voice on the other side of the door threatening to stick a dagger into the throat of the guard if he didn't step aside.

He woke up hours later in a bed in the palace with Katara soothing his neck and head with healing water. The fact that he was still alive told him his father was dead. There was no way the Fire Lord would have allowed his son to live if he still drew breath. Of that Zuko was certain.

His eyes began slowly to focus and he saw that the Avatar, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee and Iroh were all surrounding the bed where he lay, looking down at him, most with worried frowns. Except the Avatar. When Zuko had opened his eyes the little bald monk's face had split into a huge, toothy grin, even as the boy's eyes evinced a deep and resonating pain.

"It's over." The Avatar said, his voice quiet and kind, sounding older than his years.

Zuko tried to say something in return but the pain in his throat was like he'd swallowed lava.

"Don't try to talk for a day or two. You'll be okay." Katara's lovely face came into view.

Suddenly there was an explosion outside the palace and the group left the room hurriedly. All except Iroh who sat at the end of his nephew's bed and wept.

_Where the hell am I?_

Zuko sits up on his futon in his cabin and holds up a fire in his palm. He breathes a sigh of relief when he's sure it was a dream. But it was a memory as well. A transcription of the actual event that invades his sleep from time to time. He hasn't had that one since the coronation and he'd thought he'd finally gotten over it. Apparently not.

He gets out of bed and pulls on a robe. A walk in the sea air might help. His hands shake as he tries to fasten the clasp at the neck of the covering and he inhales deeply, forcing himself to calm down. His father's words still hurt him. Even now when he has so much to be thankful for and more joy than he's ever experienced, the memory of his father's abhorrence is like a knife twisting in his heart. Every time he sees his reflection he's reminded of it, but the dreams are the true torture. Reliving that nightmare repeatedly over the years has at times made him avoid sleep for days.

The salty breeze bathes him with its healing freshness. He breathes deeply, filling his lungs. He's heading for the bow of the ship when he sees her. She's standing right in the spot he wants to be standing. He smiles as he approaches her.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asks her quietly so as not to startle her too much with his intrusion.

"I couldn't sleep right away. It's been a pretty strange day for me. I was supposed to be hiding out in my cabin on the Yue tonight, crying my eyes out." Katara smiles and then she sees the haunted look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

He shrugs. He'd like to tell her about his nightmares, but the habit of hiding his feelings, and pretty much everything else, stops him.

"Are you worried about what will happen at the hearing?" She asks, although that's not the real question she has in mind.

"Yes. But that's not it." He says unhelpfully, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly.

"Are you concerned about what will happen when you announce our engagement?" She's come to her real question and waits with baited breath for the answer she doesn't want to hear.

"No." Not the answer she was expecting, but definitely the answer she likes.

"Zuko," she pulls away enough to look up at him, "don't keep things from me. I can tell something's bothering you. You know me. I'll either bug you until you tell me or I'll make myself sick worrying about it."

He grins. He already feels much better, so it seems stupid to go into it now, but he does. He describes the whole dream to her. She wasn't there to see or hear it first hand so the things his father said to him are new to her. She'd only known the Fire Lord had almost killed his son before she and Aang stopped him. She didn't know the hell Zuko had gone through up until that point.

"What happened when you came in? You never told me how … " Zuko had never asked about the fight that lead to his father's death, never wanted to know. Until now. The past must be put behind him to make way for a future that for the first time in his life looks truly promising.

"We burst into the room and he had you around the throat and you weren't moving. We thought you were dead. I got him off you with a blast of water and Aang took over. I worked on your throat while they fought." She doesn't hesitate in telling him.

She's always thought he should know, but Aang wanted to wait until Zuko was ready to ask. It seemed the right decision, but a master healer knows when true recovery is being put off. Wounds must be cleansed and sealed or they fester. But Aang was always right about so many things she'd followed his lead in this as well. The look in the Fire Lord's eyes tells her she should have followed her own instincts if only just that once.

"How long did they fight?" Zuko asks huskily, refusing to turn away from the memory as he has in the past.

"A long time. I knew Aang was capable of beating him, but there were moments when I thought he might lose. I had to concentrate on healing your airway because your father had crushed it pretty well, but I looked up when I could. I was so afraid I'd have to make a choice between finishing your healing and helping Aang. Luckily he didn't need help." She smiles wanly.

She remembers that thought so clearly. The thought that she would have to give up on saving Zuko's life to help the Avatar against the Fire Lord. The world would depend on her helping Aang win that fight if that choice arose. It would not depend on her saving the life of the prince.

"How did he die? Exactly." Zuko asks reluctantly. He knows basically what caused his father's death, but not the actual circumstances.

"They ended up crashing through the window and fighting on the parapet and Aang knocked him off with airbending. It was the side overlooking the ocean and Ozai landed on a jagged rock at the bottom of the cliff. It stuck straight through him." She shudders remembering helping Aang and Sokka to retrieve the body because no one who worked at the palace would have anything to do with them. Toph had raised the deceased villain to the palace with earthbending and they'd hidden the corpse from his son. Iroh didn't think Zuko needed to see it. He was probably wrong about that, but with everyone on the edge of post-battle hysteria, it seemed the best choice at the time.

"Thank you." He whispers into her hair.

"For what?"

"For telling me. And for saving my life. All the times you saved me." He kisses the top of her head and pulls her closer.

"No problem." She breathes and threads her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a long, warm kiss.

Nightmare forgotten, future in place, Fire Lord Zuko is almost content.

The only thing in the way of his total bliss is history. If he's learned one thing in his eventful life, it's that the closer he is to happiness the closer he is to disaster. It's always been that way, and there's no reason it shouldn't be that way again so he's cautious. He won't give Katara anything less than all of his love, but he'll always keep an eye over his shoulder. Now that he has so much to lose, his vulnerability is exhibited before all the world.

Zuko draws a long, shuddering breath and shifts his body so they can both look out to the ocean, standing behind her and enveloping her in his arms. They stare out at the black, diamond-speckled surface of the sea, each mentally picturing the years to come.

In Zuko's imaginings he slays all the dragons that he knows with absolute certainty will come to shatter their joy.

In Katara's imaginings she heals all the wounds the dragons will inflict.

And she helps with the slaying too.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I think we've found the two we were looking for." A young soldier tells his commander at the fortress. "Or rather, they seem to have found us."

Standing near the entrance to the large, multi-roomed cave where Long Feng had kept his headquarters, Kenya and Taoki stare hollowly at the soldiers gathered around a fire. One soldier beckons them forward and they shuffle their way toward the group.

Never having seen the likes of the two eerie teenagers, it would be reasonable for the soldiers to stare. But orders from the Fire Lord himself are to treat them as normally as possible. The only information available is that which Vallon can provide, and his experience of the two has told him they are unable to communicate, so it is with great surprise that the rescuers hear the request for food.

"Of course. Sit down." An officer by the name of Major Liwa motions to an opening by the fire. He nods to a corpsman who fills a couple of bowls with stew.

"We're turning ourselves in." Kenya tells them as he and Taoki take their seats. "We might have information the Fire Lord can use. We'd like to share it." He smiles tentatively as the soldier hands him a bowl.

"Thank you for the food." Taoki says before digging in.

"Where have you boys been?" Major Liwa asks.

"A couple hundred yards from here actually. There's a small cave parallel to this one. We didn't have a fire or food though." Kenya tells them between bites.

"The word we received was that you two were mute. I guess those reports were … inaccurate." The major comments.

"People usually think we're half-wits. Sometimes it's to our benefit to let them think that." Kenya explains and Taoki looks up, smiling innocently.

Liwa nods, studying the two. Kenya is obviously the leader and the more hardened of the two. Both seem slightly fragile and a couple of years younger than their thirteen years. In fact they're smaller than the prince who, for eleven years, is actually rather tall and filled out. These two brothers appear quite breakable and the soldiers eye them as they would a couple of sparrows with injured wings.

"So you allowed Long Feng and his followers to believe you were unable to understand them?" Major Liwa can't wait to tell Bokkusu. The security man might just cry with happiness when he hears this news.

Kenya nods.

"We were in all his meetings. He never hid anything from us. Even though his brainwashing started to wear off a couple days ago, we still remember everything. He wants to kill…" Taoki begins proudly.

"Hush Taoki!" Kenya admonishes. "We'll share our information with the Fire Lord or nobody." He improvises his demand to the Major.

"Oh, you'll be talking to the Fire Lord, no doubt about that." Liwa grins. "Just tell me one thing."

Kenya eyes him warily and nods again.

"Is there anything I need to know to see to the immediate safety of my crew or the company with the Fire Lord?"

"Do you have the Director?" Kenya asks.

"Yes, he's in custody." Liwa says.

"Then, no, there isn't anything you need to act on immediately. If you can take us to the Fire Lord tomorrow that should be plenty of time."

"Eat up and get some rest then." Major Liwa smiles. He orders up some bedrolls for the two and posts a couple of guards on them in case their intentions are nefarious. You don't become a major in the Fire Nation military by being a fool.

----------------------------------------------------------

"…so I just told them my parents changed their minds." Toph is explaining to Vallon how she came to travel with the Avatar's group as she absentmindedly points to a clay tea cup, sliding it back and forth across the table.

"They must have been worried sick." Vallon is not sure he agrees with her approach to dealing with her family.

"Well, they sent bounty hunters after me. Told everyone Aang kidnapped me." She snorts. " I guess they cared."

"Of course they did." Vallon confirms. "They may have gone about it the wrong way, but they just wanted you home."

"So they could control me again." Toph grumbles. "Do you know nobody in Gaoling even knew I existed? My parents gave me lessons in etiquette, basic earthbending and they got me an exclusive passport. But they never took me anywhere or asked me to help them entertain. When guests came they had me stay in my rooms. But if there were no guests around to discover me, I pretty much had the run of the place totally unsupervised. They didn't know I could find my way around with earthbending. They thought I was helpless but they basically ignored me unless someone came around. If Aang hadn't surprised them they'd have spider-squirreled me away that night too."

She practically collapses after her rant, finally remembering to breathe. Vallon eyes her with remorse; ashamed at having assumed her joining the Avatar was a rich girl's lark.

"And that's how the dunderheads came to be involved?" Vallon decides to try a little levity to lift her mood.

It works. She laughs tiredly.

"And that's how the dunderheads came to be involved." She turns his question into a statement of fact.

"If you believe in fate, I suppose your whole unfortunate upbringing was leading you to teach the Avatar and then discover your metal bending ability. It didn't work out so badly after all, did it General?" He throws the last in there so she can remember that she's a top ranked officer at seventeen young years of age. No, things hadn't worked out badly for her at all.

"Fine, fine. Count my blessings." She groans, wishing he would just get on with it and kiss her already.

Vallon chuckles at her drama, wishing he had the guts to kiss her. After the Katara experience, however, he's not interested in making any first moves. If he isn't misunderstanding the chemistry between them there should be lip-locking at some point. Hopefully soon. But she'll have to be the one to do it because he sure isn't taking any more chances.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations Captain." Lt. Numu sneaks up on Sokka, who has been avoiding the junior officer for the entire day.

It's difficult to run a ship when the top ranked man hides from the second ranked man, but the Water Tribe captain's dealt with worse. He just really doesn't have the patience for the uptight little man today.

"Thank you. I feel pretty good about myself right now." Sokka says, looking through his glass at nothing but dark night. Feeling stupid he lowers the telescope and hooks it back onto his belt.

"The Fire Lord is going to be your brother-in-law. Your sister will be a princess of the Fire Nation. That's pretty exciting." Numu grins. That's right – grins.

Sokka eyes him suspiciously. Has the worm turned? Is the tightly strung lieutenant now teasing him? It seems impossible, but it's right there in the twitchy upturned corners of the little man's mouth.

"Impressed with royalty are you lieutenant?" Sokka asks.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain?" Numu responds.

"I welcome your free speech." Sokka quips.

"I'm actually not all that impressed with royalty. It seems ill suited to a free society and dependent on the abilities of whoever the current monarch happens to be which opens the entire country up to abuse every time there's a shift in power. Now, the current and former Fire Lords, Zuko and Iroh, seem to be examples of excellent royal leadership, but the Lords who came before them proved to be disastrous not only for the Fire Nation but the world. I much prefer the Southern Water Tribe's handling of responsibilities and representation. It just makes sense to me to elevate a person's status by merit. The people are protected that way and the leader never has absolute power."

Sokka stares for a moment at the end of Numu's dissertation.

"Well said, lieutenant." The captain agrees.

"However," Numu continues. "If there was ever someone deserving of the status of monarchy, it would be your sister."

With that the lieutenant walks away leaving his captain feeling like an absolute jerk for never having appreciated his little right hand man before now.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty Lee." Aang gently pushes her back from their embrace. "I have to go away tomorrow and I don't think I'll … be able to come back." He haltingly tells her.

The young woman looks up at him with the saddest eyes he's ever seen.

"Why? Is it because I won't…" she begins.

"No! No, it's not that." Aang blushes involuntarily.

"Did I do something?"

"Please don't blame yourself." He whispers leaning his forehead against hers.

He's gone from making out with her in the moonlit glow of the palace courtyard to breaking up with her. He couldn't have handled this any worse.

"Is it because Zuko and Katara are coming back engaged?" Ty Lee chokes. She had been worried all along that Aang still had feelings for the waterbender and now her suspicions are confirmed.

"That's a little of it." He admits, completing the rending of her heart.

Ty Lee pushes away from him completely, heading for the employee quarters of the palace where she lives.

"You shouldn't have started something with me if you were still in love with her. You're a jerk." She calls angrily over her shoulder.

"I don't love her that way anymore!" Aang jumps through the air to land in front of her, blocking her path.

"Get out of my way." She commands.

"We can never have what they have Ty Lee. I have to let you go." He says miserably wanting to take her in his arms and fly to a place where there are no avatars. A place where the spirits have no expectations and the nations can live together in harmony without a constant mediator.

"Get out of my way." She commands a second time through clenched teeth, her voice now low and angry.

"I have to let you go." Humiliatingly Aang feels a tear tickle his cheek as it makes it's way down to his chin.

Ty Lee looks at him and her tears mirror his. She reaches out to him slowly, placing her hand tenderly on his right arm. He brushes the backs of his fingers along the line of her jaw, hating himself for hurting her.

"You knew you would have to let me go all along." She accuses in an anguished whisper.

"I'm sorry." He says, his voice a mere hiss past the lump in his throat. "I care about you … more than I should."

He goes down hard when she grasps his shoulder with her left hand and punches his ribs with her malformed right.

"I wish you had cared enough about me to just leave me alone." She sobs as she steps over him and enters the palace leaving him paralyzed on the ground in the courtyard with only his regrets for comfort.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Major Liwa's imagination was almost prophetic. On hearing the news that Taoki and Kenya were not unable to communicate, that they were indeed able to understand all they'd heard, and that Long Feng was none the wiser regarding their abilities, Bokkusu actually got tears in his eyes. His smile was so big it could be seen in parts of the Earth Kingdom. He couldn't have trained better operatives and hoped for more in-depth information.

Of course, the intelligence is only as good as the intentions of the boys. Toph will see to their honesty and the security man will know what he's dealing with once and for all.

He's still smiling as they bring the twins into the conference room to face Zuko, Katara, Yukio, Captain Chin, Toph, Vallon and Bokkusu himself.

Taoki and Kenya eye the intimidating group before them. They notice Yukio and start to back away, terror in their eyes.

"Wait!" The prince rises quickly and skirts around the table so he stands directly before them. "Don't be afraid. Nobody here is going to hurt you."

The twins stop and look down at the ground. They are visibly shaken by this whole experience and their interrogators hearts go out to them.

"I'm sorry I shot fire at you. You were trying to stop me from leaving with Vallon. I had to do something." Yukio says quietly, hoping to soothe their fears.

"We were trying to come with you." Kenya admits sheepishly looking at the floor.

Yukio is stunned. They must have been terrified. And he shot fire at them. He had no idea and this knowledge at this time sends him right back to where he was just following the battle…thinking he did it all wrong.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He says sincerely.

The twins just stare at him. Not so much afraid anymore as distrustful. Zuko in turn eyes the brothers with growing annoyance. He feels they should absolve Yukio immediately and they're taking too long. He won't have his cousin subjected to manipulation through guilt.

"You should have told him you needed help. He would have been happy to oblige." The Fire Lord can't keep silent any longer. His voice is stern and the boys' eyes widen as they stare at him.

The room is uncomfortably silent now as the panel waits for the twins to say something. Katara watches Yukio as Vallon smiles sympathetically at the twins. Toph crosses her arms over her chest sensing their terrified heartbeats and Zuko's expectant expression slowly begins to transform into a glare.

"We were afraid." Taoki finally pipes up. Kenya tosses his brother a quick scowl. Zuko and Bokkusu make note of both.

"What were you afraid of?" The Fire Lord softens his tone as he focuses on the more timid of the brothers.

"We were afraid the Director would punish us if we went with the prince and we were afraid the prince would hurt us for revenge. He shot the director with arrows and he shot fire at us when we tried to follow him…he was kind of scary. And if we talked the Director would know we could and if he won the battle he'd probably kill us because of what we heard." Taoki's mouth is a waterfall of words. His brother's pained expression almost amuses Bokkusu. Almost.

"You're right." Yukio says, turning away from them to retake his seat with the rest of the panel. "I wish I'd understood what you wanted. I'd have helped you if I'd known."

Taoki smiles at Yukio and Zuko decides he'll let the boy live. Kenya nods to the prince, accepting his apology and Zuko decides the jury's still out with this one but he might get a second chance. He almost grins at his own, inner, trumped-up belligerence thinking he's getting more like Sokka every day. Instead of grinning though, he nods curtly to the guards indicating the boys should be situated for questioning.

The prince sits back down in his chair with the panel but he's obviously still troubled. Katara takes his hand quickly and squeezes it. Yukio passes her a quick, wan smile before focusing his attention back on the twins.

The boys are led forward to the table to sit and face the fearsome group. They're made as comfortable as possible however as everyone settles in for a long chat.

For Kenya and Taoki, their surrender has equaled entry into the human world. If they hadn't had each other all these years they would probably each have died young and uneducated. Each helping the other to survive drove them to learn to read and do figures. They learned to speak well by listening. They learned to manipulate by watching.

But there doesn't seem any threat here, much to their surprise. They begin to relax as they tell their story.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka groans as the giant, fake Fire Nation ship comes toward the Yue. The metal behemoth is still flying the Fire Nation flag and the Water Tribe captain can just hear his lieutenant now whining about how they need to report the sighting. But they aren't working for the Unified Council anymore, so they're free to ignore the vessel if they can. Of course, with it hailing them and coming along side to board or invite, Sokka has little choice but to comply.

Captain Zee stands on the deck of the battle cruiser looking down at the little Water Tribe schooner. It's one of the Water Tribe's largest ships, but it's a schooner nonetheless. He grins at Sokka, waving politely as he gathers his small boarding party. He'll decide whether or not he wants the cargo after he's visited with his counterpart.

Helming the battle cruiser has been a rich experience for the pirate captain. Never has he had such an intimidating vessel with which to terrorize and pillage. Nobody stands up to him. It's a situation that could become boring after a time, but it's still a fresh and bracing feeling to have the power to steal at will so he'll keep it up for now. His superiors have limited his targets, but what they don't know won't hurt them he's decided.

He's not a nice man, despite his smile.

Sokka nods back to the pirate, his stomach a mass of pure lead. What in the world could the other captain want from him? Friendship? No. A sporting game of Pai Sho? Of course not. The Yue's cargo? Absolutely.

And what can a Water Tribe schooner do against a Fire Nation battle cruiser? Nothing. That's the problem. If the Fire Nation were allowed to bring their fighting ships into international waters they'd have a chance at fighting off this pirate but the Council prevents them. And why? Sokka wonders how much Xin's cut of the booty is. Probably pretty good since he's the one who persists in hemming in Zuko's navy.

"What can I do for you Captain Zee?" Sokka asks warily.

"Maybe the question should be 'what can _I_ do for _you_?" The pirate flashes his gold-toothy, piratey grin.

"Okay, what can you do for me?" The Water Tribe captain asks.

"I can let you keep your cargo and send your lovely ship on her way with most of your crew in one piece. Your strongest I can take on my gorgeous vessel for replacements. I lost a couple of men a week or two back and I've been sorely understaffed ever since." He pouts. His eyes turn cold and hard as cuts to the chase. "Regardless of the situation I leave behind however, _you_ are coming with _me_."

"No thanks. I'll keep my whole crew and all in one piece. My cargo as well. I'll let you go along your merry way though and without my charming company. That's all I can offer you. If you try to take my ship, my crew or my cargo, I'll have to deal with you on a less amicable basis." Sokka matches the man's tone as he rejects the offer.

"Unfortunate. I may have to kill you, young man." Zee warns, although he knows he needs the Water Tribe captain alive. He's been itching for a good fight though and he knows this particular seaman is an excellent candidate.

"Not likely." Sokka says in a voice much more confident than it's bearer.

"Prepare to meet the spirits." Zee draws his sword, a long rapier such as Sokka has never seen before.

The Water Tribe captain draws his broadswords and displays his prowess with some twirls. The pirate captain smirks, unimpressed as he slices through the air with his sword.

As the ensuing fight develops, Sokka comes to realize that he has a decision to make. The Water Tribe captain is clearly the better swordsman and he simply needs to decide whether or not he's going to kill the other captain.

As the broadswords slash through the air toward their mark, the rapier parries lamely. Sokka could easily get around the defense with his swords, but that would cause him to decapitate Zee and he just doesn't want to do that. He's not much of a killer he's decided, more of a fighter who likes to get his licks in.

As he continues to play with the other captain he sees a commotion on the deck of the Yue out of the corner of his eye. So the pirate has set up a distraction has he? Sokka twirls another attack the other captain's hands, aiming to make the villain drop his sword so he can be peacefully taken into custody.

The subject of the commotion becomes clear however and Sokka stops short and drops his swords.

Two of the pirate crewmembers who boarded the Yue with Zee are holding Numu upside down, by his feet, over the water. The pirate captain smiles as he picks up Sokka's swords and inspects them.

"You're coming with us, captain." Zee informs him, taking his arm.

"You'll leave my crew in peace." Sokka is not making a request.

The pirate nods to the Water Tribe captain as they make their crossing to the battle cruiser. He then gestures to the other two pirates and they unceremoniously drop Numu into the drink.

Sokka howls in protest and knocks Zee flat on his back on the deck of the iron monster before pain explodes in the back of his head and everything goes black.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Taoki and Kenya were born in Imiyo to great fanfare. Their grandfather had already distinguished himself as a leader of the community and considered the birth of twins to be most propitious indeed. _

_Then he got a look at them. The grandfather eyed his own son angrily, declaring him a failure and banishing him from the village. The son and daughter-in-law left in the wee hours of the morning. But they tricked the old man by leaving the infant twins he so hated behind._

_The grandfather considered leaving the boys outside to die of exposure, but decided he was far too kind-hearted for such a measure. He took the boys into his house to be his personal servants and found he'd made an excellent decision as they started to grow and become useful. Often he gave thanks to the spirits for his own generous heart because it had allowed him to have two valets instead of just the one._

_And when he discovered that they were not the half-wits he'd supposed he sacrificed to the spirits in his enormous gratitude. Obviously he was meant to lead the council and to use his grandson's ability to appear lacking to his personal benefit. Yes, the spirits had made it clear they wanted the old man to succeed. _

_He celebrated his good fortune by having a party, ostensibly to honor the solstice, where the twins would serve and listen to his allies for information that could be used against them. It worked out beautifully and he became supreme leader of the council and all followed his dictates._

_Until the end of the war that is, and the new regime made it clear that the _people_, those nameless rabble with their whimpering needs and desire for personal betterment, would have the opportunity to be heard and to make their own way. To use their talent and ingenuity without stifling interference from the capital or local leadership to improve their own situations. _

_This was obviously why the spirits had blessed the old man. To keep the maniacal, radical rule of the new Fire Lord from disrupting the lives of the citizenry. Their very existence was at stake and he would see to it that the threat was diminished if not eliminated altogether._

_And when the Council of Elders was informed that, not only would the Fire Lord visit their town, he would meet personally with them, the grandfather began looking for an ally who would help him thwart the plans for the "New Fire Nation" and leave them to their traditions._

"And how did he come to give you to Long Feng?" Bokkusu asks the boys. He's a bit surprised at how calmly they've described their cruel upbringing.

"He brought us to the fortress in the middle of the night and dropped us off. Some soldiers came out and took us to see the Director. Then …" Taoki stops talking, almost as if he's completed the sentence and there's nothing more to say.

"What did he do then?" Bokkusu asks quietly, hating to make them relive an obviously painful memory, but needing to nonetheless.

"They separated us and put us each in a cell. We were in there for at least one day. When the box was opened we were still separated and the only person who talked to us for at least three days was the director. By the end of it he could get us to do pretty much anything." Kenya describes dispassionately.

"Would you like to see your grandfather?" Zuko offers, pretty sure of what their answer will be but he just thinks they may want to spit on the man for old times sake.

"No. We don't want to see him." Kenya says hoarsely, not even checking with Taoki to hear what he might want.

"If you change your mind, feel free to ask." Bokkusu tells them and they nod. They do a lot of nodding, the security man notes.

"You mentioned to Major Liwa that the Director had plans to kill someone. Who was that?" Bokkusu finally asks the question that has been plaguing him. It was important to get their whole story and to start at the beginning, but having that little teaser hanging out there has been driving him crazy.

"The Fire Lord." Kenya says looking Zuko in the eye.

"A lot of people want to kill me." The Fire Lord looks unmoved by this announcement.

"He also wants to kill or enslave all your friends and relatives." Taoki adds and Kenya nods.

After a long pause during which Zuko's brain betrays him with images too horrifying to contemplate he fakes a confident smile.

" A lot of people want that as well. What makes the Director so different?" He asks.

"He can do it." Kenya declares.

----------------------------------------------------------

Aang sits cross from Guru Pathik who shakes his head sadly. The ancient man has not said a word to him. He just sits in his lotus position with his eyes closed. Every once in a while he opens one eye, looks at the teenager, and then shakes his head.

It's starting to get on the Avatar's nerves.

"Why won't you talk to me? I've always done everything you've asked. I even gave up my first love for my duty and you can't even say 'hello'?" The teenager grumbles.

Pathik opens an eye, looks at the boy and again shakes his head sadly.

"Would you stop that? Don't you understand why I'm here? I need help!" Aang stands and begins pacing as he vents his frustration. "I've tried. I really have. I thought I could handle never being able to love someone else but I just can't help it. I fell in love! So sue me! I'm human more than anything else and I'm tired of having to give up everything that I care about!"

Aang stops pacing and looks at the old man to see if he's having any impact. Of course he isn't.

"You can't ignore me forever you know. And this is all your fault. Yeah, that's right, I blame you. You've got all these rules and regulations about me being the Avatar and I think sometimes you're wrong. There, I said it, sometimes you …might … be wrong." Aang grouches.

"I thought I could do without the Avatar state because we've been at peace, but then all this stuff started blowing up in my face, like kidnappings and giant pirate ships, and I just know I'm going to have to get involved. What will happen to the Avatar state if I decide to choose an earthly attachment?" He continues rabidly. "Every time I think I might get to live a life that's even slightest bit normal the world starts falling apart. I want a companion, damn it!"

He stops, breathless from his rant, and stares at the old man. It's as if the guru hasn't even heard him!

"Come on Pathik! I need someone to talk to!" He finally cries in despair.

The old man slowly opens both eyes and fixes the Avatar with a keen stare.

"You haven't been talking?" The guru asks, his voice tinged with amusement.

"Very funny." Aang says after he counts silently to ten.

"You fell in love." Pathik says and the boy looks at the ground guiltily. "Is she cute?"

"What?" Aang's head snaps up at the odd question. "Yes. She's cute. And sweet and funny and loyal and she makes me happy."

"Sounds like Momo, why don't you marry _him_?" The guru says and then laughs heartily at his own joke, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You're not helpful at all. I'm leaving." The avatar gets up and stomps away.

"You never listen do you?" Pathik says wearily.

Aang stops and turns around to face the guru. What could he mean by that?

"I'm listening but all you're doing is making stupid jokes and I'm not in the mood." The teenager grits.

"Well, all humor is relative, but that's beside the point." Pathik defends his comedy. "You described your true love in the same way one might describe a pet. Is she a pet or a person?"

"A person of course!" Aang hisses, but he sits back down, eager to find guidance – _any_ guidance – in this interview.

"What makes her different from Momo? Or Appa? Or any of your other friends?"

The avatar thinks for a long time. Of course Ty Lee fits into the category of friend, but there's obviously something more because he can't stop thinking about her. The problem is that the only words he can come up with to describe her can be applied to just about every other person who is important to him.

"I can't explain it." Aang finally sighs.

"Of course you can't." The old man agrees. "Have some juice." He hands the scowling teenager a cup.

Aang drinks the unsavory concoction squeezed from onions and bananas, his face frozen in a supremely disgruntled expression.

After a loud, satisfying belch, the avatar settles in for the long haul.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Have some more duck." Zuko says, pushing the platter over to Taoki. "You both need to eat more."

"Here, have some cabbage." Katara refills Kenya's plate.

Bokkusu hands each boy a roll. The startled twins stare nervously at their full plates. They've already polished off one serving each of the delicious meal and it's doubtful they'll be able to fit much more in their small stomachs. They've never been offered so much food in one sitting.

"I'm getting kind of full." Kenya says quietly.

"You don't have to eat it all." Yukio says in understanding. "We just want you to build up your strength. You do look a little thin." He says, an apology apparent in his voice at the seeming criticism.

"Pretty soon you'll be as big as I am." Bokkusu promises, refilling their mugs with sheep-goat's milk.

The boys' pale gold eyes widen at the prediction.

"We'll resume the questioning after lunch and you can tell me how you think a captive of the Fire Nation is capable of killing me and all of my friends. I'm interested to hear how that's going to work." Zuko says while placing an apple in front of each of them.

"It's not just him. There's others." Taoki says, his mouth full of crispy duck.

"How many others?" Bokkusu asks nonchalantly.

"Enough. You can't arrest them either because they're too important." Kenya says, wiping his mouth after taking a big draught of milk.

"Important?" Toph grins. "More important than the Fire Lord? Or … me?" She asks, her calm, amused voice hiding her sharp attention. This was always the plan. Get the boys relaxed and half in a food coma and then steer the conversation into a benign interrogation. They'll spill more details that way.

"Yeah." Taoki nods eagerly. "Maybe not more important than Fire Lord Zuko, but just as. The Earth King's in on it and the head of the Unified Council and there's the Council of Elders here in the Fire Nation, but you already have them and there's a Water Tribe captain, but he's not important…"

Katara drops her cup and it clatters to the table, spilling milk into a spreading puddle that all the diners ignore, so steeped are they in their alarmed stupor.

"The Earth King?" Bokkusu breathes.

"Ambassador Xin?" Toph croaks.

"A Water Tribe captain?" Katara and Zuko intone together.

Taoki shoves another strip of duck into his mouth and nods while Kenya uses his napkin to mop up the spill.

"Did you know any of this?" Toph asks Vallon.

"No," He shakes his head. "He never confided anything more than our specific duty to any of us."

"The director didn't trust his earthbenders after what happened in Ba Sing Se." Kenya explains.

"Who did he talk to about this?" Bokkusu asks.

"Nobody. He sent messages. We read them all. He destroyed them afterward though, so we didn't get to keep them." Taoki looks down. "Sorry."

"We should rethink our plans for petitioning the council in person." Bokkusu declares.

"Yes, we should." Zuko agrees.

They all nod in agreement, even the twins who don't know quite what they're talking about.

Katara turns to Zuko and asks him in a strangled whisper, "you don't think…"

"Of course, I don't think he's involved." The Fire Lord snaps, cutting her off before she can question his trust in her brother. He's irritated that she would even look at him with that question in her eyes. As contentious as their relationship can be, Zuko knows that Sokka is a decent man with high personal moral standards. He would never be involved with something this malicious.

But the Water Tribe is like an exclusive club and the fleet captains are charter members. They protect each other like a family and are expected to meet high behavioral expectations. The information that one of them is part of a worldwide conspiracy against the Fire Lord is devastating.

"You don't know the name of the Water Tribe captain?" Toph asks the brothers tightly.

"No. He was really only hinted at. I think they were still trying to convince him and he wasn't actually involved yet." Kenya clarifies.

Katara breathes a sigh of relief. She still has a tiny ray of hope that the Water Tribe will come out of this whole, disgusting affair clean.

Contrite after his snappish comment a moment ago, Zuko puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him, kissing her on the top of her head. Eyebrows around the table rise at the Fire Lord's public display of affection. Vallon grins at Katara's blush and lets his hand brush Toph's. Feeling the general's heartbeat speed up the big man gets a few affectionate ideas of his own.

------------------------------------------------------------

First there's blinding pain. His eyes won't open, but he doesn't need to see to know where he is. All brigs smell the same. Even metal ones.

He grits back a groan but the sound escapes anyway. He didn't want them to know he was awake. Hell, he doesn't want to _be_ awake.

Suddenly he's pulled upright and a strong, nasty liquid is poured down his throat. He recognizes the industrial taste immediately. Demon wine.

_They want to get me drunk?_

He's force fed a whole cup of the hideous brew and the effect is immediate. His head doesn't hurt anymore. In fact he's not even sure it's there.

His eyes are still closed as they try to pour more of the stuff down his throat and he rebels, spitting it all over his unseen captor. He receives a good, hard whack across the face with a closed fist and he descends once again into unconsciousness.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Yukio walks with Taoki and Kenya, trailed by four guards, to their cabin.

"You'll stay here for now. Sorry about the guards. Even Vallon has to have them." Yukio says sympathetically.

"It's okay." Kenya mutters, looking at the ground.

"Will we have to see the Director sometime?" Taoki asks worriedly.

"I don't think so. If you have to, I'm sure there will be enough guards to keep him from hurting you." Yukio says.

"I hope we don't have to." Taoki says, looking at Kenya. "He just has to say something and all of a sudden you don't know what you're doing or why."

"I'm sure my cousin will do everything he can to keep you separated from Long Feng." Yukio says.

"That's his real name. He sounds like just a regular man. But he's not." Kenya observes.

"No, he's not." Yukio agrees grimly.

"Can you teach us to firebend?" Taoki suddenly pipes up.

"You guys are benders?" The prince asks, surprised.

"Yeah, we both are. But our grandfather assumed we weren't so he never hired a teacher for us. We didn't tell him though. He never liked benders. Probably jealous because he isn't one. He wanted to make bending illegal in our province." Kenya says.

"He can't do that! The Fire Lord would never allow that." Yukio exclaims indignantly before assessing their request. "I'll have to ask permission, but if cousin says it's okay, I'll teach you some basics. I just really started learning myself, but I've practiced a lot in the past couple weeks." He grins.

The twins smile timidly, unable to trust their luck. They're going away from Imiyo. They're free of their hateful grandfather. Someone is concerned for their safety for the first time in their lives. It's more than they ever dreamt could happen for them. Even as prisoners their lives have taken a turn for the better.

They enter their cabin and find they have two full sized futons, two stands for washing, two kits with personal hygiene implements and two new sets of clothes to replace the ones that are about to crawl off their bodies.

"Let's not screw this up, Taoki." Kenya says reverently, looking at the setup as if it's a gift from the spirits themselves. "Grandfather taught us some pretty dishonorable things. We have a chance at a decent life. It's best we try not to put the old man's lessons to work here."

"I won't do anything to dishonor us. If he'll let me, I'll serve the prince the rest of my life." Taoki proclaims, startling Kenya whose highest hope at the moment was to possibly clean the latrines at the Fire Nation army base. Better that than a life of deceit and backstabbing.

Once again his seemingly weaker brother humbles him with his view of a better life. No, he won't screw this up either. They'll work together with the Fire Lord's team to make up for the disgrace their grandfather has brought to their family.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe the Earth King. What a jerk!" Toph grumbles. She's lying on Katara's bed while the waterbender gets ready to retire for the night.

"I know. Zuko helped to end the war. The Earth King should know better."

"He's thinking like a pampered, stupid, brat. He's as inept as ever. A child." Toph says.

"Do you think Long Feng still has a hold on him?" Katara asks worriedly as she ties a wide belt around the waist of her floor-length blue silk robe.

"Possibly. I'll ask the old lizard in the morning. Not that it'll do any good. I can't sense him, just like I can't sense Xin. Only people who have a concept of right and wrong are affected by lying."

"I just hope we can stop this before anyone else gets hurt." Katara brushes her long hair, an anxious frown on her face.

"Especially your hunky-wunky Fire Lord." Toph makes kissy sounds.

Katara eyes her friend, knowing exactly how to retaliate.

"You sound just like Sokka. Only not as funny." The waterbender moves to the other end of the room, stifling a giggle as Toph springs from the bed.

"Now that was just downright vicious." The general says hands fisted on her hips and one toe tapping an irritated rhythm.

"Speaking of hunky-wunky, how has your private interrogation of Vallon been going?" Katara asks, allowing her amusement to show in her voice. She doesn't get to throw Toph's jibes back in her face very often and it's quite satisfying when the occasion arises.

Toph doesn't come after the waterbender though. She groans and falls back on the bed dramatically.

"I think he likes me, but I can't tell. No, that's not true, I _can_ tell. At first it felt like he was lying to me, but he wasn't saying anything. I was telling a story about the dunderheads and all the Earth Rumbles I won. He was just listening. And then it kept happening and I realized it was just being with me that was making his heart rate change. I also figured out that mine was doing the same thing just being with him. So he's gotta know I'm feeling a little something here. But nothing's happening beyond visits and talking. I'm about to lose it." Toph breaks the monologue with a loud sigh.

"You're pretty sure, so why don't _you_ make the first move?" Katara asks, wondering when the seventeen-year-old war-heroine general had become so timid.

"You know I can't do that." Toph says shortly. She hasn't made a move on a guy since she declared her love to Sokka. There's no way she's risking that heartbreak and humiliation again. Sure, she was only twelve at the time, but the rejection still stings.

No, she won't make the first move. Even sensing his interest she won't risk it ever again. He'll have to do something about this attraction or nothing will ever happen with it. That would be a shame, but the general's set on this. And she's not the type to change her mind.

"Maybe _he's_ afraid." Katara suggests sitting down next to her friend.

"He wasn't afraid when he gave _you_ mouth-to-mouth." Toph gripes.

"Would you stop bringing that up?" Katara exclaims. "It's ancient history."

"It was just a few days ago!" The general counters as they hear a knock on the door.

"Fine! But if you let this opportunity slip through your fingers it's your own fault. You have my blessing to be sexually frustrated for the rest of your life!" Katara says as she pulls her door open revealing Zuko on the other side.

"Ah. I got here just in time." He jokes.

Toph snorts and gets up from the bed.

"We're going for a walk on deck." Katara tells her friend.

"That sounds great, maybe I'll come along." The general smirks.

"My intended and I plan to be making out." Zuko tells her matter-of-factly, taking Katara's hand. "You won't get much conversation."

"Eeew." Toph says, grinning toward Katara as she swishes past them out the door. "Good night to you then." She disappears down the hall.

"I would lecture you on being rude," Katara tells Zuko, "but I'm too busy thinking about making out."

"We'd better hurry then." He says, pulling her away from her cabin and allowing the door to shut behind them.

"We could just stay here in my cabin." Katara suggests. They've gone to the tiny alcove where they had their first kiss every time they've wanted to be alone even though they each have a perfectly serviceable room in which to share an intimate moment or two.

"Something about closed doors brings out the nasty gossip in people. We'll have privacy on deck, but because they'll give it to us rather than us taking it." Zuko explains as they leave the confines of the corridor and emerge onto the moonlit expanse of the main deck.

"But we're going to be married. Why should they care?" She asks letting him pull her around the bridge tower.

"Because they're bored. And they want to protect me from strumpets." Zuko pulls her into his arms as he sits down on the coiled rope in their little space. She sits contentedly on his lap, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Have you been attacked by many strumpets in the past Fire Lord?" Katara asks impishly.

"Hundreds." He trails kisses down her throat as she sighs with pleasure.

-------------------------------------------------

Toph walks quickly past Vallon's door. She's not going in there tonight. It's getting too stupid. They obviously both feel something, but if he's not making an effort to navigate into deeper waters she's not going to be there to miss it.

It's too embarrassing.

She heads for the bridge to see what Chin is doing. If that proves unentertaining she'll find Bokkusu or Yukio and force one of them to spend time with her.

She decided when she woke up this morning that she would not think about Vallon in any way that makes her feel as if she's going to lose her dinner.

To meet that goal she'll need help.

-----------------------------------------------

It's dark behind one's eyelids.

Sokka doesn't remember the last time he opened his eyes, but as he awoke this time, he did recall that he wanted them to think he was still asleep. His head is still splitting, half from the blows and half from the foul wine they forced down his throat.

They obviously want to keep him asleep or depleted. What in the world do they think he's going to do? In a battle cruiser brig, a prisoner has very few options, and none of them include escape.

He hears the guards whispering and it sounds like shrieking to his ears, which unfortunately are attached to his throbbing head.

"He's really out. You shouldn't have hit him so hard." One of the voices tells the other one and Sokka silently but wholeheartedly agrees. He realizes the shriek-whisperers are only two. Thank the spirits.

"He spit good wine all over me. I don't like waste." The other voice defends himself and Sokka wonders if they might be drinking right now. Pirates are not known for their discipline. That could work to his advantage. Except that their poisonous wine and their rock-hard blows to the head have seriously handicapped him.

Rock-hard blows. Earth Kingdom. He almost laughs at his mental joke, but he controls himself. Out of fear of head explosion as well as terror of having more wine poured into his mouth. He never thought he had the most discerning palate, but that stuff is as horrible as bilge water. Not that he's ever tasted bilge water, but it's gotta be close.

"Captain doesn't want him awake anyway." The defender continues.

"Why is he so afraid of this one?"

"I don't know. And I don't know why he didn't just kill him. Is he to be ransomed do you think?"

"He has some connection to the Fire Lord, so maybe he is."

"He's brother to that Water Tribe tart the Fire Lord's been courting the way I hear it."

"Interesting. Maybe ransom _is_ the reason he's still alive."

Sokka maintains his control as the idiots call his sister a tart. He'll get even with them later. As it is, he knows they won't be killing him. That's nice. He mentally preens at the suggestion that Zee is afraid of him. He likes the sound of that. And if it's ransom they want they'll have to contact Zuko so the Water Tribe captain can expect a rescue.

Or an attempt at rescue, which will probably bring about his death.

"It's time." He hears one of the voices say.

"But he ain't awake."

"Doesn't matter. Captain doesn't want him tricking us. I told you, he's not easy with this one. I wish we could just kill him."

Sokka is pulled up by his shoulders and the nozzle of a wine skin is shoved through his slack lips. He thrashes his head to the side once and decides that's entirely too painful. He swallows a couple of gulps of the wine, allowing as much as possible to dribble down his chin onto his tunic.

Not enough is drooled away, however and he soon finds himself adrift in a sea of inebriated darkness. He didn't think black could get blacker, but behind his eyelids it does.

-------------------------------------------------------------

An hour from the time Toph started her search for amusement she finds herself knocking on Vallon's door. She's disgusted with herself, but she's satisfied that she's not here from weakness, just boredom.

"General, you're late tonight. I thought you'd forgotten me." Vallon says cheerily as he opens his door to her. She inwardly grimaces as his words confirm her worry that she's spent a conspicuous amount of time here already.

"Well, I thought I'd give you a break from my stimulating company but it just didn't work out."

"How's that?" He asks, as they sit in their usual places.

"Bokkusu and Chin were playing Pai Sho, a game that I'm at a serious disadvantage trying to enjoy so I went to visit Yukio and that strange child was practicing running on his walls. Then I found that my stimulating company is not all that stimulating to me so I came to burden you with it. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Never think you have to save me from your company." Vallon chuckles over her description of her evening thus far. "I was just reading a book. I haven't gotten far enough into it to not want to put it down."

"Yeah, books. Another thing I have a hard time enjoying."

"Would you like me to read it out loud to you?" He offers. "It's a mystery. I haven't gotten very far in it. I don't mind going back to the beginning."

Toph considers this for a second. It does sound nice.

"Okay. If you don't mind." She says almost shyly.

"I don't mind at all. But if you figure it out, don't tell me." Vallon retrieves the book he abandoned when he opened the door.

"I won't." Toph grins.

Vallon makes himself comfortable, and starts to read. Toph sits back and enjoys the sound of his voice. Deep and rich, but soft at the same time. A caressing voice she realizes. The story comes to life in the midst of this resonating sound and she has a quick memory of a time when her great uncle Hong tried to read to her. The old man kept losing his place and finally fell asleep mid-sentence. She'd never asked anyone to do it again.

But this is different. Everything with Vallon is different. For one thing, he'd offered. And she hadn't minded it. In fact she doesn't take offense when he pours her tea for her. He always helps her to her chair and she never feels condescended to. She doesn't feel helpless in his presence, and doesn't mind being helped. Most likely her trust that he finds her capable keeps her from bristling at his gently guiding hand.

Or maybe she just likes the feel of his fingers on her arm.

She realizes her thoughts have caused her to miss an important clue in the plot and she asks him to repeat the last page.

_Concentrate Toph. If he thinks you're not paying attention he'll stop._

And she never wants him to stop.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking about?" Pathik asks his young student who sits across from him, eyes closed and legs folded in the lotus position.

"I'm thinking I'm not going to learn anything here." Aang mutters.

"Which is why you won't." The guru smiles. "Tell me about your friends. Not the girl. The others."

"Do you feel it too?"

"What? The breeze? It's nice." Pathik stretches his arms over his head and sighs with gusto.

"One of my friends is in trouble." Aang says quietly.

"There are a lot of people in trouble at this moment. Which one of your friends?"

"Sokka. And if he's in trouble that means Katara will soon be in trouble. And then that means…"

"The Fire Lord will soon be in trouble." The guru nods knowingly.

"I feel like I want to go." Aang admits.

"But you won't." Pathik says confidently.

"They don't need me."

"Oh, but they do Aang. Just not in the way you think. And if the trouble grows, they may need you as the avatar very desperately."

"So how do I let go of them?" Aang clenches his fists and bites out his words.

"Letting go of them doesn't mean you throw them to the wolf-cheetahs. Would you let anyone else who needs you face trouble on their own if you could help it?"

"Of course not."

"Well, so why don't your friends deserve such care?"

"I see what you're saying. Put the people I love in the same context as the rest of the people on earth."

"Yes. Very good." Pathik nods, grinning.

Aang sighs, relieved that he's gotten this far at least.

"And what about Ty Lee?" The guru asks in a tone that demands a thoughtful answer.

"Huh?" Comes the avatar's thoughtful answer.

"What if one day the danger you sense is for Ty Lee and not for your other friends?"

"But it's not."

"It could be. You said she had a ruined hand. She was tortured by the Fire Nation princess and withstood it to protect you. Would you drop everything to see to her safety?"

Aang thinks for a moment railing inwardly against the unfairness of the question.

"Yes," he finally sighs, "I would go to her no matter what I had to leave behind."

"Ah. That's the problem, isn't it? You're very impulsive. Always running away from here rather than staying to learn."

"Why can't you just tell me what I need to know instead of talking in riddles all the time?" Aang asks, frustrated.

"Because then you would learn nothing. And these things are important. I can only lead and you must explore and decide on your own." The old man says kindly before continuing with what seems like a change in subject. "Are you worrying about your friends right now?"

"I'm allowed to worry. I'll go to them if they need me." Aang says, almost as a warning. "But I'll trust them to handle it on their own for now."

"One foot in, one foot out, eh?" Pathik chuckles.

"I have a long way to go, don't I?" The avatar feels a constriction in his throat and he knows he's close to tears. These lessons are so difficult.

Does he really want to learn how to live without familial love?

It's so hard to ask the questions when he doesn't want to hear the answers.

------------------------------------------------

"I think we'll have to finish this tomorrow night." Vallon says hoarsely. He's been reading for nearly two hours and his once melodious voice has been reduced to a dull croak.

"Sorry. I should have told you to stop when your voice cracked a half hour ago, but I was enjoying it too much." Toph says, rising from her seat.

"I'm glad. Then I can count on you visiting me again."

"You don't have to torture your vocal chords for me to visit." She says and then mentally curses herself for possibly overplaying her hand.

Vallon doesn't say anything in return. Toph doesn't expand on the subject.

Long moments of silence follow during which each earthbender can sense the other's heart beating a steady, but quickened thrum.

"Are you staring at me?" Toph breaks the quiet.

"Yes." Vallon readily admits.

She steps forward and places her hands gently on his face, fingertips brushing lightly across the contours, the eyebrows, the nose, the jaw, the firm lips.

"I'm staring at you too." She whispers.

Vallon surrenders to the tactile torment. He closes his eyes, and savors the caress of the general's "stare."

"I would like for you to kiss me." She tells him quietly, swallowing her fear and her pride, shedding the last of her general's armor.

Big hands slide around Toph's waist and she's pulled gently forward, stopping only when their torsos make contact. She feels his lips lightly on hers and a tremble shoots through her, but she can't be embarrassed. She leans into him and feels his arms tighten around her. Her hands travel from his face to his neck to his shoulders and she grips the cloth of his shirt. Tentatively she parts her lips and Vallon presses harder, slanting his mouth sensuously over hers.

He wonders how such a sharp tongue can taste so sweet.

She wonders if he can tell this is her first kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------

Katara pulls away from Zuko and grins.

"Toph spends hours in Vallon's cabin with the door closed. Why doesn't anyone care about that? Nobody seems to think _she's_ a strumpet." She asks mischievously.

She knows she belabors this subject, but it drives her crazy that their every move is watched and judged for impropriety. They can behave in what some might see as a very lewd manner out in the open but to simply spend more than a couple of minutes together behind a closed door would be a scandal.

Absurd.

And limiting.

Perhaps Zuko is such a stickler for open air because he knows they might not be able to stop at kissing if they're truly alone. It bears thinking about. Of course she thinks about hardly anything else these days.

"Nobody thinks you're a strumpet." Zuko answers her question. "Vallon's not the Fire Lord and Toph's a general. She often has to spend time alone with men. Besides she's interrogating him."

"Yeah. That's the difference." Katara snorts.

"It's societal expectations, not logic. Can we please stop talking about this?" He sighs.

"We don't talk enough." Katara says soberly, catching him off-guard before he notices the twinkle of humor in her eyes.

As he's about to launch another full-scale attack on her lips, they hear the clearing of a throat. Not just any throat; Captain Chin's.

"What is it, Chin?" Zuko says, trying not to let tension invade his voice. Chin wouldn't interrupt them if it weren't important.

"We have just received a message from the Yue, my lord." Chin explains, holding out the carrier's tube. "It's marked urgent."

Zuko stands, helping Katara to her feet as he does so. He takes the tube and cracks the seal, appearing much more calm than he is.

"What is it?" Katara asks urgently after she sees his expression of both shock and fury.

"Sokka's been captured. The Earth Kingdom battle cruiser that's masquerading as a Fire Nation ship attacked the Yue and took Sokka."

Katara grabs the note and reads it. Zuko's arms enfold her, supporting her as her legs threaten to give way.

"Your orders my lord?" Captain Chin asks grimly.

"This Lt. Numu seems to have given us good coordinates. We'll leave immediately." Zuko commands.

"Yes, my lord." Chin bows and turns back toward the stairs to the bridge.

"Wait." Zuko says and Katara's heart nearly stops as she realizes he's probably thinking of leaving her behind for her own safety. She'll have a thing or two to say about that.

Captain Chin returns for further orders.

"Use these ships to assemble a fleet." Zuko directs. "Tell Bokkusu to meet with us in the conference room. Invite General Bai Fong to do the same. Vallon as well."

Captain Chin nods but the Fire Lord isn't finished.

"Call up a battle cruiser." He orders calmly. "We'll leave when it gets here. Preferably by dawn."

Captain Chin bows and walks away. There's elation in the breast of the Fire Nation captain. They are finally taking the battle to the pirates on the high seas. Finally they will show the villains what hell they have wrought with their bold, merciless attacks.

And yet there is also fear. This is a beginning of sorts and the end is still to be determined. The Unified Council's humiliating edicts are now ashes and cooperation is a thing of the past. All the Fire Lord's concessions and unappreciated attempts at peace and harmony were annihilated by the twins' revelations this afternoon. And this attack on his future brother-in-law is the final atrocity.

So now all those helpless merchant seamen and restlessly disgruntled investors and grieving family members are going to be avenged.

The Fire Nation is fighting back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The light in the conference room casts a sickly, yellow glow. Katara numbly looks at the others around the long table and wonders if they feel the way she's feeling. That this could all be an overreaction. They're waiting for a battle cruiser to show up and assembling a fleet. Just to rescue one Water Tribe captain.

Not that she's going to protest. How could she when the target of the rescue is her beloved brother? But is she sending the world to war by keeping silent? Couldn't they plan a covert mission to rescue Sokka? Could they ask Aang to come and help?

But, no, she realizes. A message must be sent. All the disturbing things they've learned the past couple of days have brought the truth home. The Unified Council and the Earth Kingdom never had any interest in creating peace. They wanted money from the Fire Nation, and more. How much more remains to be seen, but they've crossed the line so many times, this confrontation was inevitable.

But what about all those Fire Nation citizens who have been victimized in the past few years? Weren't they important enough to launch a battle cruiser? Are allies more important than the Fire Nation's own people? Of course, allies are new to the Fire Nation and this attack is a personal one on the Fire Lord himself. This retaliation encompasses the abductors of Yukio and those who have run their ring of piracy through international waters virtually unchecked.

Katara thinks about all the times Iroh and Zuko have tried to appease the Council by accepting sanctions and excuses. She imagines Ambassador Xin is probably the type who would make his victim beg for his life before delivering the final, cruel blow. For his amusement? For his monetary enrichment? Surely they'll know the answers before he's stopped. He can't possibly hold all the cards.

"Katara," Zuko's voice snaps her out of her mental meanderings.

"Huh? Sorry," She responds, "did you ask me something?"

"Do you know Lt. Numu?" Zuko repeats the question he just asked her, a worried frown on his face. Is she up to this? He'd never ask her to sit the rescue out, he values her abilities and not inconsequentially his own life too much, but her distraction is troubling.

"Yes. He's quiet. By-the-book. He's new to the Yue though. Sokka's old first mate was Kiani and he finally took his own ship while we were at the coronation. Numu was his replacement. I think his starchy attitude drives Sokka crazy, but he's loyal to the Tribe. He'd never disgrace us." She answers.

"So you don't think we're sailing into a trap?" Bokkusu asks.

"Not of Numu's making. Now, I haven't spent much time with him in the past six months because he's been at sea, but he came with Master Pakku from the Northern Tribe five years ago when he was only fourteen or so and he's always seemed very honorable." She explains. "He's kind of passionate about honor actually. Sometimes he'll break out in a speech about it. He's a little guy but he's got big ideals."

"But we're probably sailing into a trap anyway," Toph interjects, "regardless of Numu's honorable intentions. He and the crew of the Yue were left alive to guide us to the pirates."

"Yes." Bokkusu confirms. He's known this all along. They'll go in with more firepower, but there's no way to know what surprises they'll meet when they get there. "We're hoping to be beyond their expectations."

Katara looks at Toph with interest. Is her old friend blushing? Why? It's a strategy meeting. Is Vallon also blushing? Are they finding little moments to touch each other? A brush of the hand, a shift of the shoulder? Why tonight when their new connection has to be tarnished by fighting? She'd love to celebrate with her best girlfriend if only her own heart weren't aching with worry. The pirates have ruined another simple joy.

Then she remembers all the other simple joys interrupted and destroyed. The young lovers who have been separated by these particular villains. The hopes dashed, the horror brought home instead of the supplies for the wedding feast. She remembers the cruel attack on her sister tribe's ship not too long ago where the women on board were cruelly abused.

Katara focuses. They are not over-reacting.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand why this is taking so long." The Earth King whines to Ambassador Xin. "I'm financing this operation and I'm simply not getting my money's worth." He pouts.

"Your highness," The ambassador puts on his most honeyed voice, "these things take time if we're to keep your connection and mine a secret."

"Of course. I just don't see why we keep attacking other people. And I feel very uneasy about the abduction of the Water Tribe captain. He saved my life once. He's a traitor now, but I do feel some small obligation to him for his prior service." The Earth King huffs.

"It was necessary, but we hope to reunite him with his sister very soon. Do not worry, your highness. Remember why you're doing this." Xin says kindly, silkily.

"For vengeance. The humiliations I've borne have been excruciating." He sighs at the painful memories. That hour in a cell in his own dungeon was one of the most difficult of his life. And then to be housed at a military complex in the … country! "I suppose I'll have to trust you." He finally says.

For a split second something dark crosses Xin's face. Born to lesser nobility he was given scant entrée to the social network that often fosters valuable connections. Like Long Feng, he'd had to work his way up with blood and sweat but without the benefit of bending to gain him a position with the Dai Li. But he's achieved far more than he'd ever dreamed possible and now he sees that nothing is beyond his reach. Just one more very spectacular feather in his cap and his life's work will be complete.

"Yes," He responds graciously to the Earth King's comment, "you can trust me. As always."

----------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Zuko pulls Katara aside during a break from the meeting.

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm a little distracted. I'll be better tomorrow." She admits.

"It's okay. I'm distracted too. As long as we can form a thought between the two of us, I suppose we'll be okay."

She chuckles, knowing he's much more on the ball than she is but trying to make her feel better. It's so nice when someone could rightfully berate you, but they don't.

"I was just thinking that this is so overwhelming." She shudders. "They attack one way, and then they hit you another way…it's impossible to get your bearings before they attack again."

"That's their plan. I'm not sure what their ultimate goal is, but I have the feeling the future isn't supposed to include me." Zuko says matter-of-factly.

"They'll have to talk to me about that, won't they?" Katara says saucily, grinning up at him.

Their lips meet and long minutes later they are separated by Bokkusu calling them back into the meeting.

They sheepishly enter the room and Katara smirks as she notes Toph's reddened, swollen lips and flushed expression.

"General," Zuko begins after everyone has been seated, "I think you should leave the ship in the morning. We'll get you back to the Fire Harbor, but you shouldn't stay with us."

"No!" Toph exclaims. "Sokka's my friend too and I'm not leaving his rescue to you knuckleheads."

"Excuse me?" Comes a chorus of voices.

"Sorry," the general colors and takes a deep breath. "Why would you like me to leave the ship?" She asks politely through clenched teeth.

"Because you're highly placed in the Unified Council. It would go very badly for you if they decided to make a scandal of your presence."

"Like I give a rabbit-monkey's behind." She scowls.

"He's right General." Vallon speaks up. "You shouldn't be involved in this until your association with the Unified Council is sorted out."

"I quit the Council." Toph announces.

"When?" Katara asks.

"Right now. I just forgot to before." She crosses her arms over her chest and grumbles something incoherent, but doubtless obscene.

"Perhaps you could be helpful in other ways." Bokkusu says quietly and all eyes turn to him. "The Council knows your relationship to the Fire Lord. They don't know what you know about _them_ though. They may try to gain your support. That's something I'd like to know about…of course I'm talking about activity that is less than…open."

Toph thinks about this for a moment before she breaks into a huge grin.

"I love it." She says enthusiastically. "I can see Xin now trying to convert me. Hah!"

Toph relishes the opportunity for covert action, but this new development is bittersweet as well. The general places her hand under the table where Vallon's hand happens to be and gently squeezes his fingers. He returns her caress and warmth flows through her. With luck they'll be together again in no more than a month. Counting on luck however, is a tricky and often wildly stupid business.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It occurs to the Water Tribe captain from some far off place where his head dwells apart from his body that he really hasn't drunk enough demon wine to be quite this sauced. He tries to focus on the voices nearby, but they've become nothing more than chirps and murmurs to his fractured senses.

A tiny flame of fear grips him deep down and he struggles to organize his thoughts. A realization is hitting him, but it's trying to scurry out of his mind as quickly as it made itself known.

Opium. The wine is laced with opium.

How much has he had? How often? Still trying to feign sleep, he concentrates on his panicked breathing, trying to slow it down and to capture and control his rioting thoughts.

He counts the number of times he can remember being subjected to the wine. They seem to be on a four-hour plan and he's already been accosted with the nasty stuff five times that he remembers. Most has dribbled onto his tunic, but enough has been ingested to make him useless to himself and anybody who might try to rescue him.

Dark images swirl through his mind as he is once again pulled to a sitting position and fed the spout of the wineskin. He tries to keep it from his throat but they've switched to a longer spout which is shoved in tightly and he swallows more than he wants.

He imagines himself scolding his sister and her beloved for taking so long to come get him. The thought makes him calm. Nothing he likes better than lecturing others about their duties and incompetence at performing them. And it helps that the imagined thought includes his rescue. It's what he's still hanging around for.

He's sure he's being drugged. He's sure he's got at least one head injury. He's sure he can't move or resist anything they decide to do to him.

He's not sure he's going to die.

But it's a good bet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara twirls across the deck of the ship, manipulating water in all directions. Her face is drenched with sweat and her breathing is rough. Zuko watches her from the shadows, loving the graceful movements, but worrying over the fact that it is now on the far side of midnight and his lovely waterbender should be in bed asleep.

She stops then and picks up a towel to wipe her face.

"You can come out now Zuko. I'm finished." She says breathlessly.

"You should be in bed by now." He says as he walks toward her.

"I'm practicing. I couldn't possibly sleep." She explains.

"At least rest your eyes. You need to be in fighting shape today. I plan on resolving this by evening." Zuko takes her hand and pulls her gently toward the ship's cabin area.

"Toph and Vallon are an item now." Katara suddenly says, her exhausted mind finding a place to rest.

"I thought that might be coming. She's not going to be happy to leave him tomorrow is she?"

"Would you be happy to leave me? You'd better say 'no.'" She says adding the last on quickly, before he can even register her question.

"Of course I wouldn't be happy." Irritation at her flippant response slashes through him briefly. "But they're hardly in love. They just met."

"She'll do what she has to do. But I wouldn't dismiss love between them so quickly. I've never seen Toph quite like this. She's actually kind of off-balance."

"I suppose I can't keep him in prison if she's going to fall for him." Zuko sighs, always looking at the practical side of an issue.

"She could always break him out." Katara shrugs. "That would be romantic."

"Hey, you broke him out of prison once, how romantic was that?" He grills as they reach her cabin door.

"Not very. His dad was there along with a bunch of other earthbenders. Not much time for seduction." She says with mock disappointment.

"Good." Zuko kisses her goodnight, opens her door and nudges her inside, closing the door behind her. He heads back down the hall toward his own cabin wondering what he's going to do about Vallon, the twins, Long Feng, and every other prisoner he's got, friendly or otherwise.

A giant yawn splits his face as he finds his own bed. Briefly going over the task ahead he ticks off plan A, plan B and plan C in his head. Before he can even begin to think of the possibility of failure his breathing evens out and he floats peacefully in the darkness of sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The first hints of dawn stab the sky as the gigantic warship pulls into the tiny harbor. The fishermen of Imiyo stare, wide-eyed at the massive vessel looming before them.

A whistle sounds and a cheer goes up from the decks of the smaller ships awaiting the monster. The Fire Lord appears on the deck of his own ship with Katara and a sleepily blinking Yukio by his side.

A pink dot appears at the bow of the new arrival.

"Is that Ty Lee?" Katara asks, squinting as the battle cruiser comes closer.

"I think so." Zuko says. "I wonder what she's doing here. She would never leave the palace if there were guests still there."

"Who's Ty Lee?" Yukio asks.

"She's a good friend. Kind of an adopted cousin to you." Katara explains, her excitement at her 'sister's' presence apparent in her voice.

"Adopted?" Yukio wonders why he hasn't heard of this person before if everyone likes her so much.

"She had no family left after the war and Iroh and I sort of … adopted her. Yeah, I guess adopted is the right word." Zuko confirms.

"You'll like her. She can run on walls too I'll bet." Katara promises. "She knows lots of good tricks to teach you."

"Yeah?" Yukio perks up despite the sleep still inhabiting his young brain. New tricks! Now _that's_ something to wake up for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty Lee is involved." Aang says coming quickly to his feet.

"Yes. What will you do?" Pathik asks calmly.

"It will be hard to stay." The avatar admits, staring off in the direction of the Fire Nation.

"Is there more danger now that she's there, or less?" The old man asks. "Or perhaps it's the same as before."

"There's probably less. She's a good fighter." Aang says reluctantly.

"What will you do?" Pathik asks again.

Aang takes a moment to glare at the guru before he again scans the distance toward the Fire Nation.

"I could get there so quickly."

"Yes."

"Then I could come right back after the emergency is finished."

"Yes."

"But that's not what I'm supposed to do, is it?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"Yes, I agree with you. That's not what you're supposed to do."

Aang roars in frustration, causing birds to scatter through the air from the thin line of trees below the temple.

The guru is finished talking. He's closed his eyes and slipped into deep meditation. Just to get on Aang's nerves the teenager is certain.

The avatar starts pacing and finally walks away from the old man to the other side of the temple. He takes a few deep breaths and concentrates, placing his palm flat on the ground.

He can feel them. His friends. People he loves. They're not scared. Barely nervous, but they go into danger. And Ty Lee is there.

A few more deep breaths and he can feel others. People he doesn't even know. In danger. Facing it head on.

For a hundred years the world desperately needed him and he wasn't there. Now he's made it his business to calm their fears and see to their needs as quickly as possible. He wants peace. He wants to make up for his absence. Is that so bad?

His concentration goes to his friends. They're still not pining away for him. Maybe they're wondering where he is? Ty Lee's with them so presumably she's told them what an ass he was. He ruefully shakes his head.

_They can do it without me._

A strange lightness comes over him with the acceptance that he needn't make himself available all day every day. But a hollow melancholy quickly takes its place.

_They can do it without me._

He sits down, aware that he's not in the guru's recommended space for optimal spiritual enlightenment, and he meditates. The key to maintaining the world at peace is within his grasp, as is the answer to the predicament of his future love life.

Which question is more important? He smirks as he tries to decide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee waits on the battle cruiser as the Fire Lord's entourage boards the vessel. She runs to Katara and hugs her tightly, congratulating her on her impending nuptials and gushing over how much the waterbender "glows with love."

"Has Xin left the palace?" Zuko makes himself heard over the girlish chatter.

"Two days ago. There are no more guests so I thought I'd come along on this adventure. You don't mind, do you?" Ty Lee suddenly realizes she may be shirking her actual duties. Not that she plans to go back, but she's made the realization all the same.

"No, I don't mind. Where's the avatar?" He asks pointedly.

Ty Lee bites her lip and looks sadly at him.

"What happened?" Zuko asks, brow furrowing.

"He…he…left." She bursts into tears and launches herself into the Fire Lord's arms. He strokes her back comfortingly and shoots a distressed look at Katara.

"What happened, Ty Lee?" Katara places her hand on the weeping girl's shoulder.

"He said he had to 'let me go.'" She manages to choke out between sobs.

"Oh." Katara has some experience with this, having watched Aang "let go" of so many things toward the end of the war. But why now? When the war's over and the world is at peace?

She is aware of the irony of thinking the world at peace from the deck of a battle cruiser armed to the teeth for imminent action. The observation doesn't make her smile.

"Tell me everything." Zuko says tightly, still holding the sobbing, pink wreck in his strong arms.

Ty Lee describes the confrontation in the courtyard and admits she hasn't seen the avatar since.

"Poor Aang." Katara says almost to herself while shaking her head sadly.

"Poor Aang?" Zuko snaps. He gestures roughly with his head to the destroyed girl in his arms. "When will you finally admit your precious avatar isn't perfect? How can you feel sorry for him when he's done _this_?" He scowls angrily.

"He never meant to hurt Ty Lee!" Katara grinds out.

"If there's some reason the avatar can't have a normal relationship, then he should have left her alone." Zuko grumbles.

"That's what I said when I blocked his chi!" Ty Lee finds her first smile.

"I'm not sure what all this is about, but if he said he had to let you go, that means he cares for you very much. It wasn't just a line." Katara promises. "And he's not _my_ 'precious avatar', Zuko. He's my friend and yours too. He's going through something the rest of us can only imagine and yes, I feel sorry for him."

"I don't have to imagine it." He hisses reminding her that he was doing exactly the same thing when she felt so lost and rejected.

"And you don't think I reacted the exact same way Ty Lee is?" She pins him with a meaningful glare and the anger drains out of him.

Silence settles between the three as Ty Lee pushes away from Zuko and tidies herself, feeling awful for having caused this fight.

"If it weren't for Sokka…" Katara begins and suddenly remembers why they're standing on the deck of a battle cruiser in the first place. She feels a tremor radiate from her body and she turns quickly to find privacy so she can experience her emotional turmoil in all its wet, sloppy glory far from pitying eyes.

She doesn't take five steps before Zuko wraps an arm around her and pulls her toward her quarters.

"I'm sorry." He says softly as he opens the door and guides her inside a large cabin.

Katara wraps her arms around his waist and he responds as he did just moments ago with Ty Lee.

"I never thought women would flock to me for comfort." He says wryly.

Katara snuffles a laugh into his chest and backs away a bit.

"I'm sorry about all that. I promise I'll pull it together by the time we get to the coordinates. And after we've rescued Sokka, we'll deal with Aang. And if he's really being a jerk, I will definitely read him the riot act." She promises.

Zuko grins down at her. She's so strong he's often awe-struck. When she breaks down the whole world seems to stop and weep along with her and then she shakes it off and takes over. It's a pattern he'll be happy to get used to.

"Rescuing Sokka is the most important thing." He agrees. "I will not challenge Aang to an Agni Kai until I know his side of the story. I promise." He smiles.

"I'm going to lay down for a little while. I didn't sleep enough last night. I would tell you to do the same, but you would just laugh." She says.

"I would." Zuko agrees and reaches for the door.

"Wait." She stops him. "This is the first time we've been in a cabin alone. Do you think they're talking about us?" She teases as she slinks up to him and snakes her arms up his chest and around his neck.

"Probably." He says, his breathing slightly off. "I really should go." He kisses her soundly and pushes her gently away, laughing and shaking his head.

"You're no fun." Katara pouts and curls up on her bed.

"And you're a dangerous lady." He smirks.

"Thank you." She says sincerely and closes her eyes to sleep, hearing the door close before she finally dozes. Amused. Frustrated. Curious. Scared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord, we've received a message." Captain Chin approaches Zuko on the deck where the Fire Lord has been drilling Yukio on his basic forms.

They've been underway for a few hours and making excellent time. Katara remains in her cabin while Ty Lee watches the action on deck. When Zuko is finished she's promised Yukio she'll teach him a few moves that will aid him in what he simply calls his "skills."

"They've asked for quite a bit of gold." Zuko frowns. "And our compliance with the extradition of Long Feng accompanied by complete silence regarding the matter. How do these coordinates match up to Lt. Numu's?"

"They're very close although they seem to be headed in the direction of the Earth Kingdom at a pretty good clip." Chin replies.

"What are the chances of us meeting them before nightfall?"

"Very good if the weather holds." The captain replies.

"I'd like to surprise them if we can."

"Oh, I think they'll be surprised my lord." Chin smiles imagining the looks on the pirates' faces when the battle cruiser chugs up to them.

"Yes." Zuko imagines the same thing as he pulls a scroll from his tunic and opens it. "I should give you this now." He tells the captain.

"Sir?" Chin takes the offered scroll and peruses it, his eyes going wide as its meaning dawns on him.

"Congratulations Commander. We'll have the official ceremony when we get back to the palace." The Fire Lord grins as he steps forward and pins gold clusters to his old friend's uniform.

Chin looks up in disbelief but smiles, snapping to attention and bowing reverently.

Zuko returns the bow with respect and turns back to Yukio, stopping short when he sees the pretzel position in which Ty Lee has arranged the poor prince. Only the huge smile on the boy's face keeps the Fire Lord from rescuing his cousin from the body-bender's clutches.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hang on Sokka. Help's on the way."

"Aang? What are you doing here?"

Sokka can take some solace in the message from the avatar, but he realizes it's just that. A message. For one thing, Aang isn't actually here. He's just doing one of his avatar tricks. Not long ago he wouldn't have believed such things possible, but traveling and fighting alongside the bridge to the Spirit World does tend to enlighten one. The message is promising trick or no.

"He's awake. Give him another dose. Captain wants him out."

Sokka groans as he realizes his side of the ethereal conversation with the avatar was aloud. He reminds himself to kill these bastards once he's out and sobered up. Then he gags and coughs and spits as he's dosed yet again and once more falls into the deepest of sleeps.

"Soon Sokka. Just hang on." Aang's voice reminds him.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I am about to embark on about a month of travel. If all goes well, I'll be able to update at least once. If not…I'll see you in a month or so. Regardless I plan to have this whole thing finished by the time the new season starts so even if I can't post, I'll be thinking and writing. Promise. Wish me luck!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Captain Zee pushes his empty plate away as he picks his teeth with a sliver from his chop stick. He belches his satisfaction as his cabin boy clears the table. A knock at the door turns his attention from the greasy, lascivious novel he's been reading to pass the time before confrontation.

"Come!" He yells to the intruder.

"Captain," His first mate enters the cabin and waits for Zee's attention.

The pirate captain looks up and narrows his eyes at the young man. Why is the boy so shaken and pale? Nothing worse than a nervous minion, Zee thinks.

"What do you want?" The captain grumbles and the younger man swallows hard before answering.

"He's here."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Nation fleet has made amazing time. Commander Chin's skillful leadership has brought them within sight of the pirate vessel nearly an hour earlier than expected.

"They'll just be finishing supper." Bokkusu grins, imagining drowsy, satisfied pirates who have no idea what's about to happen to them.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asks the security man.

Bokkusu nods. He's dressed completely in black and is backed by ten other similarly dressed commandos, one of them Ty Lee who giggles as she gives the Fire Lord the "thumbs up" signal.

"You keep him talking and we'll board behind him. Pretty much by the book." Bokkusu grins.

"Yukio, you should get into position. We'll be in range in seconds." Zuko commands his young cousin who struts with pride toward the bridge tower where he'll be poised to shoot arrows across the divide between the two ships and into the villain's control room.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asks Katara.

"Oh, yes. I am very ready." She smiles icily at the thought of defeating these jackal-vipers once and for all.

She and Zuko stand on the deck of the battle cruiser, facing their enemy. He takes her hand and pulls it to his lips for a quick kiss. Vallon joins them with Commander Chin.

Zee stands on his own deck trying to appear smug and amused. What really comes across is a shattered fury with his tight smile and rigid posture. The Fire Lord was not supposed to dispose of the Council's rulings like this. He was supposed to come in a lightly armed ship with perhaps an escort or two. Not a battle cruiser backed by a fleet of smaller ships, each prepared for battle.

"You have come to fulfill my requests?" Zee calls across to Zuko.

"Do you have the Water Tribe captain?" The Fire Lord calls back.

"I am not one to lie about such things." The pirate holds up Sokka's white shell choker.

"That tells me nothing." Zuko says firmly. "I need proof of life."

Katara squeaks at the terminology, but doesn't move, glaring over at her enemy, willing him to meet his death suddenly and immediately by boils, intestinal distress and mosquito-bat bites. Her fists clench as he looks at her and smiles.

"Of course." The pirate says and turns to bark an order to a member of his crew.

"Perhaps while we wait for proof, you can enlighten me as to how you came to be associated with my business involving the Earth Kingdom and the Unified Council." Zuko calls, keeping the pirate talking. Bokkusu is somewhere on the other side of Zee's vessel making his way on board. At this moment there are most likely several pirate crewmembers already being tossed over the side.

"I don't think so. That's privileged information and despite your status as royalty I don't think you're privileged enough. My apologies of course." Zee is warming up to his game. He was a little surprised by the Fire Lord's armada, but such a display of weaponry doesn't mean the monarch is willing to use it. Most likely it's for show.

"You'll tell me eventually so why not just open up now? Are you working with Ambassador Xin or with the Earth King himself?" Zuko asks.

"Oh, you think me much more important than I am, Fire Lord. I'm just a lowly pirate trying to make his way in the world. I would never be invited to share a scheme with the likes of Xin and the Earth King." Zee laughs.

Two crewmembers emerge from below deck with a limp Sokka. Katara smothers a gasp as they drag him by his arms like a life sized rag doll to Zee. She can feel the tension in Zuko as well and hopes that she is maintaining as firm an expression of stoicism as her betrothed.

"Not much proof in this either, is there?" The pirate quips, poking Sokka's sagging form. There is no response or reaction from the Water Tribe captain. Not even a groan.

Zee grins and the sun glints off his gold teeth. He suddenly pulls out a dagger and draws it quickly across Sokka's face. Blood gushes from the slash.

"Dead men don't bleed." The villain cheerfully informs. "Would you like another demonstration?" He raises the dagger as well as his eyebrows, his amusement a slap in the face of his opponents.

A growl of fury resonates from Katara and suddenly a wave of astonishing power swirls around her, raises her high in the air and deposits her on the deck of the pirates' ship.

"Katara!" Zuko rushes to the side, determined to make his way over.

Bokkusu appears on the other side of Zee's vast deck with his team and vicious fighting ensues.

A scream is heard from the bridge of the pirate's ship as arrows sing through the air above the melee.

Zuko frantically attempts to make the jump across the ships but is pulled backward by Commander Chin who grabs his arm and hauls him away from the side.

"Fire Lord you mustn't!" Chin yells urgently.

"How dare you?! Let go of me!" Zuko struggles, smoke curling up between the two but Chin doesn't release him. To escape the commander's grasp, the Fire Lord will have to use extreme and dangerous measures. His old friend is adamant and strong. He will not allow Zuko to join the fight willingly.

The Fire Lord looks over and sees Katara in the middle of about nine or ten pirates, twirling her water in various, pointed attacks. She circles around once with a whip, knocking down two and then slashes the water to the side taking down another. The whip pulls back suddenly and flicks straight out, stinging a pirate in the forehead and sending him stunned to his behind.

Zuko, still in Chin's clutches shoots a powerful stream of fire toward one of Katara's opponents, knocking him to the other side of the ship. The attack feels unfocused from this distance, however, and the Fire Lord is hesitant to try another with so many of his people involved.

The overwhelmed pirate crew rushes to the trebuchets, loading boulders of coal packed with clay and setting them alight. Presumably their goal is to attack the smaller vessels in a bid to at least make the Fire Lord suffer some loss after all this. Vallon races to the side of the Fire Lord's ship, arms raised and seconds later the fiery chunks dissolve into pebbles and cinders. A couple of earthbenders appear and raise the burning debris high, trying to recreate the ammunition but Vallon makes another swift motion and the reformed boulders fall apart again. He laughs out loud at the look on the weaker benders' faces.

One of the water whip victims struggles to his feet and pulls his dagger, rushing up to Katara from behind. Before he can reach his target however, he falls paralyzed to the ground and Ty Lee looks down at him, smilingly poking the newly liberated dagger into the belt of her tunic,

Katara's whip makes another circuit before becoming a club of ice, which knocks the last man unconscious, and not one pirate is left standing. Bokkusu and his team, along with Katara and Ty Lee are the only ones on their feet.

Sokka lies in a heap where he was ignobly dropped when the fighting began. Katara rushes to him, healing water glowing on her hands, and dispenses with the gash on his face in seconds. She inspects him for further injuries and finds an ominous swelling on the back of his head. She murmurs assurances to him as she works on that area as well.

The pirate's vessel is overrun. The Fire Lord's fleet has won the day and the crews from the various ships board the rogue battle cruiser to round up villains. Several wonder if they will have enough cells for all the scoundrels they've taken into custody of late.

"Will he be okay?" Zuko crouches by Katara who continues to work on Sokka's head injury even though the healing appears complete. Her brother is simply not waking up.

"I think he's drunk." She smiles, but her voice is strained.

"I can smell the alcohol." Zuko nods.

"Maybe more than that. He's really out." Katara says worriedly.

"Let's get him to sick bay and comfortable." He says gesturing to a couple of his crewmen to come and carry the Water Tribe captain. "He'll be fine with a little pampering."

"I hope so." She watches the men lift her brother, decides they're being gentle enough and then turns into Zuko's embrace.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here with you." He says softly but with residual irritation at Chin. He wonders what he's going to do about that. The commander's behavior was at best illegal, at worst treasonous. An officer simply does not physically obstruct the Fire Lord, especially in battle and before witnesses.

"I guess I was a little impulsive. Something just snapped." Katara will never forget the moment when the foul pirate captain slashed her brother's face and the nasty smile he flashed at her afterward. She wishes she'd been the one to take the criminal down, but it appears Bokkusu himself enjoyed that honor.

"I should have been fighting beside you." Zuko grumbles.

Katara doesn't know what to say to that. The two of them were never supposed to have involvement except for what they could do from the deck of their own ship. Her loss of temper was dangerous and caused the fight to explode much faster than planned. But she knows she couldn't have stopped herself if she'd tried. It's a fact of war that nothing ever happens the way you think it will. That lesson she's learned too well.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"It's over." Aang informs Pathik

"Who won?" The old man asks as if he's inquiring after the results of the last airball tournament.

"We did." The avatar responds irritably. "If we hadn't I wouldn't be here, that's for sure."

"And what did you learn?"

Aang thinks about the question. It's hard to put the answer into words.

"I think I expect people to be weaker than they are so I rush in as if they can't handle it. Like the world is full of helpless creatures who can't live without me."

"Actually it is in some ways, but people have been suffering and dying for a long time. The avatar has never been able to guarantee peace or safety. You can help maintain the balance. That is your primary mission."

"Does that mission preclude love?" Aang asks, getting to the point he's been avoiding. "Romantic love?" He clarifies at the last knowing the guru's penchant for twisting his words.

"Yes and no."

There is no sound that can come from the avatar's mouth that will accurately convey his frustration at this answer. He stands frozen, eyeing the wizened demon, and imagines throwing him off the temple ledge.

"Do you want the 'yes' part first or the 'no' part first?" The old man asks.

"It doesn't matter. If any part of the answer is 'yes' it means I have to be alone for the rest of my life." The teenager replies sadly.

"Avatar Kuruk was a foolish young man but he found his own inner balance when he met his true love. Once she was taken by the face stealer Kuruk became obsessed with finding her. As an avatar he was too distracted to do all that needed to be done."

"What has that got to do with me?" Aang asks.

"Well, Kuruk is a part of you so it's obviously a story about you, right?" Before the boy can answer the guru presses onward. "But Kuruk might have been better off if he'd found his balance before he met his love. As it was, he could never regain it after she was gone."

"So if my balance is my own, and not dependent on someone else, then their balance doesn't depend on me? If I use love as a means to inner peace it's an illusion."

"Good." Pathik responds and then continues hurriedly upon seeing Aang's joyful expression. "But that doesn't mean the avatar can easily have the kind of life his or her friends enjoy."

"Why not?"

"Because nobody wants to be second." The guru shakes his head sadly.

Aang takes a deep breath and contemplates the conversation. The old man has obviously dismissed him now and has slipped back into deep meditation, so the teenager has been left time to think.

Lots of time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to do about this, Chin." Zuko says, stating his thoughts from earlier. He's been over the situation a thousand times since the battle and he still doesn't know what to do. He's loath to publicly punish or demote his friend but those are the least of the penalties handed down for the type of extraordinary behavior the commander displayed during the battle.

Chin stares back at the Fire Lord unable to lighten the burden of leadership for his friend. If he were given the opportunity to relive the event, the commander would do the same thing, even knowing the outcome. His is a dual purpose. Serve the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord. There are moments when the two collide.

"My lord, I have no excuse and I ask no leniency." He says stiffly.

They stand in the conference room with only Katara as witness. All three know a public display of retribution is inevitable. Zuko simply wants to find a way for Chin to keep his new rank and, more importantly, his freedom.

"Of course you don't." The Fire Lord paces the room, glowering at the problem before him. "Perhaps you can explain yourself." He finally snaps.

"My lord, the fate of the Fire Nation rests on your shoulders. Prince Yukio will one day be very capable, but he is still a child. You are carrying on the work of Fire Lord Iroh and there simply is no one else. It is my sworn duty to keep you safe."

"I cannot stand by and dishonorably watch while my people fight my battles!" Zuko erupts.

"It was my belief, and still is, that the pirates intended to lure you to their ship. I think they knew you would want to fight. I know they weren't expecting Miss Katara to be such an effective fighter and they certainly weren't expecting Bokkusu, but they were prepared for you."

"Even so you think I would have been at their mercy? I could challenge you for that!"

"You would have performed brilliantly as always my lord," Chin says, and he's not even flattering, simply stating a fact he observed many times during the insurgency, "but there was still risk. The cost of losing you is too great for the Fire Nation, which is why I offer no excuse and ask no special waiver. I would do it again."

Katara sucks in her breath quickly. Chin is practically demanding that he lose his rank and be imprisoned. Publicly castigated and scorned. She decides that some Fire Nation fighters are a little too honorable for their own good.

"You will publicly apologize to me. Once here on the ship and once more on the next Judgment Day at the palace. You will also be fined six months pay." Zuko suddenly has a thought. "Your mother isn't still depending on a portion of your income is she?"

"Yes, my lord, but she will be fine." Chin assures him.

"I'll take up the payments for the time being." Zuko says in a tone that brooks no argument.

The two men are silent for a long moment. They have history together. Violent history. When Zuko was still the prince, he was "insurgent bait." They all let him walk into danger, and in fact eagerly sought out peril for him to walk into as the result of such risk was clearly victory. Peace has made them value their lives; _his_ life, perhaps more than they should.

"If you had realized what Katara was doing in time, would you have tried to stop her?" Zuko suddenly asks Chin.

"Only with respect to how her integration into the battle would affect you, my lord. Knowing your desire to join the fray once she became involved, yes, I would have tried to stop her."

Zuko looks at Katara.

"Now I know how you feel when everyone tries to protect you." He smirks to her.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" She suddenly grins.

"You place too much importance on my life." He turns to the commander. "I must be allowed to fight alongside my soldiers. It's one of the reasons they support me. For me to stop would signal to them that their contribution during the insurgency was an exploitation." Zuko tells Chin firmly.

"Yes my lord."

"You're dismissed." Zuko nods curtly to his friend and the commander leaves the room.

"He's right Zuko," Katara says softly once they are truly alone, "some lives are more important than others."

"I wasn't trying to protect you. I wanted to fight beside you. I wasn't the least bit worried about your ability to handle those pirates." He responds.

"That's not what I mean. If I die, the Water Tribe will keep going, just like it did when my mom died. If you die the Fire Nation could fall. Or the Fire Lord's position could be twisted into a figurehead role. Your life is more important Zuko. To the world." Katara says, trying to get her point across without getting too emotional. She doesn't like to imagine him dying.

Zuko smiles at her, the grin widening as he reaches out to her, pulling her to him by her elbow and crushing her against his chest.

"_You_ are my life." He says gruffly, burying his face in her hair. "So you see, your death would be just as devastating as mine. Probably more so since you know how difficult I can be when I'm unhappy."

"Let's not talk about it anymore." She shudders, holding him tightly. The subject matter is not at all to her liking.

"How about we go see your drunkard of a brother and question him about his friends?" Zuko suggests.

Katara gifts him with a bright smile. How does he always seem to know what she wants?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Toph closes her eyes as she lies on her bed in her cabin. She's begged a ride to Ba Sing Se so she can officially resign her commission with the Unified Council. Having made this decision she feels a sense of freedom and peace that has eluded her since Ambassador Xin came on the scene and took over leadership of the group. That's when the smarminess began and when it became clear that the entire premise had been a mistake. No balance will ever come from the dictates of a council accountable to no one. How could they have missed it when they were setting up the organization? Surely Hakoda would have anticipated the problems.

No. They were all too giddy with peace to see anything but the best intentions. Certainly no pitfalls reared their ugly heads in the long-winded meetings on the subject.

She pulls a piece of fabric from her tunic and brushes it lightly over her face.

She'd ripped it from Vallon's tunic this morning when they parted.

He'd been startled at first and then he'd laughed along with her.

Right now it's her most precious possession.

It smells like him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka?" Katara whispers, brushing her fingers through her brother's sweat-soaked hair.

He groans and her heart soars. He'll be complaining any moment now and then they'll really know he's fine.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" She asks quietly.

She can see the eyelids flutter as if they're weighed down by two hundred pound lashes and impossible to open.

But a tiny patch of blue emerges and Sokka's eyes come into view.

"Good job!" She cheers him on under her breath.

"Kat…ar…a." He says through sandpaper grit vocal chords.

She moves closer to him to hear.

"Stop scream…ing." He says.

"What? I'm not…" That's all she gets out before he throws up on her. She should have seen it coming.

She turns to look at Zuko's horrified face.

"Do you still want to marry me?" She asks ruefully.

"After a bath." He assures her grinning.

"I guess that's love." She stands. "Sokka, when you wake up fully, my revenge will be sweet."

She walks past her beloved who gives her a wide berth and stomps to her room, calling for a tub as quickly as possible. The soldiers currently running from her turn to see to her needs.

"Katara." She hears Zuko's voice and pulls her door open to let him in. He stands just inside the doorway, still keeping his distance from her.

"We're heading to Ba Sing Se from here." He informs her.

"But I thought it was too dangerous." She protests.

"I need to resolve this before we can go back to the Fire Nation. If we don't take care of it now, they'll just attack again. They won't be expecting me so it'll be safe enough."

"I'm not happy about it." She mutters.

"Once this is over we'll marry. But we need to clear this problem first. Is that okay my little vomit-bender?" He chuckles at the continued look of disgust on her face.

"Watch it Zuko. I probably _could_ bend this vomit." She silkily threatens.

He backs out of the room then leaving her laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Your pirates were defeated." The Earth King grumpily complains to Xin.

"A minor setback, I assure you your highness. I had hoped Zee would solve the problem for us, but he has proven a failure. A pity, but nothing more." The ambassador soothes.

"I want it finished!" The rich, silken robe the Earth King wears muffles a stamped foot.

"It will be. I have just completed an edict that will set us on the course to true victory. And when the Fire Lord arrives at the Council buildings, you will be avenged." Xin predicts.

"How do you know he'll come?"

"He'll come." The ambassador promises. "If there's nothing else I'm sure of in this world, your highness, I'm sure of that. The Fire Lord will come."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Ha-ha! Fooled ya! Actually I decided to push this chapter a bit because it was the resolution to the last one and I didn't want to make anyone wait. But things are sailing to an eventful finish!! There's whole 'nother _big thing_ to happen and then you're free of me. I don't know how many chapters it will take, but knowing how long-winded I am, probably more than necessary. Thanks for reading! Aloha!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Spiral Dragon Whip." Yukio's voice startles Katara.

"What?" She asks, confused.

She's standing on the deck, leaning on the railing of the fast-moving battle cruiser as they speed their way to the capital city of the Earth Kingdom. Up until Yukio's interruption she had been going over all the events of the past few weeks and how her life has changed in such a short time. She remembers a conversation with Sokka shortly after the Hundred Years War when they pledged to marry only Water Tribe--Southern preferably--in order to rebuild their culture. Sokka immediately took up with Suki and spent most of his time in the Earth Kingdom until they called it quits. Katara immediately took up with no one and buried herself in history and artifacts. What a huge difference a month makes!

"Spiral Dragon Whip." Yukio repeats himself. "That's what you did on the deck of the pirate ship. You figured it out."

"Kind of. I still have a couple of bugs to work out, but it worked, didn't it?" She beams.

"Did it ever!" He exclaims.

Katara chuckles at his excitement. The prince has become so dear to her, with his exuberance and charm. He's been working so hard and seems to be obsessed with his "skills." He constantly wants to learn new things and works hard to master them. He's the perfect pupil. Very different from the boy who complained he'd rather use his bow than ever work on his firebending. Of course, much of the change is due to his abduction and the terror that accompanied it, but his productive response is gratifying to those who love him and want to see him confident and capable.

"Can I ask you something?" Yukio begins.

"Of course." She replies, turning to give him her full attention.

"Why did you use Spiral Dragon Whip when you could have just washed the pirates away with a wave?"

Yukio looks at her, surprised to see her expression freeze. Several seconds pass and the question hangs unanswered.

"Precision." Zuko offers, appearing behind Yukio.

Katara smiles up at him, happy for the opportunity to remain silent for the moment. There's a thickness in her throat just now that won't let her speak.

"But she was first on the ship, none of our group was there yet, so she could've gotten most of the pirates and not gotten Bokkusu." The boy's brow furrows as he tries to figure it out. Why make things harder on yourself?

She turns away from them and Zuko places his arm across Yukio's shoulders.

"Do you want me to explain it?" He asks Katara and she nods. He turns his attention back to Yukio. "During the war we had a battle on the water. Remember I told you that all of us had killed, but it wasn't in our natures?"

"Yeah. After the battle at the fortress." The prince replies.

"During that fight, we were very outnumbered and Katara had to use a wave to clear the deck on a Fire Nation ship.

"Seven men drowned." Katara says so quietly that Yukio almost misses it. She's still looking away from him; out toward the ocean as if looking for the souls of those men whose deaths weigh on her to this day.

"Oh." Is all the boy can think of to say.

"The wave was necessary, but you never forget taking a life." Zuko explains. "Even when it's the only choice."

"I hope I never have to." The prince shudders.

"I share that hope, but you have to be prepared to do whatever's necessary to win the battle." Katara says, smiling sadly. "I just hope we won't have too many more battles in the near future."

"Me too. I'm excited to go to Ba Sing Se, but I'd hate to have to fight the Earth King while I'm there." Yukio shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'd hate that too. You'd destroy that pathetic twerp and then I'd have to heal him." Zuko and Yukio laugh out loud at Katara's uncharacteristically rude comment.

"Cousin, do you think Kenya and Taoki can learn firebending?" The prince suddenly asks.

"They're benders?" The Fire Lord is not pleased with this surprise information.

"Um. Yeah, they said they were. They've never learned anything or practiced because they were keeping it from their grandfather. He hates benders"

"Of course he does." Zuko mutters. "Let me talk to Bokkusu about it. It's probably a good idea to assess their skills anyway. If they've truly done nothing wrong I don't see why we can't start their training."

"Good! I'll tell them." Yukio turns to the bridge tower.

"You like those two?" Zuko asks.

"Yeah." The prince stops and turns to his cousin. "They're just like me. Peasants. Starting late. I feel sorry for them because they get stared at, but once you're used to how they look, it's really nothing." The boy shrugs.

"Okay, tell them. Have them join us for supper tonight too."

"Great!" Yukio takes off in a run.

"Thanks for handling that." Katara says as Zuko leans against the railing next to her.

"I know it's not something you want to talk about."

"I don't blame myself anymore. But, you're right about never forgetting. It's impossible. I just hope I didn't put anyone else at risk because I didn't use a wave instead of my new move."

"Spiral Dragon Whip?" Zuko grins.

"It's a silly name, but Yukio came up with it, so I guess I'll use it. Even though it'll be a long time before I can say it out loud without laughing."

"Master Pakku will like it."

"He has a flair for the dramatic too." She nods. "He and Yukio will get along very well."

"Spirits help us." Zuko shakes his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard you got in a little scrape with the Fire Lord." Sokka says to Commander Chin as they play Pai Sho in sickbay.

The Water Tribe captain is still a little greenish from his experience with the opium-laced demon wine, but he's recovering nicely. He's feeling well enough to criticize all within his sight, so he's on his way to good health, and for that his friends are grateful.

"Sometimes you have to get into scrapes to do your job. You know that." The Fire Nation captain replies vaguely.

"Come on. You know you want to blow off some steam. You were trying to protect him. How could he be so unappreciative… how could he lead the Fire Nation from the grave…take over anytime…" Sokka prods.

Chin smiles at his friend. This is exactly what he needed to lift his spirits.

"Well, it would have been better for everyone if we hadn't had to pull _your_ butt out of the fire." He smirks.

Sokka dramatically drops his jaw.

"I can't believe you're turning all this around on me. After my near-death experience."

Chin laughs out loud.

"Well, it sounds like you're feeling better." Bokkusu appears at the door.

"Don't leave me alone with him." Sokka says under his breath to Chin, just making him laugh harder.

"What? I just want to ask you some questions about your pirate friends." The security man grins.

Chin stands and gathers up the game board and tiles.

"Sorry captain. I have to get back to the bridge. I can't stand the sight of blood." He jokes.

"Thanks friend." Sokka falls back on the bed.

"Actually this will only take a few minutes." Bokkusu says.

"Or less. I was so out-of-it I really didn't catch much of what they were saying most of the time. The guys guarding me and drugging me didn't even seem to know why they weren't allowed to just kill me."

"Zee wanted gold. He was supposed to silence witnesses and the Fire Lord, but he got greedy and decided he'd hold you for ransom instead. I got the idea he wasn't supposed to hurt you anyway. He probably went over the line as it was."

"Well, _I_ think so."

"We're now in violation of international law, you know. Your rescue may be a catalyst to something much, much bigger." Bokkusu warns.

"I've known things were coming to this for a while. Something's been sick in the Unified Council since Xin appeared on the scene. That's why I resigned my commission and went back to freelance." Sokka nods.

"Smart move. We had to take the general off the ship because of her continued involvement with the Council. They wouldn't take kindly to one of their own siding with one of their victims."

"I'm glad I wasn't around to see that." Sokka grins imagining the horrible insults they must have been subjected to as Toph departed the ship.

"How long before you think you'll be full-strength?" The security man studies the captain.

"If I had to I could hold my own in a fight right now." Sokka falsely boasts.

"Is that a challenge?" Bokkusu raises his eyebrows.

"Well, no. If the fight was with a four-year-old I think I'd do pretty well." He laughs sheepishly.

"I'll see if we have any toddlers for you to spar with." Bokkusu chuckles and takes his leave.

Sokka lays back. His head still intermittently pounds and he's halfway certain he still might die. Of course he's been thinking that since he was a child and never gotten any sympathy so he's not sure why he's thinking it now. Katara hasn't come to see him in two hours. She must have forgotten him, he decides. Too wrapped up in Zuko, he grimaces.

Before he can think negative thoughts about anyone else he's snoring. Loudly.

Katara walks in the door and gently pulls a cover over him. She'd been so frightened for him, even with her confidence in the rescue mission, that she can't stop checking up on him. Every couple of hours she finds a reason to come to sickbay and see how he is. She's certain he's going to start throwing things at her if she doesn't stop babying him but she can't help herself. She brushes his hair away from his face and kisses his forehead. She looks up at the doctor's assistant who's been watching her.

"Don't tell." She whispers and leaves the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If Bokkusu says it's okay to teach you, my cousin said it's okay with him." Yukio tells the twins.

"That's great!" Taoki says grinning broadly.

"Why does Bokkusu have to give permission? It's not like we're dangerous or anything." Kenya is still distrustful and doesn't want Taoki to get his hopes up only to have them dashed within the day.

"You may not be, but we don't know that for sure." Yukio explains and Kenya snorts.

"Look at us. We're scrawny and weak." He points out.

"And the Director didn't have his legs, but that didn't stop him from being one of the most dangerous men the three of us have ever met, did it?" The prince counters.

"He's got a point Kenya. We should enjoy someone thinking we're dangerous while it lasts. Better than being thought an idiot." Taoki pipes up.

Kenya laughs. His brother has put things in a nice perspective. The two of them have been thought not to have a fraction of a brain between them most of their lives. That would be fine if it were true, but to have all your faculties, and indeed to be intelligent enough to teach yourself everything everyone else knows and more, and still to know that people perceive you as morons … he'll enjoy being considered a danger for a short time. It's a first if nothing else.

"And you'll be having supper with us tonight." Yukio announces.

"Are you going to shove food down our throats again?" Taoki asks, but with a smile.

"Probably. Bokkusu really wants to see if he can make you grow. It's odd, but it comes from a good heart." Yukio turns to leave. "I hope it works out that we can train together. It's nice to have people my age around." He adds and closes the door.

"We should wash our faces if we're having supper with the Fire Lord." Kenya suggests.

"It's hours yet, Taoki." Kenya sighs.

"I mean when the time comes."

"Yeah, we should wash our faces."

"What do you think grandfather's doing right now?" Taoki takes off his tunic and starts brushing the lint off of it in preparation for supper.

"I don't know and I don't care." Kenya hisses. His brother is standing shirtless, his back to him. The sunlight from the porthole illuminates the silvery pink lattice of scars, some from thick straps and some from thin, that cover the slight back and he's reminded of the cruelty of that nasty old man. Kenya has similar scars, only not as many as his brother. Long ago their grandfather realized that Kenya could take an astonishing amount of physical pain. What he couldn't take was Taoki's pain and so the old man adjusted his punishments accordingly.

Kenya imagines terrible, painful retribution for his grandfather. He imagines loneliness, filth and terror for the pompous old beast. The thoughts blacken his mood enough that he turns away and lays on his futon face down.

"What's wrong now?" Taoki asks his brother.

"I'm resting up for supper with the Fire Lord." Kenya lies.

"Good idea." Taoki flops down on his own bed and within seconds he sleeps.

Kenya rolls over and stares at the ceiling, determined to put his past behind him. Such things are always easier wished for than achieved, however and the memories swirl over him like flames. Taoki's cries, the blood running dark against the transparently white skin, the shivering, huddled body as brother tended brother's wounds after the violence.

He's determined to join the inner circle at the palace. To have enough power to make sure their grandfather never knows freedom again. Kenya wants to go to the old man's cell wearing fine clothes so the wicked wretch can see what a mistake he made. He wants to remind their grandfather of everything he used to have and everything he's lost and then he wants to leave him weeping in the Fire Lord's dungeon.

These plans lift his spirits and soon he slumbers as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph stands on the deck of a Fire Nation merchant ship, feeling the spray in her face and thinking about Katara. She heard earlier about Sokka's rescue and now she feels somewhat depressed. The earthbender doesn't just miss her friends. She doesn't just miss Vallon. She misses fighting for something. Fighting for more than political position or a false peace manipulated by bureaucrats.

Has it really been only five years since the end of the war? Now that it looks like Katara and Zuko are getting married, she feels adrift. She used to pretend that she had Katara to look after. And Skunkbat too, in a way. Now they have each other. And if she goes against the Council and the Earth Kingdom, taking the side of the Fire Nation, is she also giving up her country? Where in the world does _that_ put her?

No way is she going to live at the South Pole. The North Pole's out as well. Who builds their country on ice anyway? Sokka's people, that's who.

No, it's the Fire Nation for her. Probably some high level job in the government. Parties. Dinners. Balls. Appearances. Politics.

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

As long as Zuko lets her train some people and fight when necessary – no more sending her off to protect her position with a corrupt bunch of overlord wannabees – she could be happy there. It's humid, but it's got its good points.

And where will Vallon end up? One of the main reasons she didn't want to leave the Fire Lord was the separation from the first man she's ever truly fallen for. Her feelings for Vallon throw her old crush on Sokka into a scathingly bright light. How embarrassing.

She takes a deep breath and pulls herself together. No need to become maudlin when she's just about to free herself from her self-imposed slavery. Bokkusu was interested to see if Xin would try to corrupt her, but she's sure he won't. She may not be able to read him, but he's not the type to take chances.

He'll probably be expecting her resignation anyway so he won't give up a thing.

She sighs and makes her way back to her cabin. It would be so nice to resign via messenger hawk. Rude, but nice. And then she could be where she belongs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you feeling up to joining us for supper?" Katara sits at Sokka's bedside poking and prodding him while he argues and complains.

"I might be." He sighs. "Probably." He adds to make sure they'll set him a place.

"How's your head?" Katara inspects the area of his injury looking for any evidence of the lump she'd healed the day before.

He shrugs. He's being a baby. It's very frustrating to work so hard at battle readiness and then have to be rescued by a Fire Nation fleet. And your little sister. And to have the most painful, lasting injury be a hangover is just too much for the captain of the Yue to bear.

"Still throbbing?" She pressures.

"Sometimes." He gives her that at least.

"Well a good meal and good company will help."

"Oh? Where will I find those?" Sokka smirks.

Katara shakes her head and pulls a stream of water from her pouch, using it to soothe the hurt in her brother's head.

"Numu did a great job, don't you think?" She makes conversation as she works. "He gave such great information in his first message that we were able to catch up a lot faster than Zee ever thought we could."

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to pat him on the back or something." Sokka grumbles.

"I think he'd like that." She sends the water back to her pouch. "How does that feel?"

"Better. Thanks." He lies back down on the bed and closes his eyes. Although he does feel remarkably better than yesterday, he knows he won't get much chance to take multiple naps once he's back to work so he's basically trying to fulfill a quota at this point.

"Sokka." Katara says sweetly from the doorway.

"Hmmmm?" He doesn't bother to look up.

"I _will_ have my revenge for the vomit attack." Her voice is altogether too cheerful for Sokka's comfort.

He opens his eyes and looks at her warily.

"It wasn't an attack. It was more of an incident. And I don't even remember it. If I'm going to feel vengeance I would at least like to have enjoyed the event that caused it." He says, disgruntled.

"Like you haven't had it laughingly recounted to you a dozen times." She challenges.

"Half a dozen times." He corrects. "Eight tops."

"I'll see you at supper and you'll behave. Right?"

"Anything to get back on your good side dearest sister." He closes his eyes again, wincing more out of habit than anything else. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He adds, but she's already gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang knows he fell asleep while meditating. He doesn't even kick himself over it anymore. He's decided that he's not the only one. He thinks even Zuko's woken up in the lotus position, disoriented and unsure of how he got there, certainly no wiser for contemplation.

But this time he didn't just wake up smoothly. He was woken up when he heard his name. He briskly rubs his face and pulls his legs apart with his hands. Sometimes, when he's been in the position too long, he gets a little stuck. He thinks that has also happened to a great many others and, like the sleeping, doesn't blame himself for the weakness.

He's just pulling himself to his feet and started working out the kinks when Pathik rushes urgently up to him. This is not typical behavior for a guru. Certainly not typical for _this_ guru anyway.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aang asks.

"Appa is ready. You must go."

"Why? Is someone coming?" The avatar looks out on the surrounding vista. No sign of intruders. He turns his attention back to the nervous old man. "Are you okay? Do you need me to take you somewhere?"

Pathik is shaking his head and impatiently moving Aang toward Appa.

"This has nothing to do with me. I am only the messenger." He tells him as they hurry toward the bison.

"I don't understand." Aang says, stopping short and standing still as stone while he waits for an explanation.

"You must go to your friends!" The guru tries to push him but he's immoveable. "In Ba Sing Se." He grunts with the effort.

"Why? Explain." Aang says sharply.

"If you don't…" The old man gives up trying to push the teenager who outweighs him by about forty pounds.

"What? What will happen if I don't?"

"One of them will die."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**: I want to give a big thanks to my reviewers for their comments on the last few chapters. They helped immensely with simple questions and specific comments. Encouragement is always helpful of course, but certain things will happen _because_ of comments in reviews. So if you're wondering about something, or you particularly like the direction of something, please let me know. I may not realize that something needs clarification and I'd hate for anything to get dropped. Thanks again to my faithful reviewers. You make this all the more enjoyable for me!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 35

It's bright and early in the morning and Yukio's already waiting on the ship's deck for his training to begin when Bokkusu ushers Taoki and Kenya out into the sunlight.

"We'll wait a few more minutes for the Fire Lord." The box man announces as they gather together.

Yukio greets the twins and shows them some of the stretches he's learned from Ty Lee. He's so excited to have them join in his training he's practically jumping out of his skin. His enthusiasm is infectious and soon Taoki and Kenya shed their nervousness and wholeheartedly embrace the twisting of their bodies.

Zuko arrives moments later, smiling at the sight of the prince instructing the two boys in their moves. He has a brief conference with Bokkusu before they end the stretches to begin training.

"We'll start with the most basic kata first," Bokkusu tells them, "Yukio will demonstrate and then we'll work on each move separately until you can do it along with him."

Taoki and Kenya nod and step aside to give Yukio room. Before he begins the sequence, the prince pulls his tunic over his head and takes his position in only his baggy pants. He gracefully moves through the kata. The twins watch in rapt attention. Because of their grandfather's hatred of benders, the only ones they've ever really witnessed have been the earthbenders at the fortress. This is something new and they try to memorize each and every move as it happens.

"Now it's your turn." Bokkusu says when Yukio finishes. "Take your stances."

Kenya looks up at the security man and a thoughtful expression crosses his face. He quickly pulls his tunic over his head and folds it neatly, taking the time to walk over to the rail and set it down next to Yukio's, giving the men a full view of his back.

When Kenya turns around and walks back to the group he sees exactly what he was after. The Fire Lord's face is unchanged but a fire as hot as the sun has been lit in his eyes.

Taoki stares, wide-eyed at his brother as Kenya looks expectantly back at him. His face flushes red and tears sting his eyes before he takes a deep breath and pulls his own tunic off. He follows Kenya's example and folds it neatly before walking over to the rail and setting it down by the prince's tunic.

When Taoki turns back he's close to weeping. His shame is so apparent on his face it's heartbreaking. He stiffens his spine however, and strides back to the group casting a glare at his brother on the way.

Kenya sees all the emotions he'd expected in the eyes of the Fire Lord and Bokkusu, and once again they control their expressions. If his grandfather were to walk out onto the deck at this moment, however, he would be incinerated. And that's a good thing in the boy's view. A very good thing.

A moment passes while the two men take in what they've seen. Taoki's false pride begins to desert him and his thin shoulders start to droop. His eyes are cast down and his hands are fisted at his sides. Watching his brother, Kenya feels a pang of guilt over his manipulation.

"Okay, let's get to it." Zuko finally says, pulling his own tunic off, exposing his heavily scarred torso and shoulders. He turns away from them and they can see his back has not fared any better than his front.

"We don't have all day." Bokkusu pulls off his tunic and the three boys stare astonished at the giant 'X' carved deeply into the man's heavily muscled torso; some insurgent captain's sick idea of prisoner decoration.

There's no way Yukio and the twins could know that neither Zuko nor Bokkusu has appeared publicly uncovered since the insurgency. Their reluctance to expose themselves is not due to shame but due to the awkwardness that emerges when others look at their scars in horror. Better just to keep their marks to themselves as much as possible. Of course, the Fire Lord has a long history of maneuvering social situations where a person can't stop staring at his left eye. He's sure some would likely faint dead away if they saw the whole package.

The men look at the twins, eyebrows raised in expectation. Another moment passes as decisions are made internally.

Taoki suddenly smiles. He drops into the first stance, adjusting his feet into a shoulder width configuration and looks at Yukio.

"Is this right?" He asks.

"Point this foot to the front." Yukio nudges the boy's forward foot until it's in the correct position. "Good." 

Kenya follows his brother's lead and soon the twins find themselves in the hands of some very tough, but very brilliant teachers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang flies over a stretch of farmland in the Earth Kingdom. His worry has been growing since he left the guru. The old man has sometimes been privy to knowledge of future events and the avatar has no reason to doubt him this time. But his words are so contrary to the lessons he's teaching that frustration is quickly setting in.

Don't go to your friends. Hurry and go to your friends. How is Aang ever supposed to know when to involve himself and when to stand aside?

All he wanted was to know whether he could have love and here he is urgently flying over the Earth Kingdom to Ba Sing Se in an effort to keep one of his friends alive. Which one? Is it Ty Lee? Why couldn't Pathik have simply told him?

So annoying.

Aang looks for a good place to land so Appa can rest. A river or lake would be nice so the bison can get a drink as well.

Suddenly a fire balls shoots past him. Momo, flying alongside, darts to the saddle and buries himself in Aang's pack. Another fireball whizzes past and Aang dodges, trying to get a look at his attackers.

Three more missiles and Appa is struck in the leg. Aang quickly pats out the fire, but a gash appears under the fur, dripping blood, and the avatar knows they've got to land as soon as possible.

Aang pulls the reins sharply and leads Appa in a hard angle out of range of the attackers.

"Come on buddy. You'll be okay. We'll find a safe place to land and we'll get you fixed right up." Aang tells his oldest friend, hoping he's not making empty promises. The wound doesn't look serious but it _is_ bleeding and could be deeper than it looks from the avatar's angle.

He heads for the Water Tribe outpost at Chameleon Bay as the wound starts bleeding in earnest, dropping a red trail through the woodland below. The outpost isn't close, but hopefully Appa can make it. If not, they'll take their chances on the ground and hope for the best.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vallon sits quietly on the deck of the ship. The training has been over for some time now and the three boys and their two taskmasters have happily deserted the space in search of food.

Since the battle with the pirates he's had freedom. He suspects he's still being watched, but he's basically got the run of the ship. He's spent most of it on deck getting some fresh air and sunshine. He had been allowed some time outside while a prisoner, but there was only so much his guards could do to accommodate him with their other duties so he didn't press for more than he absolutely needed.

So now he has his freedom and nobody to spend it with. Even Yukio, his little buddy, is busy with his new friends. Not that he's pining away for the prince anyway. It's someone softer he's thinking about.

_Damn! I should have known we'd get separated within twenty-four hours of making a connection. It's my luck._

He'd send her a letter if she could read it, but no way is he going to send something she'll have to let some stranger read aloud to her. Not with the things he wants to say.

He gets an idea and chuckles thinking he's not going to have much of a shirt left if they keep this up and he rips a portion off the sleeve. Carefully he shreds it into three separate strips and begins to braid them tightly together.

He's felt so old for so long that he's not even embarrassed about his adolescent behavior. He's reveling in it.

Besides, she _is_ still a teenager. A seventeen-year-old general, he reminds himself. He smirks at the oddness of it all as he continues braiding a courtship bracelet for his deadly powerful, sweet and innocent girlfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you know you were in love with Zuko?" Ty Lee asks Katara as they stand together at a basin washing out their underwear. They could have servants do it, but they both agreed it seemed creepy so they do it themselves.

"Hmmmm." Katara sincerely thinks about it. "I really can't say. I just knew. I suppose it sort of crystallized when I found out there was a law against our marrying. Then I knew what I wouldn't be able to have and it made it very clear. I think before that I just sort of knew I was attracted."

"Oh." Ty Lee responds, obviously wanting to say more, but leaving it at that.

"Why?" Katara asks.

The bodybender blushes and looks down at the clothes in her hand.

"I guess I'm trying to figure out if I'm in love, but I can't seem to. I mean, it's the same situation only Aang doesn't seem to want to fight for us. It hurts badly enough to be love, I think, but I just don't know."

"'It hurts badly enough to be love.'" Katara quotes her words back to her. "Now there's a mouthful. Do you want him to fight?"

"I think I do, but then I wonder if I can trust him. And if I can't, then can I truly love him?"

"You know he has duties far beyond those of even Zuko or any of the other nations' leaders." Katara warns.

"Yes."

"You can't ask him to put you above those duties. He didn't choose to be the avatar. He didn't want it, but he's not the type to do it half way no matter how much he hates the responsibility. If he thought his feelings for you were going to get in the way of his mission, he'd have to let you go. It sounds to me like that's what happened."

"But Zuko's finding a way to be with _you_." Ty Lee protests.

"And if Aang loves you, and I think he might, he'll try to find a way for the two of you as well. He doesn't want to be alone any more than anyone else." Katara wrings the water out of her bindings and spreads them over a rack to dry.

"I wish I'd fallen in love with Bokkusu or someone normal like that."

"Well I don't. If Aang _can_ be with someone, I'm thrilled for it to be you." Katara hugs her friend tightly and lets her cry on her shoulder. She recognizes how fortunate she is that her destiny led her to fall in love with someone who has the power to change ancient laws to suit a more modern time.

But ancient Fire Nation laws are nothing compared to the laws of the spirits. Ty Lee and Aang have a much steeper climb.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You saw the look on his face." Zuko tells Bokkusu as they sit in the conference room. "He manipulated that situation.

"He wanted us to see it. I don't blame him." The security man shrugs.

"But Taoki wasn't too happy about it."

"He has a lot more marks." Bokkusu nods.

"Kenya seems like he's genuine, but I think he's cunning. I wish I knew we could trust him." Zuko rubs the back of his neck wearily.

"Especially before we actually train him to be dangerous."

"Exactly."

A knock on the door silences the discussion.

"Come in." Bokkusu calls and Commander Chin walks in with Taoki and Kenya following.

Zuko motions for the twins to sit across from him and the three men sit together facing the boys.

Certain they've done something horribly wrong, Taoki and Kenya look wide-eyed at the three warriors facing them and try to discern the reason for this summons.

"Good workout today." Zuko starts the meeting. "You're good students. No complaining, you pay attention to instructions, I'm pleased."

The boys smile at the praise to which they are completely unaccustomed.

"You're about to start a strict regimen. Are you up to it?" Bokkusu asks them.

"Yes…sir." Taoki stammers excitedly.

"A few questions though. I don't want you to be nervous, but we have to talk about some personal matters before we go further with your training." Zuko says.

The twins nod silently. They'll do anything to stay in the good graces of these men. They've never had anyone to look up to before. Not anyone who deserved it anyway.

"You showed us your back for a reason, didn't you?" He directs his question to Kenya.

"Yes." Nervous, but unapologetic. Good.

"But _you_ didn't want to." Bokkusu looks at Taoki.

"No." Looking at the ground, ashamed. Not so good.

"Why would you do that to your brother?" Zuko pins Kenya with this accusing question.

The boy looks back miserably. He does feel guilt over making his brother expose his scars, but it had to be done. It was important.

"I thought you should see." He says gruffly. "And I needed to know if we could trust you." He adds, naively unaware of the irony as well as the insult of the statement. Zuko lets it pass.

"Uh huh." The Fire Lord looks down at some papers on the table as if he's only half paying attention to this interview. "And did _you_ feel like we should see that?" He turns the question to Taoki.

"Not at the time, but …" The boy's sentence trails off. He's still a little upset at his brother, but he'd never purposely get him into trouble with the Fire Lord.

Attention turns back to Kenya.

"He has a lot more marks than you." Zuko points out, cringing inside at the coldness in his tone as he makes the comment, but knowing the boy's reaction will tell him so much he needs to know. Did he manipulate his brother to take his punishment for him? Did he cause the punishment? These are questions that need answers for the boy to achieve their trust.

Kenya looks down at the table, his lips pressed tightly together. He glances over at Taoki who stares at him sympathetically.

"Kenya only cried when_ I_ got hit." Taoki offers the explanation in such a calm, matter-of-fact manner it takes them a couple of moments to understand the words he said.

"I see." Zuko responds looking at Kenya who still avoids eye contact with everyone.

"He tried not to cry, but grandfather knew he would eventually so he just kept going until he did. So after that he always cried right away, and that _did_ shorten it a little." The supposedly weaker twin continues to explain, a sense of brotherly pride coming through the bizarre depiction of life with grandfather.

"You boys have a decision to make." Zuko says, nodding to Bokkusu so the security man will take the floor.

"Your grandfather has committed treason." Bokkusu begins. "He's admitted it. He's even bragging about it at this point. He'll never see freedom again. Now, we could prosecute him for what he did to you as well, but a conviction would only add time to what will already be a life sentence. Meanwhile, you'll have to testify. Nothing wrong in that because you have nothing to be ashamed of, but you might not want to relive it."

"No. I don't want to press charges." Taoki says quickly and firmly.

"Are you sure?" Kenya asks him quietly.

"You can if you want, but I'm not going to."

"I won't if you won't."

"He'll never see freedom?" Taoki asks the men.

"Never." Bokkusu confirms.

"Then let him rot without us spilling our guts." The boy says in a surprisingly hard voice.

"As you wish." Zuko smiles kindly at them both. "What are your plans?" He asks, abruptly switching topic.

"Um…" They look at each other. Plans? They're thirteen, what do they know of plans?

"I only ask because Yukio would like for the two of you to stay on with us for a while. Are you amenable to that?" The Fire Lord asks them.

"Yes!" Kenya nearly jumps out of his seat, surprising even himself with his enthusiasm.

"Your training will be difficult you know." Zuko warns.

"We know. We'll work hard." Taoki promises.

"I know." He responds, giving them both a shot of confidence.

"What are your plans for your grandfather?" Bokkusu suddenly switches the topic back and Kenya starts.

"We just said we wouldn't press charges." The boy says. He's telling the truth, but he still feels nervous. He's had such dark thoughts about what he'd like to do to his grandfather, he's sure they can sense it.

"Sure, but you have to have something planned for vengeance. Haven't you thought about that?" The security man says smiling. It's as if he's encouraging them to take revenge.

"What do you mean?" Taoki asks nervously, wondering if they're going to be asked to do something nefarious just when they thought they were on the cusp of a better life.

"I know what they mean." Kenya says. "You think we'll do something to him while he's in prison. Get a guard to beat him, or feed him broken glass in his food."

"So you _have_ thought of it?" Commander Chin asks.

"Of course I have. But never with the idea of really doing it." Kenya admits.

"Because that would be wrong." Bokkusu tells them. "And it would bring dishonor to the house of Fire Lord Zuko. You'll have to be satisfied with your grandfather's imprisonment as justice."

"You know what my real dream of vengeance is?" Kenya says a little too loudly. "I want to live well. Better than he ever did. I want Taoki to be happy and I want to shove it in my grandfather's face. Maybe that's dishonorable, but it's the vengeance I would seek."

"Living well is a goal, not revenge, Kenya. If you work hard, you'll have everything you wish, and one day you'll realize it had nothing to do with your grandfather and you've forgotten all about him." Zuko says patiently. "I have faith in the two of you. Welcome aboard." He stands, signaling the others in the room to stand as well. The men bow to the Fire Lord and the boys follow suit. Zuko bows respectfully back to them all.

Chin takes the boys away and leaves Bokkusu and Zuko in the room alone.

"How much would you like to burn that old man's ass?" Bokkusu asks.

"I couldn't calculate it. I could easily throw my own honor to the wind and turn him to cinders myself." Zuko grits out.

"Good thing we're above all that." The box man laughs humorlessly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang makes it to the Water Tribe encampment just as the sun goes down. Appa's getting weak and the avatar is beside himself with worry.

As they touch down they are given welcome by warriors, some they've even met before. Bato is the commander of this outpost and he comes striding toward them, taking in the situation shrewdly and calling for supplies.

"We have a healer, but she's in a village near here helping a family that got hurt in a mudslide. I'll send someone to tell her to return to the camp the moment she's finished in the village." Bato explains as he opens the flap of his tent to the avatar.

Aang looks around him. Pelts. It's always pelts with these people. He bought Bato a woven rug a couple of years ago so he wouldn't have to walk or sit on animal skins, but it's nowhere to be seen. Aang sits on the pelt by the fire and instinctively, absently pets it.

"What happened?" Bato asks him.

"We were attacked. Someone was launching fireballs at us." Aang explains.

"Fire Nation?" The older warrior looks incredulous.

"I don't think so." The avatar responds thoughtfully. "I don't see how a Fire Nation outpost could be set up there. I think they were Earth Kingdom, but I couldn't swear. I didn't get a good look."

"There are some strange things going on lately. Sometimes it's hard to believe we're at peace." Bato shakes his head, offering Aang a cup of sake.

Aang takes the drink and sips it very lightly. He was attacked today. He's stressed out and he'd like to forget his troubles in a whole carafe of the warm wine, but he may have to head out again at any moment. He has to be his sharpest.

_Where's that healer?_

He smells a familiar scent. Stewed sea prunes. You don't see Bato without a pot of stewed sea prunes boiling happily nearby.

"Hungry?" The Water Tribe warrior asks, reaching for the ladle.

"No!" Aang says too quickly. "I mean, I'm not. Thanks."

"Do you have any idea where you were when the attack happened?" Bato gets back to the subject. "A city, a village? Any landmarks?"

"There was some farmland. Southeast of here. About three hours by air…which tells you nothing."

"Even if I knew where the attack took place, I probably couldn't do much about it. We can send a petition of complaint to the Earth King, but he's not really on the ball these days." Bato stuffs one of the maroon sea veggies in his mouth and chews thoughtfully. "We have very little jurisdiction here."

Aang nods. It's a well known fact that the Water Tribe has tried to close down this outpost and bring their warriors home, but the Earth King and Unified Council continually beg them to stay.

"Hakoda's so disgusted with this situation he's shutting us down in two months whether the Earth King wants it or not." Bato takes a drink of sake.

"Why do they want you to stay?" Aang asks.

"Our being here contributes to their economy. We sit here so they don't have to put their own soldiers in the position of guarding Chameleon Bay. Saves them money. We buy things from their merchants. That makes them money. They act helpless, get the Council to play along, and we're stuck. Like I said though, Hakoda's pulling us in the next couple of months so it'll be great to get home."

"I hope that can happen." Aang says ominously.

"What do you mean?" Bato asks.

Aang recounts his departure from the Eastern Air Temple.

"That message, along with the attack on me and Appa is … I don't know … kind of intense."

"I wish I had some idea who launched those fireballs. You're right, it's got to be Earth Kingdom. Nobody else could get that kind of setup going unless they've got big connections. They had to have a couple of catapults to fire so quickly. Someone would have seen and said something if it was a foreign force."

"And the trouble is I don't have the time to figure out who tried to kill me or why." Aang says, frustrated. "If I don't get to Ba Sing Se in time, all bets are off."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Look alive. Message for you." A guard hands a small scroll through the bars on the door to the old man huddled inside. He's been making speeches out into the corridor from his cell all day and now he's tired and his throat is getting sore. But it was worth it. His guards are a captive audience he smirks madly.

"Here. Give it here." His voice is a raspy growl.

He grabs the scroll from the guard and holds it up to look at it. It's royal stationery! At last! The old man unrolls the paper carefully and reads it. Then he reads it again.

_It will please you to know that your grandsons are safe and in good hands. They have begun their firebending training and will also learn other weapons skills as well as the etiquette required of honored associates of the Fire Lord. They will be afforded all the opportunities associated with the status of nobility and will continue to be companions of the prince for as long as they so wish._

_Unfortunately, you may not see them, but a report will be sent from time to time so you can follow their progress. Their sense of honor and their intelligence has already impressed the Fire Lord and he is personally supervising their training._

_Should they desire to contact you, arrangements will be made, but such connection will be made solely at their discretion._

_It has been my privilege to become acquainted with Taoki and Kenya, although the circumstances of our first meeting were unfortunate. They are fine people who will bring honor to the Fire Nation through their service._

_It pleases me that you will never have influence over them, nor will you have the opportunity to hurt them again for the rest of your life. _

_It pleases the Fire Lord as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Yukio_

Great dramatic howls of anguish fill the brig of the Fire Nation ship holding the old man.

His first thought had been that his grandsons could use their new positions to help him gain his release from this unjust imprisonment. It took him a moment to understand that the boys will not be coming to his rescue because his mind wanted so strongly to disbelieve it.

The urchins have already surpassed him in importance. They have used their association with him to gain entry to the rarefied world of the monarchy while the old man is left to decay in prison. He hisses softly to himself. He never imagined such ingratitude.

_I should have killed them when they were born._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The metal cell door screeches open and Captain Zee snaps awake. It's the middle of the night and his heartbeat accelerates to a breathtaking pace. Who would be coming to see him if not someone intending to kill? His bravado in the face of the Fire Lord's interrogators now seems incredibly foolish. He should have told all he knew.

The door clangs shut and the pirate peers through the darkness, hoping to get some idea of who has come to him.

"Did I interrupt a sweet dream?" A man's voice says silkily.

"Captain?" Zee responds.

There is silence for long moments and the pirate stares unproductively into the black shadows where the visitor has tucked himself.

"Captain Sokka?"

Zee hears a snort.

"Sounds like a character in a puppet show." The voice laughingly answers.

"Is that you?" The pirate is not enjoying this game. He sits up on his bed and steels himself for whatever blow may come. "I recognize your voice."

"Ambassador Xin sends you a message." The voice whispers.

"What? Can he get me out of this? I did everything he asked. Tell him he must help me." Zee answers excitedly.

There is a long pause. The pirate realizes he still hasn't heard the ambassador's message. He recognizes what a coward he's become and he's ashamed. A little darkness and he's spilling his guts.

"What did he say?" Zee asks, contrite now.

Another long pause during which time the pirate is certain he's died a thousand times. He's offended everyone in the human and spirit worlds and there really is no reason anyone should help him. He's gone to great lengths to hurt others and to benefit from their misfortune. The silence he's forced to bear now affords him the opportunity to see the truth.

There was no message.

"Thanks." The voice replies. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

The door opens but the corridor is so dark it doesn't help him to see the identity of the shadow as he leaves the cell although Zee sees his shape as it is joined by other human shapes before the door slams shut behind him and the pirate is once again alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we have to do this so early?" Yukio yawns. They have met on the deck of the ship at dawn. The sky is just starting to lighten and the sun is barely peeking over the horizon to bathe the deck in a pale light.

"By the time we finished yesterday the sun was too high. Katara had to heal some sunburn on the twins." Zuko explains.

"Oh." Yukio yawns again. "Why don't we just train in the shade? Or with our tunics on? Or inside, it's kind of cold this time of day."

"You could wear your tunics, but you know there are things that can be missed when you're covered. The shade is too dark and it's dangerous to train firebending inside. And if I hear one more complaint out of you, you'll be running laps for the rest of the session." Zuko says irately.

Yukio shuts up immediately. He wouldn't mind running laps but it would be embarrassing to be punished for childish behavior.

Kenya and Taoki join them with Bokkusu and the boys immediately begin their stretches.

"Sorry we have to do this so early." Taoki quietly tells Yukio after the prince yawns again.

"It's okay." The prince grins. "I sleep too much anyway."

The boys continue stretching as the Fire Lord and the security man chat by the rail.

"Would you like to try running on walls later? It's something we could do inside." Yukio asks them.

"I don't know. Do you think we'd be able to do it?" Kenya furrows his brow.

"Sure, why not? It's a good way to surprise an opponent, I can tell you that." Yukio nods.

"I'd like to try it." Taoki says.

"I would too." Kenya admits, shrugging.

Yukio grins happily as the masters join them for the workout. The three boys don't rest again until they're finished with the session. And then Zuko makes them all run five laps around the entire deck for good measure. It turns into a race, of course, and Taoki surprises them all by winning. He's gulping air and bending over like an old man at the end of the sprint, but he's legitimately victorious. By a long shot. Zuko looks at Bokkusu, brow raised. The box man grins back and nods, the wheels turning. Taoki has just been specialized.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's the healer?" Aang asks Bato anxiously. Appa's injury has been tended, but he really needs some specialized care. Especially because they need to get back in the air as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry," Bato tells him, "the entire village was hit by the mudslide. We thought it was just one family, but there are others. I've sent someone with a message that she's to come straight back when she's finished and she will. But she won't leave people who need help. Even for you. You know that."

"Maybe if she was familiar with my charming personality…" Aang attempts a lame joke.

"Not even then." Bato says. "Get some rest. I'll wake you the moment she returns."

"She'll need rest too." The avatar murmurs thinking irrationally that this whole mudslide business is incredibly unfair.

"Appa's injury won't be that challenging for her. Get some sleep." The Water Tribe commander pushes Aang into his tent and the avatar lays down gingerly on a pelt, trying to smooth his cloak out enough that he doesn't actually have to touch the hair.

He falls asleep dreaming that the fur palate on which he's sleeping is chasing him with the intent of devouring him whole. He wakes up in a cold sweat and looks around panicked. He's only been asleep about twenty minutes. How embarrassing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's all in place your highness." Xin bows to the Earth King and smiles tightly. He's had about all he can stand of the self-absorbed monarch and these daily meetings have really taken their toll.

"You're certain there will be no argument. The other nations won't intervene." The Earth King worries.

"They needn't concern themselves." Xin explains soothingly. "The Council will take care of everything."

"They could still protest. They didn't know what they were signing, you said so yourself."

Xin takes a moment to regain his control. He often regrets involving the child-man in his schemes. Too eager, too stupid, too obstructive, too slow to understand a concept, the Earth King will be a joy to depose when the time comes.

"Once they know the details and file their complaints, it will be too late." The ambassador promises.

The Earth King sighs and takes a sip of his tea. He spits it out in his cup, nearly in tears as its luke warm wetness slithers down his throat. He calls for a servant to replace the tea at the temperature he likes. How disappointing. His palate is discerning and delicate. His people know that.

The monarch sighs sadly. Since Bosco's death they've all been distracted. Thank goodness for the ambassador's frequent visits. His organizational skills have been a gift from the spirits in this difficult time. He'll have to remember to reward his good friend after his year of mourning, the King notes. Yes, a week at one of the Earth Kingdom's best resorts will be a suitable gift.

Xin quietly takes his exit when the Earth King starts to get a self-satisfied look on his face. Striding down the corridor the ambassador takes a deep, cleansing breath. When he rules he will surround himself with people of good sense and intelligence. Until then he must suffer fools like everyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By tomorrow we'll be in Ba Sing Se." Zuko tells Katara as they enjoy a private lunch together on the aft deck.

"I hope nothing goes wrong. I'm just glad Long Feng is at the palace and not on one of the ships. They'd turn up with a search warrant if they thought he was with us." She responds popping a grape into her mouth.

Zuko watches her chew.

"Yeah." Is all he can think of to say.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night did you?" She laughs.

"First I got word that Yukio was sending a message to Kenya and Taoki's grandfather, so I had to find out if he was revealing anything he shouldn't. You should read it by the way it's a good letter. Then Sokka decided he needed to trick Zee into admitting involvement with Xin and I had to go along with that although it took surprisingly little to get him to blurt out a confession. Then we had to get up before dawn for our training session with the twins and Yukio. No, I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"You could be taking a nap right now instead of wasting your time with me." She says.

"No I couldn't." He responds quickly.

Katara smiles and pops another grape in her mouth. She picks up another one and aims it at his mouth. He opens it for her to toss the fruit in. She hits him in the eye. Then the nose. Then the chin. The neck. The forehead. The cheek.

It takes him a full five minutes of patiently putting up with this playful torture to remember that Katara never misses the target at which she aims.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great hang time!" Yukio compliments Kenya who has just run up a wall in the prince's room, paused balanced at the top for what seemed an impossible amount of time and then run back down.

"That was amazing Kenya!" Taoki declares excitedly.

"I can really see how this could be used in a fight. Nobody would be expecting someone to run up the wall and drop down from overhead." Kenya beams.

"Well, I actually lost the one fight where I was able to use it." Yukio says sheepishly, remembering his attempted escape from the room at the fortress. "But I lost that because the door was locked. If I had been able to get through the door, I'd have been gone. I don't want to have to fight anytime soon, but I'd really like a chance to see if it's as effective as I think it is."

"Yeah, it's too bad you can't just do it to show it off." Taoki nods. "You'd lose your advantage if everyone knew you could do it."

"When will they let us spar?" Asks Kenya.

"With each other?" Yukio asks and the boy nods. "Probably soon. I've already sparred with some firebenders from the crew. They probably want to get us all at the same level before they allow it. Why?" He grins as he adds, "you looking to take me out?"

"Like I could." Kenya snorts. "No, I'd like to know I could use it if I have to. It's no good to know the moves but never know if you can actually fight."

"We'll ask tomorrow." Yukio nods. "Maybe _they'll_ spar with us."

The twins get very excited by that possibility. Who would have thought they'd take to warrior training so well? They were raised to be afraid, but had to scratch and claw their way through life regardless of their fears. Yukio's enthusiasm for training and physical challenge is so infectious they've even started hinting to him that they'd like to learn to hunt.

They are interrupted by Muni and Din who have come to escort them to the tutor for their more scholarly studies. This is the area where Kenya and Taoki inspire Yukio, who would be just as happy never to open a book again. The twins have never had any formal teaching and they treat these academic sessions as a starving man would a feast. The tutor is grateful for their presence. Yukio has focused more on learning since the twins came along than he ever has before, even when the Fire Lord sat in on a lesson.

In a very short time the trio has come to depend on one another. Wherever their individual destinies take them, they will remember these first days of their friendship forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph fingers the braided bracelet around her wrist. She was pleasantly surprised to find such a sweet gift in the message from Vallon. He wrote almost nothing in the note and that made her smile as well. He had very formally indicated that she has been missed on the ship. And he also said he's looking forward to solving the mystery. She wonders if he's gone ahead and finished the book. Of course not. He would wait.

She had sent him back the tassel from her passport. Her note was equally short. She just told him not to solve the mystery without her input and that she misses the camaraderie on the ship as well.

She'll be happy to get back in the same room with him so they can exchange these pleasantries without an intermediary.

But first there's the Council to deal with. The more she thinks about the perfidy of the ambassador the more she seethes. And the Earth King! That idiot! The monarch needs a keeper. The problem is there are only too many people willing to take that job for their own benefit.

Toph remembers the meeting she had with the Earth King about six months ago. He had spoken to her about a betrothal contract. He actually wanted to marry her! She got out of there as quickly as she could and she hasn't returned. She never told her friends either, fearing they would tease her and cause their own horrible injuries in the process.

Can she avoid him in Ba Sing Se? She used to stay at the palace, but that's not a problem, she can find lodging elsewhere. If he knows she's meeting with Xin, will he make a point of appearing?

She twists the bracelet taking comfort in its texture on her skin. Ba Sing Se might mean an encounter with the Earth King, but it also means Vallon. If Zuko's already there, she could meet with Xin and then bunk with Katara at the Water Tribe embassy guest suites. Or will Katara stay at the Fire Nation embassy this time? Either way she'll have a roommate because there is no way Toph Bei Fong is staying at the palace of the Earth King ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you nervous about testifying?" Sokka asks his sister as they play an uninteresting game of ma jhong in her cabin.

"Not nearly as nervous as I am about going back to the Fire Nation." She shudders.

"There will be people who reject you. A lot of them." He says honestly.

"I know. That's the problem. I'm not good with rejection." Katara sighs.

"Katara," he says very seriously and she looks up at him, "if you're not up for this get out now before you humiliate him and shame the Water Tribe."

She opens her mouth to blister him but he's too quick with his next words.

"Think about it."

"I _have_ thought about it." She hisses. "It's all I think about. And I _am_ up for it. I won't disappear for five years if that's what you're afraid of."

"It _is_ what I'm afraid of." Sokka says bluntly. "You're going to have to grow a thicker skin if you're going to be any use to Zuko in the near-future."

"I was confiding in you, not confessing doubts. How can you think I wouldn't be up for this? Have I ever backed down? Ever? So I had a meltdown after the war. I waited until after Aang didn't need me anymore didn't I?"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I don't want to see you hurt, but it'll happen. And when it does, you have to go to Zuko about it." He holds up his hand to stop her protest. "He won't want you to suffer, but more importantly he needs to know what's going on in his sphere. Anyone being cruel to you might have even more dangerous intentions toward Zuko's administration."

"Okay. It'll sting my pride, but I'll let him know what's going on." She concedes.

"Good. I'm going to assume you're as interested in this game as I am and take myself off to bed." He yawns and stretches.

"Um." She begins and then blushes.

"What? Is there something else you wanted to confess?"

"Actually yes." She takes a deep breath. "I've never… you know."

Sokka's eyes go wide and he stares at her as if she's just suddenly turned into the Unagi.

"I don't want…" He blurts and she stops him.

"This is the point where a young woman talks to her mother and learns what she needs to know. I don't have one of those. I have you. Please."

"Crap. Okay. But you know the basics right? I mean, you don't need the full … description… do you?" He's sweating now.

"Not really. But…I want to be able to please him. What do men like?"

Sokka imagines himself someplace else. _Any_place else. Just not here. Talking about this.

"Men don't all like the same things. Just do what you feel like doing and you'll know by how he reacts." He gulps and his dry throat sticks together uncomfortably.

"Hmmm. That's good advice." She smiles. "Thanks."

"Right. Okay. So we're through?"

"I suppose. I'm not sure if I can heal a heart attack and you don't look well." She jokes.

"Good night." He rushes out the door and closes it behind him, leaving her grinning but still slightly confused.

What in the world is she going to feel like doing?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka thinks about the conversation for hours. He lays on his bed, exhausted but not sleeping. As disturbed as he is about discussing sex with his sister, he is more agitated by her comment about their mother.

It's true. Young women should have their mothers with them when they marry. To help them understand the intimate aspects of wedded life as well as to share in their joy of the event.

The Water Tribe captain wipes unwanted tears from his eyes. There are times when it seems Katara has taken possession of their mother's memory and forgotten that he too lost something precious and necessary. He usually shrugs it off reminding himself that he's a man and doesn't indulge in such things. Too busy, he tells himself. Too manly.

He wipes the tears away again, annoyed that they keep coming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Lord and his betrothed engage in a make-out session every night at this time. They meet in the same place and they kiss for the same amount of time and then he walks her to her cabin and kisses her goodnight.

Katara's mind whirls over the possibilities. She's certainly not bored with the nightly ritual, but now she's imagining what else could be happening. He wants to wait, she knows, but there's nothing wrong in testing the waters is there? Find out something he likes and build on that for the big night?

Slowly, tentatively at first, she lets her hands roam over his strong body. Up and down his back and shoulders. She touches every inch of his chest and feels his breathing quicken. She takes her healer's hands down to the small of his back and runs them further down over his firm ….

"What are you doing?" He pushes her away.

"You don't like it?" She asks, her own breathing ragged. _She_ liked it. A lot.

"Of course I like it." He snaps.

"Then why are you angry?"

"We have to wait, Katara."

"I know, but I just want to see what…oh darn it!" She stamps her foot. "You've been intimate with women before me right?"

His look answers the question.

"Yes, but…"

"I thought so. Well I've never been with a man and that's not fair. I want to be good at it, but I don't know what to do. Sokka told me to do what I felt like doing and see how you reacted. You reacted by shoving me away. Now I'm really confused and more nervous than ever." She finishes her rant and stares at him. Daring him to say something stupid.

He takes a long time to say anything; just looks at her with a thoughtful smile on his face.

"You're a waterbending prodigy. You're a healer. You've excelled in everything you've ever tried. I have faith that making love will be no different."

"I had good masters." She deflects his compliment as always.

"I wouldn't call myself a master, but it will be my honor to teach you." He gathers her in his arms and pulls her close.

"I promise to be an attentive pupil." She smirks.

He grins and then looks her in the eyes soberly.

"And I shall be firm but fair." The corner of his mouth nearly twitches up to a smile, ruining the effect of the stuffy old master impersonation.

"I'm counting on it." She sighs as he purposefully restarts their nightly ritual.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Aang," Bato's deep voice pulls the avatar out of his slumber. "Ahni's back."

Aang leaps off the palate and heads out the door. Suddenly he turns.

"Ahni's the healer, right? You never said her name before." He asks Bato.

"Yes. She's with Appa now."

Aang takes off for Appa. When he arrives at the site where the injured bison rests he sees a person in a dark cloak with a hood over her head. There are no other Water Tribesmen around to confirm her identity and that makes him very uncomfortable.

"Take off your hood." Aang tells the healer brusquely.

"Excuse me?" She asks, confused by the unfriendly reception.

"Sorry, but I need to see that you're not going to hurt Appa. He's been hurt enough as it is."

"I would never hurt him." She's offended now.

"I can't know that. I obviously have enemies. Please lower the hood." Aang hates being such a jerk, but he can't risk Appa to spare her feelings and frankly he'll blow the cloak right off her if she doesn't comply soon.

She pulls the hood from her head and he looks closely at her. At first glance he might think she's a boy because her hair is quite short. Dark nearly to the point of being black, it promises a riot of curls and waves if it ever grows out. But her delicate features are all girl. Bright blue eyes and a tiny turned-up nose. The darkened skin tone of the Water Tribe. She's authentic he decides. She looks to be about eighteen, but Aang can't be sure.

"Thank you." He says, calm now.

"You're welcome. I understand." She assures him. "It will only take me a few minutes to do the healing. There's no other damage besides the cut. It's deep but it's been tended well. There doesn't appear to be any infection and it's clean. We can leave as soon as I'm finished. Perhaps you should get your things." She suggests while Aang stares at her.

"_We_ can leave?" He asks.

"Yes. I'm to accompany you." She explains while she pulls a stream of healing water from a jug on the ground and begins to stroke the bison with the glowing liquid.

"Katara will be there. She's a healer." He says. "You don't have to come with us."

"I've been instructed to accompany you." She shrugs. "My purpose may not be to heal."

"Can you fight?" He asks.

"Not yet. I was hoping to go to the South Pole and study with Master Pakku when this force leaves, but I've been told to join you on your mission instead. I suppose I'll get to the South Pole eventually." Ahni finishes with Appa and sets the jug aside. "We can go as soon as you're ready. He's been sleeping, so he seems rested." She smiles as the bison shoves her about ten feet with an affectionate nuzzle.

Aang continues to stare at her. He doesn't like this one bit.

"Who told you to come with me?" He asks suspiciously.

"I received a visitation from Yue. She was my cousin in her human life and she comes to me sometimes and advises me. We were very close. She instructed me to help you. If you leave without me, I'll have to find a way to follow you, so it would really be best if you just take me with you." She explains in a matter-of-fact way as if the occasional heart-to-heart with the moon were no big deal.

"You have visitations from Yue?"

"My cousin. Yes."

Several moments go by as the avatar continues to stare.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Aang finally says and heads off, his blood running cold. Why would they need a second healer unless the other healer would be out of commission?

_Don't think about it. Just get there._

He finds himself running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Ba Sing Se." Sokka sighs as the Fire Lord's group strides up the walk to the Fire Nation embassy. "The Earth Kingdom's biggest lie."

"I wonder if Toph is here yet." Katara says.

"Vallon, do you think she's here? Do you feel her heartbeat?" Sokka teases.

The big earthbender flashes him a devilish grin.

"Not yet. But I will later." He says meaningfully.

Sokka scowls. Katara pats his shoulder in mock comfort.

"Remember, not a word about the twins." Zuko says quietly when they're on the other side of the embassy doors. "Any information about them at all could be very dangerous. As far as any of us is concerned they don't exist."

They all nod. They've been over this many times. If anyone finds out about Taoki and Kenya and the information they've given, the boys will be in an incredible amount of danger. Zuko won't be happy until they're all back at the palace, but especially the twins. They will be the most damaging to the principals in this scheme and so they must be kept under lock and key for the time being. They've been left back at the ship and won't disembark unless it is absolutely necessary. And then surrounded by the most elite unit of guards the Fire Lord can muster.

"When do we go to the Council?" Katara asks.

"We have just enough time to drop off our things, freshen up and go." Bokkusu informs. "The sooner the better. If we're early we can get it over with faster and start back home tonight."

"Yukio, are you okay?" Zuko asks his obviously anxious cousin.

"Yes. I'm a little nervous I guess." The prince shrugs.

"Me too." The Fire Lord puts his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Me three." Sokka pipes up and Yukio laughs.

The mood is tense but positive. They've been waiting for this confrontation and now it's finally going to happen. To have the Fire Nation finally free of the Council is like a dream come true to the Fire Lord. Even if the Council places stringent sanctions on them, they are better off working around the corrupt cabal and making their own way.

From the Fire Nation's point of view only good can come from this meeting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go exactly." Aang tells Ahni as they fly over Chameleon Bay toward the city. "Did Yue happen to give you any idea?"

"She said to look for the Water Tribe captain. I assume she meant the one called Sokka."

"Probably. That's the only Water Tribe captain I'm expecting to see in the city." Aang agrees. "But that doesn't quite tell me where to go."

"You don't know why they've come to Ba Sing Se?"

"No. Probably to meet with the Council. I can't imagine any other reason for Zuko to come all the way to the Earth Kingdom."

"Maybe that's where we should go then."

"Or the Fire Nation embassy. We'll find them there. Or the Water Tribe."

"How about embassy row. We'll find _somebody_." She laughs.

Aang finds himself chuckling as well. The spirits and their vague directives are not often a source of laughter unless it's the hysterical kind. But Aang needs a giggle right about now and their current blind dash to Ba Sing Se is a perfectly suitable catalyst for mirth, inappropriate though it may be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the Unified Council building are the most elaborately carved in the city. Even the Earth King's entry is lacking when compared to the rich, dark wood with its intricate, hand-tooled work. The entire building actually looks like a second palace rivaling the grandeur of the King's own residence.

There is an inner chamber and an outer chamber. The outer is the vestibule, which is decorated in rich tapestries bearing slogans of peace and harmony with vases of fine crystal slipped into wrought iron sleeves bolted to the walls. The scent of hydrangeas wafts through the air, the light purple flowers tucked inside each of the many vessels adorning the room.

The outer chamber is the place where security guards check each visitor and confiscate weapons. It is forbidden to carry arms into the inner chamber. Bending is also prohibited within the "sacred walls" of the Council's inner sanctum. Preserving the peace in their own bureaucratic way.

Sokka grumbles as he gives up his broadswords, his boomerang, his machete, his dagger, and a few throwing stars he brought along for good measure. Yukio gives up his bow, Katara her waterskin, Zuko his broadswords, Bokkusu his saber, and Vallon a shrug, as he has no weapons besides his forbidden bending. Ty Lee looks on shaking her head. She's getting a bad feeling about all this, but there's no stopping it at this point. She stands back, nearly to the doors so she can get a good perspective on the situation.

The entrance to the inner chamber opens slowly.

"The Council will be with you in a few minutes your highness." A guard bows respectfully to Zuko. "If you'd like to wait in the chamber for them, they're on their way."

"Thank you." The Fire Lord curtly returns the bow and he and his group head toward the heavy doors.

As the empty hall comes fully into sight Katara and Sokka start to giggle. Zuko keeps a straight face, but has a very hard time of it.

"What the hell?" He mutters looking into the great hall.

"It's Bosco." The siblings laugh behind their hands.

"Donated by the Earth King." A guard points out importantly as he gestures to the twenty-five-foot granite statue of a bear in full attack position. It stands to the side of the podium, which is the focal point of the long table where the Unified Council sits for their sessions.

"I never saw Bosco look like that." Sokka whispers to his sister.

"If he wasn't wearing the stupid hat and vest I'd never recognize him." Katara agrees.

She notices that there are no chairs set up for them in the chamber. They're still stacked off to the side. Odd, she thinks, as they're expected and only a few minutes early.

Zuko, Yukio and Vallon enter the inner chamber first. The Fire Lord glances back toward Bokkusu to remind him to stay close to Katara and, horrified, he sees the box man go down in a heap. Katara disappears behind a guard a second later and Zuko quickly turns to go back. A wide phalanx of guards blocks the exit, separating the Fire Lord, the prince and the earthbender from the rest of their party, obstructing both view and access.

In the outer chamber chaos has broken loose. Bokkusu lies on the floor in a pool of blood, stabbed deep in his side by a guard. He still breathes, but the blood is leaving his body quickly and Katara struggles with two guards as she tries to pull water, any water she can find, to her aid.

She hears a rumble in the inner chamber. She knows what she has to do and she does it. She fights like a girl. An eye-gouging, arm-biting, face-clawing, groin-stomping girl. She's free within a fraction of a minute, but it may be a fraction too long.

She looks around for her waterskin, but it's gone. Probably emptied by the villains anyway. The wall vases with their beautiful hydrangea blossoms are emptied immediately, the water from each making a fountain overhead as it heeds her call.

Katara covers her hands with the precious liquid and bends to Bokkusu. A guard tries to pull her away, but he falls to the ground paralyzed. Sokka and Ty Lee are working in tandem, knocking out and paralyzing guards in a coordinated effort to keep them away from Katara and the fallen security man.

"Get Yukio out of here!" Zuko roars to Vallon as he tries to break the line of guards. His breathing starts again when he sees the streams of water over the heads of those in the outer chamber.

_Katara's okay. _

_For now._

Out of the corner of his eye Zuko sees the statue crumble to huge chunks that start to rise ominously from the floor. All around them men in green uniforms cling to the walls and pillars, aiming their hands at the rubble. He shoots a stream of fire at them, but they are protecting each other by raising shields of earth in front of one another as they slowly move the rocks higher into the air.

Vallon takes a wide stance and attempts to push the rubble back down to the ground, but he's no match for so many powerful benders in one place with one single mission.

It takes only a second to realize the attack is meant for but one of them. As the chunks of granite rise to a point over their heads the mass begins to move to the Fire Lord.

Yukio runs up the walls to the attackers, shooting fire and knocking out earthbenders left and right. He lets out a primal scream as he realizes there's a new villain for each one he takes out. It doesn't stop him however, and he runs up the opposite wall to harass those on that side, finding a spot from which to launch a series of blasts at the top of an ornamental pillar.

Vallon gives up on trying to manipulate the mass of stone and goes after the attackers. He picks off pieces of their own pile of granite and hurls a few boulders around, but they always end up back on the pile.

Katara jumps up from healing Bokkusu who still lies pale, but breathing in a pool of his own blood. The bleeding has stopped but he's unconscious and won't wake up any time soon. He has a good chance if one of the guards doesn't decide to stab him again for good measure.

There are fewer guards to stop her entering the inner chamber than there were to begin with, but Sokka and Ty Lee are tied up with a coterie of fighters by the main door and there are enough blocking the inner chamber that she'll have to fight them to get to the other side.

Zuko shoots a blast of fire at an attacker as the villain is about to hit Yukio with a good sized rock. Vallon pulls some of the pile of rubble away as it makes it's way over the head of the Fire Lord. A chunk pulls apart from the main, manipulated by a wall-crawling attacker, and slams Zuko in the head, drawing blood and sending him to his knees.

He looks up, dazed, to see Katara sweep away a line of guards with a waterwhip and rush into the inner chamber. He hears her scream and then…

The waterbender stares at the huge pile of boulders in front of her, the dust from the impact swirling furiously around the room.

Five heartbeats later, Vallon sweeps his hands apart and the boulders divide and settle on either side of the room as the villains scatter and disappear like cockroaches.

Yukio drops down from his perch and rushes to Katara's side.

"Is he…?" The prince chokes as Katara coats her hands with water and places them on Zuko's mangled and bloodied body, tears pouring down her cheeks and sobs racking her slim frame.

"No, no, no, no, no…" She moans as she touches him reverently.

She makes a pass over him and feels nothing. Another pass brings the same. Two more passes and Sokka puts his hand on her shoulder. She shrugs him off and continues her ministrations, seeking something, anything that signals life.

And suddenly it's there. The tiniest heartbeat. Slow, weak, but there. She bends down and places her cheek next to his mouth and feels the thinnest wisp of breath.

Sokka sees the look on his sister's face and runs out of the room, returning quickly with her abandoned waterskin and a bucket of water he stole from an ostrich-horse tethered outside the building.

"What can I do?" Ty Lee asks, kneeling beside her friend.

"We need to get him out of here. Back to the embassy at least. They'll be back to finish the job if they find out he's alive." Katara says urgently while she assesses the damage. She nearly screams her frustration as she realizes what she faces. She's never attempted a healing this extensive. She isn't sure it's possible; in fact she's fairly certain it's not.

"I'm afraid to move him." Sokka worries.

"Stand back," Vallon orders, "I'll raise a palate under him from the stone and earthbend it to the embassy. It won't shift his body at all." He assures them.

"I have to stay with him. If I stop the water he'll die." Katara warns.

"I'll make the palate big enough for you." The earthbender says. "Get ready." He positions himself and prepares.

Suddenly a group of about twenty new guards enters the chamber. They grab Yukio and Vallon and pull them aside.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Sokka yells indignantly although he has a pretty good idea.

"You are under arrest for bending in the inner chamber of the Unified Council." The two of them are informed.

Yukio looks at Katara in panic.

"You can't arrest the prince of the Fire Nation." Vallon growls, readying himself to fight.

Sokka rushes over to the earthbender and Yukio.

"Go with them." He says quietly. "If you fight them now we'll never get Zuko out of here. We'll come for you." He ends in a whisper reassuringly.

Vallon nods and stands close to Yukio knowing that although the prince has an excellent chance of surviving this, the likelihood they will find the big earthbender alive later is quite small.

Yukio has admirably stopped looking terrified and assumed an expression one could only describe as unimpressed. When the guards grab his shoulders and push him toward the door he rolls his eyes disdainfully.

But one quick look back at Katara shows her his anguish.

She passes the healing water over her dying beloved again. She raises her head and watches miserably as the door behind the podium slowly closes and the only heir to the Fire Nation throne disappears behind it.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"It is done." The emotionless Dai Li commander bends to the ear of Ambassador Xin.

The old man can't hide his smile and so he coughs. He looks out at the pleasingly sycophantic yet slovenly students from Ba Sing Se University who have been given the honor of breakfasting with him today. They look up at him with such bright eyes. Full of promise, as they say.

"Excellent work." Xin responds quietly to the officer.

The earthbender bows to the old man and walks away leaving the bureaucrat to celebrate his victory in silence, yet surrounded by those he believes are smart enough to adore him.

_It is done._

Across the table from the ambassador sits General Bai Fong with several other dignitaries roped into this meal straight from the harbor. She feels the old man's heartbeat increase and wishes she were sitting closer so she could figure out exactly what the Dai Li officer told him. She's determined to find out everything before this meal ends. Xin is entirely too pleased with himself right now and that can't be good for anyone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A storm is gathering at the Fire Nation embassy. The small, but elite Fire Nation force stationed in Ba Sing Se has just been given the news of the attack at the Council building. They muster immediately for battle.

The avatar's bison lands on the front lawn of the embassy and Aang jumps down from the saddle.

"What's going on here?" The avatar asks urgently.

"The Fire Lord has been attacked and the prince arrested. We're moving to the Council building for engagement." The senior officer reports, his fury and purpose apparent.

"Just wait. Follow my lead, okay?" Aang asks, hoping against hope the reports are exaggerated. "We need to find out exactly what's going on before we go barreling in there."

"We won't hang back here at the embassy." The officer warns. "We're going to the Council building no matter what. But depending on what we find there, we'll follow your lead."

It's qualified agreement, but Aang knows it's all he'll get.

"The attack has already happened." He reports to Ahni as he leaps to Appa's back. He could probably get to the Council building in less time by running, but he's morbidly certain he'll need this army.

"Appa. Yip…"

"Hey!" A familiar voice yells.

Aang turns to see Toph racing up the walkway.

"Get on!" He yells to her. "Zuko's been attacked at the Council building."

Toph raises a platform to Appa's saddle and climbs aboard, right into Ahni's lap.

"Who's this?" She asks, scurrying back. "Feels kinda like Sweetness but it's not."

"Ahni, Toph. Toph, Ahni. Appa, yip yip."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Ty Lee wonders to Sokka as they helplessly watch Katara work to keep Zuko alive.

"There must be some way to rig a stretcher. But we're surrounded. If we leave the building I'm afraid we won't be able to get back in with any supplies. And who knows how long they'll wait to come in here and arrest us?" He responds worriedly.

"What would they arrest us for? We aren't benders." She asks.

"They'll think of a reason. I just wonder how deep this goes. Is the whole Unified Army involved or just the Dai Li? That second set of guards who arrested Yukio and Vallon weren't Dai Li. I think they legitimately thought they were just doing their jobs." Sokka contemplates the possibilities.

They're in a bad position. Very bad.

"How's he doing, Katara?" Ty Lee asks quietly.

"The same. He's alive." She chokes, continuing her work. "Have you checked on Bokkusu?"

"Yes. He's still out, but his pulse is getting stronger." Sokka confirms.

Katara nods, wipes her tears again, and continues her work.

And suddenly there's yelling. A lot of yelling. Not the kind that accompanies fighting, but the sound of an ill-tempered general dressing down her troops.

Sokka and Ty Lee look at each other with both joy and relief.

"…and don't hand me anymore of your excuses!" Toph enters the outer chamber followed by Aang and Ahni.

Sokka is so overcome with relief he hugs the avatar.

"We need to get Zuko out of here, but we can't shift his body at all. Any suggestions?" He quickly explains.

"I'll create a pallet under him and raise it. Then I can earthbend him back to the embassy." Toph suggests.

"Yeah, Vallon was about to do that very thing when they arrested him. Maybe you'll have better luck." Sokka says dryly.

"Vallon was arrested?!" Toph's face has gone a shade lighter than stark white.

"And Yukio too. After we get Zuko and Bokkusu out of here, we need to rescue them." Ty Lee explains looking over at Zuko who now has two healers conferring over him. She wonders if two can do anything that one can't. She doesn't want to, but she doubts it.

"I'll walk Appa up to the door." Aang says to Toph. "You get Zuko out and onto the saddle. I'm taking him back to the Fire Nation." He turns to the Fire Nation officer who has accompanied him into the building. "Get Bokkusu back to the battle cruiser. The same for the entire staff of the embassy, including the military and get them out of the country. Shut down the embassy completely until the Fire Lord gives further instructions." Precautions must be taken to spare the lives of those who trusted peace to the Unified Council and the Earth King. 

"Wait a sec before you do anything." Sokka says. "Do you think they'll let me back in if I go get some supplies?" He thinks to ask before he leaves the building.

"They'll carry you to your supplies and back if you ask them." Toph says seriously. She didn't just dress them down, she reminded them to whom they answer and what will happen if they take their orders from ambassadors again.

Sokka disappears out the door and things are quiet for a moment. Aang bends down to Bokkusu and checks his heartbeat, as everyone seems compelled to do when they come within arms reach of the unconscious security man. Alarmed by the amount of blood on the floor around the box man Aang checks Bokkusu's pulse again, just to be sure.

"What's the next move?" Toph asks no one in particular.

"We wait to find out what Sokka's got in mind, then I'm taking Zuko, Katara and Ahni back to the Fire Nation. You'll have to do the rest on your own." He says soberly.

"Then it looks like it's you, me and Sokka for the rescue." Toph says to Ty Lee.

"Actually," Aang begins thoughtfully, "I think I'll need Sokka. I'll need him to make sure Zuko doesn't move during the trip. Ahni and Katara are going to be busy healing, and I'll be at the reins. Do you think you two can do the rescue on your own?" He asks, looking at Ty Lee for the first time since he walked in.

"Of course we can." Toph responds irritably before turning to Ty Lee. "As soon as we get them out, we get our butts to the harbor and out of this country. They'll stop at nothing to keep hold of Yukio. And if we find Vallon alive, we'll be lucky." She says in a clipped tone that hides her soul-shaking fear for the big earthbender.

Ty Lee can see Aang's pain as he finally looks directly into her eyes, but she has enough discipline to stay focused on the urgent business at hand. Later she can indulge in more emotional wallowing, but right now there are lives at risk. Important lives.

Sokka returns with some boards and leather ostrich-horse harnesses. He quickly puts together a sturdy wooden pallet with straps to hold the Fire Lord in his current position.

"Now how do we get him on?" He stands back admiring his work.

"I have an idea." Ahni says, dumping the rest of the bucket of water on the floor around Zuko's prone body. She quickly moves the majority of it under him, freezes it solid and raises the Fire Lord just enough so that Sokka can slip the boards underneath. Then she melts the water and pulls it back to the bucket for later use. Sokka quickly ties the straps around Zuko's arms and legs. He's even fashioned straps for his head and midsection so there will be no movement at all. Once Zuko is secured, Toph raises the earth under the healers and the Fire Lord, moving them slowly toward the door as Aang runs to position Appa for the transfer.

Once on Appa's back, Ahni and Katara continue using the water over their patient and discussing the healing and what they'll do next. It's apparent they're grasping at possibilities and have no idea how they're going to actually heal the Fire Lord rather than simply keep his heart beating and his breath flowing. Sokka climbs aboard and secures the wooden pallet to the saddle before finding a spot close to Zuko to sit.

Aang takes one short moment to pull Ty Lee aside.

"Be careful." He says quickly.

"Don't worry." She responds quietly. "We'll get them out."

"After this is over we need to talk."

"No we don't. I understand." Ty Lee shrugs with a nonchalance she most certainly doesn't feel.

"We do." Aang takes a deep breath; painfully aware this is neither the time nor the place. "I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

She just stares at him. Later she'll figure out what he just said, but right now it's as if he's speaking a language she can't process.

"If we aren't together eventually it will be by the spirits' design. Or yours. But I know what _I_ want."

With that he turns, leaps to Appa's back, gives the command and the bison soars into the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't arrest the waterbender?" Xin asks the captain of the guard.

"She wasn't breaking the law." The man explains.

"She was bending in the inner chamber!" The old man's face is purple with rage. How could they not arrest the healer?

"The constitution of the Unified Council, amendment twenty-eight, subsection 8-H states that bending for the purposes of demonstration and healing are permitted within all areas of the Unified Council building. She wasn't fighting in the inner chamber and I had no grounds to arrest her."

"She had to have been fighting. Her betrothed was being attacked and she didn't get involved?! Use your head you fool!"

The captain wonders absently if he's actually seeing foam on the old man's mouth.

"The reports of several witness have said that she fought only once, to gain access to the inner chamber, but she was still in the outer chamber at the time."

"A technicality!" He shrieks wishing he had planted his own witnesses and cursing himself for his shortsightedness in assuming Katara would participate in the fight.

"Not really. It's an important provision of the constitution, amendment thirty-one, sub…"

"I know the constitution of the Unified Council! I wrote it!"

"Ambassador, I had no grounds on which to arrest the waterbender. Only Prince Yukio and Vallon. They are in separate cells in the Unified Council building's prison wing." The captain will say no more, remembering General Bai Fong's tirade and his chain of command.

"Is the Fire Lord dead?" Xin asks quietly, forcibly calming himself as he sees his beautiful plan endangered.

"By all accounts, he looked dead."

"_Looked_ dead? Did no one confirm?"

"Um, we didn't think it mattered Ambassador. He was getting care from the waterbender so there was really nothing we could do. We offered assistance, but they didn't want us to move him. Our orders were to arrest any remaining combatants and we focused on that." The captain explains, his brow furrowing. Is the ambassador disappointed the Fire Lord may not have died?

Xin reminds himself that the Unified army and guards are not a part of this. They are unwitting participants in the conspiracy and the old man's ability to manipulate this relationship is at the heart of the success of his plan.

"Of course." He nods. "Make sure I have immediate word of any new developments."

The captain nods and leaves the room. He heads immediately for the Water Tribe embassy where Chief Arnook of the Northern Tribe has been staying for the past week. Something is not setting well with the captain and before he involves his troops in anymore of the Council's activities, he's going to get a second opinion that counts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're from the Northern Tribe." Sokka says to Ahni when she takes a break.

The two healers have come to the conclusion that alternating their attention to Zuko's healing is the best way to use their talents. That way one of them will be resting up for the time when the other one becomes too exhausted to work.

"Yes," She nods, "I've been working with the camp at Chameleon Bay for a few months. I was hoping to get to the South Pole to study with Master Pakku when this came up."

"Katara's a master. Maybe she can start you on some training when we get to the Fire Nation." He suggests as if they're simply on a road trip.

"If she'd be willing, I'd be honored." Ahni looks over at Katara who's so focused on her task she doesn't even hear what they're saying.

"What are his odds?" Sokka grows serious watching his sister.

"It's very bad." Ahni replies sadly. "He has so many broken and shattered bones that there's a lot of internal bleeding."

Sokka looks at her and shakes his head. He basically understands, but his brain is blocking the reality of it.

"He's being cut to ribbons from the inside. Even keeping him perfectly still, a simple breath causes enough movement to sprout another cut. That's what we're working on now, just trying to locate slices and punctures as they occur and close them. It's working, but the bones will be hard to piece back together and they'll keep causing problems as long as they're broken. And of course any bones we can't put back together will heal the way they are, and that could be a disaster."

"Well, I asked." Sokka shudders thinking about Ty Lee's hand and how it would be if Zuko's entire body ended up that way.

"It's the worst I've ever seen." Ahni shakes her head, sets aside her sparse meal and lays her head on a rolled up blanket to sleep.

"Yeah." Is all he can say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph struts into the Earth Kingdom palace guest quarters looking for Ambassador Xin and any cohorts he may have with him. She's decided to start by pursuing official channels to get her friends released from the Council's custody. If that doesn't work…Plan B.

She finds him in conference with Chief Arnook and the Earth King. The former is obviously furious while the latter has his trademark blank expression fixed firmly in place.

"Ambassador Xin, I demand the release of Prince Yukio and Vallon from the Council's prison." The general cuts to the chase before she's even announced.

"You still have the prince in custody?" Chief Arnook asks, clearly at the end of his patience.

"He was bending for the purposes of combat in the inner chamber." The Earth King quickly explains and Toph's eyebrow raises a little, showing her interest in the moronic monarch's ability and readiness to answer.

"Clearly defending the Fire Lord. Release your prisoners." Arnook demands.

"They will be released in due time." The ambassador says soothingly, which actually serves to irritate his two opponents immensely. "Once Resolution 1465 has been implemented they will be free to go."

"What's Resolution 1465?" Toph asks suspiciously.

"Has the Fire Nation officially requested the assistance of the Council?" The Chief asks, his brow furrowed and a scowl crossing his face.

"What's Resolution 1465?" She asks again, more forcefully this time.

"When a country has descended into turmoil it is the Council's duty to move its armies into the area and take control." The ambassador explains.

"At the request of the nation itself." Arnook says, clearly as suspicious of Xin as the general is.

"A request is unnecessary. When the need is as obvious as it is in this case, the Council may move forward on its own." The ambassador explains.

The only thing obvious right now is Chief Arnook's fury.

"That is _not_ what was stated in the resolution!" He roars.

"Well, I do have your signature, as well as Chief Hakoda's, King Bumi's, and…"

"The Water Tribes would never sign away our sovereignty and neither would Bumi!" Arnook glares at the Earth King knowing that blithering idiot would sign away his own thumbs if the right "adviser" told him to.

"Even Fire Lord Iroh signed it. He of all people would understand and cheer the move to protect the Fire Nation." Xin has the nerve to say.

"Don't you dare utter Iroh's name in connection with this atrocity!" Toph exclaims at the top of her lungs.

"You've gone too far this time, Xin." Arnook warns.

"He must have changed the resolution after you all signed it." Toph says dismissing for the moment the existence of the two scoundrels in the chamber with herself and the Water Tribe chief. "Do you have a copy of it back at the embassy?"

"Our records room was vandalized recently." He glares at the old man. "I was to receive new copies from the Council. The originals are at the North Pole. Now I understand how our files were broken into. And why." His fists clench and Xin's eyes flash anxiety for just a split second before the opaque mask reasserts itself.

"I'm through talking to you." Toph points her finger at the ambassador menacingly. "If you try to implement that resolution you will not live to take command of the Fire Nation."

"Are you threatening me?" The old man looks shocked but inside he's thrilled. This is what he was hoping for. The plan has been damaged, but it's still in motion, he thinks hopefully.

"Yes. I. Am." She says so coldly it could snow in the room.

"Guards, arrest the general." Xin triumphantly exclaims.

"Don't you dare!" Arnook shouts and the floor does a tiny hiccup under him, turning his attention to Toph. She barely shakes her head at him and he knows there is a plan in place and this is part of it. He looks back at the ambassador with narrowed eyes. "I'm filing a complaint."

"Thank you for following the correct procedure, Chief Arnook. It makes things so much easier to handle." Xin smiles smarmily as the general is lead willingly away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty Lee," She hears her name whispered and looks around the deserted chamber. "Who's there?"

"Over here, behind the podium." Comes the whispered voice. Or is it another voice that sounds the same only different from the other one she wonders.

She walks carefully over to the podium, hand up and ready to block anything that comes. As she steps around the ostentatious wooden structure she sees the twins, crouching down and smiling up at her.

"Don't be mad." Taoki says.

"What are you doing here?" She demands wondering if she can take any more surprises today.

"We left the ship." Kenya says.

"How? You were under lock and key." She crouches next to them, whispering.

"We can get around. It's one of the things we used to do for grandfather. We left Commander Chin a note so he wouldn't worry we'd been captured. He told us what happened and that Yukio's been arrested. We're going to rescue him." Taoki explains.

"Well, there's a plan underway." Ty Lee tells them while her mind races through the possibilities for using the twins' talents. The body bender isn't one to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth. "I think you can help us though. Do you mind looking like ghosts?"

Kenya laughs quietly.

"It's our specialty." He grins along with his brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…uh…did Yue say anything else? About me?" Sokka's been trying to get the nerve to ask this question since he heard how Ahni came to be traveling with Aang.

"This time all she said was that I should find the Water Tribe captain. I assumed she meant you but she didn't name you. She doesn't always answer the questions I ask." Ahni smiles.

"I guess the moon reserves the right to pick and choose." Sokka says dryly.

"Exactly." She smiles, passing more water over a spot by Zuko's rib cage that just started bleeding. "But she's spoken of you before. She worries about you sometimes."

"Worries? About me?" Sokka can't believe it. Can't she see he's a fearless warrior who can handle anything and everything that comes along?

"She says if trouble doesn't find you, you find it."

"Well, that certainly seems to be true." He agrees thoughtfully, chewing on some jerky.

"She worries that you punish yourself for her sacrifice."

Sokka doesn't respond. He has every reason to punish himself he thinks bitterly. He failed.

"She wishes you would understand it was her choice."

"I was supposed to…" He begins stubbornly.

"It was her destiny."

Sokka sits back against the saddle, keeping a hand on Zuko's pallet as he looks up at the moon in the darkening sky. How many times has he gazed at the night sky and relived that moment when he lost her? Too many to count. And each time he contests her destiny as if he could have prevented it he insults her. This is the first time he's thought of it that way.

"It was the bravest thing I've ever witnessed." Sokka says quietly hoping Yue's listening.

"Think of it that way." Ahni smiles lightly and places her hand gently on his knee. "To do otherwise takes away a little of her glory each time."

"Can I keep my ship named after her?" Sokka asks as if there are rules and Ahni knows them.

"Of course. You do that to honor her. But moping around achieves the opposite." Apparently there _are_ rules and she _does_ know them.

"But moping around is my thing." Sokka says with a mischievous grin.

"At least you have that going for you." She looks at him with a twinkle in her eye.

Sokka notices Ahni then. _Really_ notices. Then he looks up at the moon again, eyeing her with innocuous suspicion.

"So why do you wear your hair so short?" He asks, deciding to get to know the healer a little better.

"I slept too close to the fire and burned it." She explains.

"And you didn't get hurt?" Sokka asks. He's already noticed her pristine complexion. Certainly he would have noticed burn scars if there'd been any.

"No, and I didn't get hurt the time I burned it while I was lighting a signal for the fishermen to follow."

"You've burned your hair twice?" He's taken aback.

"Well, three times if you count the grilled sealburger incident."

"Oh, we must count _that_." Sokka says, amused.

"I decided to cut it off before they made _me_ the signal fire." She laughs softly.

"Good decision." He nods thinking that her unembarrassed admission is incredibly endearing. And since he thinks her short hair is cuter than just about anything he's ever seen…

_Princess Yue, you're a genius._

_But you didn't just send her to turn my head. She's here to save Zuko, isn't she? _

_But how?_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

He feels her enter the corridor. She's not alone. Has she come to take them out of here? He's been hit so many times, he's a little shaky on the thinking front, but he knows it's her. He'd know the feel of her heartbeat anywhere.

He hears a guard apologize to her as a cell door opens and he hears her tell him not to worry, he won't be held responsible. When he hears the door slam shut he knows she's been arrested too.

Yukio is two doors down. He's been monitoring the boy's reactions and he's holding up well although he knows what they've been doing to the big earthbender and his anger is apparent.

Toph's heartbeat shows she's in complete control and he shakes off the haze, clearing his mind so he can concentrate on what's going on.

Vallon feels the floor beneath him tremble and he grins painfully through the bruises knowing she's saying "hello." The floor has a metal overlay and he can't return her greeting, but he goes through the motions anyway. Maybe she'll feel it in spirit.

And then the fog clears. For the first time he recognizes the obvious. He can feel them. Through the metal. He's been sensing Yukio for hours and it never occurred to him. He places his hand flat on the floor and focuses. He lifts it up after a moment and sees a perfect print. His smile widens across his face, opening the splits in his lip and causing blood to drip down his chin, but it doesn't change his expression.

Things just got interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Sokka asks Ahni. She should be sleeping but she's bent her legs to the lotus position and meditating instead.

"My cousin may have some direction. I need to try." She explains sheepishly, unsure if she will even be able to get into her deepest spiritual state in front of this distracting, handsome man. But one look at the Fire Lord and Katara reminds her that she has to do everything she can no matter how embarrassing it may seem. She shakes off her inhibitions, closes her eyes and settles.

Katara looks over at her brother and her sister healer and wonders what's going on. Ahni is beginning to meditate and Sokka wraps a strap around her waist, securing her to the saddle. She smiles at her brother. Of course he would think of something like that.

Sokka looks over and sees Katara roll her shoulders wearily. He makes his way over to her and massages her back soothingly.

"She's trying to get advice from Yue." He explains matter-of-factly.

Katara looks back at her brother, surprised that his tone isn't the least bit mocking. What Ahni is doing is exactly the kind of thing he used to make fun of back in the day. Has he changed so much, or does it have something to do with Yue being the focus of the effort?

"We could sure use some help from the big wigs." Katara curls her back so Sokka can really give it a good hard rub.

"I have faith."

"I hope it's enough for the both of us because I'm starting to…" She can't go on. She feels so horrible inside. All her dreams are crashing around her, and they don't just include her life with Zuko, but dreams of peace in the world. If he dies, everyone loses. That's not how it's supposed to be, is it?

"Don't say that!" Sokka hisses, surprising her with his anger. "Don't ever doubt. We're here for a reason. Trust that at least."

She nods, yet more tears flowing now.

Sokka puts his arms around her from behind, careful not to impede her work, and he places his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you little sister." He says gruffly. "And for that reason most of all I won't let him die."

"You're going to make me cry again." She says, tears running into her mouth as she speaks.

"I hate to tell you kid, but you haven't stopped crying since the chamber." He pokes her.

"I'm an emotional wreck." She agrees.

"Well, channel it into the healing. Maybe it'll give it some extra oomph." He smiles moving back to his place where he checks the security of the pallet.

Ahni suddenly gasps and Sokka quickly moves to her side. She's in deep meditation and he wonders if she's talking to Yue. Suddenly self-conscious he wonders if they're talking about him.

_Yeah, like they've got nothing better to chat about tonight._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arnook was so angry!" The Earth King whines. "And you arrested Toph. She'll never marry me now."

"Your highness, she is an ally of the Fire Lord. She could never have your best interests at heart. It would be best to find another woman to marry. Someone more like yourself." Xin comforts him.

Arnook _had_ been angry. He'd actually frightened the ambassador for a moment. But then of course he saw the right of things and made his formal complaint, as is the proper way. And General Bai Fong won't be bothering anyone for a while. She'll be released when the others are freed and that won't happen until after ultimate success.

The ambassador smiles, his joy compelling him to shout his glory. He controls himself, of course. Fools surround him and none of them would understand the importance of his goals or the happiness he feels as he sees the plan fall together.

Only Long Feng had comprehended the staggering heights to which they aspired, but he'd failed. So now the ambassador climbs alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear something?" A unified guard asks his comrade.

"I thought I did but then it went away." The other man looks around at the darkened halls.

"This place is quiet at night." The first guard mentions.

"Yeah, we have more prisoners tonight than we've ever had and still there's at least twenty empty cells."

"Maybe it's the Dai Li come to question the earthbender again."

"Question." A snort escapes the other guard's lips. He hasn't heard any questions yet, just a lot of hard knocks. He got a few licks in himself. He always wanted to be Dai Li, but all he'd pulled was Unified Army guard duty. It feels good to vent a little frustration from time to time.

"There it is again!" They both look to the end of the corridor, but see nothing.

"It sounds like crying…" They train their ears to the prince's cell as he's the most likely candidate for tears, but it isn't coming from him. They both jump when a shriek echoes around them.

Suddenly a pale shape, an image in flowing white from it's hair to its feet, skims past them along the wall and disappears around the corner.

"Go see what that was!"

"I'm in command of this shift! You go and I'll stay here with the prisoners."

The poor subordinate shakily makes his way down the corridor and turns the corner, disappearing from view.

The officer in charge looks over at the cell doors, as if they'll provide some answer. He suddenly wonders if his new Dai Li friends are playing some kind of trick. They're the only wall-crawlers he knows of.

Suddenly another shriek splits the air around him and another pale shape appears, speeding down the corridor straight toward the guard. He opens his mouth to scream and suddenly he's on his back, unable to move as the white thing scurries up the wall beside him and away. He thinks he hears the sound of running, but it's muffled and so he doubts.

A scream sounds from around the corner and then all is still for a moment. That silence is broken abruptly by the sound of a thick metal door being ripped off its hinges. A second door follows and then more running and then a third.

The two white shapes dash on either side of the prone officer and he strains his eyes to follow them as they curve up and down the walls. His field of vision impeded by his inability to move his limbs or adjust his position, he loses them quickly. Staring at the ceiling after they've disappeared he realizes the prisoners have also vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokkusu's eyes snap open and he looks at his surroundings. He's in sickbay on the battle cruiser and his brain struggles to make sense of it.

"What happened?" He demands as Commander Chin sits down beside the bed.

Chin has been by Bokkusu's side for hours. This whole day has been a disaster from the word "go" and the commander feels like he's been pulled into a waterspout.

"You were stabbed." He tells his friend. "The meeting at the Council building was a setup. They got you first and Miss Katara saved your life."

"Why?" The box man asks thinking he's the only one who was endangered in the whole affair.

"It was a plot to assassinate the Fire Lord." Chin explains.

"And?" The security man wishes Zuko would come in. He's quicker to explain the details than the commander.

"And they very nearly succeeded. Fire Lord Zuko is with the avatar, Miss Katara, her brother, and another Water Tribe healer. The avatar's bison is flying the Fire Lord back to the Fire Nation."

Bokkusu takes this little bit of information in. He has no memory of anything but walking into the outer chamber of the Unified Council building and a pinch in his side. The next thing he knew it was five minutes ago.

Commander Chin takes a deep breath, dreading the rest of this conversation. He knows how Bokkusu will take it. He'll blame himself. He'll hate himself.

He'll resign.

The commander tells everything he knows about the attack and watches as his friend turns pale and rigid with anger. He places his hand on the security man's chest, pushing him to a lying position on the bed.

"You can't do anything about it now. The rescue is underway for the prince and Vallon. General Bai Fong and Ty Lee are leading it. You know they'll be successful."

"I can't stand this." The box man stares at the opposite wall, unwilling to look in his friend's eyes.

"Well, here's something else to make it that much more difficult." Chin begins. "The twins escaped the ship and have gone to join the rescue."

"Son of a…!!!" The entire fleet must have heard that explosion, Chin thinks.

"If the rescue party comes back without them, we'll go back in ourselves. For now, however, the plan is to get them all back on board and head straight back to the Fire Nation with all speed."

"It feels like running." The box man grits out through his teeth.

"That's because it is. But engagement now is unwise, you know that." Chin soothes.

"Because it'll start another war? They've already started another war!" Bokkusu growls.

"Not because it will start another war. Because we have to get the prince to safety. Fire Lord Zuko may not survive." Chin clears his throat as it tightens. "In fact, he probably won't, so Yukio's safety is of utmost importance."

The security man doesn't respond. He clenches his fists over and over feeling the hope draining from his body as the blood had drained earlier in the day. He's still too weak to be any use to anyone and that angers him all the more.

For his country. For his Fire Lord. He demands retribution.

The moment Yukio is safe he's coming back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang guides Appa through the dark skies toward the Fire Nation. He looks back at Sokka who catches his eye. The Water Tribe captain looks worried. Aang can't help. He's not a healer. It's destroying him to be helpless.

"Need some company?" Sokka quickly double-checks the security of all his passengers and climbs over to Aang's side.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I wonder how they're doing with the rescue." Sokka comments.

"I'm sure they'll do fine. Toph can rescue just about anything." Aang grins.

"And she's got even more incentive this time." The warrior wiggles his eyebrows meaningfully.

"World peace isn't enough incentive?" The avatar chuckles.

"Over love and smooches? No." Sokka replies earnestly.

"I wish I could help. I feel like a delivery service. The avatar should be able to do more." He says mournfully.

"Let's see, you talked the Fire Nation soldiers out of an engagement that would have ended in a massacre. You got Zuko out of the Earth Kingdom a lot faster than we could have without you and you're guiding Appa so smoothly I'm compelled to ask why you had to terrify me so badly all those years ago."

Aang flashes a grin remembering a loop-the-loop he and Appa had pulled unexpectedly and the screams that had blasted from the throat of his warrior friend.

"You're thinking about the loop aren't you? Well, so am I." Sokka grumbles.

"Ahni's still meditating. Do you think she's with Yue?" Aang changes the subject before he laughs out loud at the memory.

"I guess. She's been out a long time. She should probably be sleeping because she's going to have to take over soon, but this is just as important I suppose."

"What's going to happen if Zuko dies?" Aang wonders aloud, not really expecting a response.

"All out war." Sokka answers quickly with absolute confidence in his prediction.

"I'm not doing a very good job as avatar, am I?" The young man asks miserably.

"_You're_ doing a great job. It's the rest of us who are failing." The warrior pats his friend on the shoulder.

It's true. The human race fails even as the avatar slaves to keep the balance. There have been many wars throughout history no matter what the avatar tried to do to prevent them. None were as devastating as Sozin's war, but humans find a way to fight with each other and that's a fact even the avatar can't change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel a little bad for those guards." Toph admits. "They were terrified."

They are racing to the harbor on a wagon drawn by two "liberated" ostrich-horses. They'd left some gold pieces in the animals' place, but they'd stolen them, no doubt about that. They're so fast and easy for Ty Lee to handle, they'll probably make the trip all the way to the Fire Nation on the battle cruiser.

"Don't feel too bad." Yukio scowls. "They took part in beating Vallon. What they got was easy."

"That was pretty elaborate work you guys. How did you come up with the ghost idea?" Vallon quickly talks about something else. Toph's rage is obvious and rather than have her turn back to knock some heads, he'd like to steer the conversation to a more positive topic.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." Toph says but she still has that look on her face. The one her opponent sees just before he knows nothing but darkness.

"The twins showed up unexpectedly so I worked them into the plan. They did a great job, didn't they?" Ty Lee compliments them, inspiring bright red blushes from the two teenagers.

"We're hoping they'll tell the story and start a rumor that you guys were abducted by spirits rather than rescued by the fire nation. Maybe their officers' laughter will slow them down a little." Kenya grins. "Those guys _were_ scared." He adds, proud now that he knows they were scoundrels rather than hapless guards.

"They were part of my army. _My_ army!" Toph gripes. "For them to beat a prisoner is disgusting. I'm glad I resigned if this is the caliber of soldier I've trained."

"They were Earth Kingdom." Yukio says as if that explains everything.

"Not all Earth Kingdom citizens are jerks Prince Yukio." Toph counters.

"I'll agree when I can talk and walk with my cousin again." The boy's voice is hard.

"It'll happen." Toph punches his arm.

They settle on silence then. None of them wants to think about the possibilities facing them after what has happened today, but the thoughts are inevitable.

Vallon holds Toph's hand as he's longed to do for days. He raises it to his lips and gives it a kiss noticing the bracelet on her wrist when her sleeve slips back. She leans in to him and rests her head on his shoulder noticing the tassel from her passport attached to the belt of his robe. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her even closer.

"You figured it out." She whispers to him.

"What?" He responds.

"You pulled your door off the hinges and Yukio's too. Either you're incredibly strong or you can bend metal." She points out.

"Yeah, I figured it out." He grins.

"I'll have to come up with some other special skill so I can keep my advantage. Can't have you being as powerful as I am." Toph says dryly.

"I'll never be as powerful as you are." Vallon murmurs as his lips close in on hers. Ignoring the residual pain from the bruises and cuts he seals them firmly over her soft and willing mouth.

The other inhabitants of the wagon turn their heads, grinning. They'd been wondering when the earthbenders would finally get around to locking lips.

Yukio's smile fades as the image of Zuko's battered body invades his thoughts. He quickly swipes at a tear and swallows back all the others waiting to fall. He knows what's going to happen when they get to the ship. Everything will be different. He's going to be the acting Fire Lord and he'll be treated as such.

Whether he wants it or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka's head starts to droop and his mind blanks with sleep. He's got everyone secured and he's taking forty winks so he doesn't make a stupid mistake like throw the pallet overboard rather than tightening the straps.

He's been asleep for forty-five minutes when a delicate hand shakes his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see Ahni hovering over him. Absently he reaches up for her before he realizes it's not what he imagines and pulls his hand away hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Yue said to go east." She says wondering if that look she'd seen in his eyes was what she thought it was. "I just told Avatar Aang."

Sokka struggles up with a groan.

"East?" He repeats as he yawns and stretches. "That's out of our way. We need to get Zuko to the palace. Why did she say east?"

"She's not big on 'whys'." Ahni quips, handing Sokka a canteen filled with cool snow-blossom tea, its mind-clearing effects more psychosomatic than actual.

"This stuff doesn't work." Sokka informs as he takes a big gulp.

"Are you sure?" Ahni asks knowingly.

He takes another drink and furrows his brow. He _does_ feel less hazy.

"Hmmm. I thought it was a hoax." He shrugs and takes another drink, certain now it will help his thought processes to soar.

Ahni indulges in a secretive smile as she moves to take over from Katara. Her spirits have also been lifted, but not by tea. Yue gave her direction, as she always does.

But most of all she gave her hope.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Xin clutches his boney hands together so tightly the knuckles glow white. He appears as calm as a manatee-sloth as he listens to the explanation of how the prisoners vanished from the Unified Council's pristine, new dungeon complex.

"White spirits?" The old man asks calmly, almost casually, a very slight tremor barely detectable in his voice. "A door-destroying beast? Prisoner abduction to the Spirit World? These are your explanations?"

"Well, I'm just relating what the guards told me. They were paralyzed when we found them and their stories did match up." The captain says earnestly, unable to make sense of any of it himself.

"So are the Unified Council's dungeons haunted?" His teeth are clenching now. His ability to hold the calm mask is slipping.

"Of course _I_ don't believe that, but a good number of the troops do." The officer sweats.

"Has it occurred to any of you idiots that it might have been an escape perpetrated by humans? No! You believe it was spirits! Ghosts!" The mask gone, the old man paces furiously back and forth across the floor, waving his arms around wildly. "Has anyone checked the roads to the harbor where the Fire Nation fleet is docked?"

"Um…they were waiting until it was a little more light outside." The captain admits, embarrassed that his troops are now afraid of the dark.

"Go now! And if you don't find them on the way to the harbor, you are hereby ordered to set up a blockade to prevent any ships from leaving Earth Kingdom waters!"

"I'm not allowed to take orders from you." The captain says quietly.

"Just do it!" The Earth King commands from his throne.

The captain bows to the King and takes his leave.

"This is a debacle." His highness mutters. "You promised me the Earth Kingdom would be free from suspicion. Now I've ordered a blockade in my own harbor to support your takeover of the Fire Nation! I never should have trusted your abilities to plan this!"

Xin stares at the Earth King, unsure of how to proceed. He did indeed promise the Earth Kingdom would never be suspected of participation in the scheme, but things have gone so horribly wrong, the veil must be lifted. The King seems to understand the necessity, his quick and surprising order to the captain was clear evidence of comprehension, but does he have what it takes to go the distance? And if he doesn't, will he go quietly when the time comes?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They should be here any moment now." Chin tells Bokkusu who stands with him on the deck of the ship. To most eyes the security man looks healed, but his friend notes the pallor of his skin and darkness under his eyes. The commander also notices the death grip Bokkusu has on the rail of the ship. One quick move and the box man will very likely go down.

"Are we ready to depart immediately?"

"Of course." Chin responds patiently. He knows Bokkusu is worried about Yukio. He's worried too. The boy is the key to the future and their enemies, many of them unknown, surround them.

"What do you know about the rescue plan?" The security man asks for the third or fourth time. He keeps hoping Chin will think of something more.

"Nothing more than what I would do in their circumstances. I know that General Bai Fong was arrested, I assume that was planned, and Ty Lee is taking part as well as Taoki and Kenya."

Bokkusu mutters a curse. He's been muttering obscenities every time anyone refers to the twins so angry is he with them for their recklessness. None of their enemies know about them, but if the boys are captured the questions will start. Can they hold up?

What a disaster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

His lips touch hers lightly and she sighs happily, resting in his strong arms, comfortable for the first time in what seems like an eternity. He threads his fingers through her hair dropping kisses on her chin, her neck, her collarbone.

She reaches around his waist to pull him even closer and he melts into her, fading like mist.

"Katara! I need you!" It's Ahni's voice piercing the waterbender's dream.

"What?" She snaps awake and half a second later is by the healer's side.

"His heart stopped for a moment, I need you to help me." Ahni says urgently, making room.

While Katara manages the heart, Ahni quickly seals a succession of tiny gashes that are causing big problems.

"There, thanks. I'm sorry to scare you … it scared _me_." Ahni admits.

Katara nods her head, unable to speak just now.

_He came to me. He died and he came to kiss me goodbye._

She swallows back new tears, determined to pull it together for the rest of the journey. Then she gets irritated. Then she gets strong.

_Not yet buddy. I will not let you die. _

_And I will not shed any more tears over you until you open your eyes and you can see them and appreciate what you've put me through._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ostrich-horse drawn wagon rounds the corner to the harbor just as they hear the posse behind them. A ramp is already lowered and they race to the deck of the battle cruiser shouting for the crew to hurry and close off access.

"Yukio!" Commander Chin runs to the prince and puts his hands on his shoulders. "You're okay." He looks the boy over. "You're not hurt?"

"No," Yukio answers, "But Vallon's been beaten and someone should take care of him right away."

The commander looks over at the big earthbender and sees his battered face and the blood stains on his robe. He looks awful. Chin's actually surprised to see Vallon alive however, and wonders why the Dai Li didn't just kill him outright. Perhaps the foul Ambassador Xin wanted to watch, he imagines darkly.

"See to it." Commander Chin tells a nearby crewmember as he heads for the bridge to weigh anchor and get the hell out of the Earth Kingdom.

"Commander!" A voice calls urgently from his destination and he hurries up the steps.

When he reaches the bridge he sees the cause for concern. A blockade of ships, some bearing flags from the Earth Kingdom and some with Unified Council banners flapping in the pre-dawn breeze.

"I can't believe this." The commander says under his breath. "What are they thinking?"

All on the deck have run to the sides to hang over and look at the fleet blocking their exit from the harbor.

"What is it?" Toph asks, annoyed by the mere thought of having to ask for help.

"A blockade. Earth Kingdom and Unified." Vallon explains quietly. "There's about ten ships out there. We can make it through but we'll have to fight."

"Damn Keui! Damn Xin!" Toph stomps her foot and the metal ripples around them making rings like those surrounding a rock thrown into a pond.

"Arm the weapons and prepare to storm the blockade." Chin decisively gives the most difficult order of his career and hears it echoed across the Fire Nation fleet.

Bowing his head he prays to the spirits for a miracle. How many will be killed or injured because of the vanity of a couple of power-obsessed men? How many will lose their honor today because they thought they were following the orders of leaders but were really servicing the dictates of megalomaniacs? Been there, done that, doesn't feel so good he grimly thinks.

The ships' engines roar and the water churns as they begin their surge. They pick up speed, heading straight for the line of vessels stubbornly obstructing their path.

"Should we fire a warning shot Commander?" A young lieutenant, probably only eighteen Chin thinks, asks nervously.

Chin looks out at their opponents and shakes his head.

"They know we're coming."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's it going?" Sokka asks Ahni as she switches seats with Katara. The Water Tribe captain was so alarmed by what happened earlier that he's almost afraid to ask that question.

"Better." She reaches for the pack with their supplies, pulling out a canteen and a peach. "That was a close call. I was concentrating on his lungs and I missed a pass on the heart. He shifted a little, which would be a good sign if he wasn't so broken up, obviously his spinal cord has healed, so he's got some reflex movement. Now comes the hard part."

"Keeping him from using it."

"Exactly." She takes a drink and looks out over the water sparkling in the early light of dawn. "If these weren't such terrible circumstances, I might enjoy being up here." She tells Sokka.

"Maybe sometime I could…" He begins.

She interrupts him with a gasp.

"That's it! Go down! Go down!" She tells Aang excitedly.

Sokka looks over the side and sees a lone ship. A large Northern Water Tribe ship sailing peacefully along.

"Who's that?" He asks her, trying not to get his hopes up. This might not actually be the target Yue has them aiming for.

"Admiral Niyan." She grins. "He's got a flask of water from the spirit oasis. I brought it on board myself. It could help."

"It saved Aang." Sokka finds himself getting excited against his will. "Do you think it can heal all those broken bones and the sliced up soft tissue?"

"I don't know for sure, but it will help at least." Ahni says. "I've never seen it at work. The admiral was bringing it to Chief Hakoda for the new shrine at the South Pole."

"Hakoda's our dad, he won't mind sharing." Sokka declares confidently.

"I'll talk to the admiral and explain the situation. He'll cooperate." Aang isn't averse to throwing his avatar weight around from time to time.

"What's going on?" Katara's annoyed voice calls out to them. The wind is getting in the way of her eavesdropping and she finds few things as annoying as missing out on other people's conversations.

"We're going to get some spirit water." Sokka announces. "From Admiral Ni…somebody."

"Niyan and I can't guarantee I can get it." Ahni warns.

"What do you mean?" Katara asks worriedly.

"I left his ship without permission. He might still be mad at me." She explains.

"Mad enough to let a man die?" Sokka asks, incredulous.

She shrugs not knowing the answer. Admiral Niyan certainly has a legendary temper. And he loves an opportunity to teach a lesson.

"Why did you leave?" Katara asks.

"He wasn't going to take me to the South Pole. He found out I wanted to study fighting with Master Pakku and he disagrees with the 'new ways.' He was going to transfer me straight to a ship bound for home so I got off when we made port in the Earth Kingdom. That's how I ended up at the Chameleon Bay outpost." Ahni tells the siblings who stare back at her nonplused.

"He could really be angry." Katara remembers Pakku's reaction to her own defiance. The old men of the Water Tribe can be extremely set in their ways.

"Not enough to let a man die." Sokka shakes his head. A fellow navy man would never be so cold-hearted.

"So whether Zuko lives or dies is a decision placed solely in the hands of a single Water Tribe admiral." Katara outlines their situation. "An admiral who's probably angry at you and who might even hold over some hatred from the war of all things Fire Nation."

"Yes." Ahni says thinking the summary is very astute.

They're all quiet for a moment, thinking about the possibility of a nasty confrontation with a stuffy old admiral.

"I sure hope he says 'yes'." Katara finally says.

"So do I." Ahni agrees.

"Because if he doesn't," the waterbender continues, "I'm going to take it anyway no matter what I have to do to get it."

Ahni looks to Sokka for his reaction and finds him nodding approvingly at his sister, his look deadly serious.

She eyes them both and suddenly realizes she's nodding too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No matter what happens, protect the prince." Bokkusu gives this order to his security team. He'd see to it himself but he knows he's too weak still to be anything more than a burden.

Vallon pulls Toph along the rail, looking for the best spot from which to defend the ship.

"When they prepare their missiles we'll break them apart before they can shoot them. I did it in the fight with the pirates. This will be harder because they'll be stronger benders, but I'll tell you where to aim your attack so we can coordinate, okay?" He tells her.

"Did I tell you about the buzzard-bees?" She smirks remembering nearly killing Sokka before he started directing her shots.

"Yes, you did and that's what gave me the idea." Vallon gives her a quick kiss and then shifts his focus to the task at hand.

"The Earth Kingdom cruiser is loading their weapons!" The lookout calls.

"Damn!" Commander Chin hisses. "Prepare to engage!" He shouts.

"There are two trebuchets aimed at us. You take the back one." Vallon tells Toph. "Soft right, two hundred and fifty yards."

She raises her arms and the newly loaded chunk of burning coal and clay crumbles. She giggles, feeling the sensation of the successful bend all the way to her toes.

Vallon is only a split second behind, and the earthbenders on the opposing battle cruiser scramble to reform their projectiles.

"Keep an eye on the Unified Ships." Chin tells his lieutenant over the roar of the engines. "They aren't loading their weapons."

Suddenly there is a loud commotion on board the Earth Kingdom's battle cruiser. Soldiers and sailors race across the deck. A skirmish turns into a quick brawl and then it's quiet.

"Commander," The lieutenant gets Chin's attention. "90 degrees south southeast." He hands over the telescope and Commander Chin raises it to his eye.

Along the dawn-kissed horizon is a fleet of approximately fifteen Water Tribe ships, both Southern and Northern. A lantern signal winks at him from the lead boat and a broad smile breaks out across his face.

"Commander?" The young man asks, wondering why his superior officer is grinning so happily when their opposing force has more than doubled.

"We've got backup." Chin breathes and raises the glass to his eye again.

Through the lens he sees the miracle for which he prayed.

"The Unified ships are standing down!" Comes the call from the lookout.

"The Earth Kingdom ships are standing down!"

The line of ships slowly separates as if the rising sun is gently nudging them apart. The sky lightens softly and thin wisps of cloud turn pink and purple and soft orange as they brighten and burn away. The light of the sun spreads shimmering crystals across the surface of the water.

With daybreak, mirrors are used to pass the message from all the lead ships to Commander Chin that the order to blockade has been rescinded by King Bumi and Chief Arnook.

The Fire Nation fleet is free to go.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"I don't know what to say to you boys." Chin says sternly to Taoki and Kenya. The excitement of their exit from the Earth Kingdom has died down and the twins, Yukio and Bokkusu have gathered in his office for a little "chat."

"We left a note." Taoki says, looking at the floor.

"And that was supposed to keep me from worrying?" The commander looks at the boy as if he's lost his teenaged mind.

The brothers shrug and keep their eyes on the floor. Nobody's ever worried about them before. They aren't sure how they're supposed to act.

"We're sorry." Taoki says sheepishly.

"No we're not." Kenya says defiantly yet respectfully. "We've been sneaking around for our grandfather since we were five. Even if we'd asked you and you'd told us no we'd have gone. So I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I'm not."

Chin lifts an eyebrow at the boy but doesn't say anything. He clearly remembers making a similar speech after the fight with the pirates and he had also promised continued defiance in the face of similar circumstances. The air in the room grows thick. Finally Bokkusu clears his throat.

"I think you need to understand what it means to be part of Fire Lord Zuko's inner circle." He begins quietly. "There are very few of us because there are very few people he trusts. We're a family because of that trust and so we worry about each other. Is that something you can understand?"

The twins tentatively nod. They understand intellectually but this is completely new territory for them. They had certainly been worried about Yukio, which is what led to their covert departure from the ship in the first place, and they've always worried over each other, but a wider circle, no matter how small seems like a completely foreign concept.

"In hindsight it was an excellent thing that you did. You played a very important part in a successful rescue. So this evening after supper we need to go over every little thing you ever did for your grandfather so we can see if there are any other ways you can help serve the Fire Nation." The security man goes on, his voice soft but stern. "And next time you'll come to one of us with a plan instead of running off on your own and we'll talk about it. Absolute respect and trust. I promise."

Taoki and Kenya nod to Bokkusu, not knowing what to say. Trust and respect. Not even a dream come true since it never occurred to them it was at all possible in the first place.

"Can we resume training first thing tomorrow morning?" Yukio asks, breaking the awkward moment.

"Of course," Bokkusu answers. "The Fire Lord will be expecting your abilities to have advanced in his absence."

"Great!" The prince beams at the twins who grin back. It's not lost on any of them that the security man assumes Zuko will return.

Chin and Bokkusu look at Yukio who blinks back at them, his smile becoming uncomfortably fixed as he tries to figure out what they want from him. Kenya and Taoki shift their eyes back and forth waiting for someone to say something.

"Will that be all Prince Yukio?" Commander Chin finally asks, barely keeping the amusement from his voice.

"Uh…yes. That will be all." Yukio stammers realizing that the Fire Lord had always concluded these kinds of meetings in the past. He remembers he's next in command and it makes his flesh slightly clammy.

The two men stand and bow to the prince. The twins stand and also bow to Yukio who blushes dark red at the action. The men leave the room and the three boys are left alone together.

"They were pretty mad at us." Taoki observes.

"Because they care about you." Yukio says before Kenya can say anything dismissive. "They're right. It _is_ like a family with my cousin. You do have to always show him the proper respect, but that's easy 'cause he's earned it. Other than that I know I could go to any one of them with any kind of problem and they'd help and you can too."

"It's just going to take a little getting used to is all." Kenya sighs.

"If the Fire Lord…" Taoki closes his mouth quickly, not willing to voice his fear.

"He won't." Yukio says firmly. "I need to sleep a little. You guys probably do too. We can practice some skills later, okay? Maybe by then we'll have heard some good news about my cousin."

The prince stands and the boys stand to bow to him. He looks at them, an expression of exasperation flickering in his eyes, but it's quickly banished and he returns the bow. After Zuko comes back he thinks he'll ask them never to do that again when they're in private.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Avatar Aang," Admiral Niyan bows respectfully, "Katara, Captain, you honor us with your presence."

Katara smiles sweetly at him from Appa's back. They have pulled alongside the Water Tribe vessel and Ahni, Aang and Sokka have gone aboard, leaving Katara to care for Zuko.

The admiral looks at his erstwhile healer.

"Ahni." He greets her quietly a questioning brow raised.

"Admiral." She bows respectfully knowing the old man will find it too little, too late.

"Admiral Niyan we've come because, as you can see…" Aang gestures toward Appa's passengers and the admiral steps to the side for a closer look.

"Yes, I received a message about the attack on the Fire Lord from Chief Arnook. What can I do to help?" His face shows his concern as he looks over the fallen monarch, more dead than alive.

"We need the water from the spirit oasis. Ahni said you have a flask." Aang says quickly, knowing there is probably a better, more diplomatic way to make such a request but too tired and anxious to think of it.

"The existence of that water on this ship is confidential information." He says pointedly looking at Ahni. "It's meant for the shrine at the South Pole."

"As you can see, it's an emergency." Sokka pipes up before Katara can say something. She has that look on her face that often gets them into trouble.

"And you'll be continuing on with them to the Fire Nation?" The old man asks Ahni.

"Yes…sir." She says, her chin high.

"If after you've done your part for the Fire Lord I send a ship to return you to the North Pole will you resist?"

"I won't lie to you sir, I am not going back to the North Pole without completing my training." She says defiantly.

"You were not meant to fight, Ahni. You know that." He's losing his patience with her, but it's nothing compared to the effect his condescending statement has on Katara.

"Sir, if I promise to return Ahni to the North Pole will you give us the water?" Sokka jumps in before Katara has a chance to start an actual fight with an actual Water Tribe admiral from whom they need an actual favor on his actual Northern Water Tribe ship. Occasionally she doesn't think things through.

Looking over at his sister Sokka knows from their eye contact that she noticed he never specified _when_ he would return Ahni to the North Pole. His sister grins at him and quickly hides it, returning her attention to the healing.

Admiral Niyan looks at Ahni for a long time, but it's not the haughty, scathing look one would expect from a stuffy, old chauvinist. It's a sad look, almost pleading. Ahni returns his stare with a thousand emotions playing over her face. Intense sadness is one of them, along with equally intense anger, but it all settles back to her usual serenity within seconds. Sokka decides there's more to this than they've been told, but he'll get to the bottom of it later.

"I assume you left the Earth Kingdom in haste. We'd like to provide you with some supplies for the rest of your journey." The admiral says nodding to a crewmember to see it done as he walks back toward his cabin. "Ahni, accompany me please"

Sokka steps forward as if to stop her but she smiles at him.

"I bear the water." She explains.

Once the two have disappeared into the cabin Katara lets loose.

"How dare he say she wasn't meant to fight? Oooooh, it reminds me of Pakku and just makes me mad all over again. Why can't these old men see that a woman can be just as effective a fighter as a man? I'd really love to give him a piece of my mind. After this is over I'm going to write him a letter and tell him just what I think of how he's treating Ahni." She vents, but Sokka and Aang laugh at her because she's doing it in the most enraged whisper they've ever heard. She _has_ thought this through and she's not going to ruin their chances of getting that water with her occasionally aggressive mouth.

"Katara, let's just keep our noses out of this one okay?" Sokka finally says. The last thing he wants is bad blood with an admiral. Especially now that he's neither working for the council nor the Water Tribe and would like to depend on the kindness of kinsmen when he's back at the helm of the Yue.

Ahni and the admiral emerge from below. She bears a flask of delicate beauty similar to the one Katara carried five years ago, but larger. Water enough to grace a shrine.

"I must warn you, I've seen healers use this water before with no extraordinary effects. I'm not certain this will be of any great help to you." Niyan says worrying they'll get their hopes up.

"It will work. All the elements necessary are here." Ahni contradicts him as she hands the flask to Katara. "This water has special properties which meld with the spiritual energy of the healer using it. The healer's feelings for the person in need become the catalyst for the additional strength. Without those intense feelings the water is no stronger than any you might use in healing."

Aang can't help the smile spreading across his face realizing that he was the first to be healed by Katara's love combined with the spirits' water. It's nice to know someone cares.

"That's why healers, although we have the duty of bearing the water from steward to steward, rarely have the privilege of keeping it ourselves. You were given a great deal of trust when Master Pakku gave you possession of it." She continues.

"Why's that?" Sokka asks thinking it amazing that even a little bottle of water comes with bureaucratic strings attached.

"Because healers would never let their loved ones die and that would challenge nature. Such temptation must be avoided." Ahni smiles at Sokka watching him scowl as he thinks about this. He always scowls when he thinks. She's noticed.

"Of course the spirits command can also give the water special powers. But that is very rare. Often a debt to be repaid. But they can do what they want. Our laws are their playgrounds." She adds and Sokka's scowl deepens.

Katara opens the flask and pulls a small stream into her hand. She looks over her patient and decides to start on his legs, healing his body before bringing him back to consciousness. With any luck he'll feel no pain at all once he wakes up.

The water shimmers on her hand as she runs it over his crushed left foot. It suddenly cools to an astonishingly icy temperature but remains liquid. She remembers this effect from when she used it on Aang, but she hadn't had to guide the water that time; there was an entry wound and the healing was more straightforward. This time she has to move the water herself and she's glad she was raised in the ice and snow of the South Pole because this stuff is colder than penguin spit.

There is movement under the skin. Bulging and jumping, lumps growing and settling as the bones rework themselves to their original configuration. She feels them dance under her hand and resists the temptation to lift it to watch. When the shifting stops Katara examines the appendage.

"It's perfect!" She announces to the anxious observers, her eyes bright and her smile as wide as the ocean.

A cheer sounds from the deck of the ship as all the sailors who have wandered from their duties to watch the incredible healing share in the joy of the small group. Ahni pulls a small totem out of her pocket and kisses it. Sokka pretends not to see but files it away with all his other observations for later.

Katara grins at her brother, Ahni and Aang. "Thank you." She says softly, not trusting her voice.

She pulls more water and moves up from the now healthy foot to the leg as the small group continues to watch with new hope.

Now that his heart is firmly in Ty Lee's possession, Aang can look back at that time when all he had was Katara and marvel at the waterbender's capacity for love and devoted loyalty without getting depressed or maudlin.

Both Water Tribe siblings had accepted him into their family just a short time after meeting him, but Katara had adopted him even before she knew he was the avatar. She'd defended him, she'd nearly left her family for him, and she'd nearly gotten herself killed coming to rescue him from…he looks down at the fallen Fire Lord and takes a deep breath. Things sure have changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ambassador Xin, you are under arrest for conspiracy to assassinate Fire Lord Zuko." The head of the Dai Li advances on the old man.

Xin looks over at the Earth King with whom he had been conferencing. The sovereign gazes back at him unsurprised by this development. They had been discussing strategies for getting the ambassador out of the country and to a safe place so the storm could pass him by. The King made no mention of his intention to have Xin arrested and so the only conclusion to which the old man can come is that the action is authentic.

"Your highness, surely you will not allow this insult to the Unified Council." Xin says tightly, a warning in his straining voice.

"I understand the Fire Lord has survived your attack, thank the spirits. But he is barely hanging on. We must pray for him, yes?" The Earth King says sincerely, "I will monitor the situation from here. Ambassador, please go with the Captain and I'll see what I can do for you."

Xin looks from the officer to the King and rejects the idea of making a break for it.

"You know you're implicated as well, your highness." The old man sneers the honorific.

"Oh my." The Earth King fans himself, distressed. "How can you say such a thing? I trusted you. I always seem to place my trust in the wrong people. But no more. I will consult with Chief Arnook and King Bumi in future about the trustworthiness of my advisers. And this time, I'll listen to them!" He waves the prisoner and his captor away and continues to fan himself with near hysterical huffing and puffing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we maintain full speed all the way to the Fire Nation?" Bokkusu asks Chin as they stand on the bridge watching the water rush past.

"We can. If we're lucky we'll make it back around the same time as the Fire Lord. The crew might mutiny, but I'll drive this ship myself if I have to." The commander says only half-joking.

"They won't mutiny. Have you talked to them? They're enraged. There hasn't been a more loyal military in the Fire Nation than we have right now." Bokkusu counters.

"The question is will they line up behind Fire Lord Yukio the way they did for Fire Lord Zuko?" Chin asks.

The box man looks at his friend sharply.

"You speak as if he's already gone."

"I'm trying not to get my hopes up." The commander admits sadly. "I have to be prepared for the worst because it's my responsibility to get the prince back to the palace as quickly as possible so he can take the throne if necessary. There's hardly room for optimism in that."

"Well, make room. Fire Lord Zuko is coming back." Bokkusu snaps and leaves the bridge before he says something to damage the friendship.

It's not that the security man doesn't understand pessimism in the face of the Fire Lord's appalling injuries, but hearing plans for a replacement as if it's a foregone conclusion is a bit much. He's being emotional and Chin's being practical. So be it.

If Bokkusu's security hadn't failed, this would never have happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His legs are done!" Katara nearly squeals. What had once been twisted and mangled appendages are pristine, perfect, useable legs.

"This is kind of taking a while." Sokka warns. "I feel like we're sitting turtle-ducks out here in the middle of the ocean."

"You doubt my ability to protect you?" Admiral Niyan asks grumpily.

"No sir. No." The captain stammers, "It's just that we know there's a plot against Zu…the Fire Lord so I just think it's dangerous to sit here for too long."

"I can't hurry this along Sokka. The water seems to be working on its own schedule. I have to follow its lead." She warns, covering her hand with the liquid and touching the skin over a broken rib.

"I know. I know. But you're so happy, I have to counter it with a good, healthy dose of gloom and doom." Sokka says dryly.

Ahni laughs. "You're not that bad." She says grinning.

"Yes he is." Aang and Katara say together.

"I admire your sense of balance captain," Admiral Niyan places his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

A gasp sounds from Katara and they all turn to look.

"Look!" She says, her voice trembling and they see what has her so excited.

The skin under the water glimmers with a blinding sheen. As it pulls away it leaves pristine, unmarred perfection. The scar that Zuko has born since the insurgency, the one caused by a spear, is gone.

"That means…" Sokka begins.

"Yeah." Aang answers.

Katara sits back. She has to think about the implications now.

"What's the matter?" Her brother asks thinking how happy Zuko will be to finally be rid of the mark of his father's hatred.

"He wouldn't be happier without his scars?" Ahni asks, confused.

"Is there any way to avoid his face?" Aang doesn't answer Ahni, knowing why Katara is suddenly hesitant to continue.

"There are skull fractures." Ahni shakes her head, still not understanding.

"They'll think we've brought back an imposter." Katara says. "They won't accept him. We don't even have anyone from the Fire Nation traveling with us to confirm who he is."

"Will he really look that different?" Sokka asks, understanding now.

"What's the first thing you ever noticed about him?" She asks. "If you had seen him in person ten times with the scar and suddenly seen him without do you think you'd recognize him?"

Sokka tries to picture Zuko without the scar and can't. No, it's the main identifier of the man. Both inside and out it sometimes. The people of the Fire Nation will never accept him as the Fire Lord they crowned just weeks ago. They love him. They revere him. They'll kill him because they'll think he's not him.

"Can you wait until we get back to the Fire Nation?" Aang asks.

Katara looks down at Zuko. His perfectly healed legs. He could be completely well and whole in under an hour and Aang is asking her to wait.

"How about you do everything else?" The avatar suggests. "If we get Fire Nation witnesses to the final healing they can spread the word."

Sokka looks at his sister, her graceful hands resting tentatively on her beloved's torso, and his heart goes out to her.

"If you do everything else, he'll be out of danger won't he?" Sokka asks her, looking for the one angle that will convince her.

"Mostly." She says, her disappointment apparent. She's on board with their suggestion, but she's not happy about it.

"Admiral, may we please borrow a messenger hawk?" Aang asks politely.

"What do you have in mind?" Sokka asks him.

"Admiral Jee and Minister Kuo can line up some witnesses so we can complete the healing as soon as we get there." He explains.

Suddenly the Water Tribe captain has an idea. He starts pacing excitedly.

"We'll do it in the Agni Kai arena. Fill that place. What's it hold? Three hundred? Three fifty? It could be two thirds commoners and one-third nobles. A lot of his opponents too. We'll have them all sign a testimonial at the end and distribute copies." He rattles off the possibilities and then finally comes to a standstill, awaiting the accolades.

"Not bad." Aang says and follows the Admiral to the bridge to collect a messenger hawk.

"Not bad." Sokka grumbles under his breath.

"Good idea." Katara says, once more concentrating on the healing. She watches amazed each time the water attacks a scar and the blemish disappears.

"I'm impressed." Ahni says to Sokka, but it sounds like a consolation.

"Thanks." He replies and heads to the bridge to make sure Aang doesn't mangle his brilliance in the translation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an office deep in the corridors of the Unified Council building a middle-aged man with brown hair and a receding hairline rubs his face. He has a stack of papers as high as his shoulder on the desk in front of him.

"How many does that make?" A grinning Unified army colonel asks as he leans casually against the door jam.

"I have accepted the resignations and discharged over three hundred members of the Unified army this afternoon alone." The man, a general, sighs.

"Well, I hope this doesn't break your desk." The younger man hands over his own resignation packet.

"This experiment is over, isn't it?" The general sets the new papers down on the pile of those still to be processed.

"Yes sir. I'd like to say it was fun while it lasted, but that would be a lie, and I'd like to be discharged as honorably as possible."

"Colonel Hong, I'm tempted to court martial you for poking a lion-cobra."

"General Pau, get some rest. You'll be receiving thousands more of these tomorrow." The colonel chuckles.

"No I won't." The general stands, sets his own resignation papers on the top of the pile, smothers his lantern and leaves the room.

As the two men walk through the building to the exit, they are struck by the silence. The rubble in the inner chamber has been cleared and all remnants of yesterday's battle have been swept away in an effort to hide the shame of the Council.

If one had just fallen off a cabbage cart, they might not know an assassination attempt had ever happened.

The experiment is over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: A couple things. I know I took quite a bit of license with the spirit water, but I wanted to describe it as a different experience than normal water. Who's to say it doesn't get really cold? Or that love isn't what makes it work?

Also, I know you can't just resign from an army, but heck, it's my army so people can resign all they want.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I completely depend on your continued support. More coming soon if life doesn't get in the way!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Stop looking so annoyed." Ahni pokes Sokka.

"I'm not annoyed." He grumbles, continuing to watch as Katara runs her hands gently and lovingly over Zuko's newly healed body, inspecting nearly every inch of his restored form. "I'm just protecting my sister's virtue."

The healer laughs and he flushes. They left the admiral hours ago, and all were happy and filled with optimism, except for the captain. No, he was irritated. They were laughing and he was scowling. Because they were laughing at _him_.

Katara had healed Zuko's entire body except for his head and one other part. Sokka had kept an eye on the proceedings because he knew she was going to have to address this area at some point and he planned to make sure it was as chaste a moment as possible. She had obviously been waiting for him to take a nap but he outlasted her and when she finally went to work, he did too.

Little did he know his efforts toward shielding her purity would be the source of laughter for the next three hours.

All he did was drape fabric so she couldn't see anything she shouldn't. He didn't mean to get in her way and when she shoved him aside and he nearly dropped the cloth he adjusted his weight, which caused him to come perilously close to knocking the flask of water out of her hand while he barely avoided crushing Zuko anew with his knee, which caused her to scream at him. Her rant included labeling him "keeper of the 'man flesh'" and that caused Aang and Ahni to repeat the name at least seventy-two times by his own count and laugh hysterically.

And frankly, Sokka wonders, why _can't_ the Fire Lord spend the rest of his life with a crushed pelvis?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vallon and Toph lay on their bellies on the floor of his cabin facing each other. She places her hand on the metal floor and a lump rises beneath it. She sends the lump along the floor to the other earthbender and he sends it back.

"It's too bad you couldn't have seen your parents while we were in Ba Sing Se." She comments.

"You make it sound like we were there on vacation." Vallon laughs.

"Well, it was an adventure anyway." She grins. "But Zuko was serious when he said he would send for them. Maybe they would come to the Fire Nation sometime?"

Unsaid is the knowledge they both share that Vallon most likely will never return to the Earth Kingdom. The country of his birth. His heritage. There are too many people who would like to kill him in Ba Sing Se alone. He's not even sure how many people his Dai Li unit offended over the years and where else in the Earth Kingdom those people might be, but even if he wants to go Toph won't allow him to take that chance. His parents will just have to understand.

"They might visit someday." He shrugs, not believing it for a second.

"You know King Bumi is about the only leader in the Earth Kingdom that doesn't shame me. And he's insane!" Toph comments sending the lump back with curves and swirls.

"My father's a good man. He's a leader in my village." Vallon informs zigzagging the lump back to her. "He's not insane though."

"And your mother?" Toph asks.

"She's perfect. A real hard worker. She's crazy about my father and he's crazy about her."

"I'd like to meet them sometime." She says shyly.

"Once I get settled I'll probably send them a letter. I have to explain…" Just the thought of writing his parents overwhelms him. What will he say? "They were older when they had me," he continues, "so I probably shouldn't wait too long."

"What do you think you'll do after all this?" She's wondering where she fits in with his eventual plans.

"I have no idea." He chuckles.

"I'll bet Zuko would have something for you."

"How could I even get up the nerve to ask? 'Uh, Fire Lord, I know I was involved in kidnapping your cousin and various other crimes, and I'll probably be killed soon, but maybe you could give me a job.'"

Toph laughs but she notes that he's afraid and she's not so sure his fear is related to Zuko or getting a job or even being killed. Maybe it's all of it put together. She'd like to help him, but coaxing someone along is not typically her style. And if she were to actually use her style she might send him running, screaming over the side of the ship.

But what else can she do? She feels this is a crucial moment.

"Boo hoo." She says loudly, although it sounds tentative to her own ears.

"What?"

"I said 'boo hoo'."

"I guess I heard you, I just don't get your point."

"My point is stop whining and figure it out. You're a big, strong, powerful earthbender who has friends in the palace. Quit acting like you don't know it."

Vallon doesn't respond to her criticism. She can't tell anything from what his heart is doing. It could be anger, it could be fear, it could be a lie.

"I love you." He nearly whispers.

She freezes, taken completely by surprise. Her mind races and she's certain her heart flies even faster. And he can feel it.

"Ah," she says quietly, "so that's what it was."

"What?"

"Your heartbeat. It was a lie." She gets up quickly and storms from the cabin, leaving him confused, angry and desolate.

Outside in the corridor she holds her breath to keep from crying. Without Katara to turn to she starts to feel hopeless. She remembers Ty Lee is on board, but doesn't forget the bodybender is nursing her own broken heart.

_At least we can commiserate._

Toph turns around and heads for her sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have a stack of evidence against him. Xin is singing like a canary-hyena, and I don't see how we can explain not dealing with it." Chief Arnook argues with King Bumi who sits across from him juggling oranges.

"Have you ever tried this? It's quite diverting." The old man grins, nodding to the fruit flying in and out of his hands.

Arnook sighs. He's been dealing with Bumi for years and has always found him to be amusing, but not today. This day the King of Omashu is tedious. For many reasons, not the least of which is his insistence that the Earth King be spared punishment for his crimes.

"I have had communication from Chief Hakoda who is on his way to the Fire Nation for his daughter's wedding. He will come here afterward to stand with us against Keui if you'll agree."

"I love weddings!" Bumi trills and Arnook nearly shouts his frustration. Even as the word left his lips he knew the old king would use it to distract the conversation.

"The Earth King has committed a serious criminal act which nearly brought your country to war. He was an accomplice in a conspiracy to take over the Fire Nation. A conspiracy to kill a world leader! Diverting yourself with oranges is not helpful!" The Water Tribe chief finally erupts.

"Look what else I can do." Bumi keeps the oranges dancing in and out of his hands while he periodically grabs a glass of water and takes a sip.

"Charges will be filed with the Council." Arnook rises and turns to leave the throne room.

"The Council is no more. That experiment is over." Bumi lets the oranges rest. "But you see we do need a process by which countries can peacefully air their grievances. Now we're back to where we started."

"The Northern Water Tribe will not trade with the Earth Kingdom as long as Keui remains on the throne." Arnook says sternly and leaves the room.

Bumi shakes his head sadly. All these youngsters want to rush in without thinking. Deposing the Earth King will cause riots in the streets. These conspiracies are unknown to the people of Ba Sing Se and the greater Kingdom. All they know is that they have a lovely young man on the throne who seems kind.

The old king always knew Keui was smarter than he pretended to be. Not that the younger monarch was wise of course, just crafty. He kept his "advisers" in line by making them believe they were the power behind the throne while they unconsciously did his bidding. Until the great refugee crisis at the end of the Hundred Years War it hadn't been a problem.

The Water Tribes are small and communal, and have no understanding of the complexities of running a large kingdom with cities and far-flung villages. To depose the Earth King and call him a criminal without an heir or named successor would create a power vacuum that can only result in an insurgency. Even with a successor, the Fire Nation was nearly destroyed by such an event.

No, thinks Bumi, the orange-juggling diversion was not successful, but neither were the threats of the Water Tribe chief. The Earth King will keep his throne but his power will be truly illusory this time. All his advisors will be appointed by others and will report directly to the King of Omashu. And when the Council of Five and Bumi have chosen a successor, young Keui will retire to the mountains in the east and stay in exile for the rest of his life. But this could take many years, which the old king is not certain he has.

He sighs and picks up an orange, tossing it high in the air. He catches it and shoves it into his mouth, peel and all.

_I've still got it!_ He thinks triumphantly grinning the big, orange-teeth monkey smile that Aang used to love 105 years ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I teased you." Ahni tells Sokka quietly.

"It's okay. I would have teased too if it hadn't been me who was being the idiot." He grins.

"You have a nice smile." She says somewhat nervously.

"You have a beautiful smile." He replies.

Ahni blushes and so does Sokka, which surprises him. He's only known her for hours – some very intense hours to be sure – but he feels like he's been flung off a catapult when he looks in her eyes.

"I like you Ahni. A lot." He decides to quit messing around. He can be the biggest flirt on three continents if he wants to, but it just doesn't feel right with this girl. Maybe later he'll pull out some clever lines, but now seems like a time for truth.

Her eyes go wide at his admission. She'd expected some lead-up. Some flirting or something. She feels the same way, of course, but her experience with male/female discourse is limited and her familiarity with romantic conversation is nil.

"Me too." She finally chokes out, cursing herself for being such a neophyte in this situation.

"Good." Sokka beams proudly. "When we get to the Fire Nation we'll have a date. The Jasmine Dragon. Tomorrow night at six o'clock."

"The Jasmine Dragon?" She asks, noting that he has a place all picked out for them and wondering how many other girls he's dating there.

"Best tea in the Fire Nation. Maybe the world." Aang says cheerfully. "Not that I was listening in."

"You'll love it there, Ahni." Katara adds. "They have these little honey cakes that just melt in your mouth. But you'll have to get two orders because Sokka will eat them all. And try the chrysanthemum tea. They served it at the coronation ball and it was amazing. Iroh developed his own blend for the Jasmine Dragon. One of his last gifts to the world."

Sokka glares at his sister and the avatar. Not that he wouldn't have listened in himself, but can't they just pretend that wasn't what they were doing? And what's with all the help? He had the whole thing under control.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you." Ahni smiles softly and Sokka forgets that he wants to pound their companions.

"Okay." He nods, his mouth dry, and looks out to the horizon. "Fire Nation fleet!" He moves over to the side of the saddle and points.

"It's Yukio! Let's go down and let him know Zuko's almost healed." Katara says excitedly.

"No time." Aang says.

Sokka moves his pointing finger.

"Fire Nation!" He yells as the mountains of the small country come into view and quickly enlarge as they speed toward them.

"You're almost home." Katara whispers to Zuko.

This time no one admits to listening in. They only look to their destination; a dark, craggy-peaked beacon in a sea of shimmering glass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he told you he loves you but his heart rate changed so you accused him of lying. I've got that right?" Ty Lee asks Toph.

"Yeah, that's about it. And the worst thing was he had no reason to tell me that. I didn't make any declarations to him so he didn't have to come back with anything. He was responding to me telling him he was being a big baby. Why would someone do that?" Toph grumbles angrily.

"Maybe because he really _does_ love you." Her friend shrugs.

"I know what I felt."

"Didn't you say that you thought he was lying at first when you realized he liked you?"

"Yes. But he wasn't saying anything then and that's why I could tell it wasn't a lie. This time he said something."

Ty Lee looks at Toph. For one of the smartest, toughest women she knows, the erstwhile general sure is a wimpy idiot.

"When you told me he could sense truth like you can I wondered what would happen with your relationship." She says and Toph furrows her brow.

"Why?"

"Because it seemed like you would never have to risk faith in each other and if that was true you'd be missing something essential to love. But now it looks to me like love and lies feel the same so you're going to have to risk it anyway if you care."

"I don't like that kind of risk." Give her thirty earthbenders to fight and she'll gladly take up the challenge, but throw her heart into the bargain and the contest changes to something new and untenable.

"You do love him don't you?" Ty Lee asks as if she knows the answer.

"I never said that."

"No, you didn't. Maybe you should move on and find someone else who's less…unsettling."

Toph knows she's gotten herself in a stupid situation. She wants to go back to his cabin, but now she's embarrassed.

"What if I do love him?" She asks Ty Lee.

"Then you should tell him and let him call _you_ a liar."

"How can I go back now? What a jerk I am! He'd be smart to throw me out."

"That's where faith comes in." Ty Lee puts her hand on her friend's shoulder and moves her to the door. "I still have a few things to get ready for our costumes so you'll have to make your decision someplace else."

"Costumes?"

"We're making a magnificent entrance to the Fire Nation." She beams. "Or we're making a spectacular exit from the ship. Either way, we'll look good."

She closes the door behind Toph and sits on her bed for a moment sorting through silken scarves and hastily prepared tunics.

As she thinks about Toph's difficulties another voice comes into her mind.

_If we aren't together eventually it will be by the spirits' design. Or yours. But I know what I want._

Ty Lee's lips curve into a gleeful, dreamy smile.

He said it. She heard it. She's going to hold him to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The procession from the harbor to the palace is impressive. A massive company of palace guards meets the fleet as it pulls in. The colorful banners flap in the breeze as the prince's group emerges from the ship.

The first to appear is Commander Chin, followed by Prince Yukio himself with the twins just behind him. Next come Bokkusu and Ty Lee and then Toph and Vallon stiffly and uncomfortably walking side by side.

Ty Lee has outdone herself with their colorful finery, having pulled together bits and pieces of various officers' formal dress, ripping Zuko's colorful tent to shreds and destroying a number of silk pillows before directing the ships' tailors as they worked the various elements into something stylish and remarkable and worthy of being called "royal splendor."

The crowd on the boardwalk murmurs their approval of the stunning group as it makes its way to the rhino carriage to be taken to the palace grounds.

"Your highness! Prince Yukio!" A girl's voice calls and the boy looks around to see where it's coming from.

A pretty young teenager throws him a red orchid and he catches it in mid-air. Recognizing a friendly greeting when he sees one, the prince grins directly at her and the crowd cheers. Hundreds of flowers then shower his company as they continue to the carriage.

"He's so handsome!" A female voice is heard to say followed by chirps of agreement and all manner of conversation filtering through the crowd.

"Did you see those two boys behind him? The white ones? Pale as spirits. I wonder who they are."

"I saw the Earth Kingdom delegates, but where's the Water Tribe? Are they rejecting our prince?"

"They'd better not. I'll have no more seal jerky no matter how much my husband loves it."

"The Water Tribe's doing the healing."

"That's right, they'll be at the palace, remember?"

"I wish I'd been chosen to observe."

"Everyone does."

"I just wish I knew how he got injured."

"They said a rock slide."

"Damned careless of his security."

The door to the carriage closes on the last comment and Bokkusu sits atop the conveyance with the driver. He has to force himself not to scream his agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa lands on the specially built platform Iroh had created after the war. Admiral Jee and Minister Kuo meet them with a group of burly guards charged with getting the pallet bearing their Fire Lord to the Agni Kai arena with as much ceremony as can be allowed by the healers. All are in formal dress and the avatar's group looks down at themselves ruefully.

"Well, they say it's not the clothes that make the man…" Aang begins.

"That's the opposite of what they say." Sokka stops him.

"I don't think they'll be looking at us anyway." Katara grins. She feels rather stupid for the size of her smile, but her happiness can't be shuttered. She is going to complete the healing in just minutes. The pomp and circumstance is just a sideshow. It was a mere twenty-four hours ago give or take that she lost her beloved. So soon she'll have him back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arena is full. The crowd was admitted as soon as the fleet began its docking procedures. The nobles are interspersed with the commoners and the room is strangely quiet. All have heard that the Fire Lord was perilously close to death and it has them frightened. They know they are here to witness a special healing and to testify to the details of the event but they are unsure of the specifics.

The crowd is directed to stand for the entrance of the prince followed by the national anthem. Once Yukio is seated on the throne at the head of the platform the audience sits. All eyes are on him. Assessing, considering, memorizing for gossip later.

The Fire Lord's pallet is brought in and the crowd gasps at the pale, unmoving form it carries. If they had seen him half a day ago they'd have fainted en masse, thinks Sokka.

Placed in the center of the majestic platform, the makeshift pallet with its odd-sized pieces of recycled wood and ostrich-horse harnesses for straps is a crude reminder of how far a man can fall in a matter of minutes.

Yukio nods to Ahni and Katara and they mount the platform, Ahni taking her place before the prince and Katara kneeling beside the Fire Lord. As Ahni explains the procedure to Yukio in a voice meant to carry to all in attendance, the healing begins.

Katara pulls a glimmering ribbon of water from the silver flask and the crowd ceases to breathe. She places her hand on the right side of Zuko's head where she's certain there is a severe fracture from the first rock that hit him; the one that knocked him to his knees. She moves all over his head, healing the small cracks and swelling everywhere but the front of his face. She's saving that for last in case there's an uproar. She knows the people are unaware of what they might see here, and she's not looking forward to their reaction.

Sokka watches his sister heal his former enemy and thinks about how far they've come. Sometimes at night he still awakes in a cold sweat remembering fireballs and lightning, and threats and bone freezing dread. From his honored vantage point on the dais he remembers his old hate and prays to the spirits that Zuko will fully recover in time for him to thank him for bringing the Water Tribe captain together with Ahni. He grins and congratulates himself for knowing what's important.

"It's a miracle!"

"How can this be?"

"Ozai's mark! It's gone!"

The hushed observations fill the chamber as the glowing liquid vanishes from the Fire Lord's face, leaving behind the man; changed but the same. The audience leans forward to get a closer look, their breathing short and excited as Ahni explains the special properties of the healing water. She makes a brilliant move and declares that all the love for Fire Lord Zuko in the people collected here in this room combined with the love of his fiancé has acted as a catalyst for the water and erased the mark of pain and punishment from his face.

Proud to have been involved in such a miracle, the audience doesn't second-guess the expert on stage and they continue their approving whispers, each aware that they sit in witness to a healing of the scar in the same room where the original wound was received. Some of the nobles feel a prickling on the backs of their necks as they realize they are sitting in the very same seats in which they sat on that fateful day.

Prince Yukio rises and goes to his cousin, his hands shaking ever so slightly under the wide sleeves of his silk robe. He looks at Katara and she nods. He kneels down to Zuko and brushes his hand over the smooth left side of the Fire Lord's face. He looks up at the crowd with a face-splitting grin and they applaud. No cheers for a princely smile this time as the Agni Kai arena is not a place for such behavior, but the hoots and hollers reside in their hearts likely to be brought out later when they relate today's events to family and friends.

As the applause die down the honored guests descend from the dais to the platform one by one to look on Zuko. Sokka looks at Katara with a question in his eyes.

_Why isn't he waking up?_

She looks back with worry and he pats her comfortingly on the shoulder. She takes his hand and squeezes it before letting him move along.

Ty Lee steps away from Zuko, smiling as she imagines what he'll do when he finds out and heads back to her place when Ahni steps in her way. The audience quietly wonders to one another what is happening and their attention once again turns to the healers on the stage.

"The spirits have commanded one more healing." Ahni announces as she quickly pulls water from the flask and captures Ty Lee's ruined right hand, wrapping it in the gleaming liquid,

The bodybender is frozen, staring with wide, gray eyes at the healer. A shudder passes over her as the cold sets in. The audience sits like statues, gaping at the surprise healing.

"The spirits wish you to know that your brave sacrifice and honorable suffering on behalf of the avatar has been and will always be appreciated." Ahni says as she releases the girl and steps away.

Ty Lee stares down at her hand and collapses to the stage, sobbing wildly as she hugs the restored appendage to her chest. Aang rushes to her, gathering her close, thanking the spirits for their attention. He kisses her tears and strokes her back and rocks her in his arms as the observers pull out handkerchiefs to wipe their own tears away; each sending his or her own thoughts to those responsible for the extraordinary happenings they've witnessed today.

Meanwhile Sokka curses under his breath, happy for Ty Lee of course, but finally putting together all those little things he's filed away.

Ahni's a Water Sage.

She can never be his.

She looks at him and smiles. He turns away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Healing Zuko's scar was a difficult choice but I've found through writing this story that it's best to embrace those awkward things as they come up and see where they take me. I just couldn't see a way around it that didn't require me to tap-dance on my own logic and so I had to face it head-on. I'm sorry to those who didn't want it healed. I hope you'll stick with me to the end anyway.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It's been a week since the healing. Katara has not left the Fire Lord's side as he rests peacefully in his own bed in the palace's dilapidated family wing. The people of the Fire Nation who thought he would open his eyes and greet them with a smile immediately are surprised and concerned. They are being reminded daily that the avatar took weeks to awaken from a similar healing and that patience will be rewarded.

They light their candles, keep their vigils, whisper pleas for hope and wait for word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't just sit here day in and day out. You know how long this could take." Sokka berates his sister. "You're starting to stink. Please Katara, take a bath."

"What if he wakes up while I'm out of the room?" She responds, ignoring his insults.

"He's got a bathing chamber right next door. I can get you in two seconds. Seriously."

"No." She sniffs her armpits, notes the hint of spiciness and shrugs it off. She knows for a fact that he will wake up the second she leaves the room. But more than that, she's worried he won't. She has a horrible feeling that he'll die if she leaves the room. It's not a premonition and it's a fear based on nothing, but it's as real as her fear of spider-badgers and she's not going to push it. "Just get me another wet cloth and a change of clothes and I'll be fine."

"That's not good enough. I'm burning some more incense." He lights a jasmine stick and sits back against the wall watching his sister. The dark circles under her eyes concern him. Her stench worries him even more. She's one of the cleanest women he's ever met, but she absolutely will not leave the man's side for five minutes to dunk her greasy head in some hot water. But most of all, the little wrinkle she gets between her eyebrows when things aren't going the way she planned is what has him really anxious.

She's unsure of the outcome and that scares him to death. Just because things are moving along diplomatically doesn't mean all hell won't break loose if Zuko actually dies. All out war is still a distinct possibility.

Ahni doesn't show the same anxiety about the Fire Lord's continued lack of consciousness, but Sokka hasn't discussed it with her. He's been avoiding her since the healing. He cancelled their date and he makes an excuse to leave the room every time she enters.

He's angry. Why didn't she tell him she was a Water Sage? That she's headed eventually for a cloister? That her life will be spent in commune with nature and spirits and she'll only appear outside the temple on each solstice to relate any spiritual epiphanies she's had?

"Sokka?" Katara's voice breaks into his concentrated pity party.

"What? You want to take that bath?"

"No." She replies shortly. "I want to know why you've been muttering non-stop since the healing. And why you're being so horrible to Ahni."

"I'm not being horrible! I'm being a perfect gentleman!" He protests loudly.

"A perfectly horrible gentleman!" She shoots back.

"At least I'm not a liar." He sits forward, all his energy focused on finally venting his frustration.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's a sage, Katara. She's not saying anything about it but that's what she is. That's why Admiral Niyan told her she wasn't meant to fight, not because she's a woman but because she's a Water Sage."

"The thought did cross my mind." Her brow furrows. "But why would she accept a date with you then?"

"I have no idea. That threw me off too. But it all makes perfect sense. The way she talks, the things she knows. The messages from the spirits. Healing Ty Lee. Heck I'll bet her short hair is even part of it." He rants.

"No, it's not." A cool voice comes from the doorway and Sokka's head snaps up to see the object of his ire staring right at him.

He stares back. Somehow he can't bring himself to yell at her, no matter how much he wants to, which is exactly why he's been avoiding her. It's just too damned confusing.

"I really did burn my hair three times. If I was going to make up a lie, I wouldn't have created one that made me appear so pathetically inept." She says tightly.

"Good point." Sokka concedes. "Why didn't you tell me you were a sage?"

"Why didn't you ask me before you cancelled our date and avoided me for a week?" She counters, pinning him with blue ice eyes.

"I didn't have to ask, it was obvious." He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I chose a different path." Ahni says calmly.

"That path chooses you, not the other way around." Sokka points out.

"I rejected the Water Sage traditions." She clarifies.

Sokka looks over at Katara who raises her eyebrows at him. Suddenly self-conscious he stands.

"Let's talk outside." He steps toward the door. "Unless Katara wants to go into the bathing chamber and get cleaned up."

"No." Comes his sister's answer.

Sokka sighs and motions Ahni outside. He takes her down the hall to the door that opens to the courtyard. He walks her over to a stone bench under a flowering lily tree, sits and crosses his arms again.

"Explain." He orders.

"I'm not one of your crewmembers." Ahni says shortly.

"Please." He adds in a flat voice and she rolls her eyes.

"How much do you know about Water Sages?" She asks.

"Only a little. You live in a cloister and appear in public only on the solstice. Most of your time is spent in silence. Some sages write instructional manuscripts. Some garden. Stuff like that." He shrugs.

"Well, you're partly right. The female sages are cloistered and live in silence. The male sages live among the people; they marry and have families. They're the ones who write. Female sages aren't allowed to write and certainly aren't allowed to marry and have children." She explains.

"But what choice do you have with your gift?" Sokka wonders. He never knew the life of a Water Sage was so obnoxiously boring. A female Water Sage he corrects himself.

"I have the same choice as any other human being. People created those traditions long ago. The spirits didn't hand them to us; humans made them up. I reject them." She says simply.

"You can do that?"

"Thankfully yes. And since I walked away I've had the most profound spiritual experience of my life with Yue's message to find you. I wonder if that even would have happened if I'd been locked away in the temple at the North Pole."

"Okay, so you're a rebel."

"If you want to call it that." She looks at the ground, not feeling very rebellious at all.

"So why did Yue send you specifically to me?"

Ahni doesn't answer.

"I mean I thought it was because she was playing matchmaker, but I'm sure there are more important things on her mind, right?"

"I suppose." Ahni keeps her eyes down.

"So then why me? Why not Katara or Aang? It couldn't be that she knew I'd be in the middle of it because I might not have been. At the time you were sent we weren't sure I was going to leave the ship. They decided at the last minute I would testify."

She looks at him finally with no words and he growls in disgust.

"She sent you to heal me somehow didn't she?" He narrows his eyes, thinking of the humiliation and pressure of always being watched by the moon and all the gut-wrenching weakness she's borne witness to. Something inside him, that defense mechanism that makes one lash out when he really wants to break down in tears, snaps. "This was all supposed to be part of the big healing, wasn't it? What's one extra saved soul, eh? Yeah, healings are cheap in bulk. Sokka's all screwed up because of the war and guilt and day after day of stinking, blind loneliness and he has to be sent a special healer to make it all better." His voice is rising now and dripping with bitterness because nothing is what he thought it was and nobody is who they say they are and he's more than a little sick of it.

"No!" Ahni cries.

"Well tell the moon I don't need healing. I take care of myself!" He angrily gets to his feet and stalks to the palace.

"It wasn't to heal you! I think it was to heal _me_!" She shouts at him, her voice strangling in her throat.

Sokka turns and glares at her, ready for the lie. She's staring at him with so much distress he can't hold it though. Slowly he returns to her, standing over her like a disappointed father.

"Why?"

"My sister was a healer and she traveled with her husband on his ship. A few months ago their ship was attacked…" She stops there, gathering strength to tell the whole story but Sokka sits down heavily beside her.

"That was her?" He asks quietly. "When I left the palace after the coronation it was because there was an attack on a Northern Tribe merchant ship. A woman was assaulted." He pauses a moment, remembering the details. "Was that your sister?"

Ahni nods.

"I'm sorry Ahni." He puts his arms around her.

"She wasn't just … she was murdered too. So was my brother-in-law. It changed everything. I rejected the spirits. I rejected my tribe." Ahni's tears are soft trails down her face, without sobs. She's relived this a million times in the short weeks since that awful day when she heard the news. She's already indulged in the hysteria of new grief and now she feels only bone-dissolving sadness.

"I'm so sorry Ahni." Sokka repeats tenderly.

"All she knew was healing. She was helpless." She grits her teeth now as the sadness gives way to the quiet rage that always accompanies it.

"That's why you want to learn from Master Pakku?"

"Admiral Niyan wanted me to go back to the North Pole to the temple. He just thought I was scared, but I had already decided I wasn't going to follow the tribe's traditions. I knew that before we ever left the North Pole with the water. But I didn't have a direction in mind. I hadn't decided yet to fight. That came after Tatia's death."

"The bastard who did that to your sister is in custody, Ahni. He's been arrested. He'll be in prison for the rest of his life, you can count on it." Sokka says pulling out of the embrace to look at her.

"I know." She gives him a wan smile. "I understand you helped with the arrest."

Sokka's ears burn red. How can he not take credit when he was indeed the catalyst for the whole operation?

"If you count being a hostage who was kept in a state of black-out drunkenness helpful, then yes, I did lend a hand." He says dryly.

"I knew that already. Yukio told me." She responds, her tone lightening away from despondency.

"So you're a sage, but you're not a sage?" Sokka starts reorganizing the information he's been filing away.

"I think it's time for new traditions. I get the idea the spirits are pleased, but who knows?"

"Our laws are their playgrounds." Sokka repeats her words from a week ago back to her. Has it really only been a week?

He wonders what he can do for her. What is it Yue wants him to do?

"Katara's a little distracted right now but once Zuko wakes up I'm sure she'll teach you to fight. But until then I know Aang would be happy to show you some moves." Sokka offers helpfully.

"_He's_ not distracted?" Ahni smirks.

"Well, I guess he's a little distracted these days too." He admits remembering the avatar's romantic reconciliation with Ty Lee and their conspicuous absence ever since. If they didn't stop by to check on Zuko two or three times a day, the Water Tribe captain would believe they'd left the country completely.

"I can wait." She sniffs, wiping her eyes on his shirt; an act he finds completely adorable.

"Ahni," Sokka looks in her eyes realizing finally his purpose in this healing, "I know you want to learn and I know you're ready now. So today I'm going to teach you how to throw a boomerang. Tomorrow I'll teach you the first steps to broadswords. We'll ask Yukio teach you to handle a bow. Bokkusu has a saber, I've seen it, we'll see what he can teach you with that. And if Ty Lee is available by then she'll teach you how to paralyze any attacker before they could even lay a hand on you. And then, if Zuko's awake and you're still interested, you'll learn waterbending from Katara. When I'm through with you there will not be a single person or group of people who can hurt you physically. You'll be well armed and proficient and you'll never be helpless. I promise."

A broad smile creeps across Ahni's face, the perfect compliment to her wide, teary eyes.

"Thank you!" She squeals throwing her arms around his neck.

"I hope you're ready to work hard." He pats her awkwardly, wanting instead to run his hands down her spine and pull her close for a mind-destroying face sucking but as much as he desires that, he's just as certain this is not at all the right time.

"Thank you." She whispers into his neck.

"You already said that." He swallows.

"I can say it again." She laughs looking up at him. "It means so much to me that you've promised to teach me to protect myself rather than promising to do it for me. That's what I'm thanking you for."

"Oh, after I'm done, I expect _you_ to protect _me._" He grins that cock-eyed smile that makes her a little crazy inside.

Crazy enough to grab him by the back of his tunic, pull him forward and kiss the breath out of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there any word on my cousin?" Yukio strides into the palace from the sparring field with Taoki and Kenya in tow.

Acting Fire Lord Yukio is only eleven and he's got adults jumping to their feet on his arrival. He has people whose sole duty it is to dress him. He's sat through a Judgment Day where he had grown men and women prostrating themselves to him; begging his forgiveness for crimes and sins he doesn't even understand.

One man apologized for some flyer he handed out at the coronation festival on the waterfront and for prostrating himself at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was absurd.

And he's stuck. Until Zuko wakes up and takes over he's got to act as if he knows what he's doing and has the right to wear the crown. The stupid crown that keeps slipping off his head when he runs on the wall.

The one bright spot is his friendship with the twins. Bokkusu's food regimen is having its effect and the boys have broadened and they actually seem to have grown taller, although that may just be an illusion of their newfound self-confidence. They almost look like their thirteen years at this point. Their laughter comes easily now as they devise new ways to defy gravity and palace security with the prince.

The most tedious matter for Yukio is the crowd of girls that squeal to him when he makes a public appearance. It was Aang's idea that the Acting Fire Lord be visible to the people so that they'll feel secure. They'll feel like someone's in charge. But it's hard to look like one has control of a situation when twenty or so screaming girls greet your every step.

And it's not just Yukio either. The twins are getting their fair share of female attention, which still has them openly astonished. Always dismissed as freaks of nature, they are now seen as heroic and delightfully enigmatic. Their high, sharp cheekbones and smooth, pale complexions give them an ethereal beauty that appeals to the young ladies especially. They've been dubbed the "White Spirits" and now have legendary status due to the ever-expanding story of their bravery in rescuing Prince Yukio from the evil Unified Council.

"Prince Yukio?" Minister Kuo approaches the boy.

"Yes, Minister Kuo? You have word of my cousin?" Yukio asks as always.

"There is no change, I'm afraid."

"Oh." It's the same every time and every time the prince is visibly disappointed. Some are tempted to lie just to put a smile back on the boy's face.

"Bokkusu has left a letter for you." The elder box man hands over a note.

"Another resignation?" Yukio doesn't even look at it.

"Yes."

The prince sighs deeply. Bokkusu has been resigning at least once a day since they returned to the palace. It was then that Yukio learned Minister Kuo is the younger box man's father. The resemblance is striking and slightly terrifying. If it's possible, Minister Kuo is even larger than Bokkusu. He takes up half the throne room with his wide shoulders.

"Please tell Bokkusu to stop wasting paper. When my cousin wakes up he might accept it, but I won't. No matter what." Yukio says as politely as possible. Why insult the messenger?

"You do have the authority." Minister Kuo assures him.

"There's only one thing I want to use my authority to do. Anything else can wait for the Fire Lord." Yukio says firmly thinking Minister Kuo is incredibly strange for trying to convince him to accept Bokkusu's resignation. But grown-ups are weird and that's a fact he's known for a long time. Peasants to emperors the world over, they're just plain crazy.

"The papers are ready." The older man says, referring to a pile of papers on the long table at the center of the room.

"They've been signed by every family in the nobility?" Yukio doesn't want a single opening for dissent on this matter.

"Every family. There was some grumbling, but they signed without coercion." Minister Kuo smiles.

Yukio takes up a brush and signs his name to each paper, reversing, changing and obliterating many of the antiquated Fire Nation marriage laws in a few strokes.

_Now all you have to do is wake up, cousin._

_You could marry her tomorrow if you'd just open your eyes._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph leans her head against the huge leaded glass window at the end of the royal family portrait gallery. There, under the gaze of Fire Lord Sozin she's finally met with Vallon to apologize for her rudeness.

And why did it take so long? A whole week of standing in the same room with him, eating at the same table with him and riding in the same coach without saying a single word. Why? Because she's a coward and now she knows it. At least there's one thing she's sure of.

"I'm sorry I rushed things. I shouldn't have said anything." Vallon starts the conversation. She's asked him to meet her at this place and so her silence is more than maddening. Keeping a rein on his temper, the big earthbender has to start the show.

"I shouldn't have been so rude. It just felt like a lie. I shouldn't have accused you."

"You feel like you're lying right now." Vallon points out.

"So do you."

Vallon leans back against the wall and stares at her, exasperated. This conversation is going nowhere fast.

"So what do we do now? Can I take it back? Can you forget I ever said it?" He asks, his pique showing through his even tones.

"Like I'm going to forget a thing like that." Toph snorts and then makes a quick mental note to kick herself to death later for being once again the prickly general instead of the woman worthy of an extraordinary man's love.

"Okay. So if we're through here." Vallon says irately, turning to leave.

"Wait!" She stops him quickly and he turns. "I'm not sure what I feel is love. I need some time to figure it out. I know I've never felt this way before, but I'm not ready…to believe…" She stops short of admitting how frightened she is of being swallowed whole by the amorphousness of her feelings for him. If she could just grasp it, feel the shape of it and fit it to her desired parameters she'd be right with him. But as it is she can't let him know he's got the upper hand. That wouldn't do at all.

"Take all the time you need." He tells her plainly, emotionless.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now it's not just fear it's full-blown panic and she can't hide it from him.

"I'm not sure. I've got to figure some things out for myself."

She feels his footsteps fade away out of the gallery. She likes this place because it's quiet. She's aware of the irony of a blind woman being the most frequent visitor to a space provided specifically for things people are supposed to view, but that's why she likes it. Nobody cares to view these portraits anyway and so she's always alone when she's here. It's always been peaceful before, but now it's vacant and hollow.

Time. Just a little more time and she'll be ready to make that commitment. Ready to let this giant of a man who all the girls say is gorgeous become the master of her every breath and heartbeat.

Scary stuff indeed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's just a tiny splash. Then a slight gasp and moan of pleasure. Humming. It's a child's tune. A lullaby.

Golden eyes open and move around the room. Rapidly at first, slightly agitated, but then slowing to a leisurely perusal, noting the flickering candlelight and the shadows dancing across the wall and the ceiling. He knows it's night. But what night? How many nights has he missed?

His arms and legs won't move. He can feel them, but they seem to be stuffed with lead. His brain tells his hand to move a finger and he actually feels himself sweat as he finally gets it to obey his command.

Another splash and a giggle. More humming.

_Why is there a tub in my room?_

His room. That's where he is. It smells like jasmine incense, which is not altogether inappropriate considering his regular use of it after his more taxing days.

_Why is there a tub in my room?_

He tries his hand again and finds his fingers move a lot more easily. It only takes three tries this time.

His eyes move to the center of the room where the big tub used for travel sits taking up an enormous amount of space.

A slim toffee colored arm rises out of the top of the bath and a stream of water follows it, the flames of the candles reflecting off the wet, serpentine column in a teasing ballet of light and spark. The stream of water arcs overhead and falls over a mane of chestnut and his eyes go wide with recognition and realization.

He watches her as she bathes herself completely, her enjoyment of the steamy water almost childlike. There is nothing lascivious in his gaze, only a sense of gratitude and peace at being in this place at this time. He still hasn't figured out why there's a tub in his room, but he feels instinctually it has something to do with her desire to be near him and he lets that feeling infuse him with strength as he wills his ankle to turn, flexing his foot methodically as if his body is relearning every movement he once took for granted. As if it's forgotten.

After an eternity she climbs from the bath and dries herself leisurely with a cloth, unaware of his admiring eyes on her. She shrugs into a silk robe and ties the belt loosely at her tiny waist. Bending over she rubs a cloth vigorously in her hair and then stands straight, letting it fall in damp waves and rings down her back.

"I had no idea Death would be so beautiful."

She turns quickly at the sound of his weak but familiar voice, her hand over her heart. For a moment she's frozen with an expression of disbelief and then she races to his side, stopping just short of throwing her arms around him; the memory of Yukio's painful exuberance at Long Feng's fortress coming to both of their minds. She sits on the edge of his bed, her eyes never leaving him. Gently she touches his cheek, tears running down her own, and she glides her fingers lightly as feathers along his jaw line to his neck and over his shoulder. She bends down to kiss him tenderly on his lips.

"I knew you would come back to me." She whispers.

His face remembers how to smile.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

At first Sokka is just glad to see Katara's clean. Then he's glad to see she's sleeping. That she's climbed into bed with her unconscious betrothed is disturbing, but he can handle it.

Just back from the Jasmine Dragon Ahni and Sokka are checking in on Katara to see if she needs anything. The scene is so peaceful the Water Tribe captain almost backs out and closes the door. But he can't leave his sister in the arms of Zuko, even if the Fire Lord _is_ out cold. It just wouldn't be appropriate, he decides.

As the two make their way toward the bed they are brought up short by the Fire Lord's hand placing a finger to his lips, his eyes open and on them.

"You're awake!" Sokka exclaims and then whispers, "You're awake!"

Katara starts and then snuggles back down in Zuko's arms, a delicate, ladylike whimper escaping her lips. That cute little action causes Sokka to look closely at his sister and what she's wearing…or rather _not_ wearing.

"You wake up after more than a week and the first thing you do is debauch my sister?" He asks incredulously.

"I did not!" Zuko fires back, offended enough to punch the other man but unable to lift his arm that high. "She fell asleep. And if you're thinking of moving her, think again." He warns with a glower.

Ahni moves to the side of the bed, pulls the Fire Lord's wrist up and takes his pulse. Zuko shies away warily from this stranger who seems to have no inhibitions regarding his personal space.

"This is Ahni. She saved your life." Sokka says shortly, still annoyed that his flimsy silk robe clad sister is asleep in a bed with a man who is wearing nothing at all but a pair of baggy pants.

"Oh," Zuko looks at the shorthaired girl and then down at Katara, "I thought…"

"She saved you too. And so did Aang and Toph and Vallon and Yukio and Ty Lee …" Sokka rattles off the names of all those who took part in saving Zuko's life.

"And you," Ahni adds to Sokka when he doesn't name himself.

"Katara told me everyone came out okay except me." Zuko says. "I was worried about Bokkusu. I saw him fall."

"He had the closest call next to you. He lost a lot of blood. Vallon got beat up a bit. It was exciting." Sokka says. "What else did Katara tell you?"

"Just a little." He thinks. "There was a lot of kissing and crying so not much talking."

Sokka narrows his eyes.

"If you want me to stop thinking about moving her, you'd better not tell me anything more about…kissing." He warns tight-lipped in his prudish curmudgeon voice.

"That's it. Just that everyone's okay and kissing and crying and then she just kind of … crashed." Zuko recounts.

"Yeah, that pass-out thing runs in the family, in case you want to reconsider." Sokka smirks. "So you haven't seen anyone else? Yukio? Ty Lee?"

Zuko shakes his head, "I've really only been awake a short time." He glances uncomfortably at Ahni who is now running a hand covered in water over his chest to check his lungs.

"Everything seems fine." Ahni reports as she pulls the sheets back up to cover the couple in bed. "You're feeling some weakness, aren't you?" Ahni asks.

"It seems like it's getting better." He responds yawning. "But I'm incredibly tired. Seems like I'd be wide awake after a week of sleep, but I feel like I could go another week easily."

"Your body is finishing the healing on its own. That will take most of your strength for a time, but you'll be on your feet again soon." She smiles and walks to the door. "It's a pleasure meeting you with your eyes open, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Likewise." He answers with a tired smile.

"Welcome back." Sokka says. "You want me to get Yukio in here?"

"No, he's probably in bed. Nobody knows I'm awake yet. We can wait until morning to tell everyone." Zuko yawns again.

"Robe on at all times." Sokka says sternly indicating his sister as he leaves the room. Zuko wonders how long it will take him to realize how likely it is the Fire Lord saw her in her bath.

"Goodnight." He responds to the closing door, hugging Katara as tightly as his leaden arms will allow. As memories of that horrible day start to roll back into his brain, he fights panic. He takes to heart the knowledge that everyone is well. Even him. Still there are so many questions.

He yawns one last time before nuzzling his beloved's hair and joining her in slumber.

On the other side of the door and down the hall Sokka turns to Ahni with a smile.

"He doesn't know yet." He says enigmatically.

"What?" She asks.

"He doesn't know his scar's gone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukio runs at top speed down the corridor. Nobody told him Zuko had woken up until after this morning's training. Sokka came out to the field and told all of them at the same time. The prince thought Bokkusu was going to faint with relief. He can't remember if he bowed to the box man or not but Yukio thinks he'll understand there was no disrespect intended.

Of course the security man probably wanted to get to his desk to write another letter of resignation as quickly as possible so it's likely he didn't even notice.

The prince barely nods to the guards as he rushes past them and bursts through the Fire Lord's bedroom door.

"Well, good morning Yukio." Katara smiles cheerfully.

"Good morning." He looks at the bed and sees it empty. "Where is he?"

"He needed a bath worse than I did. He'll be back in a minute." She sits on a chair by the fireplace and indicates another for Yukio.

"He's okay then?"

"Still very weak, but I think we can hope for a full recovery." She says and her joy bubbles out of her in a giggle. Embarrassed, she blushes prettily. "I'm kind of happy." She explains.

"Me too!" Yukio runs up the wall and flips back over to land on his feet before falling back into the chair.

Katara laughs out loud.

"What did he say when he found out about the scar?" Yukio asks secretively. No one has been able to gauge the Fire Lord's possible reaction to the remarkable change in his face.

Katara smiles, remembering that moment. If she lives to see 200 years she will never forget it.

She had woken up in his arms just as dawn was lighting the room. He was already awake, but just barely, staring down at her.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly.

"Pretty amazing all things considered. Still as weak as a catshrimp but better every minute." He answered staring at her mouth. "And now I finally have you in my bed and I think if I actually tried to do anything about it I'd die from exhaustion. It's not fair."

"It's just as well. The guards would gossip." Her eyes twinkled. "Besides you need to take it easy for a while." She added stroking his shoulder. "You're running out of lives."

"Hmmm, how many do you think I have left?" He asked distractedly.

"Well a monkey-falcon supposedly has fifteen…" She said thoughtfully.

"I think I've passed that quota." He chuckled glancing down at his chest, referring to his battle scars and then he looked more closely, frozen.

Slowly he raised his head to look at her, his expression unreadable, but the question in his eyes.

"Clean slate." She choked through a lump in her throat with a tiny shrug.

He raised his hand to the left side of his face and felt for the familiar rough skin. He ran his hand over to his ear and felt the full, flexible shape of it. He looked at her again, his face showing every emotion a human can feel all at once.

"The eyebrow's still a little wispy, but it'll grow in." She said quietly, trying but unable to read him for all the feelings radiating from his gaze.

He reached over her to the table beside her and pulled out a drawer. When he moved back he held a black lacquered hand mirror inlaid with ivory and abalone shell. He touched the pattern lightly as if the piece held sentimental value, took a deep breath and turned the reflective side to his face.

He trembled ever so slightly as he stared at the face that had been hidden for so long and Katara described the healing. She explained how they'd been afraid his people wouldn't recognize him and how they'd created an event out of it in the Agni Kai arena.

"So it's gone?" As if the evidence weren't before his very eyes.

"Yes." Katara responded.

"I never look at myself." His brow furrowed. "My valets dress me so there's no need. Mirrors always remind me of things I'd rather not think about."

"Are you glad it's gone?" She had to ask. Not that there was anything they could do about it if he wasn't, short of re-scarring him on purpose which seemed an unlikely solution.

"Of course!" He finally smiled at her, putting the mirror down and then he sobered a little meeting her gaze. "Are you?"

"It never mattered to me one way or the other except for the effect it had on you. If it makes you happy then I'm thrilled. If you find that I stare at you, kiss you, touch you or declare my love to you now more than before, don't think it's because of that."

"Are you planning to shower me with affection?" He grinned devilishly.

"Oh you can count on it. I know what it feels like to lose you now." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll always be thankful."

She's brought back to the present moment when she looks up at Yukio suddenly. She remembers his question.

"He didn't really say much. He was happy though. Very happy." She smiles.

Just then the door to the adjoining bathing chamber opens and Zuko enters, mostly carried, his arms around the shoulders of two stout guards. He's dressed in his simple tunic and pants for comfort, but a majestic over robe waits for him on the bed.

"Cousin!" Yukio launches himself toward the Fire Lord whose eyes go round in anticipation of breathtaking pain.

Katara manages to grab a piece of the boy's tunic just in time to pull him back and he lands on his rear end on the floor.

"Hey!" He protests.

"Only gentle hugging." She reminds him.

"That's all I was going to do." He pouts to the floor and Katara snorts. He rises, dusts himself off and goes to his cousin to give a very tender hug, barely touching the man in the process. Then he backs away quickly as if he might have broken him and wants to pretend someone else did it.

A slender, fastidious man emerges from the bathing chamber, picks up the robe as if he's holding someone's life force in his hands, and manages to pull it onto the Fire Lord while the two guards shift and move so the finery can be set.

"Are you going to the throne room today?" Yukio asks.

"For a little while. I'll probably get tired quickly, but I need to make an appearance. You'll come with me." He tells the prince who lets out a resigned sigh. When he first saw the throne room he was enthralled. Now he can't imagine a place more boring. "We need to show them that I approve of you and you approve of me. Then you can go back to being a kid." He grins at the prince.

"Would you like a sedan chair my lord?" One of the guards asks.

Zuko considers this. As long as only palace insiders see him he supposes it's okay to be carried around in a chair for the day. But only for one day. He must show them a healthy face as soon as possible.

"That will be fine." He nods and the guards rush off to get the conveyance. "I'll need inconspicuous help to emerge. I think emerging will be beyond me today." He looks at Katara and smiles ruefully.

"Enjoy the pampering, it won't last long." She says patiently. "Why don't you get cleaned up Yukio, and then come back."

"'kay!" Yukio shoots out of the room, ecstatic over Zuko's promise that he can go back to being a kid after today.

And just because he's happy and just because he's allowed to be, he runs zigzag down the hall up and down the walls on either side with his face sporting a grin the size of the Earth Kingdom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko's awake." Ty Lee tells Toph.

"I know. Yukio almost killed me when he ran in from sparring." She replies. "Have you seen him yet?"

"No, he's meeting with the Frowny Men. He shouldn't be long though if you want to wait with me. Katara said he has hardly any energy and he's just putting in an appearance." She looks closely at the blind woman. "How are you doing? I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past few days. How'd things work out with Vallon?" She asks as if she can't read the answer all over Toph's face.

"There's something wrong with me. I can't stop listening to his heart and I can't stop believing that he's lying." She says miserably. "I was just on my way to find Katara now that she might be able to think about something other than Skunkbat."

Ty Lee grins, her mind firing ideas all over the place.

"Meet me in the vestibule in two hours. We'll see what we can do." She tells her friend enthusiastically as they part ways. Just as she reaches the throne room the giant doors open and the cabinet ministers, AKA Frowny Men, begin filing out.

The bodybender rushes into the room just in time to catch Zuko before he is placed back in the sedan chair to be carried to his room.

Her squeal of delight can be heard by the ships at sea and the birds in the air as she tumbles toward him. He's not nearly as afraid of her grabbing him as he was of Yukio but he does feel a moment of apprehension before she stops short in front of him.

She places her two perfect hands on either side of his face.

"You look beautiful." She breathes happily before embracing him lovingly.

"Your hand." Is about all he can say as he pulls it down to examine at it. "That was the surprise Katara mentioned?"

"It sure surprised _me_." She giggles.

"I'm happy for you. And you and the avatar are back together as well, I hear. You'll have to tell me all about how that happened since you soaked more than one set of my clothes over him." He kisses her forehead as his eyes dart behind her. "But right now I think I have to deal with something else. Maybe later I'll have the strength to hug you back." He winks at her before focusing past her at the man in the doorway.

The Fire Lord motions to his guards and they pull the throne closer to him so he can sit. Ty Lee steps aside and sees Bokkusu standing half in the room and half out, his head down and his hands stiffly hanging at his sides.

"Bokkusu?" Zuko prompts the box man.

Bokkusu walks forward, stopping at the end of the carpet that leads all the way to the throne. He drops to his knees and presses his face to the floor.

"Please forgive my failure to protect your majesty and accept my resignation from your security force." His usually booming voice subdued and steeped in shame.

Zuko looks down at him sorrowfully, the full weight of his position weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Rise and come to me." He says soberly.

The security man stands and moves to the Fire Lord. He keeps his gaze on the carpet unable to meet the eyes of the man he failed.

"Look at me." Zuko orders once Bokkusu has reached him and the box man looks up with pain filled eyes. The Fire Lord forces himself to a standing position on wobbly legs and places his hands on the larger man's shoulders. "My good friend. You're one of the best there is. Why do you think they took you out first? I will not accept your resignation."

"My lord." Bokkusu looks back at the floor, wishing it could swallow him up.

"You wanted to bring an army, but I said 'no.' The Unified Council chambers should have been as safe as a womb. They weren't. Not for me or for you. So we learned a lesson."

"Yes my lord."

"But I can see you want some kind of atonement, so your penance will be to make a written account of everything that happened and how we could have handled it better."

"My lord, I've already done that." The box man's brow furrows. Standard operating procedure may be tedious, but it's not penance if you're going to do it anyway.

"I forget that life has gone on while I've been sleeping." The Fire Lord smiles. "Okay, half pay for three months. And a trip back to Imiyo to head up the investigation there."

It's still not much as far as Bokkusu is concerned, but if it's what the Fire Lord wants.

"I was thinking of inviting Vallon to join your team. If he's interested you will also train him while you're in Imiyo." Zuko continues. "The added training duty will of course be unpaid."

"Yes my lord." Bokkusu bows deeply.

"And since you're here, you can help fold me back into this sedan chair." Zuko puts his arm over his friend's shoulders and slowly makes his way down from the dais. "What do you think of my new face?" He grins, knowing he's giving the box man an opening, but Bokkusu will not take it. Back in the day he would have, but things are different now.

"The entire nation is very happy my lord." The security man gently hands Zuko down to the seat and drops to his knees to help move his legs into the carrier.

The Fire Lord sighs and pats his friend on the shoulder. There doesn't seem to be anything to say so the gesture will have to do. Guilt is for the bearer to extinguish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just relax, we'll be there soon." Ty Lee tells Toph as they make their way upward on a winding path.

"Hi guys." Aang suddenly appears from above and the blind earthbender nearly shoots a pillar of rock at him for startling her.

"Hi Ty Lee. Hi Toph." Vallon says.

She knew he was there with Aang before he said anything. Knows for certain now this is a setup. Suddenly disgusted with her inability to handle her own love life, Toph stops, turns and begins walking quickly and stiffly back down the path.

"Wait!" Aang appears suddenly before her. 

"I hate it when you do that." Toph pushes him, but Twinkle Toes is no longer a lightweight so he doesn't budge.

"You told me you can't stop paying attention to his heartbeat, right?" Ty Lee says to her friend.

"And you told me something similar, right?" Aang says to Vallon

"Yes." They both mutter.

"So, you need Appa." The avatar grins and the bison's mumbling growl punctuates his sentence.

"Why?" Vallon asks.

"Because we won't be able to feel anything if we're on his back." Toph says. "I'm not sure about this." She tells Aang. "I haven't been on Sheddy's back in a long time."

"Why is being _sure_ of things so important to you?" The avatar asks wisely. "You won't be distracted by feeling what the other is going through. On Appa's back you'll be on equal ground…uh so to speak."

"We'll never be on equal ground!" Toph snaps. "He can see and I can't! He'll know what I'm thinking by the look on my face."

"You want me to pluck my eyes out now?" Vallon gripes.

"Of course not!" She responds irritably.

"Okay, on the bison." Ty Lee moves them along and before they know it they're seated across from each other on Appa's back.

"He doesn't have to fly does he?" Toph asks nervously.

"I don't think so. Can you feel each other?" Aang asks.

"No." They respond together.

"Wait! Before you get started." Ty Lee appears with her scarf and ties it around Vallon's head, covering his eyes. "Equal ground."

"She tied a scarf over my eyes." Vallon explains to Toph. "Happy?"

The avatar and Ty Lee move away from Appa and sit down on a little bench carved naturally into the craggy rocks. They very quickly become blissfully unaware of the couple they are supposedly counseling.

"You can take it off if you want to." Toph says flatly.

"I don't want to." He responds and they fall into silence.

"If you want to know the truth about it, I'm scared." She begins bluntly.

"I know. So am I. Especially after you blew me off." He agrees.

They both become quiet again.

"It doesn't bother me to be blind, you know." Toph says.

"I know."

"It's just if we're going to be on equal ground it's got to be truly equal, right?"

"Which is why I'm wearing a pink blindfold."

Toph can't help the laugh that escapes and she feels some tension leaving her.

"Vallon," She says, "I've never met anyone like you. You're really pretty perfect for me. And that's what scares me."

"Haven't you ever faced anything terrifying before?"

"Fire Lord Ozai, Azula, flying on Appa without a saddle… not as terrifying as this, no." She says dryly.

"Maybe that should tell you something."

"What?"

"That it means more than those things that you feared and faced. So it's worth making the effort."

Toph thinks about this for a moment and finally nods.

"Now that we're off the ship and you're not a prisoner anymore, can we just date?" She asks hopefully.

"I'd like that." He smiles. "But I'm going away for a little while. I've been offered a position on Bokkusu's team and I'm taking it. I'm going to Imiyo with him for training."

"Why do we always get split up?" She asks miserably.

"We're not going until after the wedding so there's a little time. You could always take a vacation to the lovely little coastal town of conspiracy, kidnapping and murder." He suggests.

Toph grins and nods before she remembers he can't see her.

"I'll come for a week or so." She agrees.

"Busy tonight?" He asks.

"Um, no."

"May I have the pleasure of your company on an outing of some sort? I'll start planning something specific immediately if you say 'yes'"

"Yes." She blushes and thrills to the knowledge that he can't see it and he can't feel it and then to the understanding that it wouldn't matter so much if he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xin stares up at the tiny bit of sky he can see from his cell. Prison is a boring life. But he's always been a great thinker so he uses these hours to ponder. To go over what went wrong and what went right. At some point they will allow him to socialize with other prisoners and he will be able to share what he's learned. It will all come to good use then and he must be prepared with his analyses and conclusions.

Every once in a while he is given some news by a friendly guard. Some of them are unaware of the extent of his crimes and still feel some small respect for him. He appreciates those moments as few as they are.

Today's news included the announcement of the Fire Lord's wedding plans and the preparations of a large delegation of Earth Kingdom dignitaries to attend.

And so in two weeks the man who should have been dead a week ago will celebrate his wedding to the woman who saved his life.

He should have listened to the advice of Captain Zee.

Always kill the healer first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I have to give props to Wren Sharpbeak for 'catshrimp'. She used it in one of her stories (I won't say which one – if you aren't one of her readers already you'll just have to experience the joy of starting at the first episode) and, while I think she meant a catfish/shrimp hybrid, I have never been able to get the image of a shrimp body with a kitten head out of my mind. So I had to use it at some point.

Thanks for reading and especially thanks to all of you who take the time to review. It means so much to me! Fasten seat belts and prepare for landing. This one was supposed to be the last but it got too long. So guess what that means!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A hush falls over the crowd. They've kept vigil for more than a week and have fought the loss of hope that accompanies each announcement of no change with a steady determination to remain in place until there is better news. They have enjoyed encounters with the new prince, but their history with this particular Fire Lord, his heroism against the insurgency in particular, makes him special; more than beloved.

As they stare at the balcony over the massive entrance to the palace the gaunt man wearing the crown seems a stranger and the crowd mutters their concerns.

"He's thinner."

"He's been unconscious for a week, maybe longer."

"He's using a walking stick. He's still not well."

"It's hard to tell it's him without that scar."

"I'm glad it's gone, he didn't deserve it in the first place."

"Who's that behind him?"

"Back behind the prince and the security guy? I think it's the Water Tribe girl he's marrying."

"She sure is pretty."

"I don't think a Fire Lord has ever married someone who wasn't Fire Nation."

"She saved his life. She deserves to be his bride."

"I'm not sure I approve. I mean, what will their kids be?"

"Just kids, I guess."

The Fire Lord raises his hand to his people and the crowd erupts in cheers. Misgivings forgotten, they support this man more than ever. Even those who doubt the validity of the rockslide story are cheering.

He's alive and he's on his feet. It's more than many of them dreamt possible.

After a hundred years of war followed by three years of insurgent terror and two short years of relative but unsteady peace, the past week has seemed more torturous than anything the Fire Nation has ever faced.

The cheers grow deafening as the Fire Lord brings Yukio to his side.

"The prince sure is handsome."

"Just like his father."

"Just like his cousin."

"You've got that right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Lord paces in his room. His valet has been ejected for the time being, his tedious fiddling finally becoming an attack on sanity.

The wedding costume is elaborate, with heavy shoulder boards and layers of silk embroidered in gold. The draping process of the silks is maddening and Zuko had finally had enough and banished his poor valet for the time being.

He wonders if Katara is going through something similar. If the tiresome nature of dressing for ceremony is driving her as crazy as it is him.

He smirks knowing the answer. Of course it is. A waterbender from the South Pole will be looking at these preparations as an unnecessary burden on what should be a wholly celebratory day. From a pragmatic point of view she'd be correct. From the point of view of the commoners and nobles who like a good show, she'd be blasphemous.

A knock on his door startles him.

"What do you want?" He says before he sees who's on the other side. He's expecting his valet to return to his tasks with indignant fervor any moment.

It's Sokka however, grinning at him like an idiot. Zuko sighs and opens the door wider for him to enter.

"How do you feel?" The Water Tribe captain asks.

"You really want to know?"

"Sure."

"I'm a little nervous." Zuko understates.

"I thought so." Sokka smiles.

"Are you here to tell me my marriage must be in name only, or are you here to give me advice on making Katara happy?"

"Oh, that's easy. Just do everything she wants you to do when she wants you to do it." He laughs. "And as to the other, you _should_ consider chastity. It would be good for your focus."

"Not likely." The Fire Lord chuckles and then looks the warrior in the eye. "Are you okay with this?" It's a question that's purely rhetorical of course, there's nothing Sokka can or will do about it, but it'd be nice to have his blessing. It would also be nice to get any ranting over with now so everyone can have a nice time later.

"You're not really the one I would've picked for her." He admits truthfully, "But I'd say that about anybody, I think. It's hard to give over care of my sister. Especially when we've been through so much together."

"I can understand that." And he can. Just because his own relationship with his sister was violent and dysfunctional doesn't mean he's unaware of the bond between most siblings.

"But there are really only a few men in this world I'd be proud to call brother, and if you ever tell anyone I said this I'll deny it, but you're one of them." Sokka says sincerely.

Zuko smiles contentedly. He's already got Hakoda's blessing, given to him publicly in a speech at the family reception last night, but this one is more important. It's an acknowledgement of their history and their hard won trust for one another despite personality clashes that still rear their ugly heads from time to time.

"Your secret's safe with me." The Fire Lord smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to wear all this stuff?" Katara gripes, pulling her robe back onto her shoulder for the thousandth time. There are so many silky layers underneath that the covering has nothing to grip to stop its descent down her arm.

"Here!" Ty Lee beams rushing over with two looped pins. "These outfits should really be redesigned, but maybe that's a job for the organizer of your children's weddings. I'm assuming they'll have more time." She comments through the pin trapped between her lips as she secures all the fabrics on one shoulder together.

"Are you ready to be a princess?" Toph asks curiously. All of them have a tendency to think of their relationships in terms of their adventure five years ago. They forget that Zuko is now a powerful sovereign, Aang is a fully realized avatar, Sokka is a captain of ship, Toph was until recently a general, Ty Lee is in charge of hospitality and diplomacy for the Fire Nation palace and Katara is … Katara. Soon to be a princess.

"Ugh. It sounds so… not me." She laughs shrugging her shoulders to test Ty Lee's fix. "I'm hoping someone will come along to tell me what to do. The only example I have of a Fire Nation princess is not necessarily a good indicator of how I should behave." She says dryly.

"I can help." Ty Lee offers. "I've been around the palace my whole life."

"Thanks. Can you tell me how to be a wife?" Katara grins.

"For that you're on your own." The bodybender laughs.

And she_ is_ on her own. There are no moms around to emulate. Her own, Aang's, Ty Lee's, Zuko's, all gone. Toph's is inaccessible and not really the type of woman Katara wishes to copy. But how valid to her is the experience of a woman married to someone very different from her soon-to-be husband anyway? Because he matters in this scenario doesn't he? And if that's true then is she really on her own as Ty Lee says?

"No." She thinks of her beloved and a smile warms her face. "Not completely."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding ceremony is held on the same platform as the coronation just months before. The visuals are striking with elements of both Water Tribe and Fire Nation traditions. Masks built from the skulls of polar wolves and giant snow bears decorate the dais while colorful dragon replicas wind their way through the display.

Both a Fire Sage and a Water Sage perform the readings in formal dress with large headpieces and shining sashes of gold and silver.

There really isn't much for the couple in such a traditional ceremony to do. The readings take a long time and when it comes to vows the bride and groom are only asked yes or no questions. All the answers are "yes" of course, but the declarations must be made. Katara wryly makes a mental note of the complete absence of the word "love" from both texts. She knows the ancients who wrote these passages had no thoughts of love where royalty and nobility were concerned, but she prefers now to think that such strong feelings are a given. At least in this case.

And in the end the Fire Lord and his princess turn to the attendees and raise their hands together to an alarmingly loud shout of joy from the crowd.

She had feared they would not accept her.

She'll be lucky if they let her out of their sight they love her so much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Katara asks Bokkusu as the reception meanders its way to that point where the newlyweds can leave without insulting their guests.

"Yes. I've had a good man working on the investigation, but the Fire Lord wants me to head it up. If there are any other malcontents who are leaning toward rebellion we need to know about it." He explains.

"We'll miss you." She says truthfully.

"It's not forever." He shrugs uncomfortably. "Um…I never thanked you for saving my life at the Council chambers."

"You've been hiding from me." She teases.

"I guess I have." He sighs. "I don't feel I deserve the honor of addressing you. Even to thank you. If it weren't for you…" He can't say it out loud. They both know.

"I'm going to hug you. The only reason I'm warning you is because I don't want you to think I'm attacking you. Because this hug is going to be tight." She suddenly throws her arms around him and squeezes. He grins thinking it was a good thing she told him what she was about to do.

"Are you sure this isn't an attack?" He asks, a smile in his voice. "It kind of hurts."

Katara steps back and laughs, the musical sound filling the room and drawing another large friend to her side.

"Congratulations Katara." Vallon says.

"Same to you," she responds. "You're going to be a great addition to Bokkusu's team."

"It's nice to have a legitimate job for once." He smiles.

"I'm also glad you're staying with us in the Fire Nation. Then we can see you more often."

"Who ever thought I'd make the Fire Nation my home?" He laughs shaking his head.

"Just as long as you aren't living in a cell, I'm glad for you." She gives him the incredibly tight hug treatment.

"You're right." He says to Bokkusu when she lets go. "It _does_ hurt."

Zuko and Aang stand in a corner watching the proceedings and commenting on the various frivolities. Aang is for them. Zuko pretends to disdain them. Just like old times.

"I hate to bring up something distasteful on the happiest day of my life, but I have to," Zuko begins carefully. "You destroyed Ty Lee when you took off, Aang. I really don't want that to happen again. She doesn't deserve it."

"If you're asking about my intentions they're only for the good. I need someone to stand with me while I do my work. She's perfect. I'll do anything to keep her with me." He grins hugely. "And you just called me Aang."

"I know. I've done it before." Zuko's cheeks color.

"Not to my face."

"Well, you're not just the avatar anymore."

"And you're not the angry jerk."

"I will be if you ever think about hurting Ty Lee."

"Remember the avatar state?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, remember it especially if you ever think about hurting Katara."

"Deal."

"Deal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Certain her heart is visibly leaping out of her chest, Katara places her palm over it as if to press it back down. Deep breathing does little to calm her nerves. It's been such a long day she had hopes she would be too tired and distracted to be nervous, but she's not. If anything she's jumping out of her skin.

Her hands shake as she picks up her brush and pulls it through her thick hair. Studying her reflection she doesn't think she looks like a wife. She thinks she looks like a scared little girl who's in over her head.

His face appears behind her, filling the mirror now there's two. He takes the brush from her and sets it on the table.

"Your hair is perfect." He runs his fingers through it slowly before sliding his hands down her silk covered arms and gently pulling her to standing.

He pushes the robe off her shoulders from behind and lifts her hair to the side so he can kiss the tender flesh on the back of her neck. She shivers, but not from cold.

"This is just like my dream." She whispers.

He slowly turns her to face him.

"Mine too." He plants kisses down her face from her temple to her chin.

Somehow two silk robes slide to the floor and puddle at their feet.

"Poor Sokka." He smiles into her hair as he lets his hands drift softly over her sensitive skin.

"Why?" Her brow furrows even as her concentration is destroyed by the tingling jolts of desire shooting through her body.

"I'm finally actually seducing his sister and there's nothing he can do about it." He grins as he nibbles on her earlobe, a low groan sounding from the back of his throat as she explores his body, doing to him the same things he's doing to her.

"Poor Zuko." She says after a chuckle.

"Why?" He pulls back slightly to look at her.

"You're finally getting around to seducing me and I'm a sure thing." She says sensuously.

He buries his face in the crook of her slender neck where it meets her shoulder breathing tiny, torturous kisses along her collarbone.

"Strumpet." He murmurs.

"Stud." She sighs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fine breeze blows scarlet petals across the lawn of the courtyard toward the pond where a family of turtle ducks makes the circuit from one bank to the other and back again.

Unseen by the innocent animals is the shimmering form of a portly man, just short of transparent against the tree behind him. Sitting in the lotus position he watches the family on the pond and his eyes twinkle at the rightness of them.

He pulls his long, gray beard, wishes he had a good cup of tea and swirls his fingers through the water, making not a single ripple or splash as he does so.

He looks toward the family wing of the palace as a golden leaf floats past his shoulder. A smile lights his face as he thinks how unlikely this outcome always seemed. But like so many pleasures, the unexpected ones are often the most treasured.

He eyes the moon with a smile and sees her looking straight back. He winks at her and nods his head in a gesture of thanks.

The old man thinks again of all the horrors he's seen and perpetrated and all the good he tried to do. They mean nothing on this night. Only one thing means anything he realizes as the celebrations on the waterfront continue and the lanterns flicker and the turtle ducks repeat their path around the pond.

It was always love, he realizes looking back up to the glowing orb in the black sky and he could swear she smiles.

He grins as he stands, much more agile in this form than he ever was in life. He hums a romantic tune as he fades softly into the night, a feeling of joy erupting through him as he looks back one last time at his beloved nephew's window.

_I just love a happy ending._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The (happy) End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks to all the people who have taken this long, strange trip with me. I've learned a lot by writing this story and it's been an incredible amount of fun.

I especially thank those who left me reviews. I know I've said it before, but you simply can't imagine how helpful that was to me. Often a question would be asked or a detail would be highlighted and I'd start getting ideas just like that.

And if you've been reading it and you've never dropped me a line, please do so now. I know you're out there. Say hello!

One of the main joys for me in writing this story has been the OCs. Besides Yukio none of them were meant to be important. But then I fell in love with Bokkusu, Chin, Taoki & Kenya and then Ahni. I love it when people say they like one of these characters because they are my creations and so their descriptions (apart from their bending abilities and the world the live in) and likeability fell to me, and not the creators of the show.

And because I really like the OCs and the pairings from this story, I'm considering a drabble series that will use them all. It would take place five years from the end of this one – Yukio would be 16, the twins 18, Zuko 26, Katara 24 etc… Because I tend to lean toward arcs, it would probably have some narrative continuity but I don't think I can commit to anything as extensive as this story for a while. Hence the drabble idea.

If you're interested in a drabble like this, please put me on your author alert so you'll know when a new story comes up. I'm not making promises but it's something I'm interested in so I thought I'd bring it up.

Thanks again to all!!

MacFie

PS: A couple of tidbits for those who might be interested – (1) Bokkusu and Kuo are misspelled versions of Japanese words for "box". (2) I know I started out spelling Council and pallet wrong, but I did catch that and spelled it correctly later on (with a very red face). (3) I changed Haru's name to Vallon because I liked the new name more. (4) The incredibly violent and gory ends to Azula and Ozai were basically chosen because they would be very far from canon. I knew I wouldn't be able to guess what season 3 would do, so I wrote things I thought would never happen in order to take all speculation out of the equation.

Thanks again, MacFie xoxo


End file.
